The Darkest Side of Me
by SuchALittleMonster
Summary: My first published fanfic. Damon's unstable, out of his mind and obsessed with making Elena his. Warning: DARK Themes, rape/abuse, violence, graphic sexual situations, language. Rated M for a good reason!
1. Animal I Have Become

So, this is the first fanfic I've ever published on a site. I'm actually pretty nervous. I tend to write dark themed stories. They aren't for everyone. While writing this I had 3 songs on repeat: Three Days Grace "Animal I Have Become," She Wants Revenge "Tear You Apart" and Lady Gaga "Monster." They fit the story perfectly. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks you guys!

**Rated M for Dark Themes, Adult Content, Rape/Abuse, Graphic Sexual Situations, Violence and Language. (I hope I didn't miss anything...)**

I own_ nothing_.

**The Darkest Side of Me**

Something was definitely wrong. Everything was dark. Pitch black...

I slowly rolled onto my side and reached for my phone. Nothing. I always keep my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. Odd...

Sighing in frustration, I slowly sat up, groggy and irritated my eyes had not adjusted to my dark room yet.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed and blinked a couple times, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. How long have I been out? Oh, goody a pounding headache to add to the list, just want I need.

I managed to crawl out of my bed and clumsily stumble across the room to the light switch. I stretched my arms out in front of me, feeling for the wall. Why is it so dark? I kept asking myself in my head. I always kept some kind of light on at night. Sometimes the bathroom light, sometimes the TV... something. Ever since I found out there were actually creepy things lurking in the dark it became routine to leave a light on. Guess that idea went out the window tonight, huh?

"Son of a bitch!" I gasped as I ran into a large solid object. "What the hell...?" I breathed clutching my knee. Okay... that definitely is not supposed to be there. I ran my fingers along it, with the immediate realization it was a big dresser. Not my dresser. I lingered for a few minutes running my fingers along the smooth surface, thinking, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

Glancing over my shoulder I was able to start making out the shapes of furniture in the big bedroom I was standing it. I didn't recognize it at all. Definitely not my room.

Okay Elena let's think about this, I thought to myself. I don't remember leaving the house. I don't remember talking to anyone except for Jeremy right before I went to bed. What time is it? I frantically looked around, no clock, no phone, no alarm. What kind of person doesn't have a clock in their bedroom? ...Not important right now Elena, I scolded myself.

I ran my fingers down my stomach and realized from the silk texture I was still wearing my silk nightgown. I sucked in my breath and exhaled deeply, no matter what, I wouldn't leave the house in my pajamas unless it was a huge emergency. Somethings definitely wrong.

Time to get out of here. Where ever here is.

I made my way over to the door and turned the door knob, to my surprise it popped right open. I squeezed out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind me. I turned to examine my surroundings and froze in place.

I was in the Salvatore Mansion. Where I've obviously been to more times than I can count to visit my boyfriend Stefan. Instead of feeling relieved, I felt panic wash over me. Stefan had been gone for weeks visiting an old vampire friend out of state and had informed me he definitely wouldn't be back home for a few more weeks. This was not Stefan's doing.

"Damon..." I breathed, crossing my arms tightly in front of my chest. A thousand different emotions buzzed through my body all at once. Panic. Anger. Fear. Confusion. Nausea. All of it.

My mind raced with thoughts of our fall out a few nights ago. Damon had oddly enough become a good friend of mine in the last few months. Stefan never liked the idea of us being buddies but I always made it clear to Stefan even if Damon had feelings for me, those feelings weren't mutual. Ever since Stefan had gone out of town a few weeks ago Damon had been around me at all times. Everywhere I turned I swore he was there. He made uncomfortable jokes about how he was my bodyguard stalker. Which after a while I started thinking was true. I eventually had to confront him... which did not go over well. He expressed his feelings for me, explaining how I made him feel, but instead of his explanation being sweet and loving, it sounded more obsessive and unstable than anything else which frightened me to my very core. I told him I didn't feel the same and I loved Stefan and I hoped it wouldn't change our friendship. He snapped and tried to kiss me, telling me over and over again he knew I felt the same. I finally had to rip into him and tell him even if Stefan wasn't in the picture he still wouldn't be the one. I was harsh... but he wasn't understanding me any other way.

I'd never seen him look at me or anyone else the way he glared at me that night. He left so quickly I didn't have time to say anything else. I figured he would just need time to cool down. Clearly he's not being rational I thought as I glanced around the hallway and tried to figure out what kind of situation he put me in.

I studied the length of the hallway, he was no where in sight. How could he pull something like this? I thought to myself. Damon doesn't handle anything even remotely normal. I never thought he'd stoop to abducting.

I knew the best thing to do at this point was to just leave and deal with him when he's thinking rationally. Er... at least thinking rationally for Damon, anyway.

I moved swiftly through the hallway, passing room after room, glancing in them as I passed to make sure he wasn't in one of them. I made my way down the stairs, avoiding the creaky ones and bounded up to the front door.

I reached for the door handle and stopped instantly noticing the chains and padlock hanging in front of me. "You've got to be kidding meee..." I whispered tugging at it, already knowing it wasn't going to budge.

This was extreme. Even more extreme than 'Damon extreme'. My feeling of panic began to build up and amplify and not far behind was my feeling of nausea. I stepped back a couple feet and glanced into the living room and eyed the windows. Padlocked.

Okay. Okay. Not completely flipping out here... he's probably just trying to scare me. I repeated over and over to myself in my head. And he's succeeding.

Think Elena. My mind screamed at myself. Options. Options. I hurried through the hallway in the entry way and made my way to the kitchen towards the back of the house. All the windows and doors were padlocked. He was thorough. I skimmed the room and my eyes landed on the house phone on the opposite end of the room. Maybe he forgot about it...

I took a step towards it and stopped suddenly when I heard his voice from upstairs.

"Elenaaaaa..." His sing song voice sent a chill up my spine. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't prepare myself for possibly running into him.

"Where'd you go Elena?" His voice was chipper, which was _bad_. He tends to sound his happiest when he's up to no good. "I was only gone for a few minutes and now you're gone... It'd be a very smart idea if you voluntarily brought your ass back up here and don't make me come get you."

Something was really really wrong. This was definitely no some kind of twisted joke he was trying to play on me. Whatever this is, it's dangerous.

Time to hide, I convinced myself. I spun around and looked for a place to hide. My eyes landed on one of the bottom cabinet drawers in the kitchen. I hurried over and silently opened the door. Empty of course, vampires don't really need kitchen appliances and supplies. I crawled inside and pulled my knees up to my chest and attempted to control my breathing. I was playing hide and seek with a vampire. Luck was not on my side.

I heard muffled footsteps approaching the kitchen. They grew louder and louder. He had to have been only ten feet away from where I sat. I held my breath.

"Elena, come on out sweetheart." His voice echoed in the cabinets surrounding me. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Thoughts raced through my head. Maybe this really was Damon's psychotic way of trying to talk to me more about his feelings. I wrestled back and forth for a few minutes with the idea of just coming out and talking to him. I mean he obviously doesn't get these kinds of feelings a lot, he probably just doesn't know how to cope.

"Don't make me do this, Elena." His voice came out in a low growl. "You're going to be with me. I have to show you how good it'll be. But if you don't come out... I'm going to get angry."

My mouth dropped open upon hearing these words. What's wrong with him?

"I'm going to get inside of you, in every way possible, Elena." I could hear him pacing back and forth as he talked. "Stefan can't give you what you need. He can't make you scream like I'm going to make you. He's afraid to take control with you and that's what you need. I want you, Elena... and I know you want me too."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping out loud at his ballsy statement. Would he really violate me if he finds me? My whole body was trembling under my arms. Was he really this evil and depraved?

"Elena, get the fuck out here or you're going to be a very very sorry little girl. Don't test me..." He spewed his threats.

I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head on the back of the cabinet. I needed to calm down. This has to be all talk. You'll be okay, you'll be okay, I kept reassuring myself.

"Okay, listen to me you little bitch." He demanded. "I was going to be a gentleman about this but you're really starting to piss me off. You have two options right now. That hard way or the less hard way. The less hard way ... you can be a good girl and come out in the next five minutes and I'll only rough you up a little for pissing me off. OR the hard way... you can stay in your pathetic little hiding place and hope that I'm lying when I say - I know _exactly _where you are. And I'll come drag your ass upstairs and make you regret it. It's your choice, but Elena, if you choose not to come out you better pray that I'm bluffing and I really have no idea where you are."

Fuck you Damon Salvatore, I cursed in my head. My feelings of fear and anger were starting to mix. I wanted to cry, I was terrified. But at the same time I wanted to seriously hurt him for being such a psychotic asshole. I managed to convince myself he was bluffing. If Damon really knew where I was he would have dragged me out of here already, he's not very good with patience.

So I waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. He obviously had no idea where I was. I moved my hand up to my neck and felt even more relief with the touch of the cool metal on my skin. I still had the vervain necklace Stefan gave me. I wouldn't have to worry about being compelled in anyway.

I sat in the cabinet for what felt like forever and still... nothing. An hour had passed for sure. I hadn't heard anything since his two option asshole speech. My thoughts went back to the house phone. Maybe I can call Stefan or Bonnie... someone. I could dial and leave the phone off the hook. Someone would eventually hear something and come to my rescue. I had to try.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably. If I let myself think about how freaked out I really was I would have a major breakdown any second now. I had to stay calm. I just had to. I crept forward in the cabinet and slowly started inching the door open. When it was about halfway open I stopped and listened.

Complete silence. I pushed the door completely open and stuck my head out preparing to climb out and stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was in my throat.

There was Damon. Sitting silently on the cabinet counter top across the kitchen, staring me down. His expression was cold. His eyes resembled burning coals, he sat as still as a statue. Quiet, intense and pissed off.

My brain shut down, fear took over. I fell back into the cabinet and pulled the door shut and I backed up as far as possible closing my eyes. There was nothing I could do at this point. I wished over and over again I was anywhere but here.

In what seemed like one swift movement he ripped the cabinet door off the hinges and he had a death grip on my arm, dragging me out onto the kitchen floor. I screamed, struggled and kicked as his cold stone like arm wrapped around my waist and he carried my like a rag doll through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Damon! Please stop! What's wrong with you?" I choked out as I thrashed and kicked at the walls in the hallway. I clawed at his arm and tried to pry it off of me with all my strength, he didn't even acknowledge the struggle.

He carried me into the same room I woke up in earlier and flung me face first on the enormous bed in the middle of the room. I scrambled, trying to crawl to the head of the bed and gasped as I felt his cold fingers wrap around my ankles and slide me back down to the end of the bed.

"Damon!" I screamed clawing at the sheets and pillows trying to get some kind of control. I furiously kicked at him, which had no effect whatsoever. He pushed my legs down against the bed with one hand and grabbed the back of my nightgown with the other. The fabric dug into my skin and and completely ripped in half as he easily tore it off my body leaving me in only my underwear. I grabbed the side of the bed and with all my might pushed myself off the side of the bed and made a break for the door. He was at the doorway faster than I could blink and I collided into him. Losing my balance I stumbled backwards and fell on the floor at his feet.

I locked my arms over my chest in attempt to cover my half naked body and helplessly stared up at him. His now shirtless body towered over me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I managed to form the words. My voice was shaky and childlike.

He stared down at me for a few moments, then cocked his head to the side and flashed his little arrogant smirk. I scooted back across the floor and crawled over to the other side of the room. I had to physically get myself away from him. I stood up breathing heavily eying him in the door way. He hadn't moved an inch, he just watched continuing to smirk. I weakly climbed on my feet, keeping my arms tightly crossed over my chest. I glared at him and backed as far up against the wall as possible.

He took a couple steps towards the bed away from the door way and started to slowly unbutton his pants. Staring me up and down the entire time. He beckoned me with his finger.

I took a deep breath, already scolding myself about my next move and I once again ran for the door. I made it through the door way and didn't stop, running full speed down the long hallway. I heard a low irritated growl escape Damon's lips behind me. To my surprise I made it down the stairs and past the downstairs entry way. The phone was in sight. The moment I grabbed it I felt Damon knock it out of my hand with such force it smashed into the wall across the room. He grabbed me tighter than he ever had before and backed me into the dining room table. I pushed against his chest with all the strength I could muster. I pushed and punched and squirmed to get free from his grasp. I cried out as he suddenly grabbed a huge fistful of my hair and forcefully yanked my head backwards. His mouth instantly connected with my neck. My body went stiff and I stood there frozen, feeling the tip of his fangs resting against my neck. It was a non verbal threat. He had not bitten me, but he could in less than a second. My breath caught in my throat, my mouth hung partially open as I stared wide eyed up at the ceiling.

He lifted me up on the table with his free hand and tightened his grip on the fistful of my hair with the other. He pulled my head back further and climbed on top of the table with me, his mouth never moved. I didn't have words, I didn't want to say the wrong thing, I took shallow breaths and laid perfectly still under him.

He maneuvered his body between my legs and laid his full weight into me. He let out a low moan against my neck. My breathing increased as I felt his stiffness against the inside of my thigh. He pulled my hair back roughly and ran his free hand down the side of my body. I felt his cool finger tips running up and down the outside of my thighs. He ran his fingers back up to my hips and stopped, then slowly looped his finger around my underwear and started inching them down.

"..Noo.." I whimpered grabbing his arm to stop him. I felt him apply more pressure to my neck with his fangs and let go of his arm instantly. I felt him slide them all the way off and he wasted no more time. His hand was between us, running his fingers up between my thighs. He let out a low muffled chuckle against my neck when he felt the wetness between my legs.

I felt his lips trail up my neck and along the side of my face and after a moment they pressed up against my ear. He breathed heavily against it and whispered, "I told you, you want me."

With that, he slid two fingers inside me. My body tensed up underneath him, my muscles tightened and I pushed against his chest groaning in disapproval. He scoffed and began to move his fingers in and out more quickly. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from moaning, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He felt my body responding to him and he removed his fingers. His face was inches from mine, he tugged harder at my hair and I arched my neck further back. I stared up into his midnight black eyes, I couldn't help but glare.

"Tell me you want me..." He breathed in my face, concentrating on my expression.

Taking a deep breath, I stared directly into his eyes and sternly responded, "No."

The smirk returned to his face, but this time it was a bit different. It was a little less cocky and little more angry.

His eyes slowly darted from my face to my neck and at my breasts and then with absolutely no warning his hand shot out, grabbing my chin forcefully and he squeezed. I gasped and grabbed his hand trying to pry it from my face. My heart was beating so quickly I swore I could hear it. In the flick of his wrist he could snap my neck, he knew it and I knew it.

He stared me down once again, not loosening his grip on my aching face. "Elena... tell me you want me."

I could hear the threat behind his words. He was losing control of his actions.

"NO." I yelled back at him confidently. Elena! What are you doing? My mind screamed.

Damon bit down on his lower lip and looked at me for a few seconds. I could tell he definitely wasn't prepared for this much resistance. Finally, he unclenched his hand from my chin he moved his fingers down my neck and let them linger there for a few minutes.

"You know Elena. I don't think you're thinking to clearly right now. I could snap your neck or drain your little body in a few seconds flat. The stubborn act is really cute, but it's charm is kind of wearing thin right now."

"Go fuck yourself, Damon." Man Elena, you must really have a death wish I thought to myself.

It was silent for a couple more seconds. Then I felt Damon's hands at my neck again. But this time he grabbed my vervain necklace and ripped it from my neck and threw it across the room. I gasped for the first time feeling completely naked, helpless and vulnerable in front of Damon Salvatore.

His smirk returned. "You really should have listened to me sweetheart."

Before I had even a moment to react his eyes were burning into mine. I couldn't look away, I couldn't move or blink.

"Good girl..." He praised me. "Now... spread your legs, Elena."

I instantly spread my legs, no hesitation. My mind screamed at my body to stop, but I felt like I had no control over my own actions anymore. I could feel his hip bones resting against mine, his stiffness pressing hard against me through his underwear. A smile crept across his face, he was practically giddy with himself.

His lips crashed into mine urgently. He was hungry, in more ways than one. I felt him shift his weight and he slowly pushed his underwear down. He broke his lips away from mine and moved his hand down between us to position himself at my entrance.

"Fuck you.." I whispered feeling him run the tip of his cock along my wet slit.

"No no no, Elena... fuck you." He mumbled into my mouth. And with that he thrust himself inside me. My back arched up involuntarily and I cried out into his gasping mouth. He ran his lips down my chin and slowly moved to my neck sucking and nibbling.

He was completely buried inside me and he just stayed there, not moving. Letting my wet walls adjust around his throbbing manhood. My whole body shook, it felt as if my hips had come unhinged.

"You want more don't you?" His cocky tone took over.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I wouldn't. I chewed frantically at my bottom lip and looked the opposite way.

"I take that as a yes..."

He began thrusting in and out of me at a pace I could barely handle. Stefan had always been gentle with me, I was fragile compared to his vampire strength, but Damon was the opposite. He didn't care.

"It hurts!" I cried out squeezing my eyes shut.

"Good." He growled back at me continuing to ram himself into me over and over again.

The tears I had been holding in the whole day finally began spilling down my cheeks. I felt his hand creep up behind my head and grab a hold of my hair and he yanked my head backwards again. I could feel my hip bones start to ache along with my leg muscles, my toes were going numb and my center felt like it was on fire. He moaned loudly feeling my muscles tightening around him and he pulled my hair harder.

My reflexes took over and my hands shot out in front of me and I dug my nails into his shoulders as hard as I could. Harder and harder with every one of his thrusts. He breathed heavily against my face, "Now look who's playing rough."

With that I pulled one of my hands back and slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could. He pushed himself even deeper inside me and stopped, he wasn't smirking this time. With barely any effort he grabbed both my arms in his hands and pinned them down against the table on each side of my head. His eyes burned into mine once again and he spoke clearly, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

I complied immediately as I had no control over it.

"See? Look how much easier it is when you do what I tell you."

I felt completely helpless. He pushed my arms back against the table even harder and I felt my muscles begin to ache under the pressure. His mouth crashed into mine as he started fucking me again. His hips were grinding into mine, moving quickly and forcefully.

Then I felt it, the pain he had been inflicting on me was slowly turning into pleasure. It felt like electricity was running through my body. My mind was screaming at me, not to let Damon see. If Damon found out ANY of this made me feel good, in anyway, he would have me in the palm of his hand.

Every thrust sent a massive wave of pleasure through my body. Each time I held my breath, my legs began to tremble and they wouldn't stop.

Don't do it, don't do it... I chanted over and over in my head. I had hit my breaking point, my body was taking over.

I lifted my head up and my lips collided with his, kissing him hungrily. I felt him pause for a second, probably in complete disbelief as I sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. I tipped my head back staring up at him, shock and uncertainty was written all over his face. His pace had slowed momentarily, trying to make sense of what was happening.

I arched my hips up into his, it was my body's way of telling him to keep going. I caught a glimpse of his returning smirk as it crept across his face. His pace increased again and this time I let my moans escape my lips. He released my wrists and ran his down my lower back and pulled my hips upwards crashing into his over and over again, each time hitting my sweet spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw my head back, squeezing my eyes shut and gasping every time he dove back inside my body.

"I fucking hate you so much!" I cried out running my fingers into his messy hair and pulling as hard as I could, I was getting closer and closer to my release.

"But you love the way I fuck you.." He moaned back.

"Oh god," I gasped breathlessly. I could feel every muscle in my body tightening. I dug my nails into the back of his neck as my orgasm shook my entire body.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Damon's fangs out, his eyes bloodshot and threatening. I shrieked as his razor sharp fangs penetrated my neck. It hurt like hell. I screamed for him to stop as he begin sucking a massive amount of blood from my body very quickly. He came after one final thrust inside me and his mouth broke away from my neck. He was gasping trying desperately to catch his breath.

I felt hot and light headed, sharp pains were shooting through my neck and down my back. I swallowed hard and pressed my shaky hand to my neck, then held it out in front of me. It was covered in deep red blood. I could feel it still streaming down my neck, puddling on the table below me. I felt myself getting weaker with every second that passed.

"Damon..." I whispered as my vision blurred. "Help me..."

I was fading quickly, darkness was taking over.

"Damon.." I sobbed helplessly.

Then everything went black.


	2. Love The Way You Lie

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys! I wasn't sure this was going to turn into anything past the first chapter... but I decided to continue. I actually have quite a few things in mind I want to add to this story. The next chapter should be up soon... and I'm sure it's going to be verrrrry fun to write. ;)**

I was alive. At least... I think. My eyes stayed tightly shut. Laying quietly I took a couple deep breaths. Breathing in the air around me, I replayed what had happened in my head. It still didn't seem real. Was it real?

I slowly opened my eyes and was instantly met by the sunlight shining in through the window. I could feel the warmth on my skin, I was deeply relaxed and comfortable. I always felt this way waking up next to Stefan in the morning. We would lay in bed for hours upon hours, wide awake, but silent. Neither one of us ever had to say a single thing... and we were happy.

I lifted my head off the pillow and glanced down at the strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt his cool chest pressed against my bare back, it sent chills up and down my spine. I laid my head back down against the pillow when I heard him stir behind me. Then I felt him pulling me up against his body, as close as we could be. He laid his head up against the side of mine and rested his chin on my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"Are you awake sweetheart?" He whispered.

I hesitated for a moment, then glanced over my shoulder, coming face to face with Damon. His face was void of emotion, sometimes he was one of the hardest people to read. I really had no idea what was going through his head.

I took a minute to process my thoughts and managed to smile weakly in his direction and nod. My body began to trembling as he placed soft kisses on my neck, breathing in my scent. I rolled over in his direction until our bodies were comfortably pressed against each other. I ran my fingers along the side of his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His hands moved up to the sides of my face and he kissed me harder, devouring my lips with his mouth. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and soon had me gasping for air. Our lips parted and he pressed his forehead against mine and stared down at me.

"I knew you'd see it my way..." He breathed proudly, smiling. "Are you mad at me?"

I stared back at him and chuckled shaking my head, "How could I be mad at you? I had no idea what I was missing..."

I watched as he moved his fingers up to my neck and ran his finger tips over the bite mark he left me. "I got you good, huh?"

"Damon, shut up!" I yelled smacking him, "You're so mean!"

He flashed me a grin and leaned in for another kiss. I playfully pushed him back and added, "You know... I don't feel so good right now. I haven't had anything to eat or drink for almost 24 hours. Will you get me something?"

"Ah... I knew I forgot about something." He grinned giving me a quick kiss, "I'll be right back."

I watched him as he jumped out of bed, pulled on some pants and left the room, shutting the door behind him. The smile I had kept plastered on my face instantly disappeared. I climbed out of bed, wincing as I felt my bones aching with every movement I made. I felt like death. I threw on a nightgown that was laying at the foot of the bed, Damon must have put it there for me. I pushed my hair back out of my face began pacing back and forth in the room. I had so much built up rage I just wanted to scream.

Fucking MONSTER! I cursed him in my head. Talk about an unstable psychotic asshole! I had never physically hated someone so much in my entire life.

You need a plan, I told myself. Get your shit together and do something about it. Get your revenge.

I examined the room looking for something... anything. My eyes landed on a giant wooden framed painting hanging from the wall, just barely peeking out from behind the open closet door. I hurried over to it, pushed the door out of the way and ripped it off the wall dropping it to my feet. He'd be back with food any second and I wouldn't have this chance again. I had to move quickly. I pried the painting apart until all that was left attached was the rectangular wooden frame. I stepped on the bottom of the frame and pulled the top up towards me, it snapped apart instantly. I looked at my makeshift stake and felt safer instantly. It's sharp and it's wooden, it'll work. I heard footsteps in the hallway and I pushed the trashed painting into the closet and I dove back into the bed pulling the sheets up, making sure to keep my stake out of sight.

The door popped open and Damon made his way across the room to me. He handed me a plate full of food and a glass of water. I took a sip of water and stared up at him. He watched in confusion as I set the plate and glass down on the nightstand.

"I thought you were hungry?" He questioned me.

"I am..." I said quietly as a grin crept across my face.

I laid back on my elbows and spread my legs just a little bit, and I stared up at him innocently. Damon raised his eyebrow and looked me up and down, he was speechless.

"Don't you want me, Damon?" I asked in a pouty tone.

I watched as his eyes went from my legs, to my chest, to my neck and finally his gaze met mine. His expression was hypnotic. He wasn't even compelling me and he had me in some kind of trance. His eyes stayed locked on mine and he crawled onto the bed and before I realized it his face was inches from mine.

"Want you?" He finally broke the deafening silence, "You're mine."

I felt so small and powerless lying there underneath him. He was the most intimidating and dangerous person I'd ever met and he stared at me like a predator would it's prey. Without warning, his hand shot up between my thighs, and his fingers instantly penetrated me. A whimper passed my lips, his expression remained the same. His stare never faltered.

"This... is mine. And you belong to me."

My breath caught in my throat as he teased me with his fingers. I pushed my hips upwards and he responded by playfully nipping at my lips. His fangs peeked out from under his upper lip which sent cold chills through my body.

"Mmmm.." I moaned up at him, innocently turning my neck up in his direction.

I trailed my fingers down the front of his cold bare chest and kept going. I hesitated for a moment when I reached his pants and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. I slipped my hand inside and curled my fingers around him. He was hard as a rock. I moved my fingers lightly up and down his shaft, teasing him back.

"Do you even understand how hard I'm going to fuck you?" His eyes narrowed and he pressed me hard against the bed.

"Not hard enough." I hissed back at him, surprising myself with my own words.

In a matter of seconds Damon pushed himself off the bed and he pulled me up to stand with him. His hands were like vice grips around my forearms. I tried to pull my arms loose, but quickly realized it was impossible. He shook he a few times to get me to stop struggling, almost picking me up off the ground. I cried out as he quickly spun me around to face the bed and pushed me towards it.

"Get on your hands and knees." He demanded.

I reluctantly knelt on top of the bed and ran my fingers under the the sheets as I crawled forward. I felt my hand nudge the wooden stake and stopped crawling. I gripped it tightly in my hand and turned my head to look back at Damon, who had already crept up on the bed behind me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I watched him closely. He was right up against me now. I clutched the stake so hard I could feel tiny slivers piercing my skin.

He ran his hand down to his pants and started to push them down. It was now or never. I spun around to face him and rammed the stake into his chest as fast and as hard as I could. Damon screamed, his eyes wide with rage and anger and most of all surprise. He grabbed the stake in his hands and stumbled backwards off the bed. He collapsed on the floor and writhed around groaning in pain and gasping to catch his breath. I crawled off the bed and stood over him. He would be dead any minute.

"I hope it hurts like hell." I said coldly. "I'm not yours and now I never will be."

I watched as his hands shook violently and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He sucked in deep breaths over and over again, tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. "I have to tell you something.." His words came out in a painful whisper.

"Oh yeah, Damon?" I leaned down closer to his face. He gasped and tipped his head back against the floor. "And what's that..?"

I watched as he slowly pulled the stake out of his chest and his eyes met mine, "You're a horrible aim, Elena."


	3. Monster

**Sorry it took so long to update you guys, I'm a nerdy gamer and got pulled into my gaming. Haha. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! As far as the negative review I got I just really want to stress that I put so many warnings all over my story and if you don't want to read a DARK themed story about Damon and Elena - DON'T READ THIS. It's that simple. I'm going to repost my warning again just to get the point across.**

**! Rated M for Dark Themes, Adult Content, Rape/Abuse, Graphic Sexual Situations, Violence and Language !**

**Now with that being said, I hope you guys like it! And I really do appreciate the awesome reviews! They keep me writing. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took me a few seconds to completely register Damon's words and make sense of them. My stomach turned, I felt light headed and sick as I stared down at him. He was sitting up now, he crushed my stake in his hand with little to no effort. He wiped the blood from his lips and moved his fingers down to his chest. I took a few steps backwards when I noticed his wound had already healed.

In the blink of an eye he was up on his feet, he was perfectly fine. I felt the wall against my back, I had no where else to go. Surprisingly he didn't approach me right away, he started pacing back and forth contemplating the situation.

"Elena." He finally broke the terrifying silence. "You need to run. NOW."

I didn't move. I didn't understand. Was this some kind of trap?

I watched as the veins started pulsating on his face, his eyes turning a deep red color. "Elena... If you don't run away right now I'm going to tear you apart."

I felt my breath caught in my throat. I pushed away from the bedroom wall and ran through the doorway. This time I ran the opposite way, it was no use running downstairs. I flew through the doorway to Stefan's room at the end of the hallway and shoved the door shut behind me. I locked it immediately, and glanced over towards his balcony. Of course it was padlocked, Damon would cover all his bases.

My body shook violently, I was trapped with a PISSED off vampire. I backed up against the wall in the dark room and kept my eyes on the door across from me. Tears gathered in my eyes as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

My mind was racing. Was he going to kill me?

I cried out as I heard Damon crash into the bedroom door. It flew open instantly, practically falling off it's hinges. I jumped up and started running towards the other end of the room. I didn't get very far, I screamed as he crashed into my body and we both slammed into the wall behind me. His hand was around my neck and he pulled me off the ground and held me against the wall. My hands were around his wrist, I couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" I was gasping for air.

"You've been such a bad girl." He growled, bearing his fangs at me.

"Can't...breathe.." I managed to choke out the words.

"You tried to kill me, Elena." I could feel his fingers tightening, "Give me one reason I shouldn't drain you right now..."

I could feel my temples aching, my chest was burning, I needed air.

"...I'm sorry." My voice came out in a whisper as tears started rolling down my hot cheeks.

"No you aren't." He scoffed back at me. "But you will be."

Before I had time to react he had me on my stomach across Stefan's bed, his fingers still tightly grasping my neck. I could feel his bare chest heaving against my back. He shifted and swiftly kicked off his pants and I began to struggle once again. To my surprise he lifted himself off of me. My surprise was short lived as I saw him grabbing something from Stefan's dresser and make his way back over to me.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" I cried feeling him jerk my arms behind my back. I glanced back over my shoulder and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when I realized he had one of Stefan's belts. He pinned my wrists together and tightened the belt around them. The leather dug into my skin with every ounce of effort I used trying to get loose.

I felt his full weight on me once again. My arms quickly began to grow numb pinned between us. His fingers tightly curled around my neck once again and he tipped my head back. I felt his hot breath against my ear, then his other hand slid around my front side to the top of my nightgown and he pulled. I heard it rip from my body and within seconds he was pawing at my exposed breasts. I tensed my shoulders and tried to shake my head violently but his grip tightened, holding my head still.

"You're a very good actress, you know that?" He whispered as he pinched and squeezed my nipples between his fingers, "You had me completely fooled. And staking me, well, I never thought you had that in you. But now... my good mood is ruined, I'm hot and bothered, oh yeah, and I'm hungry. Badddd move, Elena."

"It's not my fault you're stupid enough to think I'd want you." I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold the words in.

I felt him roughly grab my arm and flip me over onto my back. His hand connected with the side of my face and forced it down against the mattress, pinning it there so I couldn't see him or what he was doing to me. I felt sharp pains explode through my upper chest as his fangs penetrated the soft skin under my collar bone. I screamed as his fangs tore deeper into my skin tissue and I writhed around under him. After drinking for only a few seconds he pulled back and moved back up towards my face.

"Watch your mouth little girl..." He snarled against the corner of my mouth. He captured my bottom lip between his and started sucking hungrily, brushing the tips of his fangs against it. I could faintly taste my blood on his lips and I felt my body involuntarily cringe. I cried out against his mouth feeling him bite down just hard enough to draw blood. He kissed me harder. My mouth filled with the taste of metal and my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Our lips finally parted and I attempted to catch my breath. My mouth felt hot and sticky, and my lips were swollen and aching. His face still lingered close to mine, his mouth stained with my crimson blood.

I laid still, I didn't want to move because of the aches and shooting pains I felt in my chest every time I did. I kept the side of my face still against the mattress and glared up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Monster." I accused through tightly clenched teeth. With all the strength I could gather I moved to knee Damon in the groin as hard as I could but being as quick as he was he grabbed my leg and pinned it down against the bed.

"Oohh feisty." His voice taunted me. He slid down the bed until he was sitting by my feet, then he leaned forward and gripped both of my inner thighs in his hands. He spread my legs and pinned down both my thighs against the mattress. I squirmed beneath him feeling extremely exposed, but his grip was so tight it was useless.

I felt his lips grazing against the sensitive skin on the inside of my thigh. His lips moved closer and closer up my thigh then stopped. He hesitated for a moment, then he buried his fangs deep into my thigh.

I shrieked. This bite was far more excruciating. Tears started to build up in my eyes. Again, he only drank for a few seconds and he pulled away, releasing my thighs from his hold.

"Mmmm... I feel better now." The low moan came from the back of his throat. I felt him grab the belt that secured my arms behind my back and he flipped me over once again and pulled me up on my knees. The room was spinning, I could barely focus on the blood stained white crumpled up sheets I was hovering over. He let go of my hands and I rested the side of my face against the tangled bedsheets, I was far too dizzy to hold my head up. His hands clutched my hips and in seconds he had entered me. I buried my face into the bed and screamed, my entire body was throbbing in pain. Every single muscle in my body felt like it was on fire.

His fingers dug into my aching hips as he continued to slam me back against him, meeting his powerful thrusts dead on. My legs were shaky and weak and gave way underneath me but his grip was strong and he easily held me up.

I bit down on the covers, muffling my cries. My cheeks were wet with tears and my hair fell into tangles around my face.

"...Please! Damon stop!" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Say you're sorry." He ordered, continuing to thrust inside of me.

My stubbornness kicked in as much as I just wanted to give in. I pushed my face back against the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. I jumped at the surprise of Damon's hand smacking my ass with no warning. It stung, _bad_.

"SAY you're sorry." He commanded me angrily.

My eyebrows narrowed heatedly, I stayed quiet. He spanked me once again, even harder this time.

"OKAY! Okay, okay! I'm sorry okay?" I cried out, caving quickly.

His thrusts slowed. "Say it again..."

"I'm sorry.." I repeated in a gasp.

"Again." I could feel his fingers loosening his painful grip on my sore hips.

"I'm so sorry.." My apology came out in a low moan, shocking myself, as I felt his slow deep thrusts moving in and out of me.

He lowered his body down against my back, pressing me into the bed and maintaining his steady rhythm. I kept my eyes closed and tried not to think too much. It wasn't painful anymore, my body was numb. The only feeling I was experiencing was the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I felt him tuck my tangled hair back and he leaned forward and nibbled on my ear. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to look at him.

"You're giving in to me, Elena." He whispered against my ear. "I can feel your release lingering... you want me to go faster... and harder, but you're too stubborn to say it."

I kept my eyes shut. He was right and I hated him so much for it. I was getting so close to my release but I needed him to push me over the edge.

"Ask me too..." I could tell by his tone he was smirking proudly as he said it.

I groaned in disapproval as he started moving excruciatingly slow. How is it that he could make me crave his sex when I refused it from the start?

"Please.. " Was the only word I could force myself to say. I felt my cheeks burn red, I felt ashamed for wanting him in any way.

The please was all he needed. He rolled backwards pulling me back onto my knees and started pumping himself into my harder and faster. He reached his arm around the front of my waist and slipped it between my legs, furiously playing with me while he fucked me. Screams of pleasure exploded from my lips, I couldn't, wouldn't, hold them back. I let myself go, gave in to him. He crashed into my harder, deeper, faster. It wasn't like anything I've ever felt. I could hear Damon's moans from behind me and I could tell his release was not far behind mine.

"Right there, huh?" He purred through his moans feeling my body convulse every time he hit the spot. My toes curled and my moans came out in gasps. My legs shook, my arms shook, and waves of ecstasy crashed through my whole body. With one final cry of passion I reached my release. Damon came only seconds after me.

I felt like I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Damon released my wrists from the binding belt and picked up my limp body. I closed my eyes for what only felt like a second and when I opened them again I came face to face with him.

"Where am I?" I murmured feeling my eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

"You're going to sit down here and think about what you did, Elena." Damon's voice boomed into my fuzzy thoughts.

I struggled to raise my head up to see what he was doing and saw him him shackling my arms to the wall behind me.

"Wha... wait what? What are you doing?" I asked looking from side to side trying to figure out where I was. It was the vervain room in the basement... minus the vervain it looked like. I had remembered having to lock Stefan in it when he had lost control of his human blood craving. The room was burdened with depression and bad memories.

"Shhhhh," He hushed me while he finished shackling my other arm. "This is what I like to call a time out."

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. I moved my legs over the edge of the bench I was propped up on and tried to stand and fell backwards from the pull of chains restraining me.

"Bet you'll think twice the next time staking me crosses your mind... " He stood up and stared down into my eyes. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Damon!" I yelled after him as he stepped out of the room. I watched as the heavy door shut behind him and he bolted the door shut.

I was too tired to continue yelling after him. I shifted on the bench to get as comfortable as possible, wincing in pain from my aching body. I could feel my body running hot and cold all at once, my thoughts were scrambled and I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. I finally gave in to my exhaustion and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Just for some eye candy I thought I'd let you guys watch what I watch when I get writers block, which happens a lot. Especially with this story. I DID NOT MAKE THIS, BUT I LOVE WHO EVER DID. :D Since I can't post links just go to youtube and paste** _/watch?v=SZy3bE3IrWc _**after the .com :) It'll be worth it.**


	4. Pain

**Everyone should be proud I came out with this chapter so quickly. It's rare. I typed half last night and I honestly wasn't sure I was feeling it. But I continued today and I'm feeling better about where I'm going. I hope you guys like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Damon..." I called out weakly towards the door. I rolled my heavy head over to glimpse at it. Nothing.

I let out a deep sigh and stared down at my body. I had black and blue bruises along my upper legs and hips. Dried blood was smeared all over the inside of my thighs and down my chest. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. My throat was painfully dry and my lips were still swollen. I didn't ever remember being in this much pain before in my entire existence.

I pulled a little at the shackles and let my hands drop in defeat right away. That was the worst night of sleep ever. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, but I was in too much pain to try and sleep. I was miserable.

My mind raced with a million different thoughts at once. How long could Damon keep me here? Would Stefan finally come to my rescue? What about my friends and family? Was Jenna looking for me? Did they know I was missing? Am I going to die?

I groaned quietly to myself. I was so thirsty, so hungry and so tired and unsure of absolutely everything.

I could feel my face burning hot which didn't make sense because it was freezing down here. I tried to focus my eyes in front of me but everything was becoming a big blur. What's wrong with me? I thought to myself. I started taking deep breaths as I started to suffer massive dizzy spells. I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Elena." Damon's voice sounded really far away. I felt him patting the side of my cheek. "Elena, wake up."

I could barely make out his face when I inched my eyelids open.

"I don't feel so good..." I murmured as I hung my head.

Time was fusing together. I was pretty sure I was passing out and coming to after every couple minutes. I managed to partially open my eyes and found myself in Damon's arms as he carried me through the hallway.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the bathroom sink leaning back against the mirror. I saw him turn on the shower and he picked me up.

"Come on, Elena." He said pulling me into the shower with him. He held me up facing the shower faucet, letting my back rest up against his chest. Warm water shot out covering my face and streaming down my skin. I started coming to, blinking and coughing a little from the shock.

"There we go, good girl." His voice was filled with relief.

"I hurt..." Was all I managed to whimper against the streaming water. I turned my head down to examine my body. It looked even worse in the light. He ran his fingers down my long wet hair and then slipped his arms around my waste again hugging me tightly too him.

"I'll make it all better." He whispered.

He pulled me out of the stream of water to the back of the shower and I watched over my shoulder as he raised his arm to his mouth and bit down. He covered my mouth with his arm and I hesitated.

"Drink." He told me.

I reluctantly wrapped my lips around the bite on his arm and started sucking. He grasped me tighter and laid his head back against the shower wall.

It wasn't what I expected at all. It tasted sweet, it tasted good. I continued to drink and I could feel my aches and pains vanishing instantly. I was regaining my strength back and I was no longer tired. I felt amazing.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there." Damon laughed pulling his arm away from me. It was the first time I heard that laugh in a _long _time. He stared back at me with a big smile on his face and just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

"How could you do this to me, Damon?" I blurted out the question and turned to look him in the eyes.

His face grew cold.

"You're mine. I can do whatever I want to.." He replied stepping closer to me.

"Damon. I'm not yours. I'm still Stefan's. Keeping me captive in this house and screwing me and feeding on me doesn't change anything except for fueling how much I hate you. When Stefan finds out about-" I was cut off mid sentence as he pushed me back against the shower wall.

"Stefan doesn't care about you, Elena."

"Yes he does." I shot back.

"Then where is he?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air.

I glared up at him. "What are you trying to say Damon? That _you_ care about me? You can do all this unspeakably horrible stuff to me and yet claim you care about me?"

He hesitated for a moment, his expression changed from a look of uncertainty to a look of anger. His face was inches from mine and he finally replied, "I don't care about anyone. Remember? I can turn that off. And these horrible things you speak of... I remember pretty damn well that you enjoyed the outcome."

I was so angry at his statement that I couldn't help myself. I smacked him across the face and glared at him. His hand instantly shot out and he grabbed my arm and without hesitation he sank his fangs into my soft damp skin.

I shrieked and dropped to my knees and he continued to feed on my arm. I finally managed to pry my arm away and he shut off the water and dragged me out of the shower and dropped me on the floor.

"No more talking." He growled and left the bathroom in an angry huff.

I clutched my wounded arm and bit down on my lower lip. These random angry outbursts don't ever seem to work in my favor.

He's such an asshole. I thought to myself. I made my way across the bedroom to see if he had any clothes for me here. I glanced around the room noticing he had left. My mind raced and my thoughts landed on the idea of making another makeshift stake. Yeah, Elena, because that turned out so well yesterday.

I shook my head angry and started pulling open dresser drawers. When I opened the middle dresser drawer I noticed a shiny silver object in the corner buried under clothes. I reached for it, picked it up and I felt my heart skip a beat.

My cell phone. I had never felt so happy and nervous in my life. I quickly turned the Blackberry on waiting for it to start up. He must have been trying to hide it from me. Once it got to my home screen I was bombarded with a bunch of text messages and missed calls alerts.

"Eighty-two unread texts and thirty-three new voice mails." I breathed my eyes widening.

I scrolled through the missed calls list and most of them were Stefan and Jenna. I wasted no more time and speed dialed Stefan. I held the phone up to my face nervously eyeing the door, hoping and praying Damon wouldn't walk in.

After a single ring he answered. "Hello? Elena?"

"Stefan.." I breathed.

"Elena, where have you been?" He asked.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I held them back, "Stefan..."

He cut me off. "I've called you almost twenty times, I really need to talk to you."

"Stefan, listen-"

"I really didn't want to do this over the phone and I really wish you would learn to return phone calls..." He continued.

"But Stefan-"

"Have you listened to your voice mails already?"

"Well no-"

"Okay well listen, I need to get this off my chest. You know my old vampire friend I mentioned? Well, I guess I should have told you from the start I had a history with her..."

"Her?" I questioned him. He had conveniently left that part out.

"Yeah, her. When I came out here a few weeks ago all those old feelings came rushing back, they caught me off guard, Elena."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"She felt the same way. I thought maybe if I stayed away a little longer I could clear my head. But it didn't help.."

"Ha-have you slept together?" My voice was shaky now.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway."

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked quietly.

"I feel like such an asshole. I know I'm the worst person in the whole world. Even Damon is pissed at me."

"Damon knew?" I choked out the question.

"I talked to him on the phone about it a few weeks ago. He tried to talk me out of it. He told me to just come home... don't be mad at him for not telling you. I told him not to."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks now. I never expected this. Ever.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, not sure if I was still there.

"...Are you even coming back?" I finally asked, still in disbelief.

"I think it would be better if I didn't.." Stefan answered.

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through these past few days? I fought like crazy for us... for you. I tried to resist every time..." My voice trailed off as the tears fell. "And the times that I gave in I felt so ashamed that I had betrayed you.."

"Elena, what are you talking about?"

"Please, don't call me again." I said flatly and hung up on him.

"What are you doing?" I jumped a little as Damon's voice broke into my thoughts. His eyes landed on the Blackberry in my hand. He was across the room and in front of me in a second flat. He twisted my hand back and grabbed the phone from me.

I stared back at him. His expression was angry and threatening. I pulled my arm free and lunged at him which caught him completely off guard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. My lips crashed into his and I kissed him with no reserve. My damp hair fell around our faces and I continued to kiss him ruthlessly. He fell backwards on the bed, both of us tangled in each others arms and legs. I clawed at the pants he had pulled on after the shower. I felt his hand move up to my chest and he slowly pushed my upper body away from his. Our lips parted and I looked down at his bewildered expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked me suspiciously. "Aww, did you make another stake? That's so cute."

"Shut up." I snapped at him and ran my hand down into his pants and started running my fingers up and down his shaft.

His lips slightly parted and his eyes narrowed on mine. "Okay, seriously, who was on the phone?"

"It doesn't matter..." I brushed off his question and attacked his lips with mine again. I began grinding my hips back and forth against him and I could feel him growing harder and harder.

"Was that Stefan?" He asked after breaking away from our kiss for the second time.

"It doesn't matter Damon. He doesn't matter. Nothing matters." I was starting to get worked up. "I want you, Damon. I love it when you fuck me. I want you right now."

A look of concern crossed his face as I swooped in for another heated kiss. He gently pushed me away again and I sighed in frustration.

"Are you okay..?" He asked staring directly into my eyes.

Why was he doing this to me? All of a sudden he cares? He wants to talk about my feelings?

"No. I'm not okay. I'm not going to be okay. Right now I just want to forget. I don't want to feel like this, Damon. I just want to feel good for a little while. Please?" I started kissing him again between my words. "Please, Damon, just please have your way with me. Do whatever you want, I just don't want to feel _this _way. I'm not going to fight you."

I was talking so fast I could barely understand my own words. I was doing everything in my power to hold back my tears. I continued to kiss him urgently and after a brief hesitation he rolled me over on my back and kissed me back with more force. His arms roughly slipped under my thighs pulling them apart and he laid into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails into his back.

"Oh god, Damon.." I breathed in his ear, "I want you now."

Before I could say anything else he was inside me, moving quickly. I clawed at his back frantically as I rammed my hips upwards into his.

I felt his hand viciously grab hold of my neck and he squeezed pulling his face down inches from mine. I could still breathe, but just barely.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" He purred evilly.

I winced feeling my throat burning from the pressure and I stared up at him innocently, "I'm all yours.."

He kept his fingers tightly buried into his neck as he savagely moved in and out of me. The mix of pain and pleasure made me feel unbelievable. It was addicting. I dropped my arms from around his neck to the bed and clutched the covers in my fists. It was the only form of control I had, and it wasn't much at all.

"Harder.." I whimpered up at him.

His eyebrow raised as he stared down at my determined expression.

"Just remember you asked for it.." He said. I felt his fingers get even tighter around my neck and I felt him slide my body up towards the top of the bed. He shoved the pillows out of the way. He held me still by my neck and reached up to the large wooden headboard above me. He gripped it tightly in his other hand and used it as leverage.

I screamed as he violently entered me, over and over again. He had never used such force with me. It caught me completely off guard and struggled for a moment. I felt his hand move from my throat and he covered my mouth, muffling my screams. I felt my head ram against the headboard and I quickly moved my hands up pushing against it. As bad as it hurt, it made me feel alive. I cried out against his hand with each powerful thrust, I bit down on his fingers and he pulled his hand away. I felt it crash against the side of my face and then he covered my mouth once again.

I pouted feeling the sting linger for a minute. My muscles were tightening around him. I felt my whole body start to tremble. I heard the headboard cracking under his strength. He dove into me again and again until we both met our violent releases.

I laid still beneath his hovering body and fought to catch my breath. I felt his fingers run down the inside of my thighs and he raised his hand again. He had blood on his finger tips.

"Too rough?" He asked eyeing me.

"I'm fine." I replied. The truth was I hurt like hell and probably wouldn't walk right for days, but I didn't care.

He ran his tongue over his fingertips and stared down at my naked body.

"Come here..." I beckoned him quietly, motioning him to move closer with my finger.

His body pressed against mine and I wrapped my hands around the back of his head pulling his mouth down to my neck.

"Bite me.." I whispered so quietly no one else would hear it but a vampire.

I felt his fangs slowly sink into my soft skin. I tipped me head back and smiled as he gently drank from me.

It felt good, painfully good.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My music inspiration for this chapter:**

**Three Days Grace - Pain**

**Viva Voce - Believer**


	5. Going Under

**Sorry it's been a while guys! I usually only have time to write over the weekends. If you have the time please leave me reviews letting me know if you're liking the story. It's getting more complex so it's taking me a while to really think of what direction I want to go with it. It's also frustrating because I'll type out a couple paragraphs and delete it because I think it could be so much better. I'd appreciate the feedback! I just want to make sure I should continue adding to this if you guys are actually liking it. Thank you! :)**

.

.

.

I felt empty. My phone conversation with Stefan played on a repetitive loop in my mind. My mind continuously jumped back and forth from Stefan breaking my heart to Damon. Damon... just thinking his name brought chills to me. I still had no explanation for my actions last night. I was so unreasonable and upset, he was the only thing that could change how I was feeling. He was my escape to my own little world where I couldn't control my own actions, and I didn't really have to. I didn't have to think.

I had been lying awake in bed for hours now. I pretended to be deep in sleep when Damon got out of bed earlier. I wasn't ready to face him. My thoughts and feelings were erratic and I had no idea how to react to him anymore. I didn't know whether to fight him or ravage him. Er... let him ravage me.

Alright, I need to get up I thought to myself. This was all too much to process right now. I untangled myself from the torn blood stained sheets from our violent act last night. I inhaled sharply as I rose to my feet. I could now feel the aftermath of everything.

I lazily made my way over to the dresser, finding the clothes I was searching for yesterday. I laid out a black bra and matching underwear on the end of the bed and tossed a pair of jeans and a black tank top on the pile. I ended up taking a longer shower than planned. But once the hot water hit me I never wanted to leave. It soothed my aching muscles, my body felt pleasantly numb and for a few moments I felt relaxation wash over me. I missed this innocent carefree feeling... would I ever have it back?

I lost track of how long I stayed in there, but my finger tips had become wrinkly. I sighed as I turned off the water. I missed it instantly. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror above the sink. It was still me. I was still Elena. I wasn't sure why I expected anything different. I just felt like a completely different person. My damp dark hair fell in cascades around my olive skin. The only physical difference was the noticeable bite mark on my neck, other than that I still looked like me. But there was something else... I looked tough. There was a emotional wall there now and no one was going to break through it anytime soon. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush Damon left, along with other toiletries.

I dressed quickly, whatever was going to happen now I just wanted it over with. I made my way quietly into the hallway and paused to listen. I hadn't seen or heard from him in hours and I had no idea where he was. I walked down the hallway and peeked into each of the rooms, taking a few seconds to study each one. I had reached the top of the stairs and still no Damon. A feeling of deja vu hit me as I descended the stairs. It felt like a repeat of when I had first woke up there, only this time I knew what was lurking in the shadows and why. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to make my way to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks.

I stared in confusion at the front door sitting open right in front of me. I could feel the soft breeze from outside as it would gust through with the smells of autumn weather. The chains and padlock dangled from the open door. I inhaled and frantically looked around the mansion for any sign of Damon.

It didn't make sense, Damon would have noticed the open door. I felt my heart start to beat faster and my palms started to sweat from my nervousness. This could be my only escape. I inched the door further open and stared out into the front yard. Still no Damon.

I figured I must have stayed in bed all day when I noticed the sun had almost completely set, but there was still a sliver of light left in the sky. I looked back over my shoulder into the silent house. My mind was racing, I had no car if I left I'd have to go fast. I'd have to make it through the woods and the sun was almost gone.

Go Elena! My mind screamed at my body. I held my breath, took one last look through the empty house and I stepped through the doorway. I quietly shut the door behind me.

Then, I was sprinting. I ran as fast as I could through the front yard and down the winding driveway and I kept running. I ran straight into the woods and kept going, never glancing back. I could feel mud and twigs and leaves under my bare feet. They were getting scratched to hell, but they were the least of my worries right now. I ran for as long as I could then finally slowed down to catch my breath when I couldn't push myself anymore. The sun was set now. I could only make out the outlines of the trees surrounding me.

I took a few seconds and leaned against a tree, trying desperately to catch my breath. I was still weak from the last few days with Damon and running took all of my energy out of me. I peeked back in the direction I came from and was met with a wall of darkness. I could barely make out the trees behind me. I couldn't see a single thing back there.

I pushed myself away from the tree and started walking again still struggling to catch my breath. I gasped as I tripped over a big branch that was laying across the ground. I hit the ground hard. I could feel random loose branches leaving shallow scratches on my bare arms. I kicked at the branch to get my feet untangled from it and pulled myself out of the mud to stand. I wiped the mud from my hands off on my jeans and started forward again.

"Wait..." I breathed in confusion. I turned around in a slow circle and felt terror wash over me. I had no idea which way I came from and which way I should be heading. Everything around me looked exactly the same. The few trees I could make out in the dark all looked the same as the trees in the opposite direction.

I could feel panic creeping up on me. I held my breath and listened for anything. I would give anything to hear something that would help me out. A car from a street in the distance, something. Anything.

I closed my eyes and listened. My ears filled with sounds of leaves rustling from the wind in the trees, I could hear the old trees creaking and the sound of the bugs that came out at night. As for sounds that would help me figure out where to go, I had no luck.

I could feel the stinging pressure of tears resting at my eyes. Waiting for me to just breakdown and cry. But I fought them back and slowly pushed forward. If I kept going straight I would end up somewhere eventually, I just had to pray it wasn't back to the Salvatore mansion. I pulled my arms across my chest and shuddered as the wind picked up more, it was getting colder. Still, I would rather be lost in the dark scary woods then lose myself in that house with Damon. If I had stayed there I was about ready to hit my breaking point. And I was very unsure of what would happen once I crossed that line.

I felt the mud squishing underneath my feet with every single step I took. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I suddenly heard a twig snap in the darkness behind me. I spun around, dropping my arms to my side. There was nothing there. At least, nothing I could see. I nervously pushed my hair out of my face and stood in place, looking and listening. I heard leaves rustle behind me in the opposite direction and I spun around and faced the opposite way. My breath was caught in my throat.

"H-hello?" I stammered just above a whisper.

I heard a tree creak to my left. I frantically shot a glance over still seeing nothing. I couldn't stand still any longer, I started running again. I had no idea where I was running but I had to get away from there. I stumbled over branches and scrambled over the uneven ground but still remained on my feet the entire time. I heard trees rustling beside me and a few twigs snapping. I ran until I felt overwhelmed with weakness. I slowed again to catch my breath and I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around as quickly as possible almost losing my balance and gasped seeing nothing once again.

"Hello?" I called again.

I cried out as I got knocked face first onto the ground and felt a gust of air fly past me. I pushed myself up to a kneeling position and swallowed hard. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I only knew of one thing that could move that quickly. A vampire.

"...Damon?" I finally managed to ask.

Everything was silent again. I looked all around me, still not seeing him anywhere. I climbed to my feet and started running again and stopped, hearing the trees rustling a head of me. I turned and ran the opposite way and was shoved to the ground once again.

It was almost like he was hunting me. I slowly crawled to my feet and searched the darkness again.

"..Damon?" My voice shook when I said his name again.

I took a couple steps forward again and kept listening. Silence. I continued at a steady pace and felt a jolt of terror run through my body when I heard footsteps directly behind me. I paused and slowly turned around, seeing Damon standing only inches in front of me with his mouth curving into a devious smirk.

"Gotcha." He said calmly.

Within seconds I felt him crash into me, pushing me forcefully against the tree behind me. The bark dug into my bare shoulders. He gripped my wrists and held them against the tree above my head and he stared down at me with his intense eyes.

"I was hoping you'd take the bait.." I could feel his breath against my face.

"Why? Why would you let me out in the first place?" I gasped. It didn't make sense at all.

"Do you know how hot it makes me when you try to escape me..." His body was right up against me now, pressing me harder against the tree. "You try so hard. You struggle and cry. You're an innocent little damsel in distress. And then somewhere, something clicks... and you give in to me and every dark desire you have buried deep down inside."

My words were caught in my throat, I couldn't respond. I could feel all my rational thoughts caving. With no other opinions I could think of I quickly kicked my foot out, connecting with his stomach and pushing him a few feet away. I dropped to the ground and quickly scrambled to grab a thick sharp stick from the ground. I jumped to my feet and turned to face him, holding it out in front of me in a threatening way. In an instant he had me back up against the tree, his fingers tightly wrapped around my arm holding the stick.

He rammed my arm into the tree sending sharp pains up and down my arm.

"Drop it." He hissed, doing it again with more force this time.

I cried out in pain, losing my grip on the stick and dropping it to the ground in defeat.

"Naughty girl..." He backed me into the tree once again and continued, "Remind me next time, we'll play Master and Servant."

I felt my body shudder in response to his words. My feelings were teetering back and forth. I wanted to kill him, to get away from him and forget about him. But a small dark side of me would spark with excitement when he dominated me. I would never admit it to him though.

I gasped as he tore my muddy jeans from my legs. His body crashed into mine again and without hesitation his fangs tore into my neck. I shrieked feeling my legs give out from under me and felt him quickly grip the bottoms of my thighs in his hands and pull my legs around his hips. I felt him claw at my underwear as he continued to feed, they easily ripped from my body. His hand moved between us, quickly unzipping his pants.

I started to scream for help, my voice echoed loudly through the woods. He covered my mouth with his hand and pulled his lips from my neck to look me in the eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled at me, his lips were dripping with my blood.

I stared back at him helplessly, my breaths were shallow against his hand. He continued to stare directly into my eyes. I kept still watching as he inched his hand away from my mouth.

"I'm sorry..." I said in the smallest voice ever. "... I'll be quiet.."

I could feel myself slipping. Falling further and further into this darkness hidden inside me. My mind was a mess. I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, if I wanted to get free from him or if I just wanted... him.

"Good girl." He whispered, a little surprised by my apology.

Our eyes stayed locked on each others as I moved my hand up between us and slowly started stroking him. His hand met mine and he pushed me back harder against the tree and slowly guided himself inside me. A small whimper escaped me and I clenched my thighs tighter against his hips. He was completely inside me, unmoving, just staring at my reaction. My heart was pounding and my body was tingling all over. He started with slow, deep, thrusts, watching every pleasure filled expression that crossed my face.

Then his pace increased. I could feel the bark from the tree behind me digging into my sensitive skin, with each of his powerful thrusts. My moans grew louder, filled with a mix pleasure and pain. My hands grasped his shoulders tightly, digging my fingernails into them.

"...You hurt me in all the best ways..." I purred at him.

He pushed us away from the tree, my legs still locked around his hips and I gasped in surprised as we crashed to the muddy ground below us. I heard my tank top ripping in his hands and I felt the cool mud against my back. With all my strength I rolled on top of him and ripped open his black buttoned up shirt exposing his pale, cold, toned chest. His grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, and he rolled us over to dominate me once again. His other muddy hand moved between us and he tore my black bra from my chest. I grabbed his head in both my fists smearing the sticky mud in his hair and I pulled his face down to mine, our lips crashing together hungrily. Our tongues danced together and I moaned against his mouth feeling him move inside me once again.

His hand moved up to my face and he gripped it roughly holding my face still beneath him. The mud from his fingers smeared against my cheek. I felt him bite my lips, drawing blood, sucking and nibbling at them. I responded by biting him back as hard as I could, I could taste his sweet blood from his lips, it drove me crazy. My body felt like it was on fire and with each of his thrusts it pushed me closer and closer to exploding.

He rolled back on his knees and grabbed my hips as tight as possible. I cried out feeling him using a large amount of strength to ram me up against him over and over again. I threw my head back calling out his name, my hair was matted with thick mud and tangled with tiny twigs. I thrust my hips up to meet his and arched my back up from the cold ground. I could feel everything I ever knew slipping away with every savagely passionate second that passed. Right and wrong blurred together. The only thing I did know for sure, was how amazing I felt as my orgasm washed over me. Shaking me to my wet hot core.

As Damon came with me he collapsed on top of me growling in my ear. We both laid there, tangled in each others arms and legs. Both almost completely covered in a mix of blood, sweat and mud.

"How do you always get me?" I finally whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I always get what I want... and I want you." He whispered back softly kissing my neck.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I asked staring up at the stars in the dark sky.

"Shhhhh..." He hushed me as a tiny smile crept across his face.

I watched as he climbed to his feet and pulled on his pants, one of the few items of clothing that survived. He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped his torn shirt around my naked muddy body, then he picked me up and held me close in his arms and made his way back to the mansion. I stared up at him as he walked with me. Every once in a while his eyes glanced down at mine, his expression wasn't as cold as usual. It was actually soft and protective. I nuzzled my face into his chest and closed my tired eyes.

I woke up later to find myself sitting in a warm bath. My body was completely relaxed. I turned my head and saw Damon sitting on the floor next to the bath. His hair was damp and his skin was like perfectly clean porcelain. He must have showered quickly while I was still out. I blinked at him sleepily and laid my head on the edge of the bath and stared up at him.

"Hi.." I said softly.

"Hi." He responded just as quietly, I thought I caught a glimpse of the start of a genuine smile.

We sat in the calm silence for a few minutes and then he spoke again.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked me, his tone was very soothing.

"Talk about what?" I finally questioned staring at him.

"Everything. Everything with Stefan? Everything I've done?" He studied my face for reactions.

"No." I responded abruptly.

His eyes narrowed on mine. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to hear the name Stefan ever again. I didn't want to get into some discussion about right and wrong and I didn't want to talk about my feelings.

It took him a moment to comprehend my immediate response and he finally nodded.

"Well, lets get you out of there. I made something for you to eat." He said rising to his feet and taking my hands. He wrapped a towel around me and picked me up out of the bathtub. He carried me out of the bathroom and over to the bed with new clean sheets on them. Carefully laying me down he handed me a glass of water and a plate full of the best smelling pasta I ever come across. My stomach growled hungrily and I gasped realizing for the first time in days just how hungry I actually was.

"Eat as much as you want, I can make more. I could tell you were on the verge of starving..." He said handing me silverware.

I took a couple bites, it tasted amazing.

"Thank you.." I finally managed to say between bites.

I finished off the entire plate of pasta and downed two full glasses of water before I felt full. It felt odd to finally have food in my stomach again.

Damon flipped off the lights and joined me in bed covering us with the warm blankets and pulling me up against his body. His strong arms wrapped around me and he buried his face into my damp hair.

"That was a mean trick I pulled on you earlier..." He whispered, I could tell he was smirking, "I'm sorry.."

His apology almost sounded sincere. And then he continued... "It just gets me so hard when you fight me and run from me... because I know what you _actually_ want."

"It's okay..." I said quietly, closing my eyes.

Then I smiled to myself as I thought, _Don't worry Damon... I'll get my revenge. You just wait and see._

.

.

.

**Music for this chapter:**

**Evanescence - Going Under**

**Get Scared - The Blackout**

**Rihanna - Disturbia**

**Nine Inch Nails - Closer**


	6. Good Girls Go Bad

**Surprise! Another chapter and so soon. :) The reviews are very encouraging! This Damon and Elena relationship is so back and forth it's crazyyy. Let me know what you think. **

.

.

.

"Elena?" I heard Damon calling over the blaring music.

I spun around spotting him in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in every direction and his black pajama pants hung low on his hips. As his eyes adjusted to the scene in front of him, his expression slowly shifted to a look of confusion.

I jumped down from the couch almost losing my balance but managed to catch myself at the last minute. I smiled widely at him and took another drink from the almost empty bottle of alcohol in my hand.

"...Are you drunk?" He questioned, eyebrow slightly raised.

I giggled and bounded over towards him, colliding into his arms. He gripped me tightly, not entirely certain I could stay on my feet on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a forceful kiss. The kiss was heated and I could tell by his hesitant reaction he was completely taken a back. After what I was guessing was a minute to process his thoughts, he kissed me back, just as forcefully.

I broke my lips away from him mid-kiss and stumbled backwards smiling devilishly. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you like my outfit?" I asked spinning around. I saw his eyes studying me.

I had grabbed one of his black button up shirts from his closet. I didn't feel a need for pants.

"Isn't that my shirt?" He asked in a sexy tone, still smirking.

"Mmmhmmm..." I replied taking another drink.

I set the bottle down on the coffee table and motioned for him to come closer with my finger. His eyebrow arched and he slowly stepped away from the wall and approached me.

"I love this song." I said running my fingers through my hair and smiling up at him.

"Usher?" He poked fun at me.

"C'mon Damon. DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again? You haven't seen me dance to it yet.." I flirted pushing playfully against his chest. I leaned over grabbing the bottle again, taking another drink. Damon took the bottle from me and drank some himself.

I ran my hands down my chest and slowly started unbuttoning the shirt, swaying my hips to the music. His eyes watched me contently as I let the shirt slide off my arms and fall to the floor exposing my lacy scarlet red matching bra and underwear underneath. I pushed against his chest and he fell back on the couch behind him. I took another drink, finishing off the bottle and I climbed onto his lap staring seductively into his eyes.

I straddled him and slowly started to grind up against him. I ran my hands up and down his bare chest and I arched my back, tossing my hair back confidently. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face down against my cleavage. I could feel Damon's body tensing up below me. I knew he didn't like the idea of not being in control. It would drive him wild. I continued grinding up against his lap and I gripped his wrists in my hands and moved them up to my chest and held them there. He gripped the straps of my bra in his hands and pulled my chest up to his face. I felt his lips graze my skin and he ran his tongue up to my collar bone, kissing it hungrily.

His eyes looked predatory. I could tell he would snap any minute and have his way with me. I could feel his growing arousal through his pants.

I heard a quiet growl escape him as I suddenly climbed out of his lap.

"Follow me..." I whispered.

I grabbed a full bottle of alcohol from the bar and hurried towards the stairs. He was hot on my trail as I climbed the stairs, and I giggled mischievously glancing back at him. His smirk was gone, he wanted me and he didn't like waiting. I ran down the hallway trying not to stumble and burst through the door to his room.

Moments later he was in the room slamming the door behind him. I stood at the end of the bed and grinned at him playfully. I opened the second bottle of alcohol and before I could take a drink he grabbed it from my hand and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Oh no... are you going to hurt mee?" I played innocently with him.

He smirked evilly and took a big drink from the bottle. I stared at him as he pulled the bottle away from his lips. His expression changed from confusion to disbelief to rage. The bottle slipped from his hands and shattered against the floor. I rolled to the side of the bed as he collapsed next to me, clutching his throat and coughing uncontrollably. I jumped off the bed and backed a couple steps away as he rolled onto his back, his body was violently convulsing.

"..Vervain?...You bitch..." His voice came out strained. I stared down at him, emotionless, as he took a few more labored breaths and finally passed out.

_(Later that night)_

I eyed Damon as he shifted a little in the bed. He groaned painfully and started blinking, trying to focus his eyes.

"You're finally awake." I said swinging my legs over the side of the dresser I was sitting on. I jumped down and cautiously approached the bed.

"What... what happened?" He asked, his eyes still partially closed. He sounded so lost and confused.

"Revenge." I replied casually.

He was slowly becoming more alert. His eyes finally seemed to regain their focus and he started to check out his surroundings. After I had laced the bottle with vervain and he drank from it, I managed to tie his arms and legs to the bed with vervain soaked ropes. He wasn't going anywhere.

He pulled weakly at the ropes binding him to the bed. His eyes went from the ropes to me, his angry eyes burned into mine.

"Let me go now." He instructed, unblinking.

I stared back and slowly stepped closer to the bed and reached for the ropes. Then I instantly dropped my hand to his head and dug my nails into the side of his face.

"You're pathetic." I hissed and I motioned to the vervain necklace he had ripped from my neck days ago. "You have no control over me, fuck you, Damon. I'm in charge now."

I had never seen him look so full of rage. His arms strained against the restraints and he watched every single move I made.

I paced back and forth through the room, still in only my bra and underwear.

"Elena. If you don't let me go right now... you're going to be more sorry than you've _ever _been." He threatened.

I turned towards him staring at him coldly. I grabbed a single vervain flower I plucked from the back of the study before Damon woke up earlier and made my way over to the bed. I climbed on the bed and swung my leg over his, straddling him.

"You are in no position to be making threats." I responded as I pressed the flower against his chest.

I felt his body jump under me and he screamed as it sizzled against his skin. I slowly trailed it down his chest and stopped right about the top of his pants. His eyes were bloodshot now and he bared his fangs at me.

He frantically pulled at his restraints and his arms quickly grew noticeably weaker.

"Awww, you're so weak. How cute." I mocked him in the tone he used often with me. "How does it feel to be completely helpless, Damon?"

"Let.. me go." His words came out slow and clear.

"Say you're sorry." I smirked at him, cocking my head to the side.

"Let me go, _now_." He repeated himself.

"_Say_ you're sorry." I copied his tone.

"I'm going to make you cry..." His dark eyes were locked on me.

"Bored now." I responded leaning over his body. I picked off some of the petals from the vervain flower and smashed them into his mouth, keeping my hand cupped over it.

His painful screams were muffled by my hand, funny how the tables have turned, I thought to myself.

When I moved my hand away he was growling at me, like an animal.

"Poor baby." I pouted my lips and looked down at him.

"When I get done with you, you're going to be _begging_ me to kill you." I could see it in his eyes that he was on the verge of completely losing control as he spat the words at me.

I sat in silence for a few moments then I climbed off the bed. I felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the dresser. I gripped the wooden stake in my hands that I had set there earlier. It was a real one this time, Stefan had kept it hidden in the basement and it occurred to me today that I remembered where it was.

I turned back around and his eyes were instantly fixated on it. As I took a few steps closer I saw his body tensing up and he began pulling harder at his restraints. His chest was heaving with anger. I climbed on the bed and straddled him once again and tossed the stake from hand to hand.

"Now, how about that sincere apology, Damon?" I narrowed my eyes on his as I twirled the stake around.

He remained silent. His eyes were full of darkness.

"Apologize." I raised my voice.

I pressed the stake against his chest and watched him inhale sharply. I began rocking my hips against his, as I lightly trailed the tip of the stake against his pale, cool skin.

"Seriously, Damon. How does it feel to be dominated? How does it feel to be _weak _and _helpless_? How does it feel to know I have to power to _end you_ any second?" My face was inches from his now.

My necklace hung from my neck and brushed lightly against his chest. I could hear it burning him, but his cold expression stayed frozen on his face.

"One last time..." I continued, "Tell me you're sorry for being such a fucking asshole."

After a few moments of deafening silence he finally replied menacingly, "You're the one who's going to be sorry."

I clenched my teeth angrily and held the stake tightly in my hands. I lifted it above my head and watched his reaction. His eyes never left me, he didn't even glance at it once. I let out a heavy sigh and dropped my hands to my sides.

"Nah... I think I wanna play with you some more." I said as I tossed the stake onto the floor. I crawled to the side of bed and reached for the vervain flower than had fallen on the floor when suddenly I felt cold fingers grab a hold of my neck from behind me.

I screamed feeling Damon pull me backwards on his lap. I frantically looked for the ropes and saw he had gotten his left hand free, and was now using it to choke me. I shrieked squeezing my eyes shut as he ripped the necklace from my neck a second time and his razor sharp fangs dove into my neck, tearing my flesh. He was draining my blood so quickly I could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Damon! NO!" I screamed, struggling to break free of his grip.

He broke away from my neck, gasping for air and his fingers dug into my skin more forcefully. He held me completely still, his face resting up against mine.

"Untie my other arm." The orders flew from his mouth.

"Damon-" I started, but my words were cut off as he violently shook me and pushed me towards his restrained arm.

"You have no idea how seething mad I am right now. Don't test me." His words came out in a snarl.

I desperately reached up and untied the vervain soaked rope from around his wrist and his other arm instantly locked around my chest.

"Now the legs." He kept me tightly in his grasp and allowed just enough room for me to reach and untie his legs.

I could barely control my trembling arms and legs as he pulled me back into his lap.

"You're scared..." He stated, pushing my hair back behind one of my ears. I stared straight a head, my heart was pounding, my palms were sweating, I could barely keep myself from hyperventilating.

"You're shaking so bad, Elena. I can feel every inch of your body trembling." The calmness of his voice was terrifying.

"We're going to have so much fun together.." His lips brushed against my ear lobe as he muttered the words. "There's one little thing you're going to have to remember. Are you listening carefully, Elena?"

I nodded silently, I still was unable to form actual words.

"From here on out, you're going to call me Master."

.

.

.

**Music for this chapter:**

**Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad**

**Usher - DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again**

**Miley Cyrus - Can't Be Tamed**


	7. Master and Servant

**I never expected so many incredible reviews from my last chapter. You guys are the best. I appreciate the kind words. And I understand that there's no escaping the random bad review every once in a while. I kind of like the fact my story is controversial. People are allowed to feel however they want. :)**

**Yes, the "Bored Now" was a reference to Dark Willow in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm a huuuuge Buffy/Angel fan. It felt like a good fit. I'm glad some of you caught that! **

**I have to say this is the craziest relationship between two people that I've ever written. But it's kind of fun. It took me a couple days to complete this chapter. I hope it lives up to the others... Let me know how I did. :D**

**.**

.

.

"Do you understand?" Damon asked continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

My mind was racing. I couldn't concentrate on anything other that how I could be so careless and think I could have the upper hand. My mind revisited the threats he hissed at me minutes earlier. My stomach was doing flip flops, I felt so sick.

He gripped a handful of my hair tightly in his fist and I yelped feeling him suddenly yank my head backwards.

"Do you understand?" He repeated himself.

"Yes..." I choked out my answer.

"Yes, what?" He demanded.

"Yes, Master.." I gasped in defeat.

"Mmm.." I heard him let out a small moan. His lips turned up into an evil smile. "You have no idea how hot that makes me."

Surprise washed over me as I felt him push me off the bed and onto the bedroom floor. I crawled to my knees and caught a glimpse of the stake and vervain in arms reach. I reached for them quickly and cried out as Damon kicked my other arm out from under me and I collapsed on the floor again.

"Don't even fucking think about it." He threatened me angrily.

I started climbing to my feet again and he pushed me back down.

"Crawl."

I took a deep shaky breath and pulled myself onto my hands and knees and slowly crawled out into the hallway.

"Downstairs." His orders flew at me.

I made my way cautiously towards the staircase. I managed to gather enough courage to glance over my shoulder as I crawled. Damon was a few feet behind me, staring me down, watching every little move I made. My eyes locked on his, there was no other way to describe his expression. The only word that came to mind was _dangerous_.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt Damon grab me by the hair and pull me to my feet. I cried out as he pulled me through the hallway. I stumbled and felt the tears spring to my eyes, my scalp burned from his pull and my neck muscles ached as he dragged me around like a rag doll.

He shoved me down in the middle of the living room floor and I scrambled to the tight space between the couch and chair, anything to get out of his arms reach. I watched as he strolled over to the bar and checked the rest of his alcohol to make sure I had not laced any other bottles with vervain. I hadn't.

Quick as a flash, he had already downed a couple of drinks, eyeing me the entire time. I tried to make myself as small as possible, I pulled my trembling legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

The silence filling the room only made me feel worse and worse. I had no idea what was coming next. Well, I did know what was coming... but not the extent of it. I scolded myself over and over in my head. I had, had him completely under my control for once and I fucked it all up. Why couldn't I bring myself to stake him? I had wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. What the hell was wrong with me?

One, two, three more drinks I watched him inhale. Stefan had told me numerous times before alcohol helped the blood cravings. If that was the reason behind Damon's current alcohol intake I'm pretty sure he was craving to suck me dry. I heard the glass crash down on top of the bar and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

My heart rate rapidly increased as he took a couple steps in my direction. He stopped a couple feet in front of me and crouched down almost eye level with me.

"Elena, come here."

I inhaled deeply and shook my head in defiance. His eyes burned into mine and I quickly looked away, I had no idea if he would try to compell me at this point or not. His hand shot out to grab me and I jumped back in the opposite direction, rolling onto my hands and knees and crawling back behind the chair.

"I'm not playing right now, Elena. Do what you're told." He growled.

I gasped as he suddenly, effortlessly, pushed the chair out of his way and grabbed for me again. I pulled away from him, springing to my feet and quickly grabbed a lamp from the table next to the chair. I threw it at him and it collided with his chest and fell to the floor shattering at his feet. I ran in the opposite direction but I didn't get far, feeling Damon grip my arm tightly. I lost my balance, toppling over onto the floor, his hand still tightly gripping my arm.

I was immediately pulled off the floor and he spun me to face him and grabbed my other arm.

"Now, are you going to do what you're told?" He questioned me, his grip on my arms got tighter and tighter the more I struggled.

I stared back at him angrily. I knew he was not surprised by my stubbornness. He seemed to like the challenge.

"Answer me." His tone was low, I noticed his fangs peeking out from his lips.

I clenched my fists tightly, wishing I had the strength to punch him in his arrogantly handsome face.

Before I knew it he had spun me around, my back was pressed hard against his bare chest. I felt his teeth sink into the back of my neck. It wasn't as bad as normal, but it still stung a little. I let out a quiet whimper.

"Are you going to follow my demands?" He asked, lightly running his tongue along the shallow puncture marks he had made.

I took a deep breath and finally nodded in agreement. I hated giving in to him.

"Tell me what I want to hear..." His hot breath brushed against the back of my neck, sending chills through my entire body.

"... I'll do what I'm told.." I closed my eyes as if the next word physically hurt to say, "Master.."

"Good girl.." He praised me, I felt him growing stiff against me. "Now.. you're going to suck me off."

My stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. His pulled me over to the floor in front of the couch, hesitating a moment to grab another drink from the bar and he pushed me down on my knees.

He sat on the couch directly in front of me and took a sip of his drink and set it down on the side table. I sat still staring at him. My expression was frozen with a look of anger and a hint of pouting. My tangled hair fell down along my face and I kept still.

"Now." He ordered harshly.

I sluggishly crawled closer to him and moved between his knees, pressing my stomach against the front of the couch. My eyes stayed locked on his, my cold expression remained on my face.

Without haste, I moved my hands to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them ever so slowly. His cock sprung free as I inched them down and I glanced back up at his face.

"Just remember... if you bite, I bite a lot harder." He reminded, rolling his tongue along his lips.

Asshole. I thought to myself. I carefully wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and dipped my head down closer. I felt his body tense a little as I touched my warm tongue to him. I ran my tongue along the tip gently. I proceeded to slowly flick my tongue back and forth along the head.

I felt chills run down my spine as his cold fingers entwined in my tangled hair and he scolded me, "I don't handle teasing very well."

I scowled up at him for a moment and took a deep breath to calm myself. I wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock and began moving him in and out of my mouth. He was above average in size and I tried my best to move as much of his length into my small mouth as possible. I pumped my hand up and down his shaft, matching the rhythm of my mouth.

"Faster." He instructed me. He was starting to pull on my hair more forcefully now.

I sped up my pace, pulling him deeper and deeper into my throat. Without warning he bucked his hips upwards causing me to gag a little. I pulled my mouth away gasping for air and I felt him yank my head back.

"Tell me how much you like sucking me off."

He was pulling my hair so hard, I was sure at any moment he could twist my head to the side and snap my neck.

"I love it..." The words came out in a gasp.

He forced my face back down and I took him in mouth again. He moved my head up and down quickly and I moved with him, trying to keep myself from choking on him again. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. He pulled my head up to his once again. I was trying desperately to catch my breath while I had the chance.

"Are you ready to get fucked?" He breathed against my face.

I felt my stomach jump at his words. I stared back at his relentless eyes. He of course didn't wait for any type of response. He pulled me up on the couch laying me on my stomach across his lap. He gripped my red underwear in his hand and stripped them off my body. He did the same with my matching bra, he pulled me up to my knees, facing the back of the couch. He was off the couch in a split second and positioned himself behind me. I gasped feeling him grip my thighs and spread my legs.

He thrust his hips forward harshly pushing into me. I let out a cry as my body jolted forward and I quickly gripped the back of the couch in my hands. He ran his fingers down my back and gripped my hips in his hands. He moved quickly, each thrust felt electric. I moaned loudly and I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. His dark eyes penetrated mine, he stared right back at me as my hair fell in tangles around my pleasure stricken face. My lips parted and I gasped over and over as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly.

I was startled as he suddenly pushed me flat on my stomach across the couch and he laid on top of me. I felt him tuck my hair back behind my ear and his lips brushed up against my right ear.

"Now... this is going to hurt a little." He purred.

My feeling of pleasure slowly washed away as the words came from his lips. I was scared again.

I felt his hand reached down between us and he withdrew himself from me slowly. I gasped in horror feeling the tip of his cock press against my ass.

"No! No no no Damon. Stop." I was frantic now, struggling beneath the weight of his body. "Damon, please no. I... I haven't ever done anything like that."

"Shhhhhh... Remember I'm in charge." He hushed me, his free hand gently stroked my hair.

I felt him ever so slowly push into me and I squeezed my eyes shut. My entire body clenched up. I held my breath and tears sprung to my eyes. He was being surprisingly gentle, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He pushed a little further and I gasped, feeling the tears erupt from my eyes and roll down my cheeks. With one final push he was completely inside me, he gasped against the side of my face.

"It hurts..." I whimpered digging my nails into the couch cushion.

"I told you I'd make you cry..." He whispered placing small kisses along the side of my wet tear stained face.

"Asshole.." I murmured laying my head down against the couch and I squeezed my eyes shut again.

He began to move little by little, slowly pushing in and out of me. A few more tears spilled over my cheeks but I fought back the rest. The tension in my body was lifting.

His speed gradually increased. I felt his lips against my face once again and he breathed, "Have you learned your lesson?"

With no hesitation what so ever, I nodded.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" I felt his hand move between me and the couch and he slipped two fingers inside me, playing with me furiously.

I squirmed beneath him and quickly moved my hands down to his urging him to continue.

"There's my girl." He smirked as he felt me guiding his hand, pushing his fingers deeper inside me.

His thrusts continued, more powerfully from on top and underneath me.

"Oh god.." I breathed, feeling my legs trembling.

"Scream for me." He ordered feeling my wet walls tightening around his fingers. He moved as fast as he could, still thrusting his cock into me. It still hurt like hell but the pain was matched with the pleasure he was bringing to me with his quick fingers.

I screamed his name over and over until we both met our release. We laid still for a minute, his face rested against mine, both of us trying to catch our breath. I winched as I felt him slowly pull out of me. My muscles were screaming at me. I gasped in pain as he shifted his weight and rolled me onto my back and laid on top of me once again.

"Poor girl." He whispered running his fingers gently down my tear stained cheeks.

I gazed back at him feeling my cheeks burn red from anger and embarrassment. I hated crying in front of him, because it seem to leave him sickly satisfied.

I watched as he slowly bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. I hesitated for a moment then quickly began sucking. The taste was just how I remembered it, sweet and sinfully good. My pains instantly began to vanish. I felt as good as new. He pulled his wrist away from me and gently kissed my lips.

"All better.." He mumbled into my mouth.

I kissed him back, wrapping my fingers around the back of his neck. The passion in his kiss caught me off guard. It wasn't rough, forceful or backed by pure animal hunger. It was sweet.

Our lips parted and he stared down into my eyes intently, "Elena Gilbert, you surprised me today. You're almost as diabolical as me..."

I couldn't help it. My lip curled up into a tiny smirk. I pulled him in for another kiss and he stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah... just, don't do it again." He continued, "You know better than anyone else I can completely lose control.."

Man, what is it about him? My mind was racing. What is it about him that makes me want to be bad? He wasn't the only one who had a habit of losing control...

"You're shivering..." He said quietly running his fingers up and down my bare arms.

"I'm actually a little cold." I responded, it was the first time I paid enough attention to notice.

"I'll go grab you some clothes real quick.." He climbed off of me and headed upstairs.

I pulled myself off the couch and grabbed my bra and underwear from the floor. He returned in seconds fully dressed and carrying my jeans, my favorite black hoodie and my little black ballet slip on shoes for the cold floor. I dressed quickly and smiled as I pulled on my warm, comfy hoodie.

He laughed quietly as my messy, tangled hair, fell in every direction under my hood. He pushed my hood off my head and brushed my hair out with his fingers. It was very un-Damon like.

I looked down feeling his hand grip mine and he pulled me towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked curiously, "I can make you anything, try me."

He let go of my hand and headed into the kitchen. I stayed in the hallway watching him, thinking of what sounded good. I was starving, so pretty much everything sounded good right now.

I jumped as I suddenly heard rapid knocking at the window next to the front door. I spun around and saw Liz, Caroline's mom staring through the window at me.

"Elena?" She questioned, knocking again.

I turned back to Damon my eyes wide. He stood very still, staring at me and then moved his eyes to the front door.

"Fuck.." I heard him curse under his breath.

"Elena?" Liz called again, still knocking. "Elena? Will you open the door?"

I watched as Damon slowly walked past me and approached the front door. I could tell he was pissed in every way possible. He quietly ripped the padlock and chains from the door and tossed them out of the way and into the long hallway.

He turned back to me, staring in a threatening way. I knew he had no idea how to handle this situation. He had abducted me and kept me captive in his house. Who knows who's all been out looking for me? Now the sheriff was at the front door, she saw me and with just his luck she always has vervain on her.

I watch as he opened the door and a giant fake smile spread across his face.

"Liz, what a pleasant surprise." His tone was riddled with annoyance.

"Damon, nice to see you." She said stepping inside without an invite.

She stepped to the side and stared down the hallway at me.

"Elena, I'm surprised to see you here." She said with a smile, "You're aunt told me you were out of state visiting relatives."

I took a minute to take in the words. Visiting relatives? I turned my eyes to Damon and shot him a fake smile. He had compelled Jenna to think I was out of town? I watched him contently, he was actually noticably nervous.

After a few moments of silence I turned back to Liz and smiled, "Oh yeah, well actually I just got back a little earlier today. I decided to stop by and see if Stefan was home."

I could see Damon from the corner of my eye. He was in shock, trying to figure out what I was up to and why I wasn't crying vampire or kidnapper or something.

I continued, "Actually, do you think you could give me a ride home? I don't have my car with me."

Damon's eyes burned into mine.

"Don't worry about it Liz, I can take her home." Damon said flashing her a charming smile.

"Don't be ridiculous, I drive right by the Gilbert's on my way home. I won't take no for an answer." Liz replied. "I was just going to talk to you about some reported animal attacks in the next town over. I haven't seen you in days so I thought we could catch up. But if you just want to stop by my office in the next few days we can talk then."

Damon didn't respond. He watched me coldly as I smiled innocently his way.

"Oh yeah before I forget.." I went on, "I think I left my cell phone somewhere upstairs, can you go get that for me, Damon?"

His arms were tightly crossed in front of his chest, he was fuming. Still remaining quiet he walked by me and climbed the stairs.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Liz." I thanked her again. You have no idea just how grateful I actually am, I thought to myself.

Moments later Damon was descending the stairs in an angry huff. I could tell he was holding his anger back the best he could. He handed my Blackberry to me and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks Damon." I cocked my head to the side.

"You ready, Elena?" Liz questioned reaching for the doorknob.

I followed her out on the front porch and turned back to Damon who stood quietly in the doorway.

"Thanks for having me, Damon." I said in a somewhat snotty tone, I blew him a kiss and followed it up with my middle finger.

I turned and walked down the driveway, not glancing back once and climbed into Liz's police car. I pulled on my seat belt and turned on my phone. I had never seen so many missed notifications in my life.

"Someones popular.." Liz laughed hearing all my tone alerts going off.

"Uh, well, I didn't have very good reception while I was gone, I'm receiving everything now." I lied.

I skimmed through my texts, I had a bunch from Jenna from days ago. All of them freaking out about where I was and suddenly they had stopped, just a few random '_I hope you're having fun' _and _'I miss you tons' _texts. Obviously Damon compelled her a few days ago.

As I read through all my messages my phone suddenly vibrated and alerted me of an incoming text. I opened it and read...

_From: Damon_

_Message: Very clever. See you __**SOON**__._

.

.

.

**Music for this chapter:**

**Nouvelle Vague - Master and Servant (Originally by Depeche Mode - which is just as amazing!)**

**Breaking Benjamin - Lights Out**

**Avenged Sevenfold - Scream**

_I never realized before how well Avenged Sevenfold's lyrics for Scream fit with dark Damon in my story. Am I right? :)_

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing_

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night

_You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me

_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind_

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**I was way too tempted to keep writing after the last chapter and like half of my other chapters I kept second guessing if I liked it, while I was writing. I'm just picky like that. :) You have no idea how encouraging and helpful all your reviews are. So please, keep them coming!**

.

.

.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and slid down to the floor. This was all way too much to process. Jenna and Jeremy had absolutely no idea where I really was this week. No one knew the truth except for Damon and myself.

Everything was completely normal once I walked in the front door. Jenna asked about my non-existent trip to my cousin's place and how my week was. I wanted to tell her the truth so badly, but I couldn't. I hated myself for covering up what Damon did. He didn't deserve my silence.

I took a deep breath and climbed to my feet. It felt strange to be back in my room. I quickly eyed the windows and hurried over to them. I peeked outside and had an overwhelming feeling I was being watched. I closed the windows tightly and felt uneasiness wash over me. I hadn't really thought my great escape through completely. Damon had been invited in a long time ago, nothing was really stopping him from coming in my house at any time. Nothing was stopping him from coming in my room at any time. I pulled the curtains closed and backed away. I glanced around my room, why did it seem so different now? I never remembered it giving me such a feeling of emptiness. My eyes stopped on a framed photo of Stefan and I from the decade dance at school that sat on the edge of my vanity.

I gripped the frame tightly in my hand and stared down at it. I felt my chest burning, my emotions were spiraling out of control. I threw the frame as hard as possible at the wall and the glass shattered everywhere. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I fought them back. Where was my dark comfort when I actually needed him?

I immediately pushed that thought out of my head. What in the hell is wrong with you, Elena? I kept asking myself. I just need some sleep. I threw on a pair of pajamas and brushed my teeth. I reached to turn off my bedroom light and I eyed the window once again. Tonight sounds like a good night to leave the light on, I thought to myself. I stared back at my bedroom door and I quietly opened it all the way. It also, sounds like a good night to keep the bedroom door open.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I rolled onto my side and stared at the window. Sleep seemed like it was out of the question tonight.

_(The next morning)_

"Man, you look like you didn't sleep a wink." Jenna told me as I entered the kitchen.

"Something like that..." I responded sleepily sitting at the kitchen table. The truth was I had not gotten a single minute of sleep. Hours and hours passed and my eyes had stayed glued on my window. I had been expecting Damon to come crashing through it any minute and steal me away again. Obviously, that didn't happen. I stared down at the plate of food sitting in front of me. Jenna had made pancakes, I wasn't about to pass up a meal after the week I've had.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" Jenna asked handing me a glass of milk. Then she continued, "I still have no idea why I let you go out of state when you had school. Talk about bad parenting 101."

I cracked a small smile her way, "I'll be fine, Jenna. I'm sure I'll have lots of extra time to catch up on the school work I missed."

"Is Stefan still out of town?" She asked sipping at her coffee.

I felt my stomach knot up. I didn't even like hearing his name at this point.

"Actually, Stefan broke up with me.." I replied avoiding eye contact.

I watched as she suddenly dropped down in the chair next to me. Her face full of concern. "He broke up with you? Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I forced myself to smile.

"Do you want to talk about it? I have some extra time before work." She offered.

"I really, really don't want to talk about it." I said flatly scooting the pancakes around my plate.

"I understand.." She said quietly standing back up. "Just remember I'm here if you want to talk."

"You always are." I nodded at her.

She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head and gathered her things for work. I could tell she wanted to say more to me, comfort me in some way, but was at a loss. Sighing, she made her way through the hallway and out the front door.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out to check it.

_From: Bonnie_

_Message: We're outside. You still need a ride, right?_

I finished one last big bite of pancakes and grabbed my school bag from the floor in the hallway and headed out the door.

"Look who's alive!" Caroline called out as I made my way to Bonnie's car.

"Barely..." I said climbing into the backseat of Bonnie's car.

"Elena, where have you been? We've been texting you all week. Caroline's mom said Jenna told her you were out of state? Why didn't you tell us?" Bonnie attacked me with question after question.

I sat a moment to organize my thoughts. I knew the easiest way to get out of this situation.

"Stefan broke up with me." I replied casually.

The two girls spun around staring back at me in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Elena are you okay?" Bonnie asked gaping at me.

"What a dick." Caroline chimed in. "I never liked him... or his stupid brother."

I sunk back into the backseat. I eventually tuned them out without realizing it. Neither one seemed to have notice. Every minute or so I'd throw an "I know" or a "yeah he is" into the conversation and it kept them going.

How was it possible I felt more empty now than I did the entire week with Damon? I needed to snap out of this. Something about me was really wrong.

Once we reached school we all piled out of the car. Bonnie and Caroline were still talking about Stefan as they walked in front of me heading to history. I trailed slowly behind, my mind was somewhere else.

I flashed Alaric a half smile as I entered the classroom and quickly took my seat at my desk. I opened my notebook to take notes and ended up doodling for half the period. I sighed and glanced out the classroom window. I felt my heart jump in my chest.

There was Damon. He was leaning against the tree a few feet from the window, staring at me. I knew that look. I was in trouble. I nervously looked around the classroom to see if anyone else had spotted him.

No one else was looking. I glanced back at him and he cocked his head to the side and smirked evilly at me, just like he always had. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and looked to the front of the classroom. I jumped a little feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I shot a glance out the window again and Damon was gone.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, hiding it under my desk.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Watch your back._

I quickly exited the text message and put my phone away. I looked to my right and saw Caroline looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong? Who texted you?" She mouthed the words to me.

I stared back at her and finally mouthed back, "Stefan."

Her faced twisted in disapproval.

"Tell him to fuck off." She mouthed back to me.

I nodded silently and kept my eyes on the window for the rest of class.

_(Later that night)_

"Elena!" Caroline's shook me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I responded looking up from my phone. I had been staring at the text I received from Damon off the rest of the day.

I looked around to see all eyes on me. I noticed the Mystic Grill waitress looking down at me as she held a pitcher of water in her hand.

"Would you... like a refill?" The waitress asked, obviously not for the first time.

"Oh, yes please. I'm sorry.." I apologized scooting my empty glass towards her. She filled the glass to the rim and walked away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bonnie asked me quietly, squeezing one of my hands.

"Yeah, Bonnie, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." At least the statement was partly true.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard Caroline's ask in a vicious tone.

I looked in her direction and saw her staring angrily behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Damon standing behind me. I sucked in my breath and stared up at him. It took everything I had to not jump up and run in the other direction.

"No need to be rude." Damon smirked at Caroline and his eyes slowly fell on me.

"Elena, can I steal you away for a moment." His eyes glistened devilishly at me.

"I-I... uhh.." I stammered.

"Damon, go away." Caroline interrupted my response. "She doesn't want anything to do with you or your stupid brother. Speaking of your stupid brother, you need to tell Stefan to back off and stop sending her texts. Now, go be creepy somewhere else."

Damon's smirk never faltered. He stared down into my eyes and finally responded, "Maybe some other time. I'm sure I'll be able to catch you somewhere."

I gripped the back of the chair tightly in my hand and looked away from his dark eyes.

"Creepy. Somewhere else!" Caroline shooed him away.

I watched as he walked across the the room and without looking back he walked out the front door.

"Ughh. I hate him so much." Caroline continued, "Just because he's reeeally good looking he thinks he can have whatever he wants. You know what, Elena?"

I finally turned away from the front door and looked at her as I took a big drink of water.

"He's probably just trying to get into your pants." She accused.

I felt myself nearly choke of my water and I managed to get it down without causing a scene.

After a few minutes Caroline was onto a different topic. I stared down at my phone waiting to see if I'd receive another threatening text from Damon. But I never did.

"Elena?" Bonnie questioned me.

I glanced up at her and my face fell, "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I know I'm impossible to talk to today. I think I really just need to go home and sleep."

"I was just going to say they're closing the Grill.." She responded, motioning around the building.

I glanced around at the empty tables. I had no idea how long I sat there deep in thought but I was shocked to see that they were already closing.

"Oh wow, I'm seriously sorry Bonnie. I suck today." I slowly stood from my chair and grabbed my stuff.

"It's no big deal. Lets get you home. I'll cover the check." She said pulling me into a partial hug and smiled at me warmly.

Caroline stood by the front door holding it open for me and Bonnie stopped to pay for out food. I walked out the front door with Caroline into the cold, dark night. I looked around the street realizing how late it actually was. No one was out and around town.

"Shit." I heard Caroline mutter as she dug into her purse. "I forgot my cell phone inside."

She hurried back through the doors and I attempted to follow when I suddenly felt a cold hand slip over my mouth. Another arm slipped around my waist and I felt a fast gush of air as I was pulled from the front of the Mystic Grill.

It all happened in seconds. I was in shock, my eyes finally focused and I saw that I was being held behind the building. I glanced up over my shoulder and saw Damon's face above me. I started screaming against his hand and I tried to pry it from my face but he held me tighter.

I watched as he peeked out from behind the building, looking down the dark alleyway towards the front of the Grill.

"Elena?" I heard Bonnie's faint voice call for me.

I tried so hard to scream for them but it came out quiet and muffled. I struggled desperately trying to free myself. Tears stung at my eyes and I scratched and clawed at his arms.

"Elena? Are you out here?" I heard Caroline calling.

I had never struggled so hard in my life.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop struggling and shut up." He growled in my ear quietly.

He peeked around the corner into the alley again and quickly stepped back.

"Elena?" I heard Bonnie's voice a little more clearly.

I could tell she was slowly inching her way into the alley.

"Bonnie, this is creepy. I don't see anyone. Maybe she got a ride home?" Caroline said nervously.

"But we didn't see anyone. Did she say she had a ride home?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well, no. But Bonnie... she hasn't said much of anything today." Caroline stated.

"I'm going to call her cell." Bonnie said.

I heard Damon let out a small groan under his breath and he quickly dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone, turning if off before it could ring.

"It's going straight to voicemail." Bonnie finally said.

"Maybe she's on the phone. Probably with stupid Stefan. That girl is in total denial." Caroline's voice sounded further away now.

They were walking back to the front of the Grill.

"I really need to get home, how about we keep trying, if she doesn't get back to use soon we can start freaking out." I could barely hear Caroline talking now.

I heard Bonnie's car start in the distance and take off. I felt completely hopeless.

Damon held me close to him. I was sobbing quietly against his hand, I couldn't hold back the tears that were freely rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh don't be like that." He whispered in my ear. "You know you missed me.."

He kept his hand over my mouth and moved his other hand inside my shirt, roughly squeezing each of my breasts in his cold hands. He tipped my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He pressed his face down against my warm skin and inhaled deeply.

"I know I missed you.." He mumbled, his lips brushing against my collar bone.

My sobs were slowly subsiding and the tears had stopped. He spun me around in one swift movement still covering my mouth and he pushed me up against the brick wall. I looked up at him, my eyes were wide in fear.

He looked down the alley in both directions, checking for anyone else in the vicinity. Then he turned back to me and pressed his body against mine.

He chuckled as he slid up the mini denim skirt I wore today and he muttered something about making it this way too easy. I felt him rip my underwear off from under my skirt and I began to shake my head in protest. I heard the sound of him unzip his pants and I pushed against his shoulders.

Without warning his was inside me, he was quick and ruthless with me this time. My cries were muffled as his hand pressed harder and harder against my mouth. His hips crashed up into mine, slamming me back against the brick wall.

I screamed feeling him push my head back against the brick, pain shot through my head and my temples began to pound.

He dipped his head down, ripping the front of my shirt and I felt his fangs sink into my chest. I could barely focus my eyes anymore. Everything was shaking around me, my head was pounding.

I felt his hand run down the small of my back and he, tipped my hips upwards and continued to fuck me savagely.

I moaned loudly against his hand. That was all I needed, he knew exactly how I liked it. He knew exactly how to get me off.

I clenched my thighs around him and closed my eyes. I arched my back away from the wall and crashed into him again and again. I pulled his hair with all my strength and let out my own animalistic growl against his hand.

I smacked his hand away from my mouth and roughly grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He shoved my hands away forcefully and gripped my hips so hard they instantly started bruising. With each thrust he slammed us both back into the wall. I could feel the back of my head hit the brick and I didn't care.

"Fuck you." I cursed him loudly as my orgasm ripped through my body.

"No, fuck you, you little bitch." He hissed right back at me.

His hand shot up and squeezed my neck as he came inside me.

He pressed our bodies back against the wall as we both tried desperately to catch our breaths. Little by little his grip loosened on my neck and he dropped his hand down to his pants and he pulled them up and zipped them. I ran my hands down my sore hips and slid my jean skirt back down in place, avoiding eye contact with him. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out my cell phone and handed it to me.

"Call Bonnie back and tell her you're okay." He instructed me.

I glared back at him, "Only if you let me go home."

A small smirk returned to his face and he leaned down so he was eye level with me. "I can get what I want, whenever I want, whether you're home or at my place, I think I can deal with that."

My eyes narrowed on him heatedly and turned on my Blackberry. Right as it started I had an incoming call from Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie..." I answered calmly.

"Oh my god, Elena. What happened to you? You scared me to death!" She raised her voice at me.

"I know Bonnie, I'm so so sorry. I um..." I hesitated looking back at Damon, "Stefan called my phone when I was leaving the Grill and I answered and started walking home. I didn't really think about what I was doing. I'm sorry I left you guys like that."

"You can't do things like that to me, Elena. Especially with how you've been acting all day." I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I know Bonnie, I'm sooo sorry. I'm okay. I promise." I reassured her.

"Okay... I'm just glad you're okay. I've got to get to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she quickly hung up.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. I gasped as I suddenly felt Damon wrap his strong arms around me and pick me up off the ground.

"You're on the verge of passing out from exhaustion." He said quietly. "Just relax and I'll get you home."

He could have been lying, but I was too tired to care at the moment. I was out in minutes.

When I woke up I was unsure how much time had passed, but I was in my own bed with the covers pulled all around me. I slowly reached out to set the alarm on my phone and I gasped as I felt cool metal graze against my arm. I reached up and flipped on the lamp next to my bed and looked down at my pillowcase.

There was a beautiful silver necklace with an amazing pendant of a fallen angel dangling from it. I pulled it closer to my face and my eyes widened catching the scent of vervain. I stared at it for a long time and finally my mouth curved up into a soft smile.

Damon had given me a new vervain necklace to replace the one that I had before. To replace Stefan's.

And I absolutely loved it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**The All-American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret**

**Lady Gaga - I Like It Rough**

**Breaking Benjamin - Breathe**

**Three Days Grace - Break**


	9. Your Love Is My Drug

**I tend to get so nervous when I post a new chapter! I'm always just hoping you guys love it just as much as the one's before. I tried to make this one a little longer than usual per request. Please share your thoughts with me! :)**

**PS - I just wanted to clarify in this fic Bonnie and Caroline don't know anything about Stefan and Damon being vampires.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm still mad at you." Bonnie informed me as we exited her car in the school parking lot.

"I said I was sorry like a thousand times, Bonnie!" I slammed the car door behind me.

"She knows, she's just reminding you." Caroline laughed.

We crossed the parking lot and made our way towards history class. Caroline glanced back at me, eyeing me curiously and she finally spoke, "You're looking slightly scandalous today, Elena. Who are you all dressed up for?"

Her question caught me off guard. I glanced down at my outfit and looked back at her and forced out a laugh, "What do you mean? I'm not dressing up for anyone. I've always had this outfit."

"Mmhmm." She said raising an eyebrow to me, shooting Bonnie a smirk.

I had actually spent a lot of time on my appearance today. I had ransacked my entire closet until I came across my purple baby doll dress that I had only worn once and forgotten all about. I accessorized with a black high waisted belt and matching black pumps. My hair fell around my face in dark waves. And of course, my new necklace topped it all off. I couldn't remember the last time I had spent so much time picking out an outfit, it was probably when I first started dating Stefan. I really had no valid reason for getting dressed up today, at least no reason I cared to admit. _Even to myself_. I felt better about it every time I convinced myself that it was good to change things up every once in a while.

As I walked through the classroom door I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I stopped after a couple steps and dug through my purse, finally managing to track it down. I stepped forward and looked up just in time to collide with the person in front of me.

My books dropped from my arms and crashed onto the floor and I stumbled backwards in surprise. My heart practically flew out of my chest when I realized I was now face to face with Damon. He was sitting on the edge of Alaric's desk, his arms crossed in front of him, staring back at me in amusement. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. I had _always _noticed before... but today it was overwhelming.

I was confused and speechless. I attempted to lean over to pick up my books but he beat me to it. I looked down at him as he hesitated and his eyes slowly moved from my heels to my long bare legs and he slowly rose to his feet, stepping a little closer to me. He held my books out for me and I reached for them. I tried to pull them from his hand and he held on tightly pulling me a tiny bit closer.

A smirk spread across his face and he spoke quietly, "Nice necklace.."

He finally released his grip from my books and I slipped by him, hurrying quickly to my desk. I took a seat and set my things down and glanced back up to the front of the class. Why was he here? He continued some quiet conversation with Alaric and I glanced around the classroom full of students. Most of the girls were contently eyeing the front of the classroom, quietly gossiping amongst each other and giggling. Number one topic today? Damon.

"What is he doing here?" Bonnie was turned around in her desk staring back at me as she asked.

"I don't know... and I don't care." I said pulling my history notebook from my bag.

"Can we pretend that I never liked Damon?" Caroline asked while glancing around the classroom. "These girls are pathetic, it's like a chain reaction of panties dropping."

The strangest feeling of jealousy hit me. I peeked up from my notebook and looked at Damon. He was in mid conversation with Alaric and I saw his eyes lock on mine for a split second. I knew Damon could hear every single word that was being said about him in this classroom, he was probably feeling pretty good about himself right about now.

I sat in deep thought for a few moments. I wasn't sure why any of this was bothering me, but I had officially decided I didn't like it one bit. I grabbed my purse and found my small nail kit inside. I flipped the lid open and grinned happily as I found the item I wanted. I gripped the small manicure scissors in my hand and swiftly slid the blade across the tip of my pointer finger, drawing blood. I dropped the kit back into my purse and sat up in my desk.

"Ow! Paper cut." I whined just loud enough for Caroline and Bonnie to hear me.

A few drops of blood slowly rolled down my finger. I gracefully stood from my desk and walked, swaying my hips a little, to the front of the classroom. At this point Damon's eyes were fixed on me and me only. There was absolutely no chance he didn't catch the scent of my blood. I avoided eye contact with him and walked up to Alaric.

"I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to interrupt," I started politely, "Alaric, would you happen to have a band aid? Bad paper cut."

I held my finger out in front of him, pouting out my lips a little.

Alaric stared back at me wide eyed and then looked at Damon. Alaric was one of the only people in this town that knew the truth about Damon and Stefan. He also knew that I knew all about them as well.

I could tell by his silence, Damon was fuming beside me.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation later, Damon." Alaric stepped in between us with his back to me as he spoke.

"Oh my god..." I breathed so only they could hear me, "I'm sorry, I must not be thinking clearly."

I stepped back to peek around Alaric's shoulder at Damon. Our eyes met and I flashed him a giant wicked smile, crinkling my nose up at him.

He was not amused.

"Never mind, just forget about it. I'll be okay.." I said sucking on my finger. I turned around and made my way back to my desk, the echo of my heels clicking followed me the whole way.

I sat back down, crossing my legs and pulled a handful of my hair over my right shoulder, running my fingers through it over and over again. My eyes met Damon's and I twirled a single strand of hair around my finger, smirking his way mischievously. I watched as he reluctantly turned and without a single word he left the classroom.

Alaric's eyes landed on mine and he made an 'are you out of your freaking mind' face at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, brushing it off as no big deal.

"Alright, sorry about the hold up you guys. I'm sure you're all seething mad that you're missing out on a few extra minutes of my fabulous lecture time." Alaric cracked one of his many bad jokes.

"What was that all about?" Caroline leaned across the aisle and whispered to me.

"What was what about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Whatever just happened between you and Damon..." She responded in her 'duh' voice.

I stared back at her for a moment and finally responded, "You know Caroline, you seem to talk about Damon an awful lot."

"Nah uh." Her face twisted in disgust, "I couldn't care less about, Damon. He's not even really that hot..." Her voice trailed off.

With that being said, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in her desk in an angry huff. I looked down at my notebook and smiled to myself.

_That was way too much fun._

I kept to myself until the end of class. I could still hear random mentions of Damon's name being whispered around me. I kept checking my phone, still no texts from him. Just a few randoms from Jenna and one from Matt.

I jumped in my seat when I heard the bell sound.

"Alright, don't forget your writing assignments are due next Tuesday. Everyone have a good day." Alaric said loudly over the shouting students.

The classroom cleared out quickly, I could tell Alaric wanted to say something to me about what happened earlier, but I'm sure he didn't know how to approach me about it.

"Don't worry about it, Alaric." I finally broke the awkward silence. "I promise everything's fine."

"I know I don't have to remind you that Damon is dangerous." He eyed me as he piled papers into his bag.

I nodded as I began gathering all my books. I reassured him with a half smile and he sighed and left the classroom. I picked up my bag from the ground and shoved my books and notebook inside. I heard the classroom door suddenly slam shut and the lights snapped off in almost the same instant. My breath caught in my throat and I looked around the dark classroom. Small slivers of light shined through the closed blinds, but everything else sat in darkness.

Damon was here and he was mad. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my purse and hurried for the door. In a flash Damon was right in front of me. I gasped and took a couple steps back.

His eyes were piercing through mine. Dropping my stuff on the floor, I stepped back behind Alaric's desk, opposite of him.

A small smile spread across his face as he slowly walked around the desk towards me. I started to back away and he cheated with his vampire speed.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" I cried out the instant he grabbed me. He gripped both of my wrists tightly in his hands and backed me up against the desk.

"Lay back, **now**." He demanded.

I sat on the edge of the desk and slowly laid back, staring up at him nervously.

I felt him lift up my lower body, pulling my hips upwards. He slid my dress up and dipped his head down between my thighs. I gasped feeling his breath brush against my most sensitive parts. His lips lightly touched the upper inside of my thigh and suddenly his fangs latched on to my soft skin.

I cried out and bucked my hips upwards as the pain ripped through my body. I kicked my feet at him and his hands quickly slid under my thighs and roughly pulled them apart and held them firmly in place. He continued to drink, and stopped just as I began to feel somewhat light headed. I felt his teeth slide from my skin and he slowly lifted his head to look back down at me.

"I'm sorry!" I pouted my lips as I sat up on the desk and ran my fingers over the bite mark on my thigh, wincing at the tingling pain.

I drew in my breath as he stepped closer, my knees rested against each of his hips. He looked pleased with himself as he stared back at me. I watched as he ran his finger across the bottom of his lips, wiping off any remaining drops of my blood.

I gripped the neck of his shirt tightly in my hands and inched his face closer to mine seductively. I could feel his breath against my face when, suddenly, he reached up pressing a finger to my lips.

"There's no way you're getting off that easy." He scolded me. There was a brief pause and he added with a grin, "No pun intended."

A look of confusion struck my face. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, I have a class I really shouldn't be late for..." I said nervously, scooting off of the desk and attempting to maneuver around his body.

I gasped as he spun me to face the desk without warning and bent me over the top of it. He pushed my dress up, wrapping one of his arms around my waist to keep me from pushing myself up and he quickly pulled my underwear down my legs and over my heels.

"Damon!" I squealed, squirming to get free from his grasp.

I glanced back at him and watched as he unbuckled his belt, sliding it off completely from his pants. He slowly doubled it over and tightly gripped the end in his hand. It eventually registered in my mind what he was planning to do and my eyes widened in horror.

He kept one arm locked around my waist and hovered above me. I felt him pressing his body against my left side. He raised his opposite arm up, tightening his hold on the belt and brought it down quickly. It snapped loudly against my ass and I screamed from the sudden shooting pain. My arms flew out in front of me knocking papers and books off of the desk and onto the floor.

"Stop!" I shrieked, extending my arm out behind me to push against his chest.

His body pressed against my side harder and he raised his arm again. The belt struck me a second time with much more force. My body jumped beneath his, and tears from shock and pain began weighing at my eyes.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled out.

Without hesitation he whipped me with the belt again, this time twice in a row.

I cried out to him desperately. My tears erupted as pain pulsated through my lower body. They rolled down my hot cheeks and dripped from my chin, sprinkling the desk under me.

"Damon, stop..." I pleaded in gasps.

I felt him slowly slide his arm out from around my waist. I remained perfectly still, resting my head against the desk, staring up at him like a hurt puppy.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson..." His voice finally broke the silence. He grinned at his own statement, obviously amused at the classroom setting.

I felt him run the belt up and down the back of my thighs.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry.." The words spilled from my lips in a desperate tone as I began to push myself from the desk.

Damon's hand crashed into my back, slamming me back down against the desk and I screamed as the belt struck me again and again and again.

"I'll be good, I'll be good!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut.

The weight of his body pressed down against me once again, his fingers seized my neck, pulling my face up next to his.

"You keep telling me you'll be good, Elena... but you continue to be a... _very_.._ bad_..._ girl_." He hesitated between each of the last three words, pressing his face against my skin and my hair, inhaling my scent deeply.

Without warning the belt struck my ass again. I whimpered, clenching my teeth as his grip on my neck tightened, holding me completely still below him. He repeated the action every few seconds, every single crack of the belt against my bare skin echoed loudly through the classroom. I bared the pain the best I could, only small gasps slipped from my lips with each assault.

"Good girl." His whispered words sent chills through my body.

"I'll be a good girl..." I breathed as I turned my face towards his. My hair fell in tangles in front of me, my eyes were partially closed.

"And?" He spanked me with the belt again, waiting for a response.

"And I'm sorry!" I gasped, kicking my feet up behind me.

His choke hold on my neck began to loosen little by little. He shifted he body weight and pushed himself off of me.

Ever so slowly, I rolled onto my back. I flinched a little as I felt my ass press against the desk. I was now suffering more from numbness than actual pain. I couldn't help but stare up at him with a pouty expression.

"Don't you have a class young lady?" He asked as an arrogant smile spread across his face.

I watched as he began to step away from me and I reached out, grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt and I pulled him back to me.

"I'm not done with you yet." I stated confidently.

I saw his eyebrows raise in surprise just as I pulled his face down to mine. Our lips crashed together in a heated kiss. I unclenched my fists from his shirt and boldy gripped the back of his head. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing his body closer to mine as I continued to assault his mouth with my own. I bit down of his bottom lip tigerishly and sucked wildly tasting a hint of his blood.

I could feel his hard on pressing against my thigh through his pants and I moaned against his mouth. I tore my lips from his, my breathing was rapid and heavy.

"Oh god, Damon I want you so bad..." I moaned lustfully. I watched as he reached down for his pants and I slyly continued, "But... like you said, I have a class to go to. That's what a good girl would do..."

I pushed him backwards, quickly bounding to my feet, adjusting my dress as I did. I heard a brutal growl emerge from his lips and he snatched my arm viciously.

At that moment the classroom door swung open and Alaric stood in the doorway staring at us in confusion. Damon quickly released my arm and we all stared silently at each other. The timing was absolutely perfect.

"What's going on in here?" Alaric finally questioned as he flipped on the light. His eyes traveled from Damon, to me, to the mess of books and papers scattered across the classroom floor.

"I'm not really sure what Damon needs..." I replied glancing back at the glowering vampire, presenting him with a smile. I turned back towards Alaric and went on, "But, I was just leaving for my next class."

Both men watched as I collected my school bag and purse from the floor in front of the desk and I strutted out of the classroom, grinning at Alaric as I slipped by him. As I walked through the school halls I couldn't help but smile to myself. These little games we played were completely exhilarating in almost every way. I knew he would get his revenge on me, as always, but at this moment I felt empowered, sexy and naughty. It was a rush that I had never felt before these last few days with Damon.

I was still smiling as I entered my English classroom. My teacher eyed me as she continued her lecture and I quietly took my seat next to Bonnie. I looked at the clock for the first time realizing I was over twenty minutes late and I frowned.

I inhaled sharply as I shifted in my desk. Oh man, I was going to be sore for a while, I thought to myself. Bonnie kept shooting me curious looks and I just smiled back at her. I heard my phone vibrate in my purse. I tracked it down in seconds, and held it in my lap out of sight from my teacher.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Nasty little tease..._

I smirked at the text and toyed with the idea of texting something back. I sighed and dropped my phone back into my purse, no need to provoke him anymore than I already had.

_(That evening)_

"Long day?" Jenna asked as I entered the kitchen. "I've barely seen you since you got home."

"I had massive amounts of homework to catch up on. I completely lost track of time... and I'm pretty sure I just took the longest bubble bath of my entire life." I smiled as I ran my fingers through my damp hair.

"You know, Alaric called me today..." Her eyes lit up a little when she mentioned him.

Aunt Jenna was completely smitten with Alaric, it was pretty much adorable and only a little weird on my end. I could handle the weirdness, especially with how happy he seemed to make her. They were still casually dating, but you could tell they were going somewhere.

"Oh? And what did he have to say..." I asked curiously. I felt a little nervous after today's events that it might have been in regards to me.

"He actually wanted to know how you were doing." She replied practically beaming at how considerate he was. "You were gone all week and he said you seemed a little out of character today and just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

I stared back at her for a moment and then quickly volunteered a response, "Yeah... he doesn't really know about Stefan. But I am doing better, really."

"Are you really okay?" Her tone was one hundred percent serious now.

I hesitated for a minute. For the first time I was actually processing my feelings instead of giving an automatic snap of the finger response.

"When I think about Stefan it still hurts me. But I don't think that will go away completely any time soon... if ever. But what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger, right?" I didn't realize how much that phrase really hit home with me until I said it out loud.

Jenna smiled back at me and after a long silence said, "I'm proud of you."

She pulled me in for a quick bear hug, then headed for the hallway.

"So... when is the next date?" I called over my shoulder.

"Tomorrow night.." She shot back the answer with a giant grin on her face.

"Oooh.." I teased her as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, yeah. Night.." She called from the end of the hallway, turning off the lights behind her.

I made my way over to the couch and plopped down on the soft cushions. I fished the remote out from between the cushions and flipped on the TV. I channel surfed for a good five minutes or so. I stopped on a movie channel that was playing 28 Weeks Later and set down the remote. Horror movies had always been a favorite of mine.

After a few minutes into the movie I jumped as the TV suddenly turned off. I looked for the remote beside me in confusion and it was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell..." I breathed.

I climbed to my feet, setting down my drink and I pulled all the cushions up, searching to make sure the remote didn't fall in between them, as it often did and I had no luck.

I bit my bottom lip in frustration and stared ahead into the dark kitchen. I circled the couch scanning the floor for the remote and still found nothing.

I turned back towards the front family room and gasped when I saw Damon leaning against the wall staring at me in complete silence. I backed up a couple steps and looked at him innocently.

He pushed himself away from the wall and took a few steps towards me.

"Start walking to your bedroom, now." He ordered in a threatening voice as he continued to walk towards me.

He never slowed, he was getting closer and closer. I turned and hurried around the couch and through the kitchen. I rushed through the hallway and rounded the bottom of the stairs, he followed right behind me, only a few feet separated us. I ran up the stairs, with him hot on my heels and I flew across the hallway and into my room. I grabbed the door as fast as I could and tried to shut it behind me and with no effort what so ever he pushed against the door and I stumbled backwards from the force almost losing my balance.

He closed the door quietly behind him, locking it, then moved on to lock my door to the bathroom that I shared with Jeremy.

I backed up against the wall on the opposite end of the room. A tiny smirk appeared on my face for an instant as he approached me, I couldn't help it.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" His voice was quiet, but still assertive.

I began to respond and cried out in surprise as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards violently. I managed to keep myself from yelling, I didn't want to wake Jenna and Jeremy.

He dipped his head down to my face as he continued to pull on my hair, and told me in a voice just above a whisper... "I'm going to show you why you should _never_ tease me..."

Damon released my hair and in the same instant he picked me up in his arms and dropped me on my bed. I scrambled quickly to the top of my bed curling up against the headboard. In seconds flat he had kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He knelt on the end of my bed and slowly crawled closer to me.

He grabbed one of my ankles and slid me down the bed. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. He scared the hell out of me and completely turned me on all at the same time. But I didn't struggle this time, as he pulled me underneath him.

His cool hands gripped my hips and they slowly pushed my tshirt up my chest and over my head. I remained completely still underneath him, his bare chest pressed right up against mine. I felt his hand move swiftly between my legs and he began rubbing his fingers against me through my underwear.

My body started to tingle from his barely there touch. I reached my hands out in front of me lightly touching his chest and I felt him stop abruptly.

He pushed my hands away from him and smirked evilly at me, "No touching."

I was taken a back by his demand and I stared at him unsure of what he was up to. His fingers picked up exactly where he left off and ever so slowly he slipped his fingers in my underwear. He ran the tip of his pointer finger up and down my lips so lightly it gave me the chills.

I whimpered quietly and, bit by bit, lifted my hips upwards towards his fingers.

"Stop moving." He commanded, holding his fingers still.

I let my hips drop back down against the bed in defeat. A moment later I felt his finger slowly penetrate me, stretching me out, then he added a second one. A tiny moan escaped me as he started dipping his fingers in and out of me at an an excruciatingly slow pace. He withdrew his fingers entirely causing me to curse under my breath.

Then after a few moments of lingering he suddenly thrust his fingers back inside my damp heat and this time he moved them quickly and relentlessly. I moved my hands up to grip his shoulders and his fingers stilled inside me.

"I said no touching." He was smirking.

I groaned angrily and dropped my arms to my side. He then continued pumping his fingers into me, pausing for a moment, sliding his finger upwards and flicking at my clit. I gasped over and over again, grabbing my bedsheets in my fists as I felt my body hurdling towards my climax. He rammed them into me faster, every second pushing me closer to my release. I couldn't take it anymore, I bucked my hips upwards and this time he kept going.

"Oh god.." I gasped tossing my head from side to side.

And then he stopped.

He removed his fingers from between my trembling legs and stared down at me.

"Damon!" I cried in disbelief. I was aching and burning all over, completely unfulfilled and unsatisfied.

He just smirked down at me as I squirmed under the weight of his body.

I quickly tried to slide my hand down between my legs and he pushed it away instantly. My cheeks were burning red from a mix of need and anger. This was a whole different kind of torture and I wasn't handling it very well.

"Damon..." I whined quietly.

He was enjoying this far too much. I felt relief burst through my body as his hands roughly slipped between my legs for a second time and he tore my underwear off. I spread my legs beneath him as he viciously started fucking me with his fingers. He built me up once again, my tight wet walls started contracting around his fingers and he stopped.

I struggled underneath him, trying desperately to get free and he held me down, pushing me harder against the bed. I felt his stiffness pressing against my thigh through his pants and I seductively thrust my hips up against his.

I could feel his breath on my skin as he remained still and I thrust my hips up into his a second time.

"Beg.." He finally instructed me.

He gripped my legs forcefully in his hands and pulled them around him. I gasped as I felt him press his hips harshly down against mine.

"Please.." I whispered gradually starting to grind against him. "Please Damon.."

He rocked his hips once against mine and I gasped again feeling how hard he was.

His hands slipped between us and I heard him, unzipping his pants. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and laid back down against me.

I felt him begin lightly running the tip of his cock up and down my wet slit.

"Keep begging." He ordered me.

"I want you inside me so fucking bad..." I gasped lifting my hips in anticipation. "Please Damon."

He inched the head of his cock inside me and paused again, unmoving.

I threw my head back against my bed in a fit of complete and utter frustration.

"Please.. I want you so bad." I pleaded more. My aching body was driving me up the wall. "Please, please just fuck me.. please.."

I couldn't help it. I was sounding more and more desperate as the moments went by. He took his precious time, he was positively enthralled with my neediness.

"Damon.." My voice was just above a whisper now. I laid completely still beneath him, flashing him a glimpse of the best set of sad eyes I could make and then I slowly looked away, avoiding any further eye contact.

"Well played..." He laughed quietly, tipping my chin back up to face him, "So pouty.."

And with that, he drove into me, filling me completely. I tipped my head back against my bed and closed my eyes, releasing a deep moan. My body felt entirely intoxicated with ecstasy. He started out slow, which with him, was a completely different experience for me. Every one of his thrusts was fulfilling and deep. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist and pulled his body down tightly to mine. I slowly bucked my hips up into his, matching his pace exactly.

My breathing increased as I felt his lips on my neck, he sucked and nibbled at my tender skin but never penetrated it. I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and pulled his face up to mine and our lips met in an intense kiss. Our tongues danced together in our mouths and I felt his hands move up each side of my body, he gripped my arms and pushed them back against the bed while we continued our steamy kiss. His fingers move up my forearms to my hands and he entwined our fingers together, locking us hand in hand above my head. I gasped against his mouth, breaking off our kiss as I felt my orgasm coming on. He was moving quicker now. I pressed my head back against my bed again, my lips were parted and my pleasure filled moans were pouring out of my mouth.

"Oh god-oh god Damon, please don't stop." I breathed through my trembling lips. I could feel my entire body igniting. I couldn't hold my moans back any longer, they grew louder and louder. Damon quickly captured my mouth with his lips, muffling my cries as he sent me over the edge. He slowed as my body shook and he gave me a moment to catch my breath.

His lips connected with mine again in another passionate kiss and when he pulled away he whispered, "We aren't finished yet..."

He lifted me off my the bed as he rolled back to his knees and he pulled me up in his lap, straddling him, while managing to remain inside me the entire time. He clenched my hips tightly in his hands and guided me up and down his length. My legs shuddered against him as he increased the speed as well as the force.

I grabbed a handful of his hair in each of my fists and pulled. I heard a deep groan come from his mouth and his hands moved up my back and pulled my chest up against his face. His lips wrapped around one of my nipples and he flicked it back and forth with his tongue, then he nibbled. He did the same with the other and I felt his hands return to my hips. I cried out as he forcefully bounced me up and down along his shaft and I clawed at his back with my nails.

I arched my back in response to the sensation of him hitting my sweet spot with every entry. My second orgasm was rapidly approaching. I felt his lips on my chest again, sucking on my skin hungrily.

I pushed my chest forward and gasped to him, "Do it."

He accepted the invite immediately, sinking his teeth into me. He slammed our bodies together relentlessly as he fed. I buried my face in the side of his neck and screamed as my second release ripped through my body. After one last thrust, he growled against my hot skin and came inside me.

Minutes had passed and we remained entangled together. My entire body quivered in his arms and wouldn't let up. Ever so lightly, he ran the tips of his fingers up and down my bare back, barely touching me, sending fierce chills through my trembling body.

I was the first one to break free from our hold. I unlocked my arms from him and slowly laid back on my bed. Neither of us spoke, the room was filled with silence, but the silence wasn't one bit awkward. It was comforting. There were very few people in my life that I could sit with and not have anything to say and it didn't matter.

I lifted my bed sheets swiftly slipping underneath them and glanced back at Damon. He had pulled his pants on already and turned back to me, flashing me a half smile.

"I better let you get some sleep.." He sounded different, almost as if he was a little unsure of himself. Noticing my confused expression he quickly added, "You know, so you don't get delusional and think you can play your naughty little games with me more."

I cracked a small smile and watched as he pulled on his shirt and hesitantly made his way over to my bedroom window.

"Damon?" I asked in a small voice just before he reached for the window.

He turned and looked at me curiously and I took a deep breath and continued, "Will you stay with me?"

I could feel my stomach knotting up. I was actually nervous.

He stared back at me, silently, his expression frozen on his face, almost as if he was lost in thought.

"You want me to stay?" He finally broke the heavy silence, his eyebrow raised as he questioned me.

"Only if you want to.." I replied apprehensively.

He didn't respond. I watched as he took a few steps towards my bed, pulling his shirt back off and he gently lifted the covers and climbed in bed next to me. I stared at him timidly for a few minutes and I finally brushed my unsure feelings away and scooted closer to him. I curled up against his chest and looked up at his face with ease. I kept my eyes on his and he gently wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer. My eyelids were growing heavier with every minute that passed.

I was on the verge of sleep when I heard him whisper in a quiet voice, "Are you still awake?"

I thought of opening my eyes and responding, but decided against it. I stayed completely still and relaxed peacefully against his strong chest. I felt him shift ever so slightly and to my surprise he gave me a kiss on the top of the head and stroked my hair with his fingers.

My lips curled up into a small smile I couldn't hold back. And as he continued to tenderly stroke my hair I thought to myself:

_Damon Salvatore, aren't you just full of surprises?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Kesha - Your Love Is My Drug**

**Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment**

**Cobra Starship - Living In The Sky With Diamonds (Thanks: Eye of the Tigress!)**

**Lady Gaga - Teeth**

**HIM - Wicked Games**


	10. Bad Romance

**I'm trying to update as fast as possible! I appreciate everyone who's been anxiously checking for a new chapter. I found out recently that people have been discussing my story outside of this site and it caught me completely by surprise. I'm overwhelmed by the feedback and I love you all for it. I even stopped by a couple discussion boards to check out what people really thought. Including discussion boards and the lovely girls over at the CW Lounge (Official Damon and Elena Thread) who have kept me highly entertained. :)**

**I hope, as always, I do not let anyone down with this chapter. Let me know how I did!**

**PS - Sorry for any missed words or typos. I tried to proof read as much as possible. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Morning arrived way too early. I slowly rolled onto my side and stretched out my arms expecting to find Damon. But I didn't.

I opened my eyes in confusion and I was met by an empty bed. My face twisted into a frown. That asshole snuck out? My mind was screaming. I clenched my teeth angrily and buried my face in my pillow in frustration. I let my guard down for the first time, inviting him to stay the night and he skipped out on me? You're just full of brilliant ideas lately, huh Elena? I scolded myself in my head.

"Morning." I heard his voice crash into my angry thoughts.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned to look across my room. Damon was leaning against my dresser, shirtless, flipping through pages of my diary.

"What are you doing?" I cried sharply as I bounded out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around my bare body. He watched as I hurried over to him and ripped the diary from his hands.

"Snooping..." He replied with a smirk.

I could feel my cheeks burning red from anger and a little from embarrassment.

"Ohh calm down, Elena. It really wasn't that interesting anyway. Too much Stefan, not enough me." His eyes glistened devilishly at me as I crawled back into bed.

I shoved my diary into my nightstand and looked back at him curiously.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned, eyeing my room to see if anything else was out of place.

"An hour or something..." He shrugged stumbling across my DVD collection.

"What are you looking for..?" I asked pulling my covers up around me.

"I'm just curious about you..." His voice trailed off as he reached for a box set.

I stared at him as he slowly turned and held up a season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Figures.." He smirked.

"What? That's like my favorite show, I loved that even before I knew about you and Stefan." I couldn't help but giggle as I responded.

To my surprise he smiled back at me and went on, "Oh, I've seen every episode. No need to explain yourself."

"Really? Damon Salvatore is a Buffy fan..?" I couldn't help but grin wildly at the thought as I said it out loud. I was highly entertained.

"While we're on the topic... I'm curious about something." He put the box set back and inched closer and closer to the bed. "Who did you like better for Buffy. Angel or Spike?"

I paused for a moment and my smile faded a little. Why did I feel like this was some kind of trick question?

"Seriously.. I'm curious." He urged me to answer as he, ever so slowly, climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to me. "Angel was evil, then he was good and he lived day by day struggling with his humanity and everything he did in his past. Minus the whole Angelus freak out anyway.. that whole 'back on human blood', I guess you could say."

My face grew more and more serious as he advanced again, his face was inches from mine.

"Or Spike, the bad guy... that turned good, but was still unpredictable, but passionate to his very core. And in his own twisted, charming way, he almost always did everything for love." His eyes were burning into mine now.

I hesitated as I gazed back at him. How did he turn this light conversation into such a heavy subject? His eyebrow raised after a few more moments of silence.

"Come on... I know every girl has their favorite." Amusement was written all over his face.

"Spike.." I finally answered, watching his mouth instantly curl into a pleased smile.

His lips delicately brushed against mine and he whispered, "Why is that?"

I pushed my lips against his, placing my hands one each side of his face and I pulled him down against the bed with me. He pushed the bedsheets that separated us out of his way and pressed his body against mine. Our lips finally parted and he stared down at me.

"Because..." I began to answer breathlessly, "He's rough around the edges, he makes mistakes all the time, and he has a horrible temper... but in the end, he's a good guy."

I watched his expression carefully, he looked deep in thought as he stared back down at me. I smiled up at him casually and drew his face to mine once again. This time the kiss was excessively steamy. I felt his hands impulsively wander my entire body. I wrapped my legs around him, craving to feel him inside me again.

"Elena?" Jenna's voice boomed from the other side of my bedroom door.

We both sat up instantly at the sudden interruption and I ran my fingers through my hair nervously and finally answered, "Yeah?"

"Do you realize what time it is? Bonnie's outside waiting to take you to school." She replied.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and realized it was on silent. I had missed my alarm and a bunch of texts from Bonnie. My eyes widened when I noticed it was 8:30. I had History at 9:00.

"I must have slept through my alarm, thanks Jenna. I'll let Bonnie know." I called out glancing nervously at Damon.

"Alright, well I'm leaving for work. Try not to be late." She responded as she stepped away from the door.

"Bonnie's going to be pissed at me, I'm going to make Caroline and her late." I grumbled as I hopped out of bed.

"I'll drive you." Damon volunteered, "You get ready and I'll go get my car."

Before I could even respond he was out of bed, throwing on his shirt and shoes. He effortlessly climbed out of my window and disappeared.

I grabbed my phone and opened a blank text message.

_To: Bonnie_

_Message: SO sorry! Woke up late. I have a ride. Don't wait up for me!_

I took the quickest shower I could manage, brushed my teeth and threw on jeans, a simple black tank top and some heels. I was out the door in a matter of minutes and was impressed to see Damon sitting in his car out front.

He pushed the door open for me and watched as I climbed in the passengers seat. As he drove us to the school I could feel his eyes on me. I peeked over in his direction and saw a tiny smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's just funny..." He said, his voice trailed off as he faced forward again.

"What's funny?" I questioned.

"Whether you spend hours getting ready or you spend minutes, you still look gorgeous." He pulled his car over one street away from the school, put it in park and turned to me.

I could feel my cheeks burn red. His compliment caught me by surprise.

"I thought it'd be better if I didn't drop you off in front of the school. People would talk.." He moved across the seat of his car, closer to me.

I felt his hands grip my waist and he pulled me up against him, attacking me with yet another heated hungry kiss. My heart was pounding hard in my chest fueled by the intensity of it. When our lips finally separated he breathed against my face and added, "Mmm.. if I had my way right now I'd kidnap you and take you to the middle of no where and fuck you senseless.."

I smiled wickedly back at him and replied, "It's not like you haven't done that before.."

"Hmm..." His eyes moved from my face down my body and then slowly returned to my eyes. "You better get to class... I can only control myself for so long."

I looked back at him innocently, grabbed my things and scooted up so I was kneeling on the seat. I turned towards the door pushing it open, deliberately sticking my ass out towards him and I leisurely climbed out of his car.

I glanced over my shoulder at him as I began walking down the sidewalk towards the school. His eyes were locked on me, the hint of a sinful smile shown on his face. I looked back a couple more times before I rounded the front of the school, his eyes never left me.

"Shit.." I muttered under my breath as I entered the empty halls of the school. Late once again. My face twisted in shame as I reached the door to my first period class. I could hear Alaric reading a portion of our History book out loud as I slipped into the classroom.

All eyes were on me as I rushed to across the classroom towards my desk. Alaric stopped mid-sentence glancing up at me while I passed him.

"Sorry.." I murmured at him. I flew passed him and took a seat at my desk.

Alaric looked at me curiously for a moment and quickly picked up where he left off reading. I tracked down my phone from my purse and held it under my desk, eagerly checking my text messages. I felt eyes on me and I raised my head up catching looks from both Bonnie and Caroline. They both watched me carefully and finally Caroline snuck her own phone under her desk and began texting.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my hand.

_From: Caroline_

_Message: What is going on with you? You're still going tonight, right?_

My eyebrows raised as I read the second question over and over in my head. What was tonight? I didn't remember making any plans with Caroline.

_To: Caroline_

_Message: Nothing, I'm fine. Tonight? What's tonight?_

I heard a sigh from Caroline as she read my text. She turned her head to look at me and narrowing her eyes, flashing me a sour expression. Then promptly texted me a response.

_From: Caroline_

_Message: You're kidding right? You're NOT bailing on me. Wait for me after class._

I lifted my head to look at her and I saw her snap her phone shut and shove it in her purse. My eyes traveled over to Bonnie and she forced a half smile at me, shrugged, and when back to reading her book. I felt my phone vibrate one last time and checked my messages.

_From Damon:_

_Message: I made the wrong decision. I should have kidnapped you from school today. ;)_

I smiled to myself as I re-read the text a couple times. I glanced over at Bonnie and then Caroline, who was still obviously annoyed by me, then quickly texted back:

_To Damon:_

_Message: I wish you would have._

_(After class)_

"You couldn't have seriously forgotten." Caroline attacked me with her accusation the moment I stepped outside of the classroom.

I shrugged her way helplessly. "Caroline, I don't remember anything. I'm sorry my head is all kinds of messed up right now."

"Dinner at the Lockwood's? You promised to go with me so I wasn't stuck there by myself. Bored out of my freaking mind." She complained in a whiney voice.

It instantly clicked in my mind. It was the absolute last thing I wanted to do, but I did promise her weeks ago.

"What's the dinner for again?" I questioned reluctantly.

"I don't know. It's like the Lockwood's fancy version of a barbecue... I think it's because Mayor Lockwood is trying to kiss ass with the townies. I know a lot of people are skipping out on it, but I told Mrs. Lockwood I would go. I know Bonnie can't go because she has plans already. You have to go with me, Elena, you have to." She was practically pleading with me at this point.

I calmly opened my mouth to respond and she interrupted me quickly, "And I know Damon is going to be there and I know he's like the second to last person you want to see right now, but if you go I will owe you big time!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. Damon was going to be there? I managed to keep my composure. I let out an exaggerated sigh as I pushed my hair behind my ear. I rolled my eyes a little and finally replied, "Fine. I'll go with you. But you _do_ owe me big time."

The second I agreed Caroline crashed into me, wrapping me in a giant hug, thanking me repeatedly.

"I'll have to hurry home after school and get ready.." I replied, smiling from her giddy outburst. "Pick me up around 6:00?"

"I so owe you big time!" She told me once again.

It took me a good hour or so just to pick out my outfit for dinner. My mind jumped back and forth between a blue, slightly conservative dress I was told I loved cute in, to the little black dress hanging in my closet that I had never worn. Truthfully it was a little risque. Shorter, tighter, low neckline. It was definitely a date night dress. I finally made the snap decision and pulled on the black dress. I turned to look at myself in my full length mirror and my eyes widened a little. I wasn't quite use to seeing myself in "sexy" clothing. The dress hugged my curves tightly and my legs looked miles long in the cut of the dress. I slipped on a pair of red pumps and tracked down the matching red sash I had set a side in my closet. I pulled it around my waist and tied it, liking the end result. I finished off the look with a touch of red lip gloss and I headed downstairs.

Jenna did a double take as I approached the bottom of the stairs. Her mouth fell open a little and she laughed nervously, "Wow... you look.."

I watched as she struggled to come up with a word.

"I look..?" I waited for her response.

"Grown up?" She finally decided.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled at her. "Is it too much?"

"Elena, you look beautiful. It's just taking me a while to get use to the fact you're not a kid anymore." She admitted as she grabbed her own purse from the hallway.

"You look beautiful, Jenna. Where are you and Alaric going tonight?" I motioned towards her own slightly more casual black dress.

"He said it's a surprise." She sounded ecstatic.

"Sounds a lot more fun than dinner at the snooty Lockwood's." I played it off like I was dreading having to go.

"I'm going to be honest. I don't envy you at all right now." She teased me as I stepped outside.

"Mean." I smirked at her. "Have a good night.."

"You too." She hesitated in the doorway for a moment and finally stepped back inside, closing the door behind her.

As I made my way to Caroline's car I caught a glimpse of her expression. She eyed me in disbelief and sat in silence until I was sitting comfortably in the passengers seat.

"Elena Gilbert, you slut!" She giggled in utter shock.

"Ouch?" I replied, speechlessly.

"Oh my god. It's all starting to make sense.." Her words startled me.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You like Tyler Lockwood!" Her mouth gaped.

I felt my stomach twist at the thought. I couldn't stand to be around Tyler Lockwood for more than a few minutes at a time.

"No, Caroline... I really don't." I responded flatly.

Caroline had the biggest smile on her face as she backed her car out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the Lockwood's.

"You so do.." She threw her words back at me. I could tell by her reaction she wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

I sighed deeply and sat back in the seat. As much as I wanted to argue with her until she believed me it was probably better that she thought I liked Tyler than catching on to my dirty little secret that went by the name of Damon Salvatore.

"Caroline, can I ask you a question?" I finally broke the silence as I scooted forward in my seat.

"Yes, Tyler is single." She teased me.

"I'm serious Caroline..." I was getting a little irritated.

"What's your question?" She gave in, taking a quick left turn.

"Who did you like better for Buffy? Angel or Spike?" I watched as she shot me a funny look and a huge grin spread across her face.

"I love Buffy talk." She beamed happily. "It reminds me of the sleepovers we use to have when new episodes would come on. Can we say obsessed?"

She made one last turn and pulled into the long winding driveway in front of the Lockwood mansion.

"Angel. No question." She replied, with no hesitation. "He was always so caring and gentle with her, well for the most part. Spike was rough, demanding and unpredictable."

"You never thought Spike was better for her?" I asked curiously.

"I thought Angel was always your favorite.." Caroline sounded confused as she parked her car behind the last one in the driveway.

"He use to be." I agreed, as I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car.

"Seriously Elena, weirdest conversation we've had in a long time." Caroline poked fun at me as we made our way to the front door.

"Girls, come on in." Mrs. Lockwood greeted us in a bubbly tone as she opened the door.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline thanked her politely.

"We are just about ready to serve dinner if you girls want to make your way to the dinning room." She instructed us with a smile as she stepped away.

I followed Caroline to the dinning room and stopped for a moment spotting Damon standing around the other side of the table, his back was to me and he was in deep conversation with Sheriff Forbes. My mind flashed back to the last time I saw her, when she unknowingly saved me from being held captive at the Salvatore boarding house. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought, _how twisted_.

"Ick.. I can't believe Damon and my mom are like BFF's. It's too weird. You think my mom would feel weird about talking to the guy I dated, on a regular basis. Not that she cares or anything..." Caroline whispered glaring at them as they talked. I frowned at her words, her mother and her always had such a rocky relationship.

I watched as Damon shifted, sipping at the drink he held in his hand and he froze as he caught a glimpse of me. Our eyes were locked and my lips curved up into the smallest smile. I slid out a chair from the table and took a seat next to Caroline. Damon's eyes were still on me as he stepped closer to the table and took a seat in the chair directly across from me.

"Caroline, nice to see you again." Damon smiled his arrogant smile and slightly raised his glass to her.

Caroline scoffed, shooting him a dirty look. "I'll be back in a minute." She told me as she climbed to her feet and moved away, leaving us to sit at the table alone.

"Elena.." He greeted me tipping his head to the side, smiling fiendishly my way.

"Mr. Salvatore.." I greeted him back crossing my arms in front of my chest and leaning back against my chair.

He raised his eyebrow at me and hovered over the table towards me and whispered, "You look delicious.."

I brushed my hair over my right shoulder and trailed my fingers down my neck as I glanced casually to the other side of the room. I felt his eyes watching my every move, and I turned my head back his way and responded in a low voice, "I am delicious..."

"Ugh- I had to escape my mom." Caroline hurried back over to her chair and sat down next to me.

She eyed Damon again, and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to me so she could whisper to me.

"I did some recon, Tyler was in the room with some of his friends and he was talking about how hot you look tonight." She was talking barely above a whisper, but I knew Damon could hear her perfectly.

I shot a quick look at him from the corner of my eye. He sat back in his chair watching us with a somewhat intense expression on his face as he sipped at his drink.

"You two should so hook up!" Caroline giggled quietly.

"Yeah, Caroline, I'm really not that into him." I tried to convince her.

"Liar." She accused me.

The table gradually started to fill with people as they brought out the first course of food. I shot Damon another quick look and his expression practically spelled everything out for me. He was jealous. Not only was he jealous, but he was jealous of Tyler freakin' Lockwood. I tried my absolute best to hide my amusement and failed miserably as a grin spread across my face.

As various conversation started around the table, I stole a few more glimpses at Damon. His eyes looked darker than normal as he leered back in my direction. He finished off half a glass of alcohol in one gulp and the corners of his mouth curled into a smug smile.

I felt his leg brush against mine and at the instant an evil idea popped into my head. Ever so slowly, I slipped my bare feet out of my pumps. Without haste, I ran my toes along his pants and up to each of his knees, then I gently slid my feet into his lap and started rubbing them against him.

He shifted a little in his chair and looked around the room to see if anyone was suspecting anything. No one else was paying attention. I felt his hands push my feet away and his eyes burned into mine. He was getting worked up. I slid my feet back into his lap and eyed him playfully. I could feel the beginning of his arousal as I continued to rub my feet against him. I watched as Damon rested his elbows on the table and ran his hand through the back of his hair, he was practically squirming.

"...Speaking of, Damon where has Stefan been lately?" Sheriff Forbes' voice called from the other end of the table.

I tried to hold back quiet giggles as Damon lifted his head and was met by the eyes of everyone else at the table.

"Um.. He had been... visiting an old friend.." Damon finally responded, uncomfortably.

I kept my feet in his lap, lightly pressing the bottoms of them up against him. The fact that he was talking about Stefan should have been a downer for me. But I was far too wrapped up in the sinfully wicked fun I was having at this moment.

He poured a quick glass of alcohol and swallowed it all in seconds flat as he fidgeted. Then he awkwardly continued, "He seems to like it there... I think.. he's starting school, staying somewhere different... for a while..."

All eyes were still on Damon, eventually some strayed over to look at me. Confusion and silence washed over the room.

"That's too bad, he was always such a well mannered young man." Mrs. Lockwood finally responded. Then she immediately switched the topic to next year's Founder's Party, trapping everyone else's attention elsewhere.

Damon pushed my feet away once again and to my surprise he stood up, waving his phone towards everyone and excusing himself politely. I watched as he stepped outside the backdoor of the house and disappeared from sight. I smiled gleefully to myself and slipped my feet back in my pumps. That was definitely worth spending the majority of my night at the Lockwood's.

I leaned over to Caroline who was completely absorbed in the Founder's Party conversation and I whispered, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up my make up."

She nodded my way, and I left the dinning room. I made my way through the front of the house and walked up the grand staircase to the top level. I strolled through the long elegant hallway and stopped when I found the giant bathroom. I flipped on the light and began to push the bathroom door closed, when suddenly it flew open knocking me back against the wall. My eyes widened as in one swift movement Damon had closed and locked the door behind him.

He backed me up against the bathroom wall and glared down at me.

"Who the fuck do you think you're messing with, little girl?" His eyes were midnight black now, positively predatory.

I couldn't help it, a naughty grin rolled across my lips as I stared up at him wide eyed. I felt his hands grip my arms forcefully and he pulled me towards him and then slammed me back up against the wall, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up." He ordered, digging his fingers into my tender skin.

My heart was racing as I looked up at him helplessly. His hand flew up to the back of my head and he grabbed a huge handful of my hair. He yanked me away from the wall and spun us around ramming me into the bathroom counter.

I gasped grabbing desperately at his hand to get him loosen his death grip. I could feel my scalp burning from the pull. I clenched my legs securely together as he reached up my dress. He withdrew his hand and smacked the side of my face.

"Spread your legs." He growled at me.

Pouting, I began to unclench my thighs and his savagely forced his hand in between them. He raised his eyebrow slightly and whispered, "No underwear, huh?"

I didn't respond.

"You're practically begging to get fucked.." He purred down at me.

He yanked roughly at my hair again and I pushed hard against his chest. He simply shoved my arms out of the way and slapped the side of my face again. He hastily lifted me to my feet and spun me around to face the bathroom mirror. I felt him rip the red sash from my waist, he lifted it up to my mouth and I gasped smacking his hand away from me.

He jerked my head back mercilessly and waited. I felt tears build up in the corners of my eyes and I lowered my hands complying to his silent threat. He released my hair and lifted the sash up to my face. He swiftly slid it into my mouth and tied it firmly around the back of my head.

"Wouldn't want anyone to hear you, now would we..?" He hiked up my dress abruptly.

I heard the quick sound of him unzipping his pants and I tried to back away from the counter.

"I don't think so." He hissed, pushing his body up against me. He ran me back into the counter and bent me over the top of it. I felt both his hands sneak between my thighs and he pried them open, in a matter of seconds he forced himself inside me. My body flew forward and I cried out against the gag from the harsh invasion.

I felt his right hand squeeze my hip tightly, the left grabbing my tangled hair, jerking my head back harshly. Every single thrust was more powerful than the last. My body jolted forward forcefully with each ruthless intrusion. I screamed and gasped against the gag as tears rolled down my cheeks. I grabbed the edge of the counter and held on for dear life.

After one more thrust, he stilled, remaining deep inside me. My breaths were shallow, and the gag made it next to impossible to catch my breath. His fingers tightened in my messy hair and he twisted my head to the side, making me look up at him.

"Poor girl. Can't take it, can you?" He pouted his lips out to me.

I glared up at him. With no warning, I let go of the edge of the counter and smacked him across the face. His face grew serious, and angry, he stared down at me in silence. I held my breath and waited.

I could tell by his eyes that he had snapped. Suddenly, he flung me back off the counter and slammed me into the wall on the other side. It knocked the wind out of me and a muffled cry flew from my lips as his body crashed into mine, he bared his fangs at me and lifted my legs from the floor holding them against his hips. He picked up right where his violent thrusts had left off. My back slid up and down the bathroom wall behind me and I pushed and clawed at his chest.

He spun me around and rammed me against the bathroom door. It shook from the force. I felt his hands move up the bottoms of my thighs and he squeezed my ass tightly in his hands. I bit down on the gag and dug my nails deep into his shoulders through his shirt. My heart was racing, I felt dizzy, I felt hot, I hurt everywhere, but it was amazing.

He pulled me away from the door and threw me down on my back across the counter. I was losing complete control of my body. With every powerful drive into my body, came a muzzled frantic moan from my lips.

He roughly pulled the front of my dress down and in seconds he had sunk his fangs deep into my chest. I arched my back and clawed viciously at his. I felt drops of blood roll down my chest as he hungrily fed on me.

His final thrusts pushed me over the edge. His fangs remained buried deep into my skin and he slammed himself into my tightening walls with such force it sent tremors through my entire body. I threw my head back against the counter, letting out my last smothered cry of passion as I reached my vicious climax. Damon lifted his head from my chest, and with one last thrust he came, holding me still beneath him.

I rested the side of my face against the cold granite counter top and closed my eyes, letting my body relax. I felt Damon gently untying the sash, sliding it slowly from my mouth. Quiet gasps rolled from my lips. I peeked at him as he pulled his pants up and adjusted his clothing.

"Come here..." His quiet words broke the silence between us.

He tenderly gripped my arms in his hands and he pulled me up to a sitting position. Tracking down a washcloth he ran in under warm water and patted it gingerly against the bite mark on my chest. He wiped off all the blood and zipped my dress back up. I eyed him quietly as he ran his fingers through my messy hair, and he rolled my dress down back into place.

"Good as new..." I felt his breath brush against my face.

"You're so bad..." I finally spoke, a half smile crept onto my face. He raised his eyebrow at me cocking his head to the side and eyed my hand as it moved up his chest. I gripped his shirt in my hand and pulled his face down to mine, kissing him softly.

"You like it..." He muttered against my lips.

Our foreheads stayed pressed together for a minute and I finally sighed loudly.

"We have to go back down to the stupid party." I scrunched up my nose at him, expressing my distaste.

"Yes we do.." He responded pulling me up off of the counter. I watched as he slowly re-tied the red sash around my waist.

"See you downstairs, Miss Gilbert." He smirked devilishly, politely gripping my hand in his and leaning down to kiss it.

"See you downstairs, Mr. Salvatore." I mocked his tone, grinning wildly as he slipped out into the hallway and disappeared.

I set my purse up onto the counter and dug through it to find my lip gloss. I glanced at my phone noticing I had one unread text message. I unlocked my phone and went to text messages and I froze instantly. I felt my chest begin to tighten and my breathing became shallow.

I opened the text and stared at in silence. I re-read it over and over and over again until my vision became blurry.

From: Stefan

Message: Can we talk?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Lady Gaga - Bad Romance**

**Nickelback - Figured You Out**

**She Wants Revenge - Tear You Apart**

**HIM - Right Here In My Arms**


	11. Hot 'N Cold

**Talk about bad writer's block! I have been stuck on this chapter for ****days****. I finally started flying through it and ended up staying up all night even though I have to work in a few hours. Please review and give me your feedback and help me stay awake at work today! :D**

**PS - This chapter is dedicated to Josie. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was unsure of how long I stood in that bathroom staring at the text from Stefan. What could he possibly want to say to me? I began texting a reply and stopped halfway through, deleting the few words I had. No, I don't want to talk to you, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and locked my phone throwing it back into my purse.

"I really, really don't want to talk to you..." I muttered aloud.

I was a little rattled as I searched for my lip gloss. I applied it slowly, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't that same, innocent, sheltered Elena anymore. And every single day that passed I was becoming more and more okay with the idea of that.

I took a step back and inspected myself, adjusting my dress and smoothing out my hair. I grabbed my purse and made my way back to the dinning room. Everyone was still deep in a conversation about the next Founder's Party. Not one person glanced up at me as I entered the room, not one person, except for Damon.

He was casually leaning back in his chair, sipping at another drink, and unlike earlier, he looked completely relaxed. My eyes discreetly met his and I felt a small blush burn my cheeks. I quietly took my seat next to Caroline and set my purse down, trying my best to pick up in the middle of everyone else's conversation.

I fought the urge to eye Damon for as long as I possibly could. I stared down to the opposite end of the table, trying to take in what Mrs. Lockwood was talking about, but my mind was racing and all my thoughts were muddled together.

I slowly turned my head and looked at Damon, who had his eyes glued on me the entire time. Our eyes locked and stayed put. His eyebrows raised a little and he smirked at me. I smiled back at him, not holding back and I mouthed silently, "I'm bored.."

His smile turned a little more devilish and he mouthed back, "You could always go to the bathroom again."

The corners of my mouth turned into a full on grin and I shook my head as my cheeks burned again. He was joking, well, half joking.

I jumped a little as Caroline spun around in her seat to talk to me.

"It looks like you've got an admirer." She whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and quickly realized she obviously wasn't talking about Damon. I leaned forward and looked down the table and saw Tyler eyeing me. I averted my eyes as fast as possible and lifted my head to check on Damon.

He was no longer watching me, instead his intense stare had found it's way to Tyler. His look of relaxation had instantly washed away.

Nervousness began to kick in. I shot another fast look at Tyler and he smiled at me warmly, he had not noticed the irate vampire staring him down. I swiftly kicked Damon in the leg and his eyes, reluctantly, moved back to me.

He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the empty glass down on the table, drawing some attention his way. This version of Damon's jealousy was new to me. From time to time when I was with Stefan I had caught hints of it surfacing, but this was one hundred percent amplified. Tyler had no brotherly connection to Damon whatsoever, so he had no intention of hiding it.

"Mm-mm. You could get in some trouble with that one." Caroline smiled wickedly nodding Tyler's way.

I kept a timid eye on Damon through out the rest of dinner. He barely looked at me, his complete attention was focused on the opposite end of the table. He was tense, his features were frozen in a cold expression. I had mixed feelings about his jealous rage. On one hand, I was worried about Tyler and his safety. On the other hand, Stefan had never expressed anything close to this emotion when we were together. In a small way, I liked that Damon was jealous of another guy's interest in me. He wanted me so badly that anyone else who showed a hint of interest was a threat... _he really didn't like threats_.

Relief hit me as they began to clear the plates from the table. I was more than ready to go home as soon as possible. I watched as everyone started to stand and walk off into small groups through out the house.

"Are you ready to go, Caroline?" I questioned grabbing my purse.

She looked back at me smiling and responded speedily, "I think someone wants to talk to you first."

With that, she had jumped to her feet and hurried away from the table. I glanced up in confusion and inhaled sharply as Tyler approached me.

"Elena, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked motioning towards the other room, casually looking across the table where Damon sat.

I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair and sneaking a peek at Damon. He had stood up from his chair and was filling his empty glass to the rim, avoiding eye contact.

"Um yeah, sure Tyler." I replied hesitantly.

I felt Tyler's arm wrap around my waist as he led me to the empty study. I looked back over my shoulder and my eyes met Damon's. His glass was empty yet again. He dropped the glass on the table and took off in the opposite direction.

As we entered the study, Tyler moved his arm from my waist and closed the door behind us. I turned and looked at him curiously.

"So what's up?" I asked being sure to keep my distance.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk. We haven't had a chance to talk in a long time." He leaned back against the desk, smiling at me.

"No offense or anything Tyler, but we've never really _talked_. The most we ever talked was when I was dating Matt." I laughed uncomfortably, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I know... you're right." He said half smirking at me. "Is it true? Did you and Stefan break up?"

"Yeah, it's true.." I replied narrowing my eyes on his. "Why?"

I watched as he took a deep breath and he raised his eyes to mine after moment.

"Well-" He began to respond but was cut off as the study door flew open, startling both of us.

There stood Damon with the best fake surprised look on his face that I've ever seen.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." He stepped into the study and headed over towards the bookshelf, looking around the room curiously. "I'm just checking out the book collection, don't mind me you two. I'm not here.."

I watched him as he stared forward at the books and he smiled, pleased with himself.

My eyes focused on Tyler's again, wondering if he would continue or not. He shifted awkwardly and glanced back at Damon.

"You know, it can wait. No big deal.." Tyler finally said quickly. "I'll see you at school, Elena.."

He pushed himself away from the desk and hurried out of the study, not looking back at me once.

"Wow, could you be anymore jealous?" I turned to look at Damon.

I gasped as I was suddenly shoved back against the wall and he held me there by my neck. His eyes burned deep into mine.

"I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be jealous. You're mine and mine only." His voice came out in a quiet growl.

I smiled hellishly back at him, feeling his fingers tightening more and more. I snickered evilly and responded, "You're jealous.."

He grinned wildly at me and shifted, keeping a firm grasp on my neck, he moved his face inches from mine and repeated himself. "You're mine."

The smile on my face never faded as I looked back at him. He had gotten himself all worked up over nothing.

"Elena?" Caroline's voice echoed through the front of the house.

Damon didn't move. He remained still, clutching my neck for a few more moments. Then he finally released me and moved backwards.

Caroline walked into the study and eyed us suspiciously. I stepped away from the wall and picked up my purse that had fallen on the floor when I had gotten shoved.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes moving from mine to Damon's.

"Nothing." I shook my head, staring at him as I spoke. "Damon's just being an asshole, the usual."

Damon laughed quietly making his way between us and out the door to the study, hesitating a moment to reply, "I have no idea what you're referring to, I was being a perfect gentleman."

"Somehow I doubt that..." Caroline spat at him.

He turned towards us, presenting us with a pretentious grin and he bowed his head down and added, "Ladies, always a pleasure..."

His eyes pierced into mine as he spoke the last few words, sending chills up my spine, and he headed back to the other room.

"I hate to admit it, but that son of a bitch looks really good tonight." Caroline whined slightly, managing to tear her eyes away from him and back to me.

"Mmhmm.." I replied pursing my lips, "Do you mind if we leave, I'm so ready to get out of this place."

Caroline nodded in and we wasted no time, gathering our belongings and heading out the front door. As we climbed into her car, Caroline turned to me curiously, "So, did Tyler ask you?"

"Ask me what?" I questioned.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Did Damon interrupt you guys? Ugh! I could kill him. Tyler was going to ask you to prom."

I swallowed hard and raised my eyebrow at her, "Prom?"

"Yeah, I mean obviously it's far away but I'm sure he wants to ask you before someone else does." She was positively glowing with excitement.

I felt my stomach turn. Prom? Stefan and I were supposed to go to prom together. Now prom was the furthest thing from my mind. It didn't even rank as an important issue for me right now. I didn't want to think about it. Tyler and I going to prom together? I shook my head at the thought.

I sighed deeply and sat back in the passengers seat. I hated this feeling of being overwhelmed. Dealing with Tyler. Stefan's text and now prom? I rested my forehead against my hand and tried to push the thoughts from my head. A smile crept up on my face as I reminded myself of my favorite part of the night. Damon in the bathroom. I turned my face to the window and stared out at the passing houses as Caroline drove me home, at least this night wasn't a total waste.

"Jenna? Jeremy?" I called out as I entered the house.

Silence. No one was home yet. I kicked off my pumps and made my way upstairs. I opened my bedroom door half expecting to see Damon but he wasn't there. I dropped my purse on the floor and headed into the bathroom. A long shower sounded amazing right now.

I immediately felt better as the warm water pounded against my skin. I ran my fingers over the bite mark on the side of my breast and I frowned, was it sad I was getting use to this? Was it sad I actually started to like it? I closed my eyes and shrugged off the thought. As my muscles began to relax I started to feel how exhausted my entire body actually was. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself.

I headed out of the bathroom closing the door behind me and I approached my window, reaching to shut it and hesitated. I slowly dropped my hand to my side and stepped back, making the decision to leave the window open. I rang out my damp hair with the towel and hung it over the back of my chair. I quickly flipped off my light and crawled under the covers, setting the alarm on my phone. I was out in minutes.

The feeling of my mattress shifting under Damon's weight woke me up. I laid still under the covers and squinted forward in my dark room. He lifted the covers and climbed in bed next to me. His cool hands were instantly on me, pulling me up against him forcefully. My bare back pressed up against his chest. I could instantly smell the overwhelming scent of bourbon as he squeezed me closer to him. He buried his face into my neck and inhaled deeply, while his hands wandered my body. I squirmed a little as his fingers trailed up the inside of my thighs.

"Mmm you smell so good.." He breathed against my neck. "I love the way you smell..."

I turned my head to glance at him and I finally asked, "Damon... are you drunk?"

He slowly lifted his head to look at me and he bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrow, then he spoke slowly, "Maybe a little bit..."

I broke free from his grasp and rolled over in my bed to look at him in amusement.

"You're completely wasted.." I couldn't help but giggle as I pointed it out.

He shrugged his shoulders, and flashed a goofy smile my way, his eyes were partially closed.

"Is this a drunk booty call?" I tried my best to stop smiling, but I failed miserably.

There was something endearing about seeing him like this. He was slightly uncoordinated and he couldn't hold back his laughing or his smiles. I sat up on my bed and stared down at him. I tilted my head to the side and inch by inch moved my hand closer to him. I ran my fingers down the side of his face and his smile slowly faded. He closed his eyes and lightly pressed his face against my hand.

After a couple minutes of silence, his eyes still closed, he answered, "I just wanted to see you..."

I didn't respond. I wasn't even sure how to respond. I brushed his hair off his face a few times, he laid perfectly still, breathing steadily. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his softly. I laid back down on the bed, after our lips parted and he immediately wrapped me in his arms. He grabbed my comforter and pulled it around us, sleepily.

I wasn't sure what to expect if Damon had visited me tonight. But I never in a million years expected this. I felt him nuzzle his face against the back of my head and he was out in only a matter of minutes.

I ran my fingers back and forth along his arms as he slept. My mind wandered back to the text Stefan sent me earlier. I reached for my phone, quickly entering my contacts and I scrolled down to Stefan's name. I took a deep breath and I selected his information and deleted it. I locked my phone and set it back on my nightstand. I immediately felt a small amount of relief run through my body. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Damon's sleeping face. He was smiling.

_(Morning)_

I pulled on a pair of jeans and made my way over to my closet, checking my phone as I promptly picked out a maroon tank top to wear. I ripped the shirt from the hanger impatiently and turned back to my bed.

"Look who's finally awake..." I smiled, pulling my shirt on.

Damon sluggishly sat up, squinting at me through the bright sunlight streaming in through my windows. His hair was a complete mess and I could tell just by his expression he felt a little under the weather.

"Ow..." He muttered quietly.

I sat down on the end of the bed and ran a brush through my hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk..." I laughed a little, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I usually don't drink that much." He responded staring at me.

I started to stand up and I felt him snatch my arm pulling me down across the bed. He was on top of me in an instant, looking down at me.

"I know how I'll feel better..." He murmured quietly running his hands up my shirt.

"Nooo, no no no no no!" I gasped pushing his hands away. He wasn't amused.

"No?" He questioned in a slightly cranky voice.

"Bonnie is probably already outside waiting for me. I have to go to school. I can't be late." I spoke quickly. Normally "no" didn't matter to him.

"Then we better be quick." He responded grabbing at my jeans.

"Damon!" I squealed, struggling beneath him.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans in seconds, he pulled them from my body with no hesitation and I kicked him, pushing him backwards.

"I'm serious! Damon, I have to go to school!" I gasped as he forced himself back on top of me.

"Remember who's in charge here..." His voice came out raspy.

I began to argue again and he instantly cupped his hand over my mouth holding me completely still.

"Elena... Bonnie's outside again. Please tell me you're awake this time.." Jenna chuckled from the outside of my bedroom door.

Damon stared down at me angrily and finally moved his hand from my mouth.

"I'm coming out right now." I called back to her.

I shoved him backwards and climbed off my bed. I grabbed my jeans off the floor and pulled them back on. My eyes darted back to his and I finally spoke, "You can't always get your way, Damon. Don't be so grumpy."

"Tell Bonnie you don't need a ride home after school..." He finally responded, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, his eyes glistened evilly my way.

"Why is that?" I asked flashing him a half smile as I grabbed my bag and my purse, dropping my phone inside.

"Just do what I tell you.." He ordered.

I took a few careful steps forward until I was staring up at him and I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. When our lips separated I was met with an ominous look that drove my body to tremble. I turned and hurried out of my room, closing the door behind me.

_(After School)_

I was proud of myself. I had successfully made it through an entire day of school without missing a class or being late. It never use to be so difficult before. As I walked out the front of the school with Bonnie and Caroline I hesitated, remembering Damon's instructions.

"I actually don't need a ride home today..." I slowed my pace and watched as the two girls turned to me.

"You have a ride?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have it taken care of.." I responded somewhat nervously.

"Who's taking you home?" Caroline pried.

I shifted uneasily and tried to come up with something off the top of me head.

"Elena.." Tyler's voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned to see him quickly approaching me. I shot a look back to Bonnie and Caroline, their expressions changed instantly as Tyler got closer. They were making assumptions and for once it was working in my favor.

"Hey Tyler.." I smiled warmly at him and turned back to the girls. "So yeah, I have a ride, thanks though. I'll text you guys later.."

I turned, grabbing Tyler's arm leading him the opposite way. I heard quiet giggles from behind us and they continued making their way to the parking lot. I released Tyler's arm and felt the feeling of awkwardness set in.

Tyler was obviously caught off guard from my forwardness and it took him a moment to begin the conversation.

"First of all, I'm really sorry about last night. I actually got really nervous talking to you, that was rude of me." He apologized.

"It wasn't a big deal. Really.." I reassured him.

"Okay..." He breathed deeply and continued, "I'm just going to ask and get it over with. Elena, would you go to Prom with?"

Even though I knew exactly what he was going to ask me, it still rendered me speechless. I crossed my arms in front of my chest uncomfortably. If only he knew what was really going on in my life.

"Oh wow Tyler... that's so sweet of you to want to ask me.." I eyed the grass at my feet as I thought of my answer. "C-can I have a little time to think about it? I'm not even sure if I'm going to go to Prom.."

His face immediately fell, he nodded quickly and responded, "Sure no problem. I completely understand."

I felt horrible, watching him stumble over his words. He continued to nod, exaggerating that it was not a big deal. He mumbled something about having to catch a ride and he was gone in seconds flat.

I sighed, slinging my bag back over my shoulder and I walked through the grass to the sidewalk in front of the school. I rounded the trees lined up along the side and gasped as I collided with Damon's chest.

"You scared me.." I breathed, moving my hand up to my heart.

"What were you doing?" He questioned me sharply.

I looked back at him and picked up right away on the consuming jealousy that was filling his head.

"I was talking to Tyler.." I finally responded flatly.

"Why?" He demanded.

"You've got to be kidding me, Damon. He asked me to Prom." I replied pushing passed him.

"And what did you say?" He went on.

"I said I'd think about it." I snapped back at him as I proceeded to walk.

He quickly spun me to face him and he gazed at me in a highly threatening manner. "You're not going to Prom with Tyler Lockwood."

Look at him getting all riled up over a guy I had no interest in, I thought to myself.

My mouth curved into a shameless grin and I ripped my arm from his grasp. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do, Damon. So I suggest you... _fuck off._"

I eyed him right back viciously and turned my back to him abruptly, walking down the sidewalk in the direction of my house. I didn't look back, I was far too stubborn. I made it a block before I noticed Damon's car in the street to the left of me.

He drove along at a slow speed to keep up with my walking. I shot him a glare and shook my head.

"Get in the car." He commanded coldly.

"No." I responded, increasing my speed just a little.

"Elena..." I could tell he was talking through clenched teeth. "Get in the fucking car."

I stopped in my tracks angrily and turned to face him. I stepped towards his car and kicked the side of it as hard as I could.

"Fuck you and fuck your car." I yelled at him.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Taking this too far, Elena, my mind was frantically scolding me. I felt my stomach jump as he stomped on the break and put his car in park. The second I saw him shove his car door open I was sprinting the opposite way.

In a split second he appeared in front of me, pulling me off the ground and smothering my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream. I kicked wildly in his arms, thrashing around in determination.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you, but you're making this really fun for me.." He hissed in my ear.

In a flash, we were back at his car, he searched the streets making sure no one was looking and he pushed me down across the passengers seat. He climbed in the car quickly and laid the back of my head in his lap, still covering my mouth. He started driving and I pushed violently at his arms trying to get free.

He uncovered my mouth and moved his hand to my neck, holding me in place.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, digging my nails into his arm.

His eyes dropped down to mine and he responded evilly, "Shut up, or I'll find_ something _to shove in your mouth and make you shut up."

I glared up at him and turned my face towards his arm. I bit him as hard as I possibly could puncturing his skin and drawing blood. He didn't moved, he kept his arm still and looked down at me lifting his eyebrow.

"Well, that's different.." He was on the verge of smiling at my reaction, but was able to keep his composure.

I struggled with him the whole drive, getting more and more outraged as time went on. He finally stopped, releasing my neck and putting the car in park. I pushed myself to the other side of the car away from him and I checked out my surroundings. We were in the middle of no where, we weren't even on the road. There was grass everywhere, and tree's surrounding us.

"Where are we?" I asked angrily.

He smirked turning the car off and he leaned towards me, "The middle of nowhere."

He reached for my legs and I smacked him across the face and kicked him backwards. I pushed the passenger door open and climbed out as fast as I could.

"I love it when you're feisty." He chuckled in a cocky tone.

I crossed my arms tightly across my chest and glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Someone has a serious attitude today.." He pushed the car door open and climbed out of the driver's seat. He rounded the hood of the car, making his way over to me and I hurried around the trunk, trying desperately to keep the car between us.

"No, sorry, my mind is somewhere else. I'm thinking about what kind of dress Tyler would like me in." I spat at him.

His smirk disappeared in a flash and he peered back at me fiercely.

"Do you think Tyler would book us a hotel room that night?" I knew as soon as the words flew from my mouth, I had crossed the line.

He circled the car again, approaching me from the other way and I ran towards the front of the car. I gasped loudly as he shoved me down against the hood. I stayed still, staring up at him as he towered over me. I watched as he lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head and he threw it over the windshield and into the car.

His hands were instantly grabbing at my jeans, practically pulling my body off the car as he forced them down my legs, tearing my shoes off with them. I quickly slipped through the space between him and the car and tried to get some distance from him. He caught me almost instantaneously, pulling me backwards by my hair.

I cried out as he kicked my legs out from under me and I dropped to my knees in the grass.

"Come here." He instructed, dragging me closer to him by my hair.

I shook my head disobediently watching him unzip his pants. He slid his pants down his legs, letting his cock spring free, he pulled my head closer with one hand and held himself with his other.

"Open your mouth." He demanded sternly.

I shook my head again, staring up at him wide eyed. He pressed the tip against my lips and I kept my mouth as tightly shut as possible.

"Open your mouth, now." He warned with his voice.

"Mm-m." I shook my head once again, keeping my lips pursed together.

His hand moved from my hair to my nose and he squeezed it between his fingers, cutting off my oxygen. I tried to pull my head backwards and he squeezed his fingers tighter, holding me in place. I felt the tip of his cock pressing harder and harder against my lips as my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. I couldn't last any longer. I tried to take a quick breath and he instantly forced himself into my mouth.

I practically gagged from the harsh thrust and managed to get myself under control. He grabbed the back of my head and moved quickly. I reached up to wrap my fingers around the base of his cock, to get some control over the speed and he shoved my hands away. I attempted a second time and he shoved them away again.

"No." He hissed down at me.

He began moving inside my mouth, quicker, and I pushed back against his legs. He gripped the back of my head tighter, I wasn't going anywhere. I felt him hitting the back of my throat with every single pump.

Finally, he pulled my head backwards and I gasped desperately for air. He hauled me to my feet and backed me into the side of the car. I couldn't help but stare at him with a pouty expression. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and pulled it up over my head and tossed it to the side. In seconds he was tearing my bra off my body. He gripped my underwear in his hands and as he slid them down my legs he shoved me backwards into the backseat of the car.

With an animalistic growl, he dove into the backseat and pulled me onto his lap, facing the opposite way. I felt his stiffness pressing up against me and I tried to climb off his lap and he held me still.

His hands slid down my hips and he clutched my thighs, forcing me to straddle him. I felt the tip of his cock eagerly pressing against my wet slit.

His hand moved down between us and he gripped himself and guided his length up inside me. I trembled, and leaned forward grabbing the back of the driver's seat in my hands. He began moving me up and down his shaft at a rapid pace.

I cried out, digging my nails into the seat, feeling as if electricity was flying through my body.

"You feel so good.." He growled, grabbing my hair and pulling forcefully.

I gasped and arched my back as he rammed our bodies together at an increasing speed. With no warning he shoved me forward and smacked my ass with so much force I couldn't hold back my shriek.

His hand was in my tangled hair once again and he pulled me back into an upright position and held me there.

"So what are you going to tell Tyler?" He questioned, stopping his thrusts, so deep inside me I was squirming.

I opened my mouth to reply and before I could choke out a response he spanked me again. I screamed feeling pain shoot through my entire lower half.

"Tell me." He growled.

"I'm going to tell him no." I gasped breathlessly, wanting him to continue. My legs shuddered against his in anticipation.

"That's right." He smiled proudly. Then he continued, "Now, Elena... what is it you want me to do to you?"

I whimpered, moving my hips against him anxiously.

"Say it.." He purred as his fingers moved down between my legs.

"Fuck me.." I breathed, closing my eyes and gripping both the driver and passengers seats in my hands.

"Louder." I felt him shift his weight behind me and he rolled up onto his knees.

"Fuck me." I demanded loudly through clenched teeth, turning to look back at him.

Satisfaction struck his face and he shoved my upper body down and drove forward. He viciously worked his fingers between my legs as he thrust himself into me, relentlessly. He worked me surprisingly quickly, I could feel my muscles starting to contract around his throbbing member.

"Oh god, you're so fucking good." I wailed, hanging my head.

I pushed off from the seats in front of me, slamming myself back against him as he plowed forward. A low groan emitted from his throat and I cried out feeling his fangs sink into my back. He fed urgently, not once slowing his rhythm. I felt my orgasm coursing through my body and with one last powerful thrust from him we both met our release.

I slowly slid in the backseat next to him and curled up, waiting for my heart rate to slow. He wrapped his arm around the back of my neck and pulled my head down against his shoulder.

We sat in a calm silence for a while and I finally spoke, my voice barely above a whisper, "You do realize I'm still not going to listen to you, if I don't want to?"

I giggled at my words and looked at him innocently.

He stared down at me, smirking a little and replied, "I know you well enough to know you're stubborn as hell, and I would never want you to change that."

"Got that right." I shot back my response playfully.

I watched as he climbed out of the car and gathered our clothes that were scattered through out the grass and he handed me mine. We dressed quickly, and climbed into the driver's and passenger's seat, ready to head back into town.

"Can you take me home? I'm exhausted.." I frowned, taking notice for the first time that the sun was setting.

He nodded and started the car and then I added, "You should stay the night.."

Turning towards me he smirked, "I was planning on it."

As we drove by the house I noticed Alaric's car in the driveway. Damon parked his car a few streets away to avoid any suspicion. When we reached the house, I bounded up on the porch and reached for the doorknob and I pulled my hand back, eyeing him.

"Alaric and Jenna are here, I'll meet you upstairs?"

Without a response he smiled and made his way around the house and out of site. I opened the front door, and was met by the sound of Jenna and Alaric talking and laughing from the kitchen. Neither one of the lovebirds noticed that I had just now gotten home. I rounded the stairs and stopped, eyeing Alaric's bag resting against the end of the banister.

I paused, looking down the hallway into the kitchen to make sure no one was watching and silently leaned over and opened the bag, digging through it curiously. A giant grin spread across my face as I found what I was looking for.

I pulled two vervain tranquilizer darts from inside it and shoved them into my purse. I adjusted the bag exactly how I found it and continued up the stairs, smiling from ear to ear.

Here we go.

_Elena's revenge take two._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Katy Perry - Hot 'N Cold**

**HIM - Salt In Our Wounds**

**Metric - Gimme Sympathy**

**Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane**


	12. Getting Away With Murder

**Ahhhh I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Lot's going on lately and to be completely honest after last weeks episode of Vampire Diaries I was emotionally blocked from writing (for obvious reasons). :(**

**My goal was to get this chapter done before I leave for Louisiana on Friday. Looks like I accomplished my goal. The next chapter probably won't be out until mid-late next week at the earliest.**

**Please let me know what you think! Without the feedback, ideas and encouraging words I would have WEEKS between updates. You guys drive me to write more! 3**

.

.

.

"Elena." Alaric's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs.

I froze in place, hugging my purse tightly to my body. Had he seen me take his tranquilizers? I swallowed hard and sluggishly turned to face him. He rested his hand against the banister and stared up at me with a vacant expression.

"Hey Rick.." I stammered, taking a few steps back downstairs.

"Is everything okay?" He finally broke the heavy silence, studying my reaction.

I nodded enthusiastically, pushing myself to smile widely, "Yeah, everything's fine, what's going on?"

"Actually..." His began speaking, his voice just a little above a whisper, "Tomorrow I have a surprise set up for Jenna. I'm taking her out of town for the weekend and I don't want her to worry about up and leaving you and Jeremy. Now... Jeremy said he already has plans for the weekend and will be out of the house anyway. I know I'm over stepping my boundaries here, but I would feel a lot better knowing you weren't here by yourself all weekend."

I stared back at him in silence and before I could respond to his request he continued, "Especially because Damon has seemed a little hostile towards you lately..."

I smiled at him calmly and replied, "I promise you don't have to worry about me. I appreciate it though, really. Tell you what, I'll call Bonnie or Caroline and ask them if I can hang out with them this weekend?" I could see a little relief wash over him when I suggested it.

"That would be great, Elena. I know it's not my place-"

I held up my hand cutting him off and smiling. "Don't worry about it. I get it. Just promise me you and Jenna will have an amazing time."

"Promise." He responded grinning.

I ascended the stairs once again and heard him add, "Oh, and don't forget your history paper.."

I laughed to myself and called jokingly over my shoulder, "Way to ruin my weekend!"

I popped my bedroom door open and slipped quietly into the dark room. I shut and locked it immediately behind me and flipped on the light. Damon was laying on my bed, in only his pants, holding my teddy bear in his lap. I set my things on the floor next to my door and kicked my shoes off.

"By yourself all weekend, huh?" Damon finally spoke. "How sweet is it that Rick is worried about me getting to you? Poor clueless bastard."

I shook my head and laughed to myself quietly. He watched as I pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it on the floor. I opened the door to the bathroom and locked the door to Jeremy's room. Damon rolled up to sit on my bed and eyed me, setting my teddy bear down beside him. I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was as warm as I liked and I began to slide off my jeans.

In seconds he had moved from my bed to the bathroom doorway and he watched me intently. I unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms and onto the bathroom floor.

I watched Damon closely as he hopped up to sit on the bathroom counter and he spoke, "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

I kicked off my underwear and raised one of my eyebrows to him. What did I want to do this weekend? He was really asking me what I wanted to do? I stepped into the shower and left the glass door open a little.

"You heard me, probably hanging out with Bonnie or Caroline.." I answered casually. I smirked to myself as the warm water pelted my face, he really wasn't going to like that response, but his reaction would entertain me.

"Let me rephrase the question..." His voice sounded a lot more possessive. "What do you want us to do this weekend?"

I grinned running my fingers through my long hair and reaching for the shampoo. I sighed loudly and finally responded, "I don't know... I really shouldn't hang around my house all weekend alone."

These games were a little too much fun sometimes. I held the shampoo bottle in my hand and waited for his controlling commands but he was silent. My face twisted in confusion and I glanced over my shoulder through the glass door and he was gone. I set down the shampoo and turned towards the door and gasped loudly as I ran right into him. He had stripped down and slipped into the shower without me noticing.

He took a step towards me and I took one backwards, caught off guard by his provoked expression.

"You're playing with me." He said matter of factly, stepping closer and closer to me.

I inhaled sharply as I backed into the shower wall and stood still. He continued moving towards me until his face was inches from mine.

"Don't think for a single second that you're in control of anything." His eyes burned into mine.

I glared back at him, feeling the uneasiness in my stomach set in.

"You do what I tell you to do." His features were stone cold, frozen on his face.

I turned my face away from his, pouting, and I felt his hand grip my chin and force me to look back at him.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, waiting for me to answer him.

I felt completely torn. My body was burning with anger. He was so egotistical and arrogant I just wanted to go off on him. But at the same time, I loved it. There was something about his attitude that made him so god damn sexy I could scream. I loved to push him to the limit, I loved it when he'd lose control and take it out on me.

I was about ready to stubbornly protest his statement and stopped as my mind revisited the vervain tranquilizer darts in my purse. I just had to wait for the perfect time to get my revenge, and pushing him to snap right now wouldn't be helpful. I struggled with the idea for a moment.

"Answer me." He now had my arms pinned to the shower wall.

"I understand..." I breathed quietly, my cheeks burning with shame as I gave up quickly.

"What do you understand?" He pushed.

"That you tell me what to do, and I have to do it..." I murmured trying to avoid eye contact.

His lips curved into a pleasantly surprised smile and he glanced down at my mouth as he spoke, "That was a quick surrender... looks like you're learning what's good for you."

I didn't respond to his observation. I wanted so badly to smack him across the face but I held my composure. I felt his grip on my arms loosen and he stepped back under the streaming water, pulling me with him.

He turned me to face the water and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. I felt him tuck my wet hair behind my ear and his mouth was on my neck in seconds. I grabbed a hold of his arm, that was securely locked around my chest, as his fangs slid into my skin. I whimpered a little at the unexpected bite.

"Shhhhhh... I just want a little taste..." He muttered against my damp skin, feeling my body tense up.

After a moment, he reluctantly pulled his mouth from the small wound and left small kisses along it. I relaxed in his dripping arms drowsily. I could barely keep my eyes open as he washed my hair for me, massaging my scalp with his fast fingers, practically holding me upright at this point.

I rested my eyes for what felt like only a second and when I opened them Damon was gently laying me down in my bed. As he began to pull away I weakly grabbed his arm and whined in a childish voice, "I want cuddles."

A small chuckle escaped his mouth and he climbed in bed directly beside me, entrapping me with his arms and he pulled the blankets all around us. I rolled over to face him and sleepily buried my face in his chest.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was shining brightly into my room. I had slept like a rock, still entwined him Damon's arms, exactly how I had fallen asleep the night before. I tipped my head back and looked up to see if he was awake. He was still sleeping peacefully. I managed to wiggle out of his grip without waking him and I quietly crossed my room to grab my purse. I set my purse down next to the bed and snuck a tranquilizer dart under my pillow. I silently moved back into bed right as Damon began to stir.

"Morning..." I greeted him quietly.

"Mmm... morning." He replied in a tired voice.

I watched as he sat up a little and easily drug me across the bed and underneath him. Without waiting for a reaction he buried his face in my neck and began sucking and nibbling on my skin. He maneuvered between my legs with no hesitation, I could feel his arousal against my thigh.

"Wow... you're in a good mood." I breathed, laughing a little as his hands moved up the back of my legs to my ass.

"I like morning sex.." He whispered against my collar bone. "You having to go to school in the morning has been an inconvenience for me.."

I felt my body start to tingle as he ran his tongue from my collar bone all the way up my neck seductively. My body was feeling warmer and warmer as every second passed. I inched my hand under my pillow and gripped the tranquilizer dart in my hand.

His lips crashed into mine, urgently devouring them. He bit down playfully on my bottom lip and rolled his tongue across it, enjoying the tinyest taste of my blood. I tore my lips away from his and gasped breathlessly, "Damon-Damon wait... is anyone home?"

Pausing for only a second I could tell he was listening carefully.

"Everyone's gone..." He replied, his expression suddenly grew a lot more wicked. "I don't have to worry about gagging you... scream as much as you want."

His words sent chills through my entire body.

I felt him start to roll me onto my stomach and I quickly grabbed his shoulder with one of my hands and attacked him with a frantic kiss. I unhurriedly pulled the tranquilizer out from under the pillow and wrapped my other arm around his neck while I kissed him, waiting for the perfect moment. I drew in my breath instantly feeling him clutch my neck in his hand. Had he noticed it? My body trembling continuously as his eyes locked on mine, his lips were barely touching mine. My neck was burning from the pressure and he turned my head to the side and whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing?" He purred.

He knew. My heart was jumping in my chest, I was having troubles breathing. I stayed perfectly still waiting for what was coming.

"What am I doing?" I finally repeated the question in a terrified tone.

"Yes.." He replied, his lip brushed against my earlobe. "I want you on your stomach, now..."

Relief hit me hard. He _didn't _know. I felt him began to roll me over a second time and I stopped him yet again, "Wait wait... I have to tell you something..."

"Elena..." He warned eyeing me dangerously.

"Please..?" I pouted my lips out at him.

It only took a second for him to cave to my pouting. I stared up at him and he impatiently asked, "What is it?"

My eyes narrowed on his and I finally spoke, "I'm going to be in charge this time."

A giant smile rolled across his face and he laughed in amusement. "You're too cute. But no."

Right before he was able to flip me onto my stomach I jammed the vervain tranquilizer into his back and injected him. To my surprise he didn't scream, he didn't jump, his eyes savagely stared down into mine. I felt his grip loosening on me, but his expression remained frozen and furious.

His eyes were blood red and the veins on his face were pulsating. I gasped as his fangs peeked out from his lips and he growled, "_You're in so much trouble._"

I shrieked and squeezed my eyes shut as he dove down bearing his fangs at me, ready to rip into my neck and ... nothing. I winced feeling his full weight collapse on top of me. I snuck a peek and saw that he had passed out in the nick of time.

I pushed on his chest as hard as I could and managed to roll him off of me. I grabbed the other vervain dart from my purse and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. This time I didn't have a large supply of vervain like I did at the boarding house, I was starting to get nervous. I hurried across the room and found a couple belts from my dresser and I made my way back over to Damon. I pulled his wrist towards the side of the headboard and tightly belted him to it, then I did the same to his other wrist and lastly, bound his feet. Thanks for the idea Damon, I smiled to myself remembering he had done the same to me.

It didn't take very long at all before I noticed him coming to. This was a bad sign. The vervain had not knocked him out as long as when I had laced his drink at the boarding house. I nervously looked at the second tranquilizer on the nightstand, I may have to use it sooner than expected. Then what? I shuttered at the thought. Part of me was terrified for what was in store, the other part was craving this disaster. Might as well milk this for what it's worth, I most likely will never have the upper hand ever again, I thought to myself.

I climbed on top of the bed and straddled his bare stomach with my legs. I watched him as he began to blink, lifting his head a little, trying to focus on what was happening. I reached for him and smacked the side of his face somewhat roughly a few times.

"Wake up, baby..." I cooed at him, seeing him flinch at the abrupt assault.

His arms hung weakly above him and he sluggishly moved his head from side to side, swallowing hard, trying to comprehend what was happening. I eyed him contently as he seemed to regain his focus and he listlessly turned his head to examine each of his arms. I noticed his jaw muscles tighten and he finally turned to look at me. His menacing expression hit me like a freight train.

"Are you really this stupid?" His words came out in a frighteningly vicious growl.

I instantly backhanded him across the face with all the strength I could gather. "Did I tell you, you could speak to me?" I scolded fiercely.

His head was slightly turned away from me from the impact of my hand and he stayed silent for a moment. He inched his head back to face forward and he stared directly into my eyes. He was infuriated.

"Do you have any idea how big of a mistake this is?" He hissed at me ferociously.

I backhanded him once again and swiftly wrapped my fingers around his neck, applying a massive amount of pressure. I lowered my face to his, just as he had done to me countless times and my lips turned up into a wicked grin.

"Am I going to have to gag you? I suggest you listen to me and shut your mouth before I do it for you." I dug my nails harshly into his neck and I felt his body slightly tense up under me.

"I hope for your sake you have a years supply of vervain, because god help you Elena, I'm going to break you..." He spat his venomous words at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat. His threats were starting to get to me. I watched his eyes slowly move from my face and down my body and a heinous smirk subtly graced his lips.

"You're trembling, your heart rate is out of control. I'm thinking you don't have much vervain.." His eyes sparkled maniacally in my direction. "It's only a matter of time..."

"I warned you.." I reminded him as I speedily reached for the second vervain tranquilizer, grabbing it from the nightstand.

I pried his mouth open and forced a couple drops of vervain in his mouth. A painful groan emitted from his lips and he struggled weakly against the restraints. His chest heaved below me and he coughed uncontrollably, gasping at the blinding pain.

"Aww... poor thing." I pouted running my fingers down the side of his face.

With no warning his nipped at me and I pulled my hand back speedily.

"Oooh bad boy." I waved my finger at him.

"Shut up..." He breathed bitterly.

"That's no way to talk to a lady..." I replied casually as I let a couple drops of vervain sprinkle onto his bare chest, each one sizzling against his skin. He tipped his head back against the pillow, gasping from the burning.

"Now, we're going to play a little game. I know how much you love those..." I explained mischievously.

He watched every move I made closely. I slowly rose to my feet standing on the bed, holding the tranquilizer in my hand in an obvious manner. I stood directly above his head and stared down at him devilishly. I inched my way down closer to him and sat comfortably on the top of his chest. I extended my arm and he gasped and winced as I punctured his arm with the tranquiler, but I didn't inject him.

"You're going to get _me_ off this time. If you try anything, this vervain will be in your system in seconds..." He looked completely bewildered with my naughty request.

I grabbed his hair forcefully in my free hand and yanked his head backwards and I crawled closer, lowering myself to his mouth. He sat still for a few seconds and I pushed the tranquilizer harder against his skin.

I inhaled deeply feeling his tongue reluctantly run along my trembling lips. Once he began he didn't waste any time, quickly pushing his tongue inside me, flicking it back and forth at a rapid speed. A low moan rumbled from my mouth and I hung my head in pleasure. I closed my eyes as my hair fell in tangles around my face. Was there anything he wasn't good at? Not that I was complaining one little bit.

His tongue eagerly worked me and my moans grew louder and louder. I could feel my legs quivering around him. I gasped loudly feeling a fang ever so slightly graze my highly sensitive skin and I tensed up immediately, tugging at his hair harshly.

"Don't you fucking dare..." I bit out the words frantically, feeling my release rocking back and forth.

After an excruciating amount of time, which in reality was probably only a matter of seconds, his tongue drove back inside me, fucking me ruthlessly.

I squirmed uncontrollably as my climax built up more and more. I cried out louder feeling him lift his head from the pillow and prod deeper inside my shivering walls. I tossed my head back and arched my body upright. I could feel every inch of myself vibrating with pleasure. My orgasm slammed through my body with such force I dropped the tranquilizer from my grasp. Damon wasn't going to waste any opportunity. I shrieked feeling his fangs sink into my inner thigh and I lunged backwards as fast as possible. A small amount of blood trickled down my thigh, it was a shallow bite, it could have been a lot worse.

His chest was heaving as he fought to catch his breath. My blood was slightly smeared across his lips. He pulled at his restraints and glared back at me, extremely displeased at his failed attempt of getting free.

I tucked my hair behind my ears as I took a few minutes to steady my heart rate. I ran my fingers along my surface wound and stared down at my bloody fingers, then back up at Damon.

"Not smart, Damon..." I lectured him shaking my head.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." He shot back at me, his eyes fixated on my bloody fingers.

I scowled at him and rolled up onto my knees, I took my position straddling his stomach again and I held my bloody fingers out in front of him. Just far enough out of reach his mouth couldn't touch.

"How does my blood taste anyway?" I questioned, his eyes were focused only on my crimson covered fingers.

No answer. His veins were pulsating on his face now, his mouth hanging slightly open, exposing his razor sharp teeth, leaning forward as far as possible. I smirked evilly as I ran the tip of my pointer finger along his bottom lip, leaving a tiny trail of blood. His tongue rolled across his lips hungrily and he glowered my way.

My eyes slowly trailed from his angry expression to the belt restraints and I felt my breath catch in my throat. It had just now come to my attention he was seconds away from tearing one of the belts in half. Once he noticed I had realized it he frantically pulled harder as I dove for the vervain. I grabbed it from the bed just as I heard the belt rip and I screamed as he grabbed me by the back of the neck.

"No!" I shrieked plunging the tranquilizer into his side and injecting him.

An irate growl erupted from his throat and his grip on my neck became weaker with every second that passed. That was too close and now I was out of vervain. I inhaled sharply as I rolled back onto my knees and bounded off my bed to grab a replacement belt.

I moved fast through my room and in no time had him back into both belt restraints. This time, he was only out for a few minutes. He lifted his head and looked at me, but to my horror he was smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked dropping down onto the bed and crawling closer to him.

"I can tell you're out of vervain. You'll get what's coming to you soon..." He chuckled quietly as he said it.

I raised my eyebrow as I peered back at his amused expression. I forced a small chuckle his way and I crawled to the end of the bed and moved between his legs. I trailed my fingers up his legs and delicately gripped his cock in my hand. I heard him inhale sharply at my touch, his full attention was on me. I lightly ran my fingers up and down his shaft, barely touching him. I dipped my head down and flicked my tongue along the tip, teasing him. I lifted my eyes to his and he glared back at me savagely.

I pulled my face back away from his growing stiffness and tenderly blew on his sensitive skin, making sure to just barely avoid touching my lips to him. His body grew restless, he wasn't use to having to wait on things he wanted, he hated it.

I giggled and ran my tongue all the way up the length of his shaft and pulled away again. I witnessed his muscles clenching impatiently, his arms and legs and stomach.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" I questioned innocently circling my thumb around the very tip.

"You're playing with fire.." He replied, grinding his teeth together.

I grinned up at him and carefully wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, rolling my tongue back and forth. I heard a quiet moan of relief from him and I continued to massage him with my tongue. I moved my hands up and down his rock hard length at a steady pace. Then I stopped abruptly.

He tipped his head up and shot me a fierce look. I smiled and crawled up his body, straddling his hips with my thighs. I rolled up on my knees and gripped him firmly in my hands and gradually lowered myself down to him, guiding him inside my wet folds. I held my breath and watched him as I slid down his length as slowly as possible. I finally exhaled as the sensation of him filling me completely hit. I was still, staring down at him seductively.

He was trying his absolute best to control his breathing and keep his composure. I shot a look at the restraints and smiled to myself seeing him balling his fists tightly. I knew at this point he would give anything to get free and have his way with me, just how he liked it.

I felt his hips slightly raise up underneath me. I reached behind me and grabbed an extra belt I had dropped at the end of the bed and faced forward again.

"No moving.." I said in a naughty tone. And with that I doubled over the belt and snapped it against his chest. He gasped in surprise and his eyes widened. His hips remained elevated and I whipped him across the chest a second time.

"Down boy." I shouted at him.

As he dropped his hips down against the bed I smiled at my small victory. I set the belt down beside me on the bed and moved my hands behind me, pushing against his thighs. I began moving up and down along his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. My eyes narrowed on his and I moved one of my hands from his thigh to my breast, squeezing it in my hand, rolling my nipple back and forth between my fingers and moaning quietly.

I heard a deep sigh escape his lips and he dropped his head back against the pillow in frustration pulling at his restraints again.

"What's wrong, baby?" I purred down at him, letting my hair fall in my face.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling heatedly and finally responded through clenched teeth, "When I get my hands on you I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget who you are..."

My body stilled, unmoving and I leaned forward looking down at his cold expression and I smirked at him. "We'll see about that..."

I violently dug my nails into the top of his chest and dragged them all the way down to his stomach. He inhaled sharply and pursed his lips together tightly to keep from reacting.

With that, I pushed back from his chest and quickly began grinding my hips against him in a circular motion. His body was instantly responding to me, I looked down at him and heard a stifled moan break from his lips.

I started riding him hard, rising up and crashing down into him harshly, watching him the entire time. He tried his best to hold back, but I caught a few of his sexy groans rumble from his throat. I yelled in surprise as he suddenly rammed his hips up into me right as I slammed down against him.

I grabbed the belt beside me and in a matter of seconds I snapped it against his chest, and dropped it back on the bed beside me, while continuing to ride him.

"I said no moving.." I hissed at him, I rested one hand on his chest leaning forward and I slapped him across the face sternly.

"Elena.." He growled angrily at me and yanked at his restraints forcefully. It was only a matter of minutes until he would manage to get free.

I arched my back and bounced up and down along him as fast as I could. I felt my body shaking, readying my second orgasm. I cried out desperately, feeling Damon buck his hips up into mine again. This time I let him as he repeatedly hit my hot core with every thrust.

"Oh fuck!" I called out breathlessly, clawing at his chest with my violently shaking arms.

I heard my headboard cracking from his strength, the belts were ripping, and I didn't care. I was so close.

My climax was racing through my body and with a low growl from Damon the belts ripped and he flew forward grabbing my hips, shoving me back across the bed and he slammed himself inside me, viciously, until he came.

I stared up at him in complete silence, my eyes wide, my body quivering from a mix of my orgasm and fear.

_He looked positively depraved._

I whimpered as he flipped me onto my stomach and pressed me hard against the bed. He roughly twisted my hair out of the way and his fangs tore into the back of my neck. I screamed, in shock of how painful it was, feeling the tears burn my eyes. I grabbed at the edge of the bed to try and pull myself away and he gripped my wrists tightly in his hands and pinned them down against the bed.

"Damon..." I whimpered as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He was drinking more than normal.

"...Damon!" I gasped weakly against the bed.

To my relief he finally pulled his fangs from my neck. I felt the bed shift under me and I was suddenly being pulled off of it.

"Get dressed." He ordered, shoving me up against the wall next to my closet.

"...What?" I choked out my confused reaction.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He snapped.

I hurried over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black underwear and a matching bra, pulling them on quickly. He watched me the entire time, standing entirely too close for comfort. I threw on a simple black dress that was in the front of my closet and I turned back to him nervously. He was already dressed, his expression still riddled with rage.

"Damon, I-" I started to talk but he grabbed my arm and pushed me around my bed towards my nightstand, cutting me off.

"Get your purse and your phone." He instructed, completely ignoring me.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, throwing it in my purse and I set my purse on my bed and looked at him cluelessly. He approached me quickly and pushed me up against the bed.

"Bend over and put your hands behind your back." He demanded flatly.

I hesitated for a minute, hearing his request. He didn't like that. I gasped as he knocked me forward on the bed and yanked my arms behind my back. He grabbed the belt that I had use to whip him and wrapped it around my wrists, binding my arms together tightly. He pulled me back up, grabbing both me and my purse and he led me out my bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"No questions." He pushed me towards the front door. "Keep walking."

I walked out the door and down the front porch. He was right behind me the entire time, hiding the fact that my arms were binded behind me. We made it to his car without running into anyone and I inhaled sharply as he shoved me into the passengers seat.

"On the floor..." He ordered.

I carefully slid down onto the floor of the passengers seat and stared up at him as he started the car. He drove for a few minutes, every once in a while dropping his eyes to mine. The same sinful expression remained on his face and it caused my body to tremble every single time he looked at me.

After a few more minutes of driving he stopped the car and turned it off. He motioned for me to stay put and he got out of the car and walked around to my side. I gasped as he lifted me up, quickly and flung me over his shoulder. My hair fell in tangles around my face, I couldn't see where we were as he walked in the opposite direction of his car. I heard a door fly open in front of him and he stepped inside, rolling me off his shoulder and dropping me onto the floor.

I glanced around nervously and felt my stomach knot up instantly when I finally realized where we were. I swallowed hard and stared up at him as he chained the door shut and padlocked it behind him. Where it all started, the Salvatore boarding house.

Looking down at me a small smirk rolled across his lips. He slowly knelt down next to me and whispered wickedly, "Welcome back, Elena."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder**

**Alice In Videoland - Badboy **(This is currently one of my favorite songs for my story!)

**Shiny Toy Guns - Le Disko**

**Rihanna - Rude Boy**


	13. Between Breaths

**I know it's been a while. But I was right from my last chapter that I would get this one out mid-late this week. I had an amazing time in Louisiana at Unleashed! I was able to meet and get a picture with Ian. Best night ever! :D**

**I hope this chapter doesn't bomb. I stayed up until 6:00am to finish it and of course I have to be up for work in a few hours again.**

**The reviews have been awesome! Please keep them coming!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I narrowed my eyes on his, his stare lingered back at me for minutes as if he were contemplating exactly what he wanted to do with me. I tugged slightly on the belt restraining my wrists and he smirked my way observing my small struggle.

"Damon, you can't try to keep me here again..." I breathed shaking my head in disapproval.

I inhaled sharply as his hand abruptly gripped my neck. He inched me up against the wall, slowly pulling me up to my feet so I was eye level with him. He held me securely against it and I gasped feeling his other hand move up my dress and he squeezed me tightly between my legs.

"I believe I have all weekend to do whatever I want with you... and trust me, there's many, many thoughts going through my mind right now." His eyes practically lit up when he told me.

I felt one of his fingers slip inside my underwear and he gently started rubbing me.

"Now..." He continued, "I need to go downstairs and get some chains, if you're a good girl, you'll stay put.."

I swallow hard, hearing the word chains leave his lips. I watched him wide eyed as he stepped backwards and casually made his way to the basement. The minute he was out of sight, I pushed myself away from the wall and ran up the stairs, struggling to get my hands free the whole time. I was shocked when I managed to slip one of my hands free. I held the belt tightly in my hands and hurried down the hallway. When I neared the end of the hall I quietly opened the door to a room I had never been in before, it was a spare bedroom.

"Elena... Elena... Elena." Damon's voice scolded me from downstairs. "My girl wants to play Hide and Seek?"

I silently slid into the spare bedroom and left the door open a crack to hear what he was saying. He sounded creepily excited as he spoke.

"I'll count to ten and then I'll come find you..." He called out, and then continued in a menacing tone, "... and then we're playing _my _game."

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. What kind of evil game did he have in mind? I zapped the thought out of my mind right as he started counting.

"One.."

I shut the door quietly and spun around to search for a good hiding place.

"Two."

My eyes flew back and forth, battling between the closet and under the giant antique bed on the opposite end of the room.

"Three."

Either way, I was screwed. There was no possible way I could successfully hide from him, but it was far more fun to push his buttons than to just give into him.

"Four."

I dropped down to my hands and knees and lowered myself onto my stomach, glancing under the bed.

"Five."

It was low to the ground, but I was small enough to squeeze under it.

"Sex.."

I shook my head at his comment, grinning slightly and I pulled myself under the bed.

"Seven."

I positioned myself under the bed, in the middle, facing the doorway.

"Eight."

I tucked my hair back behind my ears and waited nervously.

"Nine... Ten. Ready or not, Elena. _Here I come._" He shouted in a mischievous voice.

I waited, trying to keep my breath and heart rate under control, which was hard to do when it came to Damon. After a few minutes of complete silence I heard footsteps echoing in the long hallway. Chills ran up and down my body as I heard him cheerfully whistling to himself.

I jumped a little hearing door after door flying open and slamming against the wall from his ridiculous strength, he was scoping out all the rooms.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you, you naughty little girl..." He cooed in between whistling.

I clasped my hand tightly over my mouth as the door to the spare bedroom sprung open with no warning. I peeked out from under the bed towards the doorway and saw only his feet. He was still, waiting for any clue that I was there.

My body tensed up as I saw him take a few slow steps into the room. I stared out wide eyed as two long chains trailed in the door behind him, dragging across the wood floor. I saw him make his way across the room to the closet I had considered hiding in. He violently shoved the doors wide open and looked through it, quickly coming to the realization I wasn't in there.

I heard him shut the doors and he turned and walked back to the middle of the bedroom, the chains dragging loudly behind him the whole way. I felt the muscles in my chest tightening as he paced back and forth from one side of the room to the other. A small smile crept across my face as he moved towards the door to leave and then he stopped in his tracks, inches from the hall.

I saw him drop the chains in a pile on the floor and before I could comprehend what was happening he had dropped to his stomach on the floor with his vampire speed.

"Boo." He breathed wickedly, his eyes locked on mine and I gasped crawling the opposite way.

"Ah-ah." He taunted grabbing for my legs.

"No!" I yelled kicking his hand away and pulling myself out from under the bed.

I bounded to my feet and turned around to face him as he stood up on the other side of the bed. He stared back fiercely at me. Nothing excited him more than a challenge. Especially when the challenge was me.

"What are the chains for?" I snapped at him, readying myself at any moment to run around the bed or jump on the bed, depending on his advance.

"What do you think they're for?" He snickered raising an eyebrow devilishly, "I'm going to chain you up and fuck you."

I tried desperately to hold back the naughty grin that hinted at my lips.

"No you're not." I tested him.

He lifted his eyebrows and his lips curved into a smile of pure amusement.

"Try and stop me.." He shifted back and forth as if he were an animal preparing to pounce. I took a few steps backwards and stopped as I felt the edge of a dresser press against my back. I reached behind me quickly grabbing an old vase that sat on top of it.

"Elena... that's really old, put it back..." He ordered me, taking a small step towards me.

I glanced down at it and slowly back up at him and I smiled evilly. I released my fingers from holding it and we both watched it hit the ground and shatter.

"Oops..." My voice was full of a fake sense of concern. My eyes moved to his and I shot him an innocent, doe eyed expression, shrugging and swinging my hips back and forth slightly. "I'm sorry, Damon... was that bad?" I pouted my lips out and flashed him a sassy smirk.

Unmoving, he kept his eyes glued to me. His features frozen in place, his lips tightly pursed together. To my surprise he advanced on me slow, he took his time walking along the side of the bed and rounding the end of it, inching his way to me.

I dove onto the top of the bed, scrambling to make my way to the other side and I shrieked feeling his hands grip my legs. I collapsed on my stomach on top of the bed and I dug my fingers into the other end, trying desperately to pull myself away from him.

"You're not going anywhere..." He growled at me, sliding me back across the bed.

With no warning, I felt a slight shift on the mattress as he rested his knee on the bed next to me and he smacked my ass with so much force my entire body jolted forward.

"Damon!" I squealed, kicking hastily at him. I felt him lose his hold on my leg and I instantly flung myself forward with all my strength, crawling over the bed and crashing onto the floor on the other side.

I bounded to my feet and shot him a quick glance as I backed myself cautiously towards the doorway. He was back on his feet, making his way around the bed, casually approaching me. I leaned against the door frame and stared at him as he stopped next to the pile of chains on the floor.

"No, please continue. Try to run, Elena. You have no idea how much fun this is for me..." In a flash he had unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide from his arms and onto the floor, exposing his perfectly toned chest. He smirked wickedly at me and reached for the chains.

My eyes narrowed at him as he eyed the chains in his hands and then me, as if he was playing out this dirty little situation in his head. I took a step back, entering the hallway and felt my body begin to tremble as he calmly proceeded to draw near.

I turned and dashed through length of the hallway, making my way to the stairs. I stopped right before I took the first step down and peeked back in the direction I had run from. Damon has just exited the spare bedroom and was nonchalantly moving my way. His lips were pulled upwards in a fiendish grin and the fact that he at any point could have captured me, but was taking his precious time drawing out this chase, made my body shake in fear and anticipation.

"Giving up so soon?" He questioned as he moved closer and closer.

I nibbled on my lower lip and spun, rushing down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, I heard the chains being drug slowly down each one, Damon was not far behind me. I sprinted down the hallway trying desperately to get out of his sight. I spun around the corner passing the living room and I noticed a small door at the far end of the main floor. I flew across the floor and nearly lost my balance as I abruptly stopped outside the door. Hurriedly, I checked the hall behind me, no Damon.

Ever so quietly, I opened the door realizing it was some sort of small utility closet filled with old jackets and some average sized stacked boxes. I slipped inside and closed the door silently behind me. I crawled over a few of the boxes and sat as far back in the closet as I could manage. I held my hand over my mouth, trying to catch my breath. Damn vampires and their amazing hearing. My eyes roamed the tiny closet, it was so dark I couldn't make out a single shape.

Now it was time to play the waiting game.

"Elenaaaaaaaa." His voice echoed through the long downstairs hallway.

Whoa, deja vu, I thought to myself with a small smile. It wasn't that long ago that I had woke up trapped in the boarding house, hiding from Damon. I shook my head at my thoughts, it was crazy how different things were now, and at the same time, some things were exactly the same.

"How about I make you a deal, Elena? You come out right now and..." I could tell he was trying to come up with something off the top of his head, "I don't know... I'll try and be nice... ish?"

A broad smile spread across my face, surprising me a little. I didn't move an inch.

His voice finally broke through the long drawn out silence, "... And that right there is how I know you're meant for me, Elena Gilbert."

His statement caught me by surprise. I felt my cheeks burning from the blush that sprung across my face. His words were sweet, even in this naughty, twisted situation, there was feeling behind it. Urging myself to focus once again I listened intently, but silence filled the house. I didn't hear Damon or footsteps or the chains he was dragging around with him.

Right then, the door flung open and Damon stared down at my surprised face.

"Uh oh..." He teased grinning down at me.

I pushed myself back against the wall as far as I could and I stared up at him wide-eyed.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked in a tiny voice, peeking up at him.

"Mmhmm..." His eyes widened a little and he nodded enthusiastically.

In a split second he shoved the boxes out of his way and he grabbed for me. I screamed feeling his hands grip my thighs tightly and he started to slide me out of the closet. I rolled onto my stomach and clawed at the floor trying to grab onto anything I could.

I grasped one of the heavier boxes on the floor and held on for dear life. Damon let go of one of my thighs and within seconds he had pulled my dress up and spanked me forcefully.

"Stop!" I gasped, rising to my knees and trying to crawl away.

I felt his hands grab my thighs again and he swiftly pulled my legs out from under me. I collapsed on my stomach and he effortlessly pulled me along the floor out into the hallway and rolled me onto my back.

He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist with his legs and reached for the chains lying on the floor next to him.

"Get off me!" I roared up at him, pushing against his strong bare chest.

He didn't budge at all. He held a shackle from the chain in his hand and waited, staring down at me as I struggled, thoroughly enjoying himself. I dug my nails into his chest and squirmed helplessly beneath him. His eyes dipped down to my nails and back up to my face, grinning the entire time. I quickly ran my hands up to his neck and wrapped my fingers around it, applying pressure.

From the corner of my eye I saw him set the chain back down on the floor and he gripped my wrists, easily pulling my hands from his neck. I groaned angrily as he pinned both of my wrists against the floor, above my head, using only one hand. He rested his other hand against the side of my face, and with no warning he smacked me.

My lips parted as I gasped in surprise and my face quickly twisted into a pouty glare. He ran his fingers down my cheek, over my jaw and down my neck. He hesitated for a moment, running his fingers down my collar bone and then he stopped at the top of my dress. My eyes fell to his fingers as he linked them around the neckline and in one rapid movement he ripped my dress completely in half.

"Damon!" I cried in shock as the fabric fell to my sides in pieces.

Ignoring my anger filled outburst, he reached for the chains again and this time he didn't hesitate. He released my hands but gripped my right arm firmly and he speedily locked one of the shackles around my wrist. He reached for my other arm and I pulled it back away from him, extending it across the floor above me, trying to keep it out of his reach.

I gasped as he violently grabbed my thigh, rolling my lower body onto its side and he smacked my ass harshly.

"Give me your other arm..." He threatened.

I protested, stubbornly and shrieked as he began spanking me repeatedly. Blinding, burning pain shot through even inch of my body as he ruthlessly continued.

"I promise you, I'll spank you until your ass is raw.." He hissed down at me.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I gradually lifted my free arm off of the floor and inched it towards him, surrendering. He eyed my arm for a few seconds and let go of my lower body and he clutched my arm in his vice-like grasp. Quickly, he shackled my other arm, double checking to make sure they were secure and he lifted himself off of me, standing up.

Each of the shackles were attached to two separate chains and he held them solidly in his hands. He towered over me, looking downright terrifying, intimidating and sexy all at the same time.

Taking a few steps down the hallway, he paused and looked back at me.

"Get up." He ordered, tugging slightly on the chains.

I peered back at him unwaveringly, remaining motionless.

"Fine, be that way." He shrugged.

Gripping the chains tightly he started walking away and I gasped as I started sliding along the floor, being pulled by the shackles. I resisted as much as I could but it was useless. I rolled up onto my knees and wrapped the chains around my hands trying to get some type of control and he yanked me harder causing me to collapse on my stomach.

I managed to pull myself back up and as Damon pulled me around the wall to the front hallway I grabbed desperately at the corner, holding on as tight as I could. I felt slight tugging on the chains and he slowly turned around and approached me, staring down at me as I clung to the wall.

"Ah, ah, none of that..." He scolded and jerked hard at the chains.

I lost my hold on the wall and he tugged again pulling me up onto my feet. I peeked up at him, flashing him my giant sad eyes and I took a couple steps towards him, catching him a little off guard.

"Damon..?" I asked in a small voice, "Will you please let me go? I promise I'll be good... the shackles hurt my arms so much..."

To my surprise his face softened a little as he stared down into my eyes. His eyes dropped to the chains and back up to my face. After a few moments of silence, I lifted my arm and slapped him across the face as hard as I could and a sinful smile sprung across my face. _Dangerous, but way worth it._

The soft expression had instantly vanished from his face and his eyes narrowed heatedly on me and my naughty grin.

I inhaled sharply as he shoved me forward, towards the front hallway. I slowed and he roughly shoved me again and demanded, "Downstairs. Now."

I hesitated again and he wound up the chain behind me and snapped it across my ass with insane strength. I jumped forward, whimpering and I moved fast to the doorway that led downstairs. I stared down at the dark stairs and I shrieked as I felt him push me again, but before I fell forward his hand was entwined in my hair holding me back so I wouldn't fall.

"Go." He spewed order after order.

I hurried down the steps and stopped at the bottom, gazing at the dreaded vervain room. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, I knew that's where he was going to make me go. I twirled around to look at him and he took slow steps moving closer to me with each one.

"Get your ass in there..." His eyes were wide and threatening, piercing deep into my own.

I swallowed hard and haltingly, took a few steps backwards until I was standing inside of the room. My eyes stayed glued on him as he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

Step after step I backed away from him until my back was pressed directly against the wall.

"Come here.." He instructed me.

I slid along the wall until I reached the furthest corner from him and I huddled nervously, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'm not going to say it again..." He warned.

I knew him well enough to know that was true, but I stayed put. My eyes trailed to his hands and he held the chains up in front of him, and before I could say or do anything he yanked me halfway across the room. I nearly lost my balance and he pulled once more and his hands were instantly on me.

He practically lifted me off the ground and he carried me over to the wall next to the small bench I had slept on a while back. He held me up against the wall and he gripped the chains firmly in his hands.

"Lift your arms..." He demanded.

I complied, somewhat confused by his request and I watched in horror as he wrapped each of the chains around two separate metal hooks that jutted out from the wall. I could barely reach the ground with my tip toes from the position. My fear filled eyes locked on his.

"Much better..." He breathed, dropping his eyes to mine.

"What are you doing?" I was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Must I remind you about torturing me with vervain? You've been a bad, bad, bad girl Elena." His face was mere inches from mine.

"It was worth it..." I whispered back my ballsy statement.

I noticed his jaw muscles clenching as he fought to control his temper. I was starting to feel hot all over and completely aroused.

"Elena, you're never going to use vervain against me again. Do you understand me?" His voice was stern and authoritative.

I kept my mouth shut and looked back at him expressionlessly.

"I'm waiting..." He hissed at me.

"As much as you like to think you are, Damon, you are NOT in charge of me. I would do it all over again if I could... it was fun. And you deserved it. So shut the hell up.." The words exploded from my mouth with no reserve.

His eyes darted from my eyes, to my lips and then then slowly down my body. He reached for me, gripping the front of my bra in his hands and with very little effort he tore it in half and ripped it from my body. In seconds his fingers were looped around the sides of my underwear and he pulled my lower body away from the wall, sliding my underwear off, leaving me completely naked and at his mercy.

He released my legs and I fell back against the wall. I tugged desperately at the chains above my head, but got no where. Damon reached down, slowly unzipping his pants and letting them drop down his legs, never tearing his eyes from me once. He kicked off his remaining clothes and approached me, his expression was intense.

My entire body was shaking, for many different reasons. As he reached for my legs I clenched my thighs together as tight as I possibly could. He was not having that. His hands flew between my thighs and pried them apart so roughly my muscles were instantly aching. I gasped as he gripped my thighs as tight as he could and he pinned them back against the wall, forcing himself on me. I yanked frantically at the chains feeling my leg muscles burning from the pressure of his strength.

He released one of my thighs and quickly slipped his hand between our bodies. Grasping himself in his hand he guided himself inside me, a low growl erupted from his lips. It only took him a split second to fill me completely. I bit out a moan, tugging desperately at the chains. He released my other thigh and ran his hands up my ass and he grabbed my hips firmly.

Stepping back a little he pulled me away from the wall angling my hips upwards and in seconds he was plowing into with such speed I could barely catch my breath. Frenzied moans spilled from my lips as he slammed into me so hard it sent vibrations through my skin.

I could feel the metal shackles digging deep into my wrists with every savage thrust and I was pretty sure they were starting to bleed, but I was too far gone to care. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the air around us. I couldn't focus my eyes anymore as dizzy spells took me over. I wanted more. He knew how to make me feel amazing.

To my dismay, Damon's powerful thrusts slowed.

"Damon! Damon... don't stop." I begged breathlessly, my eyes were finally able to focus on him. I arched my back away from the wall, pushing my hips up against him in eager anticipation for him to continue.

To my horror, his pace slowed even more until finally he stilled inside me.

"Damon..." I was practically pleading now. "Damon please."

"No more vervain..." He ordered, digging his nails into my tender hips.

My lips curled up into a disobedient grin and I pushed my hips up against him again and spoke seductively, "Make me..."

He cocked his head to the side, smirking a little at my response and he warned, "I don't think you know what you're asking me to do little girl."

"Make me..." I repeated myself, an alluring moan swam from my lips.

He was done with warnings. I groaned my objection as I felt him pull out of me. To my surprise he spun me around to face the wall, crossing my arms and the chains in front of me. Grasping my hips steadily, he paused and leaned over the back of my body and whispered in my ear, "I'm not going to be gentle with you this time."

I felt my breath catch in my throat when I realized what he was talking about. This situation had not crossed my mind after the first and only time it happened before.

"Damon..." I whimpered quietly.

I inhaled sharply as I felt him position himself at my ass.

"Damon." I gasped more urgently.

As if he knew what was coming he wasted no time and clapped his hand over my mouth and he drove his hips forward harshly.

I choked out a muffled cry against his hand and pulled wildly at the shackles. Tears flowed from my eyes as he moved in and out of me at a quick pace. I bit down angrily on his hand and he pulled it away, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head backwards instead.

I gasped loudly as my body, ever so slowly, started getting use to him. He slowed a little and rested his chest against my back, then he slipped one of his hands down my stomach and between my legs and started rubbing me.

"Mmmmm..." I couldn't hold in the low moan that spilled from my lips.

"No more vervain." He whispered brushing his lips lightly against my earlobe.

Chills flew through my body as he ran his fingers up and down my wet slit. My mouth trembled and I closed my eyes tightly, overcome with pleasure.

"Oh god.." I responded breathlessly as he began moving in and out of me again, with slow but fulfilling strokes. My legs practically gave out underneath me as I felt him thrust two fingers inside me.

"**No more vervain**." He repeated himself yet again.

I lifted my head a little, my eyes still closed and in a shaky voice I finally replied, "No more vervain..."

With that, he rolled back into an upright position and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. He fucked me quickly, liking the response I finally gave him and I cried in pleasure as he thrust a third finger inside me, immediately finding just the right spot to cause my body to convulse in pleasure. I lost all control over myself as my body filled with a massive feeling of a mix of pleasure and pain. My skin was burning, every muscle in my body felt like it was contracting. My orgasm hit me fast and hard, my legs were shaking so badly they gave way beneath me. Damon held me up effortlessly, thrusting a few more times before he came. My entire body went limp in his arms. I winched as he spun me back around to face him.

I watched as he bit into his wrist and held it up in front of my face, urging me to drink. I didn't need any coaxing, I quickly wrapped my mouth around the wound and drank.

I tore my lips away from his wrist after all my aches and pains had disappeared and I tipped my head back, keeping my eyes closed. I felt calm.

Damon unwrapped the chains from the hooks and slowly unshackled me. He slipped his hands around me and gently lifted me. I opened my eyes and was immediately met by his.

"You okay?" His sweet breath brushed against my face.

"I'm okay.." I responded flashing him a soothing smile.

I linked my arms around the back of his neck and rested my head against his shoulder and he carefully carried me upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled the sheets back and laid me down, gripping them firmly in his hands and wrapping them completely around me.

I could tell he was going to climb back off the bed and he hesitated as he looked down at me comfortable expression. I remained still as he, little by little, inched his face closer to me until our lips met. He moved his hand up to the side of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I rested my hand against his cheek as the intense kiss grew deeper and deeper.

When he finally pulled away, I studied his expression. I had never witnessed it before. He looked somewhat vulnerable and in a way, completely selfless.

I finally broke the heavy silence with the only thing I could think of saying, "So, you have me for another full day... what are your plans for me?"

I smirked a little, pressing a wicked tone and pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Actually, I have a lot planned..." He responded quietly.

"Ohh? And what's that?" I raised my eyebrow up at him wondering what naughty things he had thought of.

"Our first date."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Blaqk Audio - Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)**

**Head Automatica - Please Please Please (Young Hollywood)**

**Muse - Hysteria**

**Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back**


	14. Teenage Dream

**Have I said lately you guys are amazing? Well you are! I love love love all the feedback. Now, just a warning - this chapter is a lot different than any other chapter in my story so far. Character development is a major focus in my story and this chapter touches on it a lot.**

**Please, let me know what you think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're taking me on a date?" I questioned in a soft voice, I couldn't hide the sheepish smile that snuck away from me.

"Would you like it, if I took you on a date?" His facial features held still, as if he were preparing himself for any response.

"Would you like it, if I liked it, if you took me on a date?" I teased him.

I lifted his bed sheets up to my face and buried my face in them, trying to hide the fact that I was entertained with my own smart ass ways. I peeked out and eyed him in wonderment, watching for a glimpse of any emotion I could decipher from his face.

His features were still frozen, staring at me and then it happened... He broke into a small laugh that he couldn't hold back anymore and he raised a single eyebrow and replied, "What!"

I had to admit, it was cute.

A high pitched giggle flew from my mouth as I dropped the sheets and I started to repeat myself, "Would you like, if I liked-"

He quickly interrupted me, "You really like messing with me don't you?"

My eyes widened as his face abruptly grew serious and his eyes pierced into my own. I gasped as in an instant he was on top of me, pinning me down against the bed. My smile had vanished and I swallowed hard as I stared up at his cold expression.

He tore the bedsheets out from between us and laid his full body weight down against me and finally he spoke again, "I have ways of making you agreeable."

Before I could respond I felt his hands move down my chest to my sides and to my complete and utter shock he started to _tickle me_.

"Damon! Ohmygod-Ohmyg-stop!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, thrashing desperately underneath him.

I was laughing, screaming and crying all at once. I pushed at his hands, frantically attempting to catch my breath.

"Stop! STOP!" I giggled as tears erupted from my eyes. I was trying everything I could to roll over or crawl out of his reach.

Just as abruptly as he had started the tickle attack, he stopped and gazed down at me in pure amusement. I could feel my cheeks burning like crazy. I glowered up at him hotly, pouting.

"My, my, someones awfully ticklish. I'll have to remember that.." He playfully threatened me.

I clutched one of the pillows beside my head and swung it at him with as much force as I could muster. I sat up quickly as I shoved the pillow in his face and I was caught by surprise as I managed to knock him backwards on the bed and I landed on top of him, straddling his stomach, and hitting him repeatedly with the pillow.

"You're such a jerk! DON'T tickle me. I could have peed!" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

I felt Damon grip the pillow and effortlessly rip it from my hands and toss it off the bed and onto the floor. I stared down at him, waiting for him to make his move and dominate me but he remained still underneath me. The corners of his mouth turned up in the faintest smirk, his relaxed expression was comforting.

His hands trailed along the outsides of my thighs, gently massaging my tender bare skin. He watched attentively as I leaned down, inching closer and closer to him until our lips were barely touching.

"Why do you want to take me on a date?" I muttered against his lips, just above a whisper.

"Going once..." He playfully warned, "...Going twice.."

"Yes." I responded so quickly, I couldn't help but blush from my hint of urgency.

"Good girl.." He breathed against my skin.

I smiled softly and pressed my forehead lightly against his and his eyes moved from mine down to my lips.

"What if I had said no?" I finally asked, curiously.

"You would be screaming yes by the time I got done changing your mind..." He replied in a low seductive tone.

I wonder if it's too late to change my answer? I thought to myself jokingly as a wicked smile spread across my face.

Just then Damon sat upright, sliding me slowly down to straddle his hips, until I was sitting in his lap. His lips crashed into mine intensely, he kissed me hard and sucked and nibbled on my mouth until my lips were swollen. His lips trailed from my mouth down my chin and along my neck.

I watched as he laid down resting his head on the pillows and ever so slowly, he inched me down to lay on top of him. I rested my head against his bare chest and he wrapped us in the warm covers.

"So where are you taking me on our date?" I whispered up at him sleepily.

"Shhh..." He shushed me, his eyelids already resting.

I laid my head back down against his chest and closed my eyes. My mouth curved into a giddy grin... man, I loved the way he smelled.

_(Morning)_

The moment I opened my eyes I was instantly startled and confused. Everything was so bright I could barely focus my eyes. I blinked over and over again until I was finally able to start taking in my surroundings. I was staring straight up at the wide open sky above me. I was outside and the wind was whizzing by above me.

Glancing down at my body I realized I was now wearing clothes, that I had not put on myself, I noted. I ran my hands down along my pants and tugged at the simple navy tank top, as if to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

I turned my head from side to side realizing I was in the backseat of a car. More specifically, Damon's car. I rolled up, squinting at the harsh light, I was able to focus my eyes on the back of his head as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Morning beautiful..." He called back over his shoulder, I could tell by his voice he thought my utter confusion was highly entertaining.

"Wha-what's going on?" I stammered, doing a complete 360 to examine the surroundings as he drove by at a high speed.

"Our date..." He responded as if I was asking a silly question.

Slowing the car, he took a right turn heading down a long gravel road.

"Wait, what?" I questioned. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00, someone was sleepy.." He responded, glancing back at me, peeking over his sunglasses.

My hair whipped around my face as I sat trying to register what was going on. What kind of date was he taking me on?

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, climbing over into the passengers seat next to him and plopping down.

"I did, I even managed to get you in the shower, you're really grumpy when you're half asleep." He had a half smile as he told me.

"I don't even remember being awake..." I laughed a little and I pulled the visor mirror down to check out the damage. "Oh wow, I'm a mess. I can't go on our first date like this! I'm not even wearing make-up.."

"You're a total babe... and this isn't that kind of date." His assured me as he grabbed a bottle of water from the backseat and handed it to me.

"What kind of date is this, Damon?" I asked curiously, taking the bottle from him, just now noticing how thirsty I was. Funny how he knew before I did.

I took a drink and continued to gaze at him waiting for a response. But I didn't get one, he was determined to keep this a surprise.

"Can you at least tell me how far away it is?" I urged.

"Not far from Mystic Falls. We're almost there." He replied.

I eyed him as he reached into the backseat again and he smiled and handed me a pair of sunglasses for myself.

"I thought you'd like a pair..."

Not waiting for a thank you he turned back to look at the road and he turned up his music blaring "Ours" by The Bravery. I turned my head slightly to look at him and I smiled to myself. One of my favorite songs... one of his too?

I slipped on the sunglasses and turned to look out the passengers side of the car and I quietly sang to myself.

_And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving_

_Stop stop stop the clocks from turning_

_Stop this night from fading away._

_This time is ours_

_If I could hold this moment in my hands_

_I'd stop the world from moving_

_I'd stop the clocks from turning._

_This time is ours_

_Inside a frozen memory of us_

_And we are motionless, motionless..._

"You know this song?" Damon's voice made me jump a little.

I felt a small blush fly through my cheeks, normal people wouldn't be able to hear my quiet sing-a-long with the music, but vampires...

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites..." I replied shyly.

After a few minutes of listening to music I reached out, decreasing the volume and turned towards him.

"Damon." I said sternly.

I could see one of his eyebrows arch up behind his sunglasses and he cocked his head to look at me.

"Elena." He said just as seriously.

"You're not taking me out to the middle of no where to screw me again, are you?" I couldn't help but grin at my question. The odd thing was, I was only half joking. It sounded like something he'd do. _Again_.

He turned his head to me and smirked widely, "Well, no Elena, that wasn't exactly my plan. But... I could always alter it a little if your dirty little mind is kicking into overdrive."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and sunk back in the seat, staring at him from the corner of my eye. I fought the urge to provoke him for fun. I was actually curious about this date... but maybe later- I smiled to myself mischievously.

A handful of minutes later he turned, driving completely off the road through a small pathway, with trees surrounding us. Putting the car in park, he turned it off and moved to look at me.

"Strip down to your bra and underwear." He demanded.

"You said you weren't!" I cried, my feelings teetering back and forth trying to decide if I was liking this idea or not.

"It's not what you think... just do it." He laughed, climbing out of the car.

I watched as he took off his sunglasses, exposing his beautiful blue eyes- I rarely ever got to see them in the sunlight, they were always breath taking. He quickly lifted his tshirt up over his head and tossed it in the backseat. Then he moved on to his jeans, pulling them off, kicking off his shoes and tossing them in the pile of clothes he started. He stood there in black boxers staring back at me impatiently, motioning for me to start stripping.

I grumbled something to myself and climbed out of the car. I slid my flats off my feet and pulled my navy tank top off over my head. I started to unbutton my jeans and sighed in relief, I had no idea how I got dressed this morning but I was at least wearing a matching black bra and underwear with pink polka dots. Thank god it was something cute. I took off my own sunglasses and I dropped everything in the backseat and lifted my eyes to look at him curiously. He was staring like he wanted to jump my bones, not surprising.

"Damon, this really seems like-"

Raising his hand up in the air he cut me off and walked around the car. He approached me from the side and gripped my hand in his.

"Come on..." He started leading the way.

We walked around a bunch of trees in a row and were immediately met with an amazing view of a gorgeous lake in the middle, with trees surrounding it. The water was almost crystal clear. He led me up a small dirt path that took us to the top of a bunch of boulder sized rocks that overlooked the lake. I slowed my walking when I saw a giant rope tied up in the trees above.

"Are we.." I didn't finish my sentence as I pointed to the rope.

"I'm a kid at heart, I always will be. I use to do this years and years and years and YEARS ago..." He smirked, emphasizing each time he repeated the word.

"I can't believe I'm dating such an old perv." I snickered, crinkling my nose in fake distaste.

"HA. You're so funny." His sarcasm was practically screaming at me.

I shrieked as he grabbed for me and pretended he was going to throw us over the cliff with no warning.

"No-no NO!" I screamed wiggling from his grasp and stepping back away from the edge.

"I'll go first and then you have to go..." He stated.

I took a couple steps towards the edge and my body started to tense up. He watched me intently and took the same few steps towards me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and he finally said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, you just have to let go."

Before I could respond, Damon grabbed the rope, took a couple steps back, did a running leap off the side. He swung out over the water and jumped off, showing off with a double flip and crashed into the water below.

I inched closer the edge of the cliff again and peeked down. After a few seconds I saw his head emerge from the water, looking back up at me. The smile on his face was amazing, I could see what he meant by a kid at heart. He ran his fingers through his damp messy hair, which still looked absolutely perfect on him, no surprise there.

My nerves were kicking in as I studied the drop. I'm pretty sure Stefan would have argued with me, had I ever wanted to do this before. My eyes were locked on Damon's and he finally called up to me, "I got you. I promise."

Taking a deep breath I gripped the rope securely in my hands and I took a couple steps back. I paused for a second, smiling, when it came down to it... I trusted him. I took a few more breaths and ran for the edge of the cliff and I lept off of it. I let out a shriek as I released my hands from the rope and dropped. For a split second I felt completely motionless and free as I fell to the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and right as I hit the water I felt his arms lock around me and we were both pulled under water. Almost immediately he gripped me tighter and swam upwards, pulling us both to the top. I gasped as I met the air and I blinked a couple times until my eyes were focused on his face that awaited inches from mine. I broke into a fit of giggles as I waited for my body to stop tingling. The adrenaline rush was outrageous, my entire body was shaking from the feeling. He gazed back at me in approval and held me firmly above the water until my giggles subsided.

When I finally started to calm, I did a once over of his face. Droplets of water streamed from his hair and rolled down his face to his strong jaw and dripped across his muscular chest, his icy blue eyes matched the water, he was the epitome of irresistible at this moment.

I caught him by surprise as I lunged forward in the water, throwing my arms around his neck and I pulled him into a steamy kiss.

"You know what I want to do to you right now?" He mumbled against my lips after a small heated make out session.

Pulling back a few inches I studied his face, feeling my stomach flutter at all the possibilities.

"What do you want to do to me right now?" I breathed against his damp skin.

I drew in my breath sharply as he pulled me out of the water, holding me above him and he shot me a wicked smile as he launched me across the water. I screamed in shock as I crashed into the water and went under. I swam back to the top quickly and fought to catch my breath.

I wiped the water from my face and glared back at Damon. I splashed at him angrily and he flinched as a small wave drenched his face. He advanced on me and I squealed, splashing at him frantically. I spun in the opposite direction and tried to swim away from him and in no time he had captured me in his stone-like arms.

This time, as he hoisted me up out of the water I was giggling. I flashed him a wide grin right before he catapulted me across the water a second time. When I emerged he was waiting for me.

"Climb on.." He instructed me, turning his back my way.

Without hesitation, I gripped his shoulders firmly and pulled myself up on his back, wrapping my legs around him. I linked my arms around his neck and clung on, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, excitedly, as he swam speedily back towards the cliff.

He gripped my legs in his hands as he walked out of the shallow water and made his way up the dirt path. Climbing quickly up the trail he stopped once again at the top and he grasped the rope tightly in his hands.

"You ready?" He questioned, shooting me a playful glance over his shoulder.

I hugged myself tightly against him, locking my legs securely around him, then I nodded, feeling my heart racing in anticipation. The second I nodded he was running, lunging from the cliff and we swung back and forth on the rope. My stomach jumped at the loss of control and finally he let go and we both flew down into the water, locked in each others arms the entire time. This time I opened my eyes under water and I watched as he gripped my arm and spun me around to face him. As he pulled us to the surface, his lips crushed mine in a forceful kiss, I closed my eyes and kissed him back as water swarmed all around us. By the time we hit the surface I was gasping against his lips and quivering all over. I was exhilarated.

We had completely lost track of time, playing around in the water for hours with the mix of rope jumping, splash fights and of course making out. This was the definition of carefree and fun, and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way.

"Can you wait here for a few minutes?" He questioned me as he made his way out of the water.

I smirked at him curiously and eventually nodded in agreement, and I swam back deeper into the water and waited. My eyes watched him as he quickly disappeared behind the trees and I let out a deep breath. I was not use to Damon giving me butterflies in my stomach, it was all overwhelming.

After about five minutes of nagging curiosity, I saw him return with a towel draped over his shoulder. He had pulled his pants back on and he motioned for me to come out of the water. I swam in his direction and hurried out of the water and up to him and he threw the towel around me, wrapping me up so tightly I could barely move. I felt my stomach jump as I noticed a blindfold in his hand and I stepped back staring at him, uncertain of his intentions.

"What's that for?" I pointed at the blindfold, arching my eyebrow up waiting for his expression to give him away.

His eyes trailed down to the blindfold and back up to me and a devilish smirk sprung across his face.

"Elena Gilbert... such a dirty mind." He teased as if a dirty thought never crossed his mind.

I gasped as he forcefully gripped my arm and spun me around so my back was too him. With little to no effort he simply tied the blindfold across my eyes and I squealed in surprise as he lifted me off the ground and started carrying me somewhere.

"W-what are we doing?" I stammered, wrapping my arms around his neck, I couldn't see anything but pitch black.

Of course he didn't respond, it didn't take long before I felt him hold me out and lay me down on a bunch of blankets. I reached up to remove the blindfold and he swatted my hand away.

"Not yet..." His voice was hinting at his possessive side, which sent chills down my body.

I remained still as I heard him moving around me, I heard him right next to me and in a matter of seconds he was untying the blindfold, letting it drop from my face. We were in a heavily shaded around, with trees everywhere. He had thrown a bunch of blankets on the hood of his car and we were both laying across it, facing a giant white sheet that was tied up in the trees. I watched in confusion as he reached back and turned on a small portable projector and a movie started.

I was speechless, I would have never expected it in a million years. I turned towards him in awe and just then he tossed a bunch of bags of junk food at me and he laid back along the blankets resting on his windshield.

There was no doubt about it, it had to be the cutest most creative date I've ever been on. It was almost like we were at our own drive in movie. I couldn't hold back the giant smile that flew across my face.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and he grabbed some candy from the huge mess of junk food and popped it in his mouth, he seemed pleased with himself.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say to him, all I could manage to do was stare. This was the side of him I rarely got to see. He threw the bag of candy down towards our feet and he swiftly slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me up against him. I exhaled sharply from the force of his pull and I rested my head against his bare chest. My eyes fell on the movie and I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh, I gazed up at him and I whispered, "Are we watching a chick flick?"

He rolled his eyes a little and they burned back into mine, "This is not a chick flick, **you **really need to watch this movie."

His response to my question confused me a little. I really needed to watch this movie?

"What's it called?" I asked him, I needed more of an explanation.

"Secretary." He replied, his eyes moving back up to the screen.

"Sounds like a porno." I pointed out, holding back my giggle.

I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. Yeah, yeah, he thinks I'm adorable, I thought to myself. I turned to concentrate on the movie and only a few minutes into it I was utterly hooked. The movie was about a sadomasochistic relationship that developed between a woman and her boss that ended up being exactly what they were looking for. I had never seen a film quite like it. I watched intently, every once in a while I could feel Damon's eyes on me, as if he were searching for some kind of reaction.

_"Who's to say that love needs to be soft and gentle?" _

I felt Damon pull me a little closer after the line was delivered in the movie and it sent tiny shivers through my body.

_"In one way or another I've always suffered. I didn't know why exactly. But I do know that I'm not so scared of suffering now. I feel more than I've ever felt and I've found someone to feel with. To play with. To love in a way that feels right for me. I hope he knows that I can see that he suffers too. And that I want to love him."_

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen, deeply lost in thought. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I continued to rest my head on his chest. It was the first time I was actually coming to the realization that I was a masochist, something I never considered for a second before Damon. Something I wasn't familiar with until just recently, something that I had come to the conclusion that was wrong and messed up and I was messed up for having these feelings and urges. Until now. Until it was all finally starting to make sense.

I was still when the movie ended. The silence was comforting, he knew the scenes that unfolded had made a strong impact on me and how I perceived what he and I were actually doing here, in this twisted yet enticing relationship we had created between us.

Shifting beneath me, he finally made the first move and he slid me up along his body until my cheek was pressed against his. I laid my hand gently on his chest and snuggled my face into the side of his, my eyelids were growing heavy. The last thing I remembered before drifting off into a deep sleep was his hand moving atop of mine, and he pulled one of the blankets around us.

When I finally awake from the mid-day nap, I pulled my head back from Damon and checked out the surroundings. My eyes were somewhat hazy but I could see the the sun was almost completely set. I turned to look at him and grinned down at the sleeping vampire. His features held a soft expression as he rested.

Ever so slowly, I slipped my hand out from under his and I delicately trailed my fingers down his chest, and stomach and with no hesitation I snuck them inside his pants and boxers. Stirring slightly underneath me, his eyes remained closed. I ran my fingertips up and down his sensitive skin and I wrapped my fingers along his member, gripping him firmly.

"What are you doing, Elena?" I jumped a little as his amused tone flew through my thoughts.

My eyes turned up to him, his eyes were still closed, but a faint half smile appeared on his face. I chose not to respond as I began to stroke him, I kept my pace steady and slow. His erection was growing harder and harder with every single stroke.

"Can't you see I'm busy trying to sleep?" His arrogant voice rang in my ears.

I hesitated for a moment, unable to believe my ears. He would rather sleep! Before I got too carried away with my anger it clicked in my head. He was playing with me. He wanted to get a rise out of me... he should know who he's messing with.

I picked up my pace, stroking his entire length, tightening my hold on him little by little. To his surprise, I'm sure, I withdrew my hand from his pants and boxers. I rolled up to my knees and flung my leg over him, straddling his waist. I could feel him pressing against me through his pants and I almost lost my composure.

"Can't you see I'm tired, Elena?" He teased, smirking to himself and laying his head back against the windshield of the car, his eyes still shut.

I pressed my hands against his chest and gradually started to rotate my hips against his. I felt his chest muscles tense up under my hands, and I knew it was working. He would break soon and get a taste of his own medicine.

Leaning down towards his body, I left a trail of kisses down his neck and along his collar bone. Then I inched my face up to his, leaving soft hungry kisses along his mouth. Then I stopped and breathed down at his emotionless face.

"Don't you want to fuck me..?" I was speaking just above a whisper and I started to grind my hips harshly against him. My lips brushed against his and I added, "Don't you want to cum inside me?"

He was coming undone.

"On second thought, I'm still feeling kind of sleepy too." I was trying everything in my power to sound serious.

His eyes snapped open immediately as I said the words. Before he could react I pushed off of him and jumped off the hood of the car, into the grass. He sat up, instantly, his chest was heaving. There it was... taste of his own medicine. He was _bitter_.

I took a few steps away from the car in the opposite direction, just as he swung his legs over the side of the car and pushed himself off.

I wasn't about to wait around for him to get me. I ran back in the direction of the lake, trying not to giggle from my rush of excitement. It was a lot darker but the moonlight made it easy to see where I was going. I flew passed the trees and I inhaled deeply running up the dirt path, I eyed the rope and then looked down the path. My heart nearly burst through my chest when I saw Damon standing at the top of the path, only a few feet away.

He had his hunting face on. I grabbed the rope firmly and took the running leap, not pausing for even a second. As I swung back and forth a few times I called out, "You're going to have to catch me. But I'm sure you figured that out already."

I stuck my tongue out at him and released my hold from the rope and I plugged my nose as I broke through the water. Surprisingly, it was still warm from the sun earlier. I swam frantically for the surface and I shot out of the water, wiping the drops from my face and I looked up at the cliff and froze.

Damon was gone. I looked above at the rope and it wasn't swinging, he had not gone the way I did. I spun around in the water looking for any sign of him and I didn't see him.

"Damon?" I breathed quietly, feeling my body shudder nervously.

Oh man, I felt like I was in some kind of shark thriller movie. I trailed my eyes along the path that led to the rope and the trees along there. Nothing. I had no idea if I should stay in the water or attempt to get out and run back to the car. I heard a splash somewhere behind me and I turned around as fast I could and my eyes darted around. He wasn't there.

"Damon...?" I called out again in a small voice.

Dead silence. I was about ready to yell for him again and I shrieked feeling his hands grasp me underwater and his fangs ripped into my thigh. I screamed and thrashed around trying to get free from his violent hold and had no success. I frantically threw my arms around as his fed from me. As I struggled I felt his other hand assault me roughly and he tore my underwear to the side and he pushed his fingers inside me.

I gasped loudly from the intrusion and tried to swim in the opposite direction and was pulled under water for a few seconds from my attempt. I pushed my head back up to the surface, coughing a little. He withdrew his fangs and kept a tight hold on my legs as he emerged from the water. I inhaled sharply as he forced my body up against his chest and he harshly drove his fingers inside me over and over.

Twisting my legs around I pushed off from his chest, spinning over onto my stomach and I tried to swim away again and he caught me within seconds. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back against him. I tensed up, feeling his bare skin against me, he was naked and hard. He wasted no time ripping my underwear from my body and he linked one around around my stomach holding my face directly above the water. He lifted on of my legs effortlessly and forced himself inside me. I whimpered loudly, squeezing my eyes shut. I moved my hands down to his arms and tried to pry his arm from around me as he pounded into me. I dug my nails deep into his skin and to my utter shock he released his arm from me.

Unfortunately, that was the only thing keeping me from sinking. My head went under, water rushed into my airways. Right away, he grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled hard. My head emerged from the water and he slowed his pace as I coughed, gasping for oxygen.

"I'm sure that wasn't fun.." He chuckled coldly. "Do you see where struggling is getting you?"

"Fuck you." I choked out the words, extending my hands behind me and clawing at his skin.

He was still for a moment and then his pull on my hair loosened and he slowly pushed my head back into the water. It was only for a couple seconds then he pulled me back up and yanked my head backwards roughly. I arched my back involuntarily, gasping for air as he mercilessly proceeded to drive into my aching walls. The water was a completely different sensation, I felt no pressure from any direction except for Damon's rapid thrusts and his pull on my hair.

I realized he was moving us towards the shallow water. To my shock he withdrew from me and twirled me around by my hair and he shoved me backwards. I landed hard. Most of my body was exposed, the water wasn't very deep at all. I cried out as he tackled me, forcing his full weight on top of me and he swiftly locked my knees over his elbows and entered me again within seconds.

"How do you like that?" He purred against my damp skin as each thrust became more powerful than the last.

I tried to moan a response but each savage entry made me gasp loudly and toss my head from side to side. I was past the point of forming coherent words. The shallow water crashed into us and flew through my tangled hair. I could feel my muscles tightening around his cock and he moaned bearing his fangs down at me. He unhooked his arms from my legs and he viciously pinned my forearms down against the ground with his vampire strength. My wide eyes stared up at him in fear and lust.

"Arch your hips." He growled down at me.

I did as he asked, feeling my orgasm hurdling towards me. He pushed against my sore arms for leverage and slammed inside me with unbelievable force I felt like I was going to break in half. I shook violently trying my best to keep my hips arched upwards.

I lost control of everything, frenzied screams poured out of my mouth. One after another as my body convulsed against his. I couldn't hold them back, I couldn't quiet them, it sounded like he was brutally killing me. Tears of pleasure filled pain rolled down my cheeks.

He was seconds away from pushing me over the edge and he released my arms pressing his body down against mine and he wrapped both of his arms around my neck and the back of my head, almost holding me a headlock and he groaned in my ear, "Good girl, take it."

I threw my head back, squeezing my eyes shut and I cried out loudly as he rammed himself inside me one last time and unloaded his seed.

He held me still in the same position, and waited for me to stop gasping, my tears continued to stream down my cheeks. Damon turned his head to look at me and he studied my face carefully.

"You won't stop shaking..." He whispered against my ear.

I didn't know how to explain. I just knew it was one of the most intense orgasms I ever experienced. My lips quivered uncontrollably and I breathed in a shaky voice, "I'm fine, I just need a minute.."

He looked pleased with himself, knowing very well what was happening. I felt him kissing the side of my face and my tear stained cheeks and he moved on to my mouth, kissing me deeply, taking my trembling lips in his.

When he pulled away, he climbed to his feet and quickly found his underwear and pants that he'd dropped in a pile in the grass when he was after me. He dressed fast and approached me again, I hadn't moved. I was overwhelmed and exhausted. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms and he took me back to the car. I giggled as he dressed me himself and wrapped me snugly in a blanket and set me down in the passengers seat. He had packed up the car in no time and he hopped into the drivers seat and pulled me up beside him, keeping the blanket securely around me.

He started the car and began driving back to Mystic Falls. I watched as he reached for his CD player and replayed "Ours" once again. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I curled up closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the side of his head down to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"Best date ever."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

**The Bravery - Ours**

**Paramore - CrushCrushCrush**


	15. Bad Girlfriend

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had mixed feelings about a couple reviews from my last chapter but I finally finished this one up. :) Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! - Like I've said before, they keep me going! **

**I just want to say a couple things...**

**I love everyone who has reviewed asking to see Damon's POV in my story. As much fun as it would be to add that, I'm writing my story in first person for that one sided element. The point is... you don't know what he's thinking and neither does Elena. That's the mystery. We only see what Elena see's and we only know what Elena knows. (Once I am done with this story I've been toying around with the idea of making my next story in Damon's POV.) I just wanted to clear it up since I get so many requests. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed!**

**Secretary - is my all time favorite movie. I loved hearing in some reviews that many of you have seen it, and I was estatic to hear some of you actually watched it for the first time after reading my chapter! :D**

**Small Warning: This chapter is smut central.**

**Enough of my babbling... Please let me know what you think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elena.." I heard Damon whisper in my ear.

I kept my eyes closed and buried my face deeper into my pillow._ Too tired_.

"Hey, Sleepyhead.." He breathed against my sensitive skin, chills ran down my neck from the sensation.

"Mm-mm." I groaned sleepily. I opened my eyes just a little and peeked out from the top of the pillow to look at him.

Confusion struck my face, the sun was streaming in my bedroom windows. Had I slept through the rest of the night? I lifted my head up a little, my hair fell in tangles around my face, I must look like a complete mess.

My eyes fell on Damon and I sighed loudly. He was laying beside me on top of the covers and he looked perfect.

"Oh my god, you are not allowed to look like that in the morning." I cried pulling the covers up over my head.

Immediately, he pulled the covers off of me and lowered his face to mine.

"I went home a little earlier while you were sleeping and showered and got ready." He laughed, studying my bright red cheeks. "I don't think it's possible for you to look bad."

"Is this your attempt at initiating morning sex?" I had to give him a hard time.

I felt him move his hand under my chin and he tipped my head up with his finger and stared down into my eyes intensely.

"If I were after morning sex, I would be inside you right now." His eyes slowly trailed from my face and down my body to my bare legs and he added, "I'm tempted... but I actually have to be somewhere."

"Hot date?" I smirked up at him as he climbed off my bed.

"The hottest." He responded raising his eyebrows and nodding, "Rick."

"I'm jealous," I played along, pouting my lips at him. "I want you all to myself."

His eyes were glued on me as I stretched out across the bed, throwing the covers off of me, closing my eyes and I snuck a obvious seductive moan from my lips.

Eyes still locked on me, as I pushed my hair away from my face and ran my fingers down my neck and over my chest.

"Elena Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me even though, I told you I have somewhere else to be?" He scolded, hovering over the bed, looking down at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." I replied just above a whisper.

I slid my feet up so they were flat on my bed and I slowly rolled the bottom of my nightgown up, giving him a peek underneath. He took a step towards my bed and he wrapped his hands tightly around the bottoms of my thighs and he yanked me harshly towards him at the edge of the bed.

"You're going to make me late." He growled down at me.

I opened my mouth to respond and he lifted my leg roughly and slapped my ass. He gripped my chin firmly in his hand, holding my head still and he waved a finger angrily in my face.

"No, no, no, no. This is going to be rough and quick, and you're going to lay there and keep your mouth shut, do you understand me?" He ordered.

Once again I tried to respond in a small voice and I felt his hand grasp my neck.

"Am I not being clear?" His grip got tighter and tighter.

My whole body was burning up. I laid still in complete silence.

I felt his fingers loosen and he pushed my head back down against the bed sharply and reached for his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and in seconds he was gripping his stiffness in his hand, staring down at me with his predatory eyes.

He yanked my hips upwards, forcing me to arch my back up off of the bed, all my weight rested on my elbows and shoulders. He held my small hips firmly in his hands and in one powerful pull he slammed my body up against him, entering me harshly.

I tried to stay quiet but a loud whimper escaped me.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." He spoke clearly, driving into me with a hard thrust between each word.

Gasp after gasp, left my mouth as he increased his pace. It took everything I had to keep myself from screaming. My legs muscles started reacting on their own, clenching tightly against him, wanting to push away from the pressure and the force he was using on me.

"Spread your legs." He demanded.

"I-I.." I stammered breathlessly as he continued to plow into me.

"Shut the fuck up and spread your legs." His raspy voice, caused me to tremble all over.

I tried to relax my muscles and little by little I started to unclench them from his hips. He didn't have the patience. His hands slid from my hips to my thighs and he grasped them bruisingly tight and spread them wide and fucked me harder.

A cry escaped my mouth and my arms gave out from underneath me. He was absolutely ruthless. Pounding into me again and again and again.

He slowed for a matter of seconds and I felt him tip my hips up at a slightly different angle and he pulled out almost completely, then entered me double the force. I involuntarily arched my back and I threw my hands up to my face covering my mouth as I screamed in pleasure.

"I know.." He groaned thrusting harder and harder, "Exactly where you like it."

I kept my hands tightly over my mouth, muffling my cries as I practically flew to my orgasm.

"You're going to come with me..." He breathed heavily, as my walls began squeeze around his cock.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me, pressing me down against the bed as he grinded his hips into mine. My entire bed was shaking. Gripping my wrists firmly he ripped my hands from my mouth and pinned them up above my head with one hand and the other clapped over my mouth with air tight pressure. His face was inches above mine, his eyes were holding an intense stare with my own. I threw my head back against the bed as he delivered one more powerful thrust, unloading inside me and I shrieked uncontrollably against his hand as my body exploded in pleasure.

"Mmmm.." He moaned quietly in my ear, his hand still covering my mouth.

He released my wrists and moved his now free hand slowly down my back and he groped my ass lustfully. He looked down at me as I breathed shallow breaths against his hand. He inched his palm from my mouth, his eyes piercing into my own.

"You're going to be late..." I finally whispered breathlessly.

"Worth it..." He responded in a soft voice.

He left gentle kisses all along my forehead, I could feel a blush burn my cheeks. I watched him closely as he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair, pulling a single strand forward, rolling it in his fingers as he kissed my cheeks.

I kept quiet, it always threw me off balance when he let his sweet, tender side shine through. Releasing my hair he reached for my face, tucking his pointer finger under my chin and running the tip of his thumb back and forth along my bottom lip.

A genuine smile faintly appeared on his face as he gazed down at me. All of his features softened, and then shifted into a hint of nervousness.

"Elena.." His tone grew serious, "..I-"

He stopped abruptly, his soft expression vanished and his eyes immediately lifted to my bedroom door.

"What?" I asked looking around my room.

"Nothing." He responded pushing himself backwards off the bed. He adjusted his clothing in a flash and to my surprise he quickly pulled me off my bed and too my feet, fixing my nightgown. My eyebrows raised as he gave me a quick kiss and headed to my window.

"Wait, Damon, what were you going to say?" I questioned, the curiosity was killing me.

"Nothing important." He responded, "I'm late and you have a visitor. Later babe."

And with that he had disappeared out of my bedroom window. A visitor? I turned back to my bed and straightened the covers. I glanced quickly in my vanity mirror and my face twisted in horror. Sex hair. I ran my fingers through the mess and jumped as I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I called out, wondering who it was.

"It's me bitch, let me in." I heard Caroline's perky voice, boom from the other side of the door.

I hurried over to the door and opened it, flashing her a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping a side to let her in.

She pushed passed me quickly as if she were on a mission. She turned to me and all her perkiness had disappeared. _Serious_ took over. Serious Caroline touched a lot on bitchy. Something was wrong.

"Bonnie and I are worried about you, Elena. Do you realize you didn't text either of us back all weekend? We made plans for the weekend over a month ago." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms angrily in front of her.

"Oh my god, Caroline, it must have slipped my mind. I'm so sorry!" I wasn't sure I could feel anymore awful at the moment. Though, in my defense I wasn't able to check my phone the whole weekend, not that I would be able to use that excuse with her.

"You can't let a bad break up take over your life, Elena! We're still your friends, you still need to act like our friend." She was starting to get worked up.

"I know, I know. Caroline, I know I've been a shitty friend lately. What can I do?" I asked, trying my best to get back on her good side.

"You can come out with us tonight. After school, and I get to decide what we're going to do.." She replied, a sneaky grin crossed her lips.

"Anything, really Caroline. I'll be there." I agreed instantly, nodding my head in approval.

"Good. So, tonight you, Bonnie and I are going to a bar out of town and using our fake ID's. No arguing, we're having a crazy girls night." She informed me, smiling wildly at the thought.

I hesitated for a moment, taking the idea in. I studied Caroline's face as she went on and on about how much fun it would be and what we should wear. She looked so excited. A grin spread across my face and I placed my hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Yes, Care, it sounds like it will be amazing. I'm in." I nodded.

I missed my best friends. Our wild girl's night out was happening, no matter what.

(At School)

So much for being on time anymore, I thought to myself as I made my way through the empty school hallways. I idiotically decided I had enough time to stop at the library before class to check out a book for History class and now I was late, _again_.

I nervously glanced up at the clock as I hurried passed the lockers. Two minutes late, not horrible, but still late. When did I turn into such an awful student? I kept repeating over in my mind.

I turned into the last hallway, spotting the door to my class and as I made my way towards it I saw the door pop open. I slowed down almost completely as Damon stepped out and silently shut the door behind him. He started walking down the hallway in my direction and he slowed immediately as he caught a glimpse of me. A smile spread across his face as he approached me.

"Someone's late for class..." He teased me, keeping his voice quiet.

"Looks like we were both late for something today." I raised my eyebrow a little, as we both stopped walking inches from each other.

I inhaled sharply as he took a step towards me, backing me into the lockers behind me. My eyes darted up and down the long hallways, making sure no one would see him invading my personal space, something he was an expert at.

"No one's around," He offered, keeping his eyes glued on me.

I lifted my eyes to his and hugged my books tightly to my chest, between us.

"You're cute when you're nervous..." He touched my nose as the word "cute" left his lips.

A small smile crept across my face and I shifted slightly, moving my books to one arm, relaxing a little. The butterflies were back again.

"And you're sexy all the time.." I flirted, my eyes trailed down to his chest and back up to his.

"Well, I try..." A cheeky grin crossed his face and he shrugged.

I watched as he rested his hand against the locker beside my head and he leaned in closer. I could feel his breath against my face.

"So, I personally think our first date went very well.." He casually ran his other hand down my side and he rested it on my ass and continued, "How would you feel about coming over tonight so I can make you dinner?"

My face fell instantly, his invitation was sweet. He was actually asking and I couldn't accept.

"I can't.." I replied quietly, waiting for a reaction.

After a few moments of silence his eyes narrowed on me.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I forgot I had made plans with Caroline and Bonnie for the weekend and I have to do some damage control. We're all going out tonight. I promised.." I explained, keeping a close eye on his solid expression.

"Where are you going?" He wanted all the details.

I hesitated for a moment, his jealous, possessive side was making an appearance.

"Just some bar out of town.." I answered in a small voice.

No reply. His eyes were fixed on me. I took a deep breath and started to slip out from between him and the locker, mumbling something about getting to class and I gasped as he grabbed me and backed me into the lockers once again.

"I don't like that idea." He finally spoke, flashing a fake smile at me.

We shared an intense look for a minute and I moved my books to one arm again. With my free hand I gripped the front of his shirt in my fist and pulled him into a kiss. I could feel the tension in his body letting up little by little.

"I promised, Damon.." I muttered against his lips.

He kept his lips, lightly pressed up against mine as he spoke after a long pause, "If you bring a guy home with you, I will rip his head off."

I couldn't help but giggle at his absurd statement.

He pulled his head back from mine and smirked at me. "You know I'm not joking."

"I know..." I snickered, staring back at him. "I'm laughing about the bringing a guy home part."

"You know... I could come over afterwards..." He breathed, in a naughty tone.

His lips crashed into mine again and both his hands moved down to my ass, squeezing it tightly. I tore me lips from his, gasping for air and I closed my eyes as his lips hungrily made their way down my neck.

"Mmmm.." I moaned, feeling him sucking lustfully at my tender skin. He moved his lips to my chin, up the side of my face and started nibbling on my earlobe.

"Okay, okay, okay.." I agreed breathlessly, he was playing dirty. "Yes, you should come over afterwards. Just let me go to class."

Inching his head backwards he looked me in the eyes and smiled, "If any guys hit on you tonight... just let them know that your boyfriend will kill them."

"Boyfriend huh?" I questioned my face growing slightly serious.

"Yes. Boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" His tone was confusing. He seemed to be asking and instructing me at the same time.

I felt my cheeks burn red and I responded, "Nope. No problem at all."

After kissing me one last time he nodded his head towards my history class. "Good. Now be a good girl and get to class."

I jumped a little as he smacked my ass playfully and took a couple steps back. I grinned at him, and hurried to the classroom door, reaching for the doorknob.

"Later gorgeous.." He whispered and in seconds he was gone.

(That Night)

"You look super cute tonight, Elena." Caroline peeked around the passengers seat.

"Thanks, so do you guys.." I replied, complimenting her and Bonnie.

I sunk back in the seat and adjusted my black mini skirt. I had paired it with a bright blue leopard print corset top and ridiculously high blue pumps. It was somewhat flashy, but I had actually worn it more for the end of the night, rather than the beginning. For my... _boyfriend_. I repeated the word over and over in my head. I wasn't sure I'd ever get use to thinking of Damon as my boyfriend.

"I'm glad you came out with us tonight, Elena." Bonnie said glancing back at me as she drove.

"Me too, I've missed you guys like crazy. I'm sorry I've been MIA so much lately. I'll make sure I get better." I reassured them.

I was actually really glad I agreed to go tonight. It felt nice being out with the girls. It reminded me of times when things were a lot more simple. And everything we did was just for fun. No responsibilities... no boys.

"So what's going on with you and Tyler?" Bonnie turned down the music blaring through the car.

"Eh... nothing. Tyler just isn't my type." I confessed.

"Hot isn't your type?" Caroline chimed in.

I shot her a half smile and kept quiet. I shook my head and giggled, looking out the car window as Bonnie pulled into the bar parking lot. We climbed out of the car and we all instantly started adjusting out outfits and fixing our hair.

There were a bunch of cars in the parking lot, it was strange, especially for a Monday. There would definitely be no shortage of people.

We had no problems getting inside with our fake ID's, but we weren't expecting to have issues. I remembered back when we were about sixteen we got in a couple times. As we walked inside, I felt eyes turn to us from all directions.

"Wow.. there's a lot of guys here." Bonnie breathed, reading my mind completely.

Ninety percent of the bar was guys. I could only spot a couple girls as I scanned the crowd.

Approaching the bar slowly Caroline ordered a drink and turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm good for now.." I reassured her nodding.

"You aren't drinking? But Bonnie isn't drinking... I don't want to be the only one drinking." She whined at me.

"Fine," I caved quickly, "I'll have one, just get me whatever."

"Not to bring up bad memories... but doesn't that guy over there look like Stefan?" Bonnie whispered to me, pointing over by the pool tables.

I looked in the direction she pointed me to and I frowned. There were quite a few similarities. His bone structure and build was similar, but his hair was longer and darker and he was a lot taller.

As I stared, his eyes lifted and met mine and I spun around, grabbing my drink from Caroline and taking a big sip.

"Yeah, he looks a little like him.." I agreed, avoiding eye contact in that direction.

"Um... he's coming over here." Caroline whispered to me.

"Really?" I felt my stomach jump, he probably thought I was checking him out.

"Excuse me.." I heard him speak behind me.

I turned, ever so slowly and took a deep breath before I spoke, "Yes?"

"James.." He introduced himself, extending his arm towards me.

"Elena.." I replied in a small voice, shaking his hand.

"Beautiful name.." He complimented, leaning against the bar in front of me.

"Thank you.." I responded politely.

"I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink, but I see you beat me to it." He smiled warmly and motioned to the drink I was sipping nervously. "Maybe you'd be interested in dancing or a game of pool?"

I took another drink and shot him a sweet smile, "Maybe a little later. But thank you."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, and pushed further, "I'm really bad at pool, who could pass up the chance to make me look like an idiot?"

"I'm sure..." I laughed and tipped my head to the side.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." He pointed over to the corner he came from, then casually made his way back over.

"Aww, he seemed sweet." Caroline's voice boomed from behind me.

"Why is Damon here?" Bonnie caught my attention immediately.

I stepped away from the bar and looked in the direction she was looking and there was Damon, taking a seat at the opposite end of the bar, ordering a drink. I crossed my arms tightly in front of my chest and stared at him. He had to be checking up on me. I felt my skin burning from frustration and anger. He didn't look in our direction, instead his eyes trailed around at the people in the bar. Taking the drink from the bartender he quickly downed it and asked for another.

"That's so weird..." Caroline's face crossed in confusion.

I tracked down my phone in my purse and snuck a speedy text as the girls attention stayed on Damon.

_To: Damon_

_Message: What are you doing here? _

Seconds later Damon reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. A smirk appeared on his lips and he started texting back.

My phone vibrated and I opened the message right away.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Drinking ;)_

I shrugged it off and locked my phone, dropping it in my purse. By this time a couple guys had surrounded us and both Caroline and Bonnie were flirting shamelessly.

One of the guys ordered a round of shots. He handed one to me and I looked down at it. I set it in front of me on the bar and snuck a peek at Damon. My body grew stiff as I saw a busty blonde girl take a seat at the bar next to him. I couldn't tear my eyes away. He ordered another drink from the bartender and the girl held up her hand, saying something to Damon and then calling out to the bartender holding up two fingers. The girl giggled and casually touched his arm as the bartender set down two drinks in front of them.

My eyes stayed locked on Damon and he never made eye contact with me. I could barely control myself. I had no idea where it was coming from but I absolutely hated her. I was blinded in jealous rage.

Damon turned to the girl and started talking to her as he finished off his drink. I dropped my eyes to the shot glass sitting in front of me and I picked it up and tossed my head back drinking it. I stood to my feet and turned to the guys standing around us and I interrupted whatever they were talking about.

"So, who wants to buy me a shot?" I asked in a flirty tone.

In a matter of minutes I had already finished off four more shots. Caroline and Bonnie were staring at me in disbelief.

"I'll be back in a little bit." I told them.

I confidently walked across the room towards the pool table and strutted around the other side where James was getting ready to take his turn.

"Mind if I join?" I asked stepping extremely close to him. I leaned against the pool table and smiled at him seeing a look of surprise.

"Elena! Sure, please do... you can take my turn." He offered handing me his pool stick.

"I feel like such a dumb girl..." I giggled cutely at him, "I'm not really sure how to play.. show me?"

I stood still as he moved behind me and he placed his hands on my hips. He slowly bent me over the pool table and moved my hands to hold the pool stick correctly. I took a second to glimpse in Damon's direction to my surprise he was no longer sitting at the bar. He was a couple feet from the pool table, watching every move that was made. _He was absolutely furious._

I turned my head and looked back at James and I giggled. I focused on the pool table and I took a shot getting a couple balls in the pockets. Making it obvious I knew exactly how to play the whole time.

I stood back up, turning to James and he smiled at me, "Not sure how to play? Liar."

I grinned back at him wickedly and touched his arm gently with my hand, "How about that drink?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me across the room to the bar. The alcohol was starting to hit me hard. I sipped at the drink he bought me. He was trying to talk to me and I could barely pay even a second of attention to him.

"Let's dance." I interrupted him and I grabbed his arm leading him to the dance floor. I giggled as I stumbled along. He gripped my hips tightly, trying to make sure I didn't fall over.

I turned my back to him and pressed up against him taking his arms and wrapping them around me. To my surprise he was a good dancer. I grinded up against him, moving my hips back and forth. I felt his hands move down my sides and I closed my eyes, tossing my hair around.

I was starting to feel hot and dizzy. I opened my eyes and searched for Damon again. He was leaning against the bar, his arms were tightly crossed in front of his chest, his eyes never moved from me.

We danced for a couple songs and then I snuck away to step outside for some air. I had never been so drunk in my entire life. I stumbled out the front door and walked around the side of the building. I leaned back against the brick wall and closed my eyes.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" My eyes snapped open as Damon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Where's your little friend?" The words spilled from my lips as he stepped closer to me. "You know, the blonde one?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and scoffed, "You mean the girl who offered to sleep with me in 30 seconds flat?"

I glared back at him, the jealous feeling returned instantly.

"The one that I took a drink from and informed her I had a girlfriend that I was meeting?" He continued.

My eyes widened a little. A guilty feeling started to surface, why had I automatically assumed the worst of him?

I inhaled sharply as he pinned my arms against the building.

"Now you listen to me." He breathed against my face sternly, "Are you listening?"

I nodded quickly, feeling a dizzy spell hit me again.

"You're going to go back inside and tell Caroline and Bonnie that you started feeling sick and Jeremy is outside, ready to take you home." He commanded, pressing up against me.

Normally, a small amount of fear would wash over me, but I was drunk and aroused and not afraid to hide it.

"I've been bad..." A tiny smirk rolled across my lips and I eyed him innocently.

"You've been so bad.." He responded, his body pushing harder against me.

"You have to punish me..." I told him in a small voice.

"Oh I will..." He reassured me raising his eyebrow. "Go tell them now."

He released me, stepping backwards and he headed to his car. I stumbled away from the brick wall and made my way back inside.

"...There she is, Elena, we were looking for you!" Bonnie cried as I approached them.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I drank too much. I'm not feeling the greatest so I called Jer. He's waiting outside to take me home. I'm sorry for bailing you guys." I leaned up against the bar, trying to control my dizziness.

"Awww, that's okay. You are really trashed. I can't believe you drank that much." Caroline laughed a little, pulling me into a hug.

Bonnie gave me a hug as well and I flashed them a goofy smile. "Thanks for inviting me out with you guys... Have a good night."

I turned and headed back for the door. Damon's car sat right outside and I opened the passenger door and practically collapsed inside.

He pulled out of the parking lot quickly and started driving back to Mystic Falls, he was speeding. I grabbed a hold of the seat and moved closer to him. I giggled and rolled up onto my knees and I slipped my hand under his chin and attacked the side of his face with my lips.

"I've been so naughty.." I whispered against his ear.

He kept his mouth shut and continued to keep his eyes on the road. We were only minutes away now. He sped faster.

I ran my fingers down to his lap and rubbed him through his pants.

"I want you inside me..." I nibbled on his earlobe.

I could feel him growing harder and harder through his pants.

After a few minutes of not being able to pry my hands off of him, I finally looked around and noticed we were pulling up the driveway to the boarding house. I was expecting him to take me to my house like originally planned, but shrugged it off realizing I didn't have to worry about Jenna or Jeremy.

He parked his car and gripped my forearms firmly, pulling me out of the car. I nearly stumbled from my shaky drunken balance and I giggled as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he carried me up to the front door. He burst through the door forcefully and slammed it behind us. I heard him drop his keys on the floor and he ran me into the wall in the hallway. He let his leather jacket slide down his arms and fall onto the floor.

I moved my hands down between us and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off over his head as fast as I could. His lips attacked mine, kissing me hungrily. I ran my hands up and down his bare chest as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands roamed my back and he expertly started to untie my corset top. He ripped it out from between us and I felt him grip my hips hard, pressing me against the wall. He trailed his mouth down my neck, along my collar bone and he wrapped his lips around one of my nipples, sucking, nibbling and flicking his tongue back and forth along it.

One of his hands slid up my mini skirt and he pulled his mouth from my chest to glance up at me.

"I love it when you don't wear underwear..." He whispered in a seductive tone.

I gasped as he pulled me away from the wall and made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. I ran my hand down into his pants and gripped him firmly in my grasp, pumping my hand along him rapidly.

To my surprise he dropped me down at the top of the stairs by the railing.

"I want inside you right now, no time for the bedroom..." He demanded as he let his pants drop and knelt down in front of me. I giggled naughtily and I rolled over onto my stomach in front of him. I rested on my elbows and slid up onto my knees, sticking my ass up in the air in his direction and I reached behind me and slowly hiked my skirt up. I spread my legs further apart and ran one of my hands down between my thighs, rubbing myself and looking back at him.

A slight look of shock was set on Damon's face but he only hesitated for a moment. In seconds he was hovering above me, positioning himself at my entrance. He thrust himself inside me groaning in pleasure and he gripped the tops of my forearms roughly in his hands and pinned them down on each side of me.

I felt him almost withdraw completely and he pushed back inside, burying himself as deep inside me as possible.

I moaned loudly resting the side of my face along the staircase floor, keeping my ass high in the air.

He kept a steady pace at first, each thrust filling me completely. I muttered incoherent curse words under my breath as he gradually started moving quicker.

"Harder.." I moaned, balling my fists.

I cried out in pleasure as he easily doubled his attempts, pounding inside me with no reserve. His fingernails dug into my arms as he kept me securely pinned beneath him.

"How about even harder?" He purred down at me.

Before I could reply he was slamming into my trembling walls with a fraction of his vampire speed. I screamed as my body jolted forward with each assault.

"How does that feel baby?" He asked between the harsh drives.

I squeezed my eyes shut and it took all I had to be able to form my response, "I love.." I lost my composure gasping loudly, "..the way you fuck me."

I felt him let go of my forearms and he moved backwards, sitting upright, grasping my hips solidly. He increased his pace, his thrusts still remaining just as powerful and I reached out my hands frantically trying to get some kind of control. I grabbed the bottom of the staircase railing in my hands and held on for dear life.

"Oh god-oh god." Words were pouring from my mouth.

"You're such a bad girl..." He growled down at me as he rammed his hips into me repeatedly.

"Mmmm-you like me bad.." I moaned, gripping the railing tighter, pushing myself back against him.

My hair fell in my face, my vision was slightly starting to blur as a drunk dizzy haze hit me. My body was burning up from a mixture of my large in-take of alcohol and the overwhelming pleasure Damon was inflicting on me.

I whimpered feeling my walls start to clench around him, and I heard him curse in pleasure under his breath from behind me. I pressed the side of my face to the floor as I felt him lowering his chest against my back. He slipped one of his hands around the back of my thigh and he lifted my leg a little, spreading me wider underneath him, and with that he plowed into me in powerful determination.

"Right there, oh god-Damon," I called out in loud gasps.

I felt his fingers in my hair, grabbing it in his fist and yanking it out of his way, exposing the right side of my neck to him. His fangs penetrated my neck in a matter of moments and he growled against my skin as he continued to fuck me raw.

He tore his mouth from my wounded neck just as my orgasm neared. His pressed his face securely against the side of mine and reached out in front of me, gripping the railing in his strong arms and he pulled himself forward, crashing into me again and again.

"Don't stop-Damon-don't stop!" I pleaded. My core was on fire.

My climax crashed through my body only mere seconds before Damon's. His final thrust, had such force behind it, the railings broke in half under his strength and he spilled inside me, moaning against my blood stained neck.

I laid still under him, resting my eyes as I waited for my body to return to normal. Damon stirred next to me and I giggled feeling his tongue run along my neck, licking at my wound. He ran his fingertips down my sides and slid them between us. He slowly pulled completely out of me and he ran his fingers up and down the back of my quivering thighs.

I felt his gentle fingers grip my sore hips and he rolled me onto my back, hovering above me. It took a minute for my eyes to focus on his face.

"I'm so drunk..." I snickered running my hands through my hair. His lips curled into an amused smile as he peered down at me.

"And you..." I reached up, placing my hand against his chest, "You.. took advantage of me." My eyebrow raised, as a sassy expression crossed my face.

He smirked down at me, "Is that surprising to you?"

"No." I responded abruptly as I trailed my fingers down his toned chest. "I liked it.."

I watched curiously as he leaned down as close to me as possible and he slid his arm underneath my back.

"Wrap your arms around me.." He whispered.

I slowly looped my arms around the back of his neck and I hugged my body tightly to his, resting my chin on his shoulder. He carefully lifted me from the floor and stood up. I wrapped my legs around him and held on like I never wanted to let go. He cradled me as he headed for his bedroom.

He carried me into the dark bedroom, making his way across the floor to the bed and I rested my eyes, locking my arms more securely around him. He leaned over, laying me delicately on top of the covers and attempted to pull away and I clung to him.

"No.." I whispered pulling him back down against me.

I heard a cute laugh come from his lips and he lowered himself on the bed with me, wrapping his arms back around my small frame. I drifted in and out of sleep every few minutes. I felt his fingers running through my hair, and a soft trail of kisses along my neck. His slowly slid his arms out from around me, and I clung tighter to him stubbornly.

Another laugh broke from his lips, "I'm just moving you up to the pillows, so you're more comfortable." He whispered.

I didn't care. I hugged myself to him and refused to let go. He slid me up the bed until my head rested on a pillow and he wrapped his arms around me once again, pulling me into his strong hold.

I nuzzled my face into his neck sleepily and after a long silence I whispered against his skin, "Don't ever leave me."

He pulled me deeper in his embrace and in a voice that sent electric chills through my body, he replied...

"Never."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Theory of a Deadman - Bad Girlfriend**

**Ke$ha - We R Who We R**

**Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (Featuring Pitbull)**

**Christina Aguilera - Not Myself Tonight**


	16. Enjoy the Silence

**Talk about overwhelming! Your reviews are all so encouraging! I appreciate every single one - more than you could imagine.**

**Thursdays episode was beyond amazing! Can you say dominant Damon? I touched upon the "punching" scene with something somewhat similar in part of this chapter for fun. I'm keeping my fingers crossed to possibly see more of that side of Damon- obviously because that's the side I write about, just amplified to the max. Haha.**

**I want to take a second to recommend one of my favorite Authors/Stories on this site in case some of you have never read it. Check out "Secrets of the Chase" by The-Night-falls. I drop everything to read her updates and she was sweet enough to mention me in her latest chapters Authors Note. You won't be disappointed!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

**(Sorry for any typos or errors!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The moment I opened my eyes in the morning I flinched painfully. I groaned squeezing my eyes shut again, my head was _pounding_. I ran my hands up the side of my face to my throbbing temples and stopped, feeling a cool washcloth laying across my forehead. I slowly tugged the washcloth from my head and rolled onto my back.

I blinked a couple times until my eyes regained focus and I moved my gaze over to the empty bed beside me. I sighed quietly scanning Damon's room, I didn't like waking up alone.

I rolled back over to my side and stilled, as my eyes dropped to the pillow. A single red rose was placed on it.

My lips turned up into a soft smile as I pulled the rose to my face, breathing in the sweet aroma. I peeked over the flower noticing a glass of water and Tylenol on top of the night stand. My smile stayed on my face as I sat up in bed and grabbed the Tylenol taking it quickly and downing the entire glass of water.

I set the empty glass back down and without haste, I slid out from under the covers and climbed out of bed. I glanced down realizing the only clothing I was wearing was my black mini skirt. I laughed to myself and thinking back to last night and I paused hearing the shower running. I wrapped my fingers around my skirt and slid it down my legs, dropping it on the floor. I stepped out of it and moved silently to the bathroom.

The door stood wide open, and I quietly made my way inside, immediately seeing Damon's back to me through the glass shower doors as water streamed down his delicious naked body. I smirked as I stepped closer and closer until I reached the shower door and slid it open just enough for me to slip into the shower behind him.

I moved closer until I was only inches from him and I wrapped my arms around around his waist and rested my head against his bare back.

"Morning..." He greeted me quietly, bowing his head to look at my small arms.

He ran his hands along to tops of my forearms rubbing my skin gently as the water washed over us.

"Mmm morning.." I murmured, closing my eyes and clinging tightly to him.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, his tone led me to believe he already knew I felt horrid.

"God awful pounding headache from hell..." I mumbled unenthusiastically, then added, "Thank you for taking care of me..."

He didn't reply, he remained silent and continued to glide his fingers back and forth along my damp arms. We stood frozen in place as minutes passed, no words being exchanged as the warm water pelted down against our bodies. Damon made the first move gripping my arm firmly in his grasp and he guided me to stand in front of him, my back nestled comfortably against his chest.

His arms wrapped around my upper half, snugly holding my arms against my sides. He lowered his face inch by inch until the side of his face pressed gently against mine.

Unlocking one of his arms from me he carefully lifted his hand to pull my hair off of my neck, exposing my damp skin to him. I breathed deeply as his mouth found it's way to my neck.

I prepared for the feeling of his fangs breaking my skin and I shut my eyes, waiting...

A trail of soft kisses made their way along my neck. His breathing grew rapid against my tender skin. Kiss after kiss after kiss, but no bite. I felt him brush my dripping hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear and he kissed my aching temples.

"Come here..." He breathed in my ear, carefully pulling me away from the stream of water to the other end of the shower.

He grasped my shoulders in his hands and easily led me to the shower wall. He held me solidly against it and I watched contently as he lifted his pointer finger to his mouth and sliced a tiny cut into the tip with his fang. He drew in, his entire body pressed tightly against mine and he ran the tip of his finger along my lips delicately.

I stared back at him with lust filled eyes and ever so slowly, rolled my tongue along my lips, tasting the smallest hint of his sweet crimson blood. In a matter of seconds his mouth was on mine, drugging me with an intoxicating kiss. Even with the smallest amount of his blood I could feel it coursing through my body. Quickly curing me from the aftermath of drinking too much the night before.

I gasped against his mouth for air, wanting more than anything to continue. I placed both of my hands on each side of his face pulling him back into a bruisingly deep kiss. A moan rumbled from the back of my throat as I slid into the corner of the shower pulling his body up against mine.

I grazed my fingertips down the side of his face, continuing down his neck and over his chest, lower and lower until his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist hard, holding it in an iron grip.

My lips broke from his mouth as a harsh breath flew from my lips. I didn't understand.

"None of that..." His voice was smug, "You have school to go to..."

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed raising my eyebrows at him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He held my hand firmly, to keep me from touching him.

"Damon..." My face twisted into a mixture of disbelief and pouting.

"Elena." He mocked me, smirking.

"Seriously, Damon... I can be a little late.." I reassured him, my eyes were now wandering his naked dripping body.

"What a little vixen.." He teased me, "Finish your shower and I'll take you to school. I have some of your clothes here in the closet."

My mouth gaped open in his direction as I watched him step out of the shower.

"You're not funny, Damon." Since when did _he _play hard to get?

His arrogant smirk stayed on his face as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Oh what was it you said to me last week.." He said starting to over-dramatize his actions. His eyes wandered upwards as if he were deep in thought and he tapped his pointer finger against his cheek over and over again. "Oh yeah! You can't always get your way, Elena. Don't be so grumpy."

With that he turned and made his way out of the bathroom but not before ripping the towel back off his waist and wrapping it around his neck as he left. I caught myself staring at his backside and shook my head angrily. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some in my hand, beginning to work it through my hair as I pouted. _Sometimes that man infuriated me._

Twenty minutes had passed and I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in my bra and underwear, brushing my teeth, still irritated with the unsatisfying shower earlier.

"Elena." Damon's voice called out from the bedroom. "Hurry your ass up, I told you, you're not going to be late."

My face twisted into an uppity expression and I rolled my eyes. I'll take my sweet ass time, thank you very much, I thought to myself as I rinsed my mouth. I put my toothbrush back and stared forward into the mirror. Today sounded like a good day to floss. I grinned wickedly as I grabbed the floss and took my precious time.

Damon appeared in the doorway after a minute, fully clothed, staring furiously at me.

"Elena..." His voice touched on a warning.

I ignored him and continued to floss. As I gazed into the mirror I noticed him removing his belt so slowly if I hadn't be watching him carefully I would have missed it.

Before I could react his arms were around me, dragging me out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He sat on the edge and in one swift movement he had me bent over his lap. I shrieked as the belt snapped against my ass over and over again, only mere seconds between each strike.

"Damon!" I screamed, thrashing around in his lap.

"Are you done being a brat?" He scolded me, yanking my head back by my hair.

"No." I growled at him hotly.

With no hesitation he whipped my ass again a handful of times, this time with much more force. He stopped once again waiting for a response and I stubbornly shook my head, reaching behind me to push his hand away from me.

Shoving my hands roughly away he started back up his assaults, but this time he didn't stop after a couple. He kept going.

Pain was flying through the entire bottom half of my body. Every second that went by the torment was becoming more and more unbearable. I lasted as long as I could and I finally roared my surrender squeezing my eyes shut as he whipped my ass one last time.

"That's more like it..." He finally said in a cocky tone. "Now stand up and go get dressed, right now."

I shoved off of him heatedly and rubbed my sore ass as I made my way over to the closet. I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he extended his arm above him, laying back on the bed, resting his head against it, relaxing while he watched me get ready.

In a flash, I pulled on a denim mini skirt and a simple black cami. I silently grabbed my purse and my school bag that Damon had set out for me and I turned back to look at him with an aggravated expression.

He bounded up from the bed, throwing his keys in the air and catching them in a giddy manner and he wrapped his arm around my waist leading me out of his room and through the boarding house to the front door.

I kept my arms tightly crossed in front of my chest while walking outside and climbed into his car.

As he drove he blared his music loudly and he peeked at me, smirking as I flashed him an angry expression.

"So now you're giving me the silent treatment?" His voice finally broke the icy silence between us.

I didn't respond, I just sunk back further into the seat and turned up his music even more.

"Aw poor little girl." He poked fun at me, enjoying it far too much.

I continued my stubborn act through the entire car ride. As he pulled his car up one street away from the school I reached for the door handle ready to jump out of the car and I gasped feeling him grab me, scoot me across the seat and pin me down underneath him.

I inhaled harshly, feeling him press roughly against me.

"Let's see how long you can keep up this silent treatment." He whispered, his lips brushed against my cheek.

His mouth swiftly enveloped my lips, kissing me hungrily.

When he finally pulled away he went on, "Get to class... and I'll play with you later."

I stared back fiercely at him. I was now the definition of hot and bothered and I didn't like it at all. He sat up, releasing me from under him and I quickly grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the car, keeping my lips sealed.

I stormed up to the school and down the hallways as I replayed the events in my head. I didn't like not getting my way either. I hurried into the classroom and Rick turned to look at me.

"Wow Elena, you're like ten minutes early..." He laughed as I approached.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." I grumbled, moving passed him quickly and I slumped down into my desk, dropping my stuff on the floor.

I pulled out my phone and frowned finding a text from Jenna. I had forgotten completely to let her know I wasn't coming home last night.

.

_From: Jenna_

_Message: I know you went out with Caroline and Bonnie but you know better than to not let me know when you're staying over night somewhere else._

.

I sighed heavily and speedily texted her an apology.

"How's the hangover?" Bonnie's voice, snapped my mind from my thoughts.

"Oh.. I'm okay." I half smiled, dropping my phone back inside my purse.

"That's surprising, you were completely wasted." Caroline chimed in as she walked by us and took a seat at her desk.

"So did you get that guys number or anything?" Bonnie questioned, referring to James.

"No.." I shook my head with my quick reply, "I'm not interested in him, I was just drunk and stupid."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Okay everyone, I hope you remembered your history papers were due today." Rick's voice boomed from the front of class.

I felt my stomach twist in knots. History paper? I groaned quietly to myself as I opened my notebook, knowing very well I hadn't even started. My eyes fell to my notebook and my breath caught in my throat.

.

_**The Progressive Era (1890 - 1920)**_

_**By Elena Gilbert**_

.

I gasped as my eyes scanned the pages and pages of beautifully written material in my name. I couldn't help but beam as I rapidly read through some of it. Damon... a full on smile sprung across my lips.

"Elena?" Rick asked, snapping me back to reality. He held out his hand for my paper. I pulled it from my notebook and handed it to him, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I was worried you wouldn't have it done.." He admitted in a whisper.

"Me too.." I laughed quietly.

I couldn't hold back my smile through out the majority of the school day. Damon really was full of surprises. My last period class was cut short and I decided to stop by the school library and attempt to catch up on some of my other school work.

I walked into the library, shutting the doors to the hallway behind me and I was immediately met with silence. I passed the librarian, greeting her with a small wave and made my way to the upstairs floor to look for the Special Interests section, needing any idea for my open topic English paper. I glanced back over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs seeing only one or two people in the whole place.

I strolled through the aisles and aisles of book sections, reading the category names as I passed. Fiction, nonfiction, history... I finally reached Special Interests in the back corner of the library. I checked my phone to see if I missed anything and noticed a couple text messages from Damon.

.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Still being stubborn?_

.

There was another one over half an hour later.

.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Really? You're still giving me the silent treatment?_

.

I opened the last one and felt my stomach jump as I read it. It was sent about twenty minutes ago.

.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Alright... you asked for it._

.

I began to reply to his text and stopped. I smirked a little wondering what he was going to do. I deleted the unsent text to him and dropped my phone back in my purse and set it on the floor with my book bag. I'll deal with it later.

I skimmed through the selection of books and smiled to myself the whole time. Why was it so much fun to get him so worked up?

As I reached for a book I couldn't read clearly I suddenly felt a hand slip in front of my mouth firmly. I gasped against the hand as I was spun around and slammed up against the book shelf behind me.

Damon's eyes burned back into mine as he kept his hand over my mouth. My eyes widened as I frantically tried to look around. What if someone could see us? Ever so slowly, he pulled his hand from my mouth and I whispered to him breathlessly, "Damon, what are you doing?"

"Oh, now you want to talk to me..." He whispered back pressing his body against mine.

"This is crazy someone could-"

He pressed his finger up to my lips silencing me and he smirked. "Shhhh, this is a library."

I gazed at him in utter shock as he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me and pushed up my skirt in one swift movement.

"Damon!" I gasped looking down at him wide eyed.

His finger flew up to his lips, motioning for me to keep quiet and he slid my underwear down my legs. He rolled up moving closer to me and he spread me legs to give his mouth access to me.

My heart was beating rapidly as I felt him kissing and nibbling and sucking along the insides of my thighs. His tongue slowly trailed along my slit in one tantalizing lick. I swallowed hard as I stared down at him, he tipped his head back peering up at me once more. He rested his finger against his lips, reminding me one last time to be quiet. He spread my legs a little wider and he pushed his tongue inside of me, moving it slowly at first, teasing me.

I leaned back against the bookshelf as a soft moan emerged from my mouth. His tongue prodded deeper inside me and my legs started to quiver from the waves of pleasure racing through my body. As he began to flick back and forth at my nub I grabbed for the shelf desperately to remain on my feet. I bit down on my bottom lip as a close-mouthed moan came from the back of my throat. He continued to lick and suck with determination as my climax built up.

I was clutching the shelves so hard my knuckles were turning white, I wanted to scream in ecstasy but I did everything in my power to hold it in. His hands ran up the outside of my thighs, gripping my hips and pulling me down against his face as he began to flick his tongue at an inhuman speed.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-Damon." I threw my head back against the bookshelf and whimpered breathlessly.

My entire body was shaking, his tongue kept moving-faster and faster. My walls started to contract and in seconds my release hit me, hard.

"Oh god..." I breathed loudly, head still tipped upwards, waiting for my body to settle down.

I felt his tongue glide along my inner thighs attentively and he stood up, stepping closer to me. I tipped my head back down to meet his gaze and he smirked wickedly at me.

I knew exactly what that look meant.

"No Damon, we can't! Not here!" The hushed words spilled from my mouth. "Someone will hear us."

"No, they won't because you're going to keep quiet." He instructed, backing me harder into the bookshelf.

I shook my head and reached my hand out to push him away and he instantly grabbed it, holding my fist tightly in his hand. His faced inched closer and closer to mine and my breaths grew shallow as I stared back at his threatening eyes.

"Just keep your mouth shut." He demanded in a stern voice.

His eyes stayed locked on mine and he slid his hands down my back, over my ass and to the back of my thighs. He easily lifted my legs off the floor and held me against the shelf, guiding my legs around his waist. He ran one hand down between us and in moments he had unzipped his pants and released himself from their constricting hold. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and pulled his face to mine, resting our foreheads together. Our eyes burned into one another's and each breath brushed against our faces.

I inhaled shakily, never breaking eye contact as he slowly slid himself inside me all the way to the hilt. A quiet gasp rolled from my lips as he stilled inside me, he held us in place for a few moments, his eyes piercing deeply into my own as I fought to control my breathing.

Grasping my hips steadily in his hands he gradually started thrusting in and out of me. Hushed whimpers escaped me with each of his advances and I ran my fingers up along the back of his neck and into his hair. I rolled my hips up into his, wanting more. He let out a low moan, exhaling against my face and increased his pace. I buried my fingers into his hair and latched on, pulling more forcefully from the increased speed.

I began to rotate my hips as he drove into me. Our foreheads still pressed tightly together, my lips parted as small moans left my mouth, one after another.

"Kiss me.." I breathed desperately, wanting to feel his lips. Wanting all of him.

His features softened instantly from my request and his blue eyes searched mine. With no further hesitation he released my hips from his hold and placed his hands on each side of my face, pressing me harder into the bookshelf and drugging me with one of the most intense kisses I had ever received.

I returned a kiss with just as much intensity, and locked my legs around his hips. He picked up his pace, my back slid up and down along the bookshelf as he continued to maul my lips with the all-consuming kiss. I cried out into his mouth as he hit my clit with each thrust.

Reaching one of my hands to my side I grasped one of the shelves for control as the other stayed tangled in his hair. Our lips parted for a brief second leaving me gasping desperately for air and knocking a couple books off the shelf as his thrusts grew more and more powerful.

"Ohmygod-ohmygod-oh god.." I panted against his lips.

His mouth smothered mine once again, muffling my frantic moans as my walls started to hug him tightly. He quickly dropped one of his hands to my lower back and he slammed himself into my writhing body at full force. The sound of skin slapping skin filled our ears with his final drawn out powerful thrusts and we moaned and gasped against each others mouths as we came.

We parted our lips just slightly to get a hold of our breathing and I stared back at him, my mouth hanging open gasping for air. I kept my fingers entwined in his hair and he pressed his forehead back against mine, peering back at me as he cradled my shaking body in his arms. He was the first to break eye contact as he swooped up to plant a sweet kiss on my forehead.

I finally released my legs from his waist and he gently set me down on my feet. My eyes stayed on him as I pulled my skirt down into place, and I watched him zip up his pants and run his hand through his hair.

He noticed my staring and a tiny grin spread across his face, "What?"

I didn't reply.

"Don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment again." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, meeting my stare dead on.

I shook my head, breaking into a smile and I stepped forward wrapping my arms back around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"What was that for?" He muttered against my lips, I could feel his mouth forming a smile.

"Thank you.." The only words I could bring myself to say.

He tipped his head back looking at me curiously. "For what?" He finally questioned.

"A lot of things.." My voice trailed off.

The sweet smile remained on his face, he didn't push further for more of an explanation. He didn't need it. I grabbed my purse and my book bag and turned back to him, motioning for him to walk with me.

He hesitated and volunteered, "I know there's a lot of people we could run into around the school. How about you meet me a street over, where I dropped you off this morning?"

I stopped for a moment and took in his words and I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Walk with me."

The idea caught him off guard, but he didn't put up an argument. He followed me out of the library, I stole a few glances at everyone to see if anyone looked suspicious of us, it was clear no one heard us. We made our way down the empty halls and out the front doors of the school.

"Elena!" I froze instantly hearing Caroline's voice call out for me.

I inhaled deeply and turned to look at her as she approached us. Her eyes were glued to Damon as he took a step behind me glancing in the opposite direction.

"Hey Care.." I greeted her with a half smile.

"Hey..." She eyed Damon again and continued, "..I was going to invite you to a movie with a couple of us tonight... what's going on?"

Damon slowly turned towards us and I felt my heart ache as he slipped into his normal arrogant tone, "You know me, I'm just here to bother, Elena."

Caroline rolled her eyes but before she could snap at him I quickly interjected.

"Actually.." I took a step back and grasped his hand securely in mine and continued, "I would love to go to a movie tonight... as long as Damon can come too."

Silence surrounded the three of us. Caroline stared in awe at our entwined fingers. She was speechless and confused.

"Oh.. yeah, of course Elena." She fidgeted awkwardly and forced a fake smile our way, "I'll send you a text with the movie info... okay?"

Before I could respond she interrupted me with a speedy 'goodbye' and took off in the other direction, taking out her cell phone and immediately calling someone. Probably Bonnie.

I kept my eyes on her until she was out of sight and turned back to Damon who gazed back at me in complete astonishment.

"You didn't have to do that.." He finally came up with the words to say.

"I know.." I looked back at him with a serious expression.

"But I wanted to."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Depeche Mode OR Anberlin - Enjoy the Silence**

**JoJo - In The Dark (Thanks for the suggestion McCarly!)**

**She Wants Revenge - These Things**

**HIM - The Sacrament**


	17. I Feel It In My Bones

**I need sleep sooooo bad. I stayed up way too late finishing this. (Let's just say I'm getting less than 3 hours sleep before work now!) I have been stuck on this chapter ALL week. I deleted half of what I had at one point and started over again. This chapter is LONG and different. I'm still trying very hard to maintain that balance for Damon. (His sweet side and his dark side.)**

**Please read and review!**

**(Especially since I'll be dying of sleep deprivation at work tomorrow. At least review alerts will keep me awake! Haha.)**

**Proof reading is a bitch when you're half a sleep - sorry if I'm slacking.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were very few times in my entire life that I had ever witnessed Damon Salvatore speechless, but this ended up being one of them. I could tell as he stared back at me he wanted to say millions of different things, but he remained silent.

I felt him squeeze my hand in his, a small inclination that my coming clean to Caroline did not go unnoticed in his eyes. I kept my fingers entwined in his and gradually turned to face back in the direction of his car, pulling a little to let him know I was ready to go.

We walked hand in hand down the front side walk of the school until we reached his car a street away. I was still waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

I slowly climbed into the passenger's seat of his car and turned to him, "Now look who's using the silent treatment.."

A grin flew across his lips, snapping out of his quiet moment and teasing me, "Nah, I'm not a brat like you.."

I fought the urge to tease him back as he reached for me, swiftly wrapping his arm around my waist and sliding me across the seat to sit closer to him.

"Soooo, group date tonight, huh?" I reminded him, I felt very unsure of the whole idea.

"I'll be good.." He smirked, speaking quietly in my ear, "..As long as you are."

I grinned from ear to ear, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm always a good girl."

I curled up against him as he started his car.

"That means you have to be nice to Caroline too." I refreshed his memory.

"What do you mean? I'm always polite when I talk to her. She's mean to me!" He tossed up his hands in an innocent shrug.

I raised my eyebrow eyeing him, I felt no sympathy. "Well, I'm one hundred percent sure you probably deserved it..."

He slowly lowered his head to meet my gaze dead on, "Probably."

We sat in a calm silence as he drove me to my place. He pulled into the driveway and put his car in park and kept his arm tightly locked around my waist. I tipped my head up to look at him and was met with a kiss.

"When do you want me to come get you for the movie?" He muttered once we pulled away.

"Just come over after you get ready, you can keep me company." I responded with a soft smile.

"Keep you company, huh?" He repeated my words in a seductive tone, arching his eyebrow at me.

"One track mind, much?" I snickered, smacking is arm playfully.

I felt him grip my forearm tightly in his hand and he forcefully pulled me closer, his breath brushed against my face. His lips parted and he finally replied, "Yes, I do have a one track mind..." My skin began to tingle as his eyes trailed down to my lips and he added, "You."

Loosening his vice grip on my arm he leaned in, giving me one more steamy kiss. My skin instantly started to heat up. He kissed me hard, sucking and nibbling, until my lips were slightly swollen. He tipped his head backwards, breaking our kiss and he smirked at me devilishly.

I steadied my breathing and grabbed my book bag and purse. I climbed out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder and I turned to look back at him, "Hurry back..."

He flashed me a cocky grin and put his car in reverse backing out of the driveway. I made my way sluggishly to the front door and unlocked it.

"Jenna? Jer? Anyone home?" I called as I stepped inside and locked the door behind me.

No one was home yet. I hurried up the stairs and into my room dropping my stuff on the floor. In a matter of minutes I was in the shower, convinced I was reeking of an old dusty book smell. My nerves were starting to kick in. Tonight should be extremely interesting bringing Damon along with my somewhat unwelcoming group of friends. So far, I had avoided checking my phone after our encounter with Caroline, but I would have to face her sooner or later.

I sighed quickly realizing I had been standing in the stream of warm water for a lot longer than I intended. I turned off the shower and reached for a towel and groaned coming up empty handed. I slid the shower door open and gasped in surprise, seeing Damon sitting on the bathroom counter across from me.

A sly smirk rested on his lips, my towel sat in his lap. Looking sinfully attractive as always, he was wearing jeans, a black button up shirt and his black leather jacket. I took a couple small steps towards him reaching for the towel and he instantly moved it from my reach, eyeing me evilly.

"Give me it..." I demanded, reaching for it again.

"Mmmm... you look yummy." He ignored me, his eyes roamed my dripping wet body.

"Damon..." My tone touched on whining.

I took a few more steps until my bare hips were pressing against each of his knees and I grabbed for the towel again. He easily moved it from my reach again and continued to stare at me in amusement.

His eyes instantly dropped to my hands as I rested them on the top of his knees and gradually slid them further and further up his legs. I eyed him innocently, seeing his features freeze, the entertained expression vanished and a serious one took its place. I smirked shamelessly back at him as my hands stilled in his lap. Quick as a flash, I sprung across his lap grabbing for the towel and I growled angrily as his vampire speed ripped it out of reach before I could touch it.

I shrieked as his arm locked around my waist holding me in place and he smacked my ass so hard it practically knocked the wind out of me.

"You know better than to tease me into getting what you want.." He lowered his head and hissed against my ear.

I shoved myself off of him and took a couple immediate steps back. I was fuming.

"Fine.." I pouted my lips and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

I approached the doorway, resting my hand on the wooden door frame and lifted my eyes to his, giving him a small glimpse of my sad puppy dog expression and I left the bathroom casually making my way to my bed.

In a frustrated huff I climbed on top of my bed and sprawled out on my stomach. I lazily reached for my IPOD dock on my nightstand and turned on my music. I had it set to shuffle and heard Mat Kearney's "Closer To Love" start playing quietly through the speakers. I crossed my arms under me and rested my chin on top of them.

I felt the mattress shift under Damon's weight as he crawled on top of the bed behind me. I inhaled quietly, feeling the gentle touch of the towel, running delicately down my back. Chills flooded my body as he slid it gingerly down the back of each of my legs. My breath caught in my throat at the faint touch of his cool fingertips tracing the curves of my body. Carefully grasping my waist he rolled me over onto my back and pulled the towel up to my face. I couldn't help but smile as he patted it softly against my damp cheeks. He spread the towel out and wrapped it snugly around my body, tucking it securely underneath me.

He laid on his side, pressed right up against me, placing his hand on top of the towel draped over my stomach. I turned my head to look at him, the side of his face rested against my bed. He stared back at me in silence. I gazed back at him, maintaining the same silence. The only sound that could be heard was the music playing softly.

His eyes continued to search mine for what felt like minutes and finally he surprised me with a tiny half smile.

"What..?" I giggled the questioned, smiling back at him.

"Sometimes you're one of the most bratty, stubborn, childish, spoiled little girls I've ever known..."

My mouth fell open at the sudden outburst of negativity, I was ready to snap at him and he continued.

"...And I constantly have to ask myself how I can be with you.."

I felt my jaw tightening in anger. How could he say such awful things to me?

"..How I can be this lucky.." He went on with a playful smirk, "How someone with so much passion and fire and fight, is mine."

At this point I was utterly dumbfounded with Damon's adorably-mean confession. His blue eyes darted back and forth studying my face, a small grin was sneaking across his mouth. He was thoroughly amused with his ability to completely catch me off guard. I remained still as he leaned in giving me a tender kiss and when our lips parted I managed to form a response.

"You're the craziest person I've ever met. Even your romantic moments are bipolar.." I chuckled propping myself up onto my side and gripping his shirt collar tightly in my fist. I leaned closer to him, chasing his lips with my own.

I wrapped my fingers around the back of his head, gripping his hair in my fists and I tipped his head upwards attacking his lips. I crawled on top of him, the towel slowly slid off my body and I straddled his hips with my legs. He laid calmly underneath me as I left kisses down to his chin and along his neck. I rolled into an upright position and trailed my fingers down across his stomach and I lifted his shirt up, exposing his amazingly delicious hip bones and the V they formed. I dipped my head down and planted kisses along his stomach and moved lower and lower. I heard him inhale sharply as I ran my tongue along the tender skin above his pants. As I reached for the zipper I heard my cell phone ring from my purse.

"Sorry.." I frowned crawling off the bed, "That could be Caroline.."

I grabbed the towel from the bed and wrapped it around myself quickly. I dug through my purse, finally finding my phone and I checked the screen. My face twisted in confusion as I read "Unknown Number"

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

Nothing.

"Hello..?" I asked again glancing up at Damon.

"Who is it?" Damon questioned me quietly.

I shook my head back at him shrugging and I heard a click on the other end as the person hung up.

"Wrong number I guess.." I replied, checking my text messages.

I sighed heavily noticing I had received a bunch from Caroline.

.

_From: Caroline  
Message: What the hell, Elena! Have you lost your mind? Details now_!

.

_Message: How did this happen? When did this happen? I mean it's DAMON!_

.

_Message: Don't be mad at me, I just don't get it. We really need to talk. Meet us for the movie. The showing is at 6:00. See you soon?_

.

I exited out of my messages and glanced at the time on my home screen. It was almost 5:30.

"The movie is at 6:00..." My voice trailed off as I gazed back at Damon.

I watched as he sat up in the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and pulling his shirt back down into place. I made my way back over to the bed and climbed on top of his lap.

"Want a quickie?" I giggled brushing my lips against his.

"I'm fine. But later... You're mine." He responded nipping my bottom lip.

"Deal.." I agreed smirking wickedly his way.

I climbed off of him and let the towel drop to the floor as I made my way to my dresser. His eyes followed me as I grabbed a pair of lacy black panties, I pulled them out of the drawer and hesitated glancing back at Damon devilishly. I raised my eyebrow, and silently dropped them back in the dresser where I found them.

It was only a matter of seconds before I had picked out the outfit I wanted. I chose my favorite, somewhat casual, red halter dress and slipped into a pair of silver pumps. I finished drying and brushing out my hair and applied a quick face of make up.

My eyes met Damon's as I left the bathroom. I rested my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side, wondering if he had a comment. _He always had a comment._

"Can I change my answer about the quickie?" He teased, pushing himself off the bed and stepping towards me.

I crinkled my nose at him and grinned as he swept his arm around my waist. I grabbed my purse from the floor as we walked out of my room. I took a couple steps down the stairs and felt Damon's hand slip to the bottom of my dress and he lifted it curiously.

"Damon!" I snickered smacking his hand away.

"Elena?" Jeremy's voice made me jump.

I almost lost my balance from the surprise and Damon gripped my arm tightly holding me up. I stared down to the bottom of the stairs where Jeremy stood. He gazed back at us in an uncomfortable confused silence.

Finally regaining my composure I continued down the stairs with Damon right behind me.

"We were just leaving for a movie.." I motioned towards the door, awkwardly.

Jeremy nodded slowly, his eyes darted back and forth between both of us and he stepped back letting us pass.

"Uh huh..." The only response he really had for me.

"Jeremy, nice to see you again.." Damon forced a meek smile and placed his hand on his shoulder as he walked by.

"..You too.." Jeremy responded, his voice filled to the brim with uncertainty.

As Jeremy turned away I shoved Damon towards the front door, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Bye Jer!" I called back over my shoulder, pulling the door shut behind me.

I heard a faint chuckle come from Damon's lips as he eyed me, cautiously, "Oops?"

My cheeks were burning red as we headed for his car, "My little brother practically saw you feeling me up.. could this day get anymore overwhelming?"

I watched as he stepped in front of me and held the passenger door open for me. He never answered me, probably because he knew there was a very good chance that it would get a lot more overwhelming.

.

When he pulled his car into the movie theater parking lot my stomach was doing somersaults. I peeked out of the window noticing how dark the sky had gotten since we left my house.

"Ooh, it looks like it's going to rain." I didn't bother hiding my excitement. I kept my eyes locked on the dark clouds rolling through the sky and I went on, "I've always loved thunderstorms. Every time it would rain my mom and I use to immediately go outside and stand in it. It didn't matter if it was 3:00 in the morning, we would meet outside on the front porch in our pajamas and just go walk around talking and getting soaked from head to toe..."

I couldn't help but smile as memories of my mother flooded my mind. It was always bittersweet to reminisce. Calmness washed over me as I felt Damon's hand on top of mine, he linked his fingers around my hand and held it until I made the first move to climb out of the car a few minutes later. I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me and turned to look back at him as he stepped out himself. He put his car's top up to avoid the rain and casually walked over to join me.

We unhurriedly walked towards to the movie theater entrance and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Like a gentleman, he opened every door for me and the moment we stepped inside I instantly spotted Caroline. She eagerly waved us over to her and I froze in place noticing who else was joining our group for the night. Both Tyler and Matt, along with Bonnie and of course Caroline. I rapidly spun around and tried desperately to walk in the other direction and Damon grabbed my arm tightly pulling me back.

"Ah-ah, we're doing this.." He ordered practically dragging me forward with him.

"Damon... Matt AND Tyler are both here. This could be the biggest mess ever. You're the most jealous guy I've ever known! We can't-" I cut myself off as we approached the group.

"I can't believe you two actually made it.." Caroline was still in disbelief over us.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world.." Damon responded calmly, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

All eyes were on us. I glanced nervously at Matt and Tyler. Matt looked somewhat confused... but Tyler looked positively irritated. I smiled sweetly and waved silently in their direction.

"I see it with my own two eyes and I still can't believe it.." Bonnie's voice chimed in.

She stepped forward, wrapping me in a small hug and she quickly whispered in my ear, "Don't mind Caroline, she has no idea how to feel right now. I'm happy for you as long as you're happy."

When she pulled away, she nodded a hello to Damon and I smiled warmly back at her and mouthed, "Thanks BonBon."

"So what horrid movie did you pick for us to see?" Damon teased Caroline, testing out his boundaries.

"I don't pick out horrid movies!" Caroline cried, a hint of a smile flashed on her face. "The older movie the theater is showing this week is The Descent, I always wanted to see it in the theater. I thought it'd be fun.."

Damon smiled politely and responded, "Excuse me for just a minute.."

I watched as he released me and slowly walked in the direction of the ticket booth. I felt Caroline instantly grab my hand and her questions started flying my way.

"How long?" She pried.

"Uh.. I don't know, not long.." I replied trying to think of the actual answer to how long Damon and I had been "together" that was far too complicated to figure out.

"Is this why Stefan broke up with you?" She shot another question at me, she wanted to know everything.

"No, not at all." I shook my head.

"Is this some kind of a fling? Something to throw in Stefan's face?" She was already jumping to conclusions.

"Care, no. I really like Damon. I swear, I do. This has nothing to do with Stefan." I responded honestly.

I lifted my eyes seeing Damon approaching us, a smug grin formed on his lips. Of course he could hear everything.

"Ladies.." He held out three movie tickets for Caroline, Bonnie and myself.

I smirked back at him. No matter how much of an asshole he could be at times, he knew just how to be overwhelmingly charming. Lifting his head he glanced back at Matt and Tyler and spoke, "I assume you guys can purchase your own tickets."

Ouch. I winced to myself, peeking over at them. They were not amused.

I turned back to Caroline and Bonnie and saw small smiles on their faces. "Thanks Damon.." Bonnie finally broke the short silence.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist once again and he led me up to the concession stand, ordering popcorn, drinks and candy.

"You're spoiling me." I informed him as he handed me one of the drinks and a box of candy.

"Boohoo. Deal with it." He quipped back at me.

We found our theater and Damon led us over to the corner seats in the back. He hopped into the last seat in the row next to the wall and propped his feet up on the seat in front of him. I laughed quietly and took a seat next to him. Caroline set her purse down in the seat on the other side of me and sat in the next one over. I stared back at her curiously and she winked and mouthed something about giving us privacy. I shook my head and shrugged it off quickly.

I watched Damon as he pushed up the armrest that separated us and he pulled me closer until I was half on his seat and half on mine. I crossed my leg towards him and smiled as I settled in comfortably waiting for the movie to start.

"Have you seen this?" He asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I love horror movies. This one has lots of blood..." My voice trailed off as I said the words out loud.

Awkward.

I lifted my eyes to his and raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Hot." He whispered, flashing me his famous 'eye thing' and he popped some candy in his mouth.

A little more than halfway through the movie I noticed him pulling me closer and closer. I giggled quietly at the fact I was practically in his lap. I stared up at the screen, swallowing hard as the "pool of blood" scene started. I had conveniently forgotten how much blood was actually in this movie, I remembered there was a lot... but not _this much_. I inhaled sharply feeling Damon's fingers running up and down my thigh. I shifted nervously against him and gasped feeling his stiffness pressing up against me. I saw Caroline glance at us and I quickly set the bag of popcorn on my lap. I smiled innocently her way and she did the same and turned her attention back to the screen.

I held my breath as I felt his own breath brush against the side of my face. He gripped my leg forcefully and ran his fingers up inside my dress.

"Damon.." I breathed as quietly as possible.

I clenched my thighs together securely, trapping his hand between them and I shot him a frustrated look. My body started to shiver as I was able to make out the dark pulsating veins on his face, even in the pitch black theater. His free hand grasped my thigh hard and he dug his nails into my skin and yanked my thighs apart. I bit my bottom lips to keep quiet. His fingers entered me harshly and I squirmed, trying not to make any noise. His lips slightly touched my ear and he whispered, "Sit still."

He increased his pace and my breathing became harder to control. Ever so slightly, I bucked my hips up against his hand. After tucking my hair behind me ear I felt his lips lightly moving down the side of my bare neck. His breathing was becoming raspier.

"Do you have any idea of the things I'm going to do to you when we leave?" He whispered against my hot skin.

He added a third finger and began thrusting inside my damp heat at an inhuman speed. I closed my eyes as tightly as possible and clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from moaning out loud. I felt his other hand slip around my back and he started roughly massaging my breast through my dress.

Pressing his face against my neck he inhaled deeply and growled quietly, "It's taking everything in my power to stop myself from fucking you right here.."

My stomach jumped at the thought of his words. He pumped his fingers inside my aching walls relentlessly and moved upwards flicking furiously at my nub. I turned my head his way, keeping my hand locked over my mouth. My legs started to shake uncontrollably. I felt hot, dizzy, nervous and incredible all at once. As my release hit me I squeezed my legs shut on his hand, holding it still. I whimpered against my hand and after a minute of calming myself I dropped my hand from my mouth and tried to steady my breathing.

Bit by bit, I slowly started to unclench my thighs again, letting his hand slide free. I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe that just happen. Not only that, but in such an open public place. He smirked mischievously back at me, ran his tongue along his fingers and sunk back into his seat watching the movie again. I could tell he was completely wound up, and more than ready to "unwind" with me as soon as possible.

I shot a worried look to my right seeing if anyone had seen anything. Everyone seemed to be submerged in the movie. I let out a heavy sigh and tried to concentrate on the rest of the movie. I peeked at Damon from the corner of my eye and he smirked fiendishly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

.

"Caroline, thanks again for inviting us.." Damon put on his best sweet act as our group walked out of the theater.

"Aren't you guys coming to the Grill with us?" Caroline questioned, her eyes moving from him to me.

I felt his grip on my waist tighten and he responded, "No, I'm sorry. We'll definitely come out next time.."

"Aww, Damon, can't we go?" I asked peering up at him in amusement.

"You should." Bonnie jumped in.

He turned to look at me and he forced a fake nice smile as he spoke, "Elena, we can't. Remember you have that thing tonight..."

I knew that look all too well, he wanted me now. Hell, he wanted me an hour ago.

My face twisted in forced confusion, "What thing is that?"

His expression was cold as his eyes pierced back into mine. Plastering a friendly smile on his face he turned back to Caroline and Bonnie and I gasped as he compelled them at the same time.

"Elena and I are leaving, we had fun, say goodbye." He instructed.

"Goodbye." Both girls replied still in a slight daze.

"Bye you guys.." Damon waved back at Tyler and Matt in an arrogant tone. Both of them had gotten ignored most of the night, thanks to Damon and the attention he demanded. _They absolutely hated him._

I avoided eye contact with Damon as he turned back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist once again. I waved goodbye to everyone as he hurried me out of the theater.

"I can't believe you pulled that." He growled dragging me along through the parking lot with him.

"Really? It sure sounds like something I would do." I snickered at my own smart ass remark.

His grasped my arm solidly in his hand and pushed me against the car.

"Keep laughing." He dared me.

I jumped as I heard thunder rip through the sky and tiny droplets of water started sprinkling down against my skin. He tore open the door and shoved me inside, closing it swiftly behind me.

In a matter of seconds, he was in the car, starting it and making his way out of the parking lot.

I felt his eyes land on me a couple different times as he drove. The rain was coming down harder, pelting the roof of his car. His silence was deafening. I lifted my eyes, catching him looking back at me. He wanted to jump me, he wanted to ravage me, it was written all over his face.

I turned to look back outside the car and suddenly had no idea where we were. He had turned off of the main street and was driving us down an empty dark gravel road. After a few minutes of driving, not a single car passing us from either way, he pulled off to the side of the road and turned his car off.

I already knew what he was thinking. I shoved the door open and climbed out slamming it behind me. The rain streamed down my hair, and instantly started to soak my dress. I watched as he climbed out of the the car and with his vampire speed he was in front of me in seconds. I grabbed the sides of his face in my hands and pulled him into a urgent kiss. His hands were on me in seconds, sliding up the back of my legs and clawing desperately at my dress. Grabbing a hold of my hips tightly he backed me up against the side of his car.

Water was dripping from everywhere, cascading down our faces and pooling slightly at our joined lips. I gasped against his mouth as he easily lifted me off the ground and sat me on the hood of his car. He tugged impatiently at the top of my dress, ripping the fabric and exposing my breasts to him. His hands were on them immediately, massaging and pinching my nipples in between his fingers. I ran my hands up his chest and pushed his leather jacket off in one swift movement, I grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped it open, not wanting to spend time with buttons. I clawed at his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them in a flash and he moaned against my mouth as I grasped his cock firmly in my hand.

I wrapped my fingers around it, squeezing slightly and started slowly pumping my hand against him. Our lips broke their hold and he dropped his eyes to watch me. I hiked my dress up and pulled him closer, resting my legs on each side of him. He moved his hand up between us taking over and he forcefully yanked me closer. He slid himself between the juncture of my thighs and slowly pushed inside my wet folds. I gasped in surprise as he shoved me back against the hood of the car and gripped my hips in a bruising hold. He built up his thrusts moving faster and faster with each one.

I palmed my breasts in my hands, squeezing them as he dove into me. The rain poured down on me and dripped from my lips with each moan that flew from my mouth. Drenched strands of my hair stuck to the sides of my face as I slid back and forth along the hood with each of his powerful drives.

He pulled me back up to a sitting position and guided my legs around his waist. In a split second he had lifted me off the hood and was laying me on my back in the backseat of his car. His lips crashed down into mine, hungrily devouring them and he started fucking me faster.

I tore my lips from his and cried out against his gasping mouth from the force.

"Ohmygod.." I bit out as my back slid back and forth across the seat at an indescribable pace.

I wailed louder as my head rammed up against the side of the car. I stretched my hands out above my head and pushed away from it the best I could. His pace never slowed. I felt him run his hands up along my arms and he clutched my wrists tightly and held them steady as he slammed himself inside me over and over again.

"God you feel so good.." He muttered breathlessly against my mouth.

I arched my hips up, meeting his movements with my own. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, muffling my increasingly louder moans. My hands were growing numb from the pressure, but the rest of my body was burning in pleasure.

He tipped his head back and ran his tongue along my lips seductively. He released my wrists from his firm grip and I gasped loudly as he securely crossed his arm under my neck and forced my head back, pressing hard again my throat. I shrieked as his fangs penetrated my shoulder and he drank frantically from me. Both the pleasure and the pain ripped through every inch of my body, it felt amazing.

He pulled away from my skin, breathing heavily, his fingers ran up the sides of my face and he grasped two huge handfuls of my hair and yanked my head back as he stared down at my pleasure stricken expression.

His warm breath kissed my skin as he ruthlessly thrust into me, my walls started tightening around him. I bucked my hips up into his, meeting him dead on with his last few advances and I lost control of everything.

Incoherent curse words flew from my lips, until finally I clenched my legs against him securely and cried out as I came, _hard. _Grabbing my legs roughly he thrust into me once more and unloaded himself inside me.

"Holy shit.." I breathed, feeling my body quivering uncontrollably.

I smirked as he nuzzled his face into my neck and rested there for a few minutes. His damp chest heaved against mine. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and tenderly massaged his scalp.

We laid like that for a while, listening to the rain and the thunder. Every once in a while I felt Damon's lips leave kisses along my neck.

"You're shivering..." He finally muttered against my neck.

"Wet and freezing... tiny little human.." I giggled reminding him.

With no hesitation he rolled off of me crawling out of the backseat of the car. I adjusted my soaked dress and climbed out behind him. In no time, he had his leather jacket wrapped over my shoulders and he pushed me into the passenger's seat.

"Let's get you home.." He said, climbing into the drivers seat in mere seconds.

He blasted the heat in his car and pulled me closer to him, running his hand along my arm trying to create even the smallest form of heat.

"So, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet..." He started, in a quiet tone.

"Tell me what?" I asked turning my eyes from the road to him.

"I have to go out of town to take care of some things with Rick. We're leaving tomorrow morning and we'll be gone for about a week..." He explained, seeing my face fall.

"A week?" For some reason that seemed a lot longer than it really was.

"Mhmm.. a whole week." He nodded.

"There's no way you can leave me for a week..." I shook my head, "What about me picking up random guys at the bar, or hanging out with Tyler or something?"

A small smirk crept up on his face and he responded, "I'll miss you too, Elena."

I smiled back at him and rested the side of my face against his arm as he drove me home.

He wasted no time sneaking me up to my room, carrying me the entire way. He stripped my wet dress from my body, shedding his own clothes as well and he wrapped us both snugly under the bed covers.

.

"Elena..." His whispering woke me from my slumber.

I glanced sleepily at the clock seeing that it was about 5:00 in the morning, I didn't even remember going to sleep.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave.." He said, hovering over me and grinning at my sleepy expression.

Saying goodbye? I was instantly awake. I sat up quickly flinging my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. I heard him chuckle a little, hugging me back. I pouted my lips at him as he pulled away from me.

"I have something for you.." He told me, his voice just above a whisper.

I watched as he reached in his pocket and he took out a key.

"It's nothing special, but here's a key to the boarding house. You're welcome anytime you want. Whether I'm there or not." He explained handing me the key.

I took it and smiled widely at him, giving him a smoldering kiss in return.

"Go back to sleep.." He finally whispered against my lips, laying me back down in bed.

I curled up in the blankets and stared at him as he climbed off my bed and made his way to my window. I watched as he opened it and turned back, glancing at me once more and he disappeared.

I sat back up in bed and stared down at the key he had given me. A smirk stretched across my face and I looked back at the window.

One week and you'll come back.

_And wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Tiesto (Featuring Tegan and Sara) - I Feel It In My Bones**

**Rihanna - Only Girl In the World**

**Mat Kearney - Closer To Love**


	18. Closer

**Surprise! New chapter.. and so soon? Lets just say I was a little excited about writing this one. :)**

**Warning: Dark smut. Just... crazy, dark smut. (We're revisiting the roots of The Darkest Side of Me)**

**Please, leave me some fun feedback... **

**This chapter is dedicated to the girls in The Naughty Corner on V-D[dot]net - I love all of you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmmm oh-god Damon.." I gasped breathlessly, moving my fingers inside myself faster and faster.

"Come for me, Elena.." He urged me, his voice came out in a low sexy growl.

My thighs started to tremble around my hand, and I dropped my head back against the pillow, squeezing my eyes shut and I writhed around in the sheets as I pushed myself over the edge.

My mouth gaped open, whimpering as my juices covered my hand. I kept my eyes closed, keeping every muscle in my body still. I fought to catch my breath, I could hear Damon's raspy breathing in my ear as he attempted to catch his breath too.

"It's not the same..." I finally breathed into my phone, "God, I wish you were here."

I heard him chuckle quietly on the other end and in low tone he teased me, "Can't live without me, huh?"

Even his voice screamed sex. I rolled onto my stomach burying my face in the pillow and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm.. everything smells like you.." I mumbled into the phone.

"Wait... where are you?" He asked full of curiosity.

"I'm in your bedroom.." I replied as a naughty smile spread across my lips. Before he could respond I continued seductively, "I'm naked, rolling around in your bed, which smells just like you, and I would give anything for you to be here right now."

I heard him exhale loudly and he let out a frustrated groan, "You're such a tease. I'm missing all the fun."

"That's what you get for leaving me alone for a week, so you can be with your boyfriend." I pouted into the phone, untangling my legs from the covers.

"What can I say, he's needy." He joked back, I could picture him perfectly, rolling his eyes as he said it.

"Not a good enough reason." I snapped playfully, "I'm needy too. I have needs only you can fulfill..."

"One more day." He reminded me, "I get back in town tomorrow afternoon. I'll take good care of you."

His tone was a lot deeper now. Serious and hot.

"You better bring it.." I smirked, feeling a slight ache return between my thighs.

"You're trying to provoke me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yep." I admitted and went on in a small voice, "Just don't go easy on me."

"Elena..." He warned.

"Don't tell me you're going all soft and mushy on me.." I dug further.

The line grew silent and stayed that way for a few minutes. I couldn't help but smile, it was far too easy to get him worked up. Now, I was looking forward to his return home even more than before.

I was the first one to attempt to break the icy silence, "Where are you anyway?"

He remained quiet for a little longer and finally responded in a slightly agitated tone, "Some crappy hotel room, I'm sitting in my room bored out of my mind. We have to meet with someone tomorrow morning and then we can drive back."

"Did you track down the vampire that was attacking people there?" I hadn't even thought to ask earlier.

"Oh yeah, I killed him.." Damon responded casually.

"You say that like it's no big deal." I replied, I had been so focused on myself I hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he could have been in danger on his trip, or worse. What a bad girlfriend.

"Elena, it's okay, besides he was like a three year old vampire. He would kill and drain every person that crossed his path. Greedy bastard. He was an easy kill and he needed to die." Damon shrugged it off. "You know better than to worry about me."

"I don't know... remember? You could be going all soft and mushy." I tested him.

"You're just lucky I'm not there right now..." He snapped in a threatening voice.

"You're too much fun to mess with.." I giggled quietly.

"Mess with me all you want, Elena. Just make sure you're prepared for the consequences." I could tell he was smirking fiendishly as he cautioned me.

"I'm well prepared, don't you worry.." I replied with no hesitation.

"Mhmm." He didn't sound convinced. "Oh great, Rick is here. I'm really not cut out for this buddy, buddy crap. I have to go." He groaned in displease.

Before I opened my mouth to say anything back he continued, "Oh, and be a good little girl and send me a dirty picture of you in my bed. No is not in my vocabulary."

My eyes widened as I immediately heard a click and he ended the call. I felt a blush splash upon my cheeks and I slowly selected camera mode on my phone. I laid back in the bed and held my phone above my head and stared up at the camera seductively running my free hand in between my legs. I snapped the photo and quickly checked it. I inhaled sharply, surprised at how naughty I looked. _He would definitely like it._ My cheeks burned hotter as I sent the photo to him.

After a minute or two my phone vibrated and I smirked opening a text from him.

.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Holy hell._

_Tomorrow, you're all mine._

.

I smiled widely, re-reading the text a couple times and I finally crawled out of his bed picking up my clothes off the floor. I had not seen him for almost an entire week. It had not seemed like such a big deal until I hit the three day point, to my horror I felt completely deprived. I missed his company, I missed how he constantly kept things interesting, I missed the way he picked on me, I missed his sweet moments, I missed his mean moments, I missed his eyes and his lips, I missed his body-oh god did I miss his body... **I just missed him**.

He had introduced me to legit phone sex a few days ago, whispering the nastiest, dirtiest, naughtiest things into the phone that I had ever heard. He told me exactly what to do to myself, snapping orders at me, it was hot - but paled in comparison to his touch. Since then we had spoke on the phone almost every single night he'd been gone, trying to satisfy our urges in some way, it just wasn't the same.

I had kept myself occupied, doing all my homework for once. Even taking on extra credit assignments to boost my grades. I had finally had the time to have an actual girls night with Caroline and Bonnie over the weekend. We stayed up all night talking about boys. Damon came up about a thousand times in our conversations. They had asked about the sex... which I managed to keep somewhat private. I made it obvious that it was by far the best I've ever had, but I shied from specific details. Caroline had a few comments that made me a little jealous from when Damon and her had been seeing each other, but when she shared I was happy to find her experiences, _the ones she could remember anyway_, surprisingly tame.

I even managed to spend some much needed time with Jenna and Jeremy. Jeremy, even now, had yet to mention the run in with Damon and I from the week before. He had not spilled to Jenna as far as I was aware, and he never spoke to me about it. Which was completely fine, less to worry about. Jenna wasn't exactly the biggest Damon fan ever.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I pulled on my underwear and a small white tank top. I conveniently left out telling Damon that I was staying at his place for the night. As well as skipping school tomorrow. I knew he wouldn't care about me staying there, but he would not be happy about me skipping.

I had covered all my bases, first, getting caught up on all my school work and turning it in early. Second, I cashed in the favor that Caroline owed me for attending the Lockwood dinner with her, convincing her to call the school tomorrow pretending to be Jenna, letting them know I was too sick to make it in. I had told Jenna that I was staying at Care's to finish an English assignment and I would be home late tomorrow night or possibly the next day if our assignment still needed more work.

The wheels in my head had been turning all week. When Damon returned home I wanted to make it a big welcoming. Everything about it was excessively naughty. It was kinky and twisted and probably in a lot of ways really, really wrong. But I didn't care. I smiled to myself as I hopped on top of his bed again and grabbed the remote for his big screen TV.

I turned it on and channel surfed until I stopped on HBO, squealing a little seeing Trueblood was on. It happened to be an episode I missed of season three. I dropped the remote on the bed and watched. It was even more fun now to watch vampire movies and shows and Trueblood happened to be one of my favorites. They got a lot of it right, compelling, which they referred to as "glamoring" as well as vampires needing an invitation to your home. The fact that vampire blood can heal. The sex wasn't bad to watch either, I had quickly decided. When it ended I let out a frustrated groan and complained under my breath, "Good god, Sookie just get with Eric already. Trust me, you have no idea what you're missing."

I chuckled quietly at my own comment and climbed off the bed, stretching and glancing around the room. I kind of felt like snooping. It's not like he's never snooped through my stuff, I didn't feel a hint of guilt following through with the idea.

I started with the night stand, searching through the drawers for anything interesting. My eyes instantly landed on some unopened massage oils and a few pairs of handcuffs. I raised my eyebrow eyeing them for a few seconds and I moved on to the other drawers.

I found a couple ancient looking books, I delicately opened one that looked like it had been around longer than Damon. I sat back on the floor, resting my back against the side of the bed and began flipping from page to page. From what I could gather it was compiled information of his family history. As I turned a couple more pages I saw a small pile of pictures slip from the pages and into my lap. I rested the book against my knees and picked up the pictures. A wide smile crawled across my lips as I stared in awe at the first picture. The picture was black and white and worn around the edges, but over all, in good condition considering the age. It was Damon and it had to have been sometime in the 50's. Not surprisingly, he was a greaser. His black hair perfectly styled, visible sideburns, subtle facial hair, leather jacket. He blended into the era flawlessly, but I imagined he stood out at the same time. He looked drop dead gorgeous, just as he was now. Finally, after lingering on the photo for longer than I planned, I managed to tear my eyes from it to look at the others.

The next one was far older, somewhat torn and faded, but you could still see Damon and his father, Giuseppe. It was the first time I was able to put a face to the man. Stefan shared very few memories of his father with me when we dated, which I understood completely given their back story. Damon never mentioned Giuseppe to me, all I really knew about their relationship was he never approved of Damon and always voiced his disappointment.

I inhaled sharply as I glanced at the next photo. It had to be around the same time as the one before but this time it was Damon and Stefan. Both very much alive.. human. Big brother and little brother, happy smiles across their faces. I focused on Damon's smile which was very rare to witness these days. My mind flashed back to our first date, when he first emerged from the lake, looking up at me. That smile didn't surface much anymore, but it did, _when he was with me._ I lightly brushed my fingertips across the photo, grinning back at it, at him.

The last photo made me gasp out loud. Of all people, of every single person to come in and out of his life, the last photo was of me. I gazed down at it in astonishment, I knew the picture well. My dad had taken it, only weeks before the car accident. I had been getting ready to go on a date with Matt, my hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and I had on no make-up. I was laughing and holding up my hand in protest, not wanting such an unflattering photo taken of me. My dad would reassure me I looked beautiful the way I was and the right boy would love me whether I was all made up or not. I had simply shrugged off the statement at the time, because all dads had to say that to their daughters. I knew that picture had went missing only weeks after I had first met Damon. He's had this for that long?

After staring at the photos for what felt like hours my eyelids started to grow heavy. I carefully placed all four photos back inside the book and replaced the book exactly where I found it.

I had not expected to find something that held such a heavy meaning when I first set out to snoop, but I was glad I stumbled across it. I yawned sleepily, quickly clicking off the TV and I lazily made my way back to his bed collapsing in the comfy sheets. I grabbed my phone that laid tangled in the covers and I sent one last text.

.

_To: Damon_

_Message: You have no idea how much I miss you..._

.

I reached out to set my phone down on top of the night stand and jumped as it vibrated only seconds later.

.

_From: Damon_

_Message: Wrong. I know because I miss you too. Goodnight beautiful._

.

I smiled, setting the phone back on the night stand and I rolled onto my side wrapping my arms tightly around his pillow. I buried my face in it and breathed in his comforting faint scent. Tomorrow, tomorrow he'll be back..

.

(The Next Afternoon)

.

I was starting to get nervous. I paced back and forth in the front hallway of the boarding house. I had never initiated something like this. Something this naughty. At the same time excitement raced through my body.

Damon would never expect this from me. At least not to such an extent. I hesitated walking through the hallway and I quickly slipped into the downstairs bathroom, flipping on the light and studying my appearance in the full length mirror.

My eyes widened, just as they had the thousand other times I double checked my appearance earlier. I looked like I belonged in a dirty magazine. I stood straight up resting my hands confidently on my hips and did one more once over. I was wearing a pair of the tallest black pumps I owned, my legs looked miles long. I wore lacy white panties that peeked out the back of the shorter than short green and blue plaid skirt I had on. I also wore a very tiny white button up shirt that rested above my belly button, and barely covered my matching lacy white bra. I had pulled my hair into two low loose pigtails, I looked like I belonged in a Pussycat Dolls video.

I frowned a little, wondering if I looked too ridiculous or not. I had never, ever, ever thought I would try to pull off this kind of naughty outfit. But I wanted to surprise Damon. I wanted to get a little crazy. I took a deep breath and flipped off the light and made my way back to the front of the house to look outside and see if he was home yet.

My heart nearly burst through my chest as I saw Rick's car pull up outside. I nervously grabbed my cell phone and sent the text I had all ready for him.

.

_To: Damon_

_Message: So... how are you at role playing?_

.

I set my phone down on the small table in the hallway and stared out the window. I watched as Damon,_ looking unbelievably handsome_, climbed out of Rick's car. He shut the door behind him, waving and making some jackass remark (I assumed) and Rick slowly pulled out of the driveway.

I saw Damon reach in his pocket and pull out his phone as he casually made his way to the front door. He slowed his walk as he read my text, his face was riddled with curiosity. He started to text a response as he reached for the door and I took a quick step back as it opened an inch or two and stopped.

"What the hell..." He muttered, seeing that the door was padlocked, my doing of course.

I peeked out the door at him giving him the best confused face I could muster and he stared back at me in bewilderment.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He had no idea how to react.

"Excuse me? I have no idea who you are." I stared back at him and pressed on the door attempting to close it.

"What the fuck..." He breathed, pushing against the door, "Elena, open the door."

"If you don't leave right now I'll call the cops." I threatened him.

He stopped pushing on the door after a few seconds and stared back at me, a small smirk began to curl up on his lips, it was clicking in his head. It was starting to make sense.

"Let me in.." He ordered in a low voice.

"Get the hell off my property." I spat at him in a somewhat nervous tone.

I shrieked as he grabbed for me and I jumped back out of reach.

"What do you want?" I gasped pushing against the door with all my strength.

"You'll let me in if you know what's good for you.." He growled.

To my surprise he stopped pushing and the door slammed shut. I kept my hands firmly pressed up against it, listening intently, waiting for him to say something or attempt another try.

Silence.

The only sound I could hear was my own breathing. My hands remained against the door and I, ever so slowly, leaned to the side to peek out the small window. My mouth dropped open as I stared out at the empty front pathway. He was gone.

Just then the lights through out of the bottom level of the house flipped off, one right after another. I spun around as fast as I could, backing up against the front door and staring down the long dark hallway. Not a single light was left on.

"What do you want..?" I gasped, my breathing was becoming more rapid. Man, I had no idea I was such a good actress, I secretly amused myself. "Please... please just leave me alone!"

After a few minutes of dead quiet I began taking small steps through the hallway. Carefully shooting glances to every dark corner I could see. I turned abruptly as I heard a noise come from behind me, nothing was there.

Before I had the chance to turn around again I was suddenly tackled from behind. I cried out as he landed on top of me at full force, slamming me down against the floor. I thrashed around underneath him, trying to squirm free.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him.

"Mmmm keep wiggling like that, it's making me hard.." He whispered evilly at me.

He grasped the back of my thighs in his hands roughly digging his nails into my skin, pinning them down against the floor. He pressed harshly against me, I could feel his stiffness through his pants.

"You feel that?" He hissed down at me, at vampire speed he released one of my thighs and gripped my neck tightly in his hand, squeezing and tipping my head backwards. I gasped for air as he grinded his hips against me again.

"No! please..." I choked out, trying to wedge my hands back between us to push him away.

Ignoring the pleas, I felt his other hand release my thigh and I whimpered as he ran it down between my legs rubbing me firmly through my panties. To my surprise when I shoved at him, he broke the hold on me allowing me to scramble away. I crawled away from him as quickly as possible and pulled myself into a tiny ball against the wall next to the front door.

His eyes peered back at me, glistening in amusement.

"What do you want!" I cried at him as he swiftly rose to his feet. "Please, take anything, just let me go.."

"You know what I want..." He responded darkly, advancing on me inch by inch.

I shoved myself up off the floor and made a break for the stairs as fast as I could. Thank god I could run in heels. I climbed up the stairs in a flash, hearing Damon following closely behind, oddly enough at a human speed. He was playing along. I cried out as he grabbed for me and I crashed into the wall in the hallway.

"No!" I roared in determination pushing him back.

I managed to make it a couple more feet before his hands were on me, wrapped securely around my waist and he picked me up off the floor. I struggled, kicking widely, using all the strength I could gather to free myself.

He carried me to his room, kicking the door open and he hauled me over to the bed. He spun me around to face him and he held my arms like vice grips.

"Please..." I begged, shaking my head back and forth, "Please, let me go!"

"Awww, we have to play first.." He responded wickedly, cocking his head to the side.

The exact second he released one of my arms I slapped him across the face and pushed him as hard as possible and tried to lunge away but his hand was buried in my hair in seconds, pulling it loose from the pigtails and violently shoving me back on the bed.

His shirt was off before I could blink and he climbed on top of the bed pinning me down against it. I tried to crawl out from under him and he grabbed a hold of my hair again and smacked me across the face.

I didn't let up, I gave it all I had punching, hitting, pushing and clawing desperately at his chest. He smacked my face harder this time, growling down at me and he grasped my neck, pushing me down against the mattress and he held me there.

I gasped as he pressed brutally against my throat, leaving me just enough room to take shallow breaths. My hands were around his wrist, trying to pry him away from my neck, but he wasn't budging.

The sound of fabric ripping filled me ears. He easily pulled my tiny shirt from my body and he yanked impatiently at my small skirt, tearing it off leaving me in my bra, panties and heels.

"Please! Please don't hurt me.." I whimpered up at him clenching my legs firmly together.

"Aw, but then that takes all the fun out of it..." He purred roughly removing my bra.

He reached for my panties and my legs remained locked together.

"Open your fucking legs now or I will break them." His tone sent chills through my body.

Little by little I started to part them and I squeezed my eyes shut as he forced them apart hastily. I felt him trail his fingers down my bare stomach and he curled them around my underwear and pulled viciously. I arched my back up from the bed, yelping, as they slid up inside me digging at my skin until the fabric gave way and ripped from my body.

"Much better." He stated wickedly, dropping his hips down between my parted legs. His bare chest pressed tightly against mine, he re-adjusted his grip on my neck and slid up my along my body until I could feel his breath against my face.

I tried to shake my head in objection as I felt him savagely grab one of my hands with his free hand and he led it down between our bodies and into his pants. I attempted to withdraw my hand and he gripped it tighter, forcing me to touch and stroke his raging hard on.

"That's right.. you feel that?" He drawled down at me, "Rock hard and ready to pound that tight little slit of yours."

I was suddenly starting to feel extremely overheated. When he released my hand I pulled it quickly from his pants and shoved against his chest with all my strength. His grip on my neck loosened and I rolled onto my stomach, grabbing at the covers, trying everything in my power to crawl out from under him.

I heard him sigh heavily in a cold manner and his hands latched onto my hips holding me in place. I gasped as he laid on top of me, his chest pressed hard against my back and he snickered cruelly in against my ear, "Good idea.."

While holding me solidly beneath him he shifted to take off his pants. I caught a glimpse of him setting his belt on the bed beside us, from the corner of my eye and I immediately doubled my struggling efforts.

"Please... Stop!" The high pitched scream flew from my lips.

"I'm sorry.. what was that, baby?" He muttered against my cheek, he pinned my arms down against the bed and waited for me to speak.

"I'll do anything, just please..." I pleaded feeling my fingers and hands starting to go numb from his death grip.

"Yes, you will do anything, anything I want.." He responded meanly.

My heart was pounding in my chest like crazy. I could feel the aching between my legs making itself more apparent with every second that passed. My body began to shiver as I felt him simply pry open my legs and spread them wide, allowing him to position himself between them.

"Come on, baby..." He breathed down at me, and in one single movement he slid his entire length inside my damp heat, "Open up for daddy.."

I was already gasping as my walls held him snugly inside me, he remained still, squeezing my quivering legs in his hands. He let go of my arms and trailed his fingers down my shaking sides and up to the small of my back, pressing against it hard. He slowly started to withdraw from me, and then without any warning he rammed himself back inside my unsuspecting body.

I wailed loudly as my body jolted forward, and he did it again.

My mouth hung open but I couldn't choke out a full sound as he continued with his harsh assaults again, again and again. I grabbed the sheets in front of me and tried to pull myself towards the top of the bed, away from the force and he pressed down harder at the small of my back.

"You're not going anywhere..." He growled at me as he continued his merciless thrusts.

I clawed at the sheets, gripping them as tightly as possible in my fists, while my body flew forward and back. I buried my face against the sheets, biting them, muffling my mixture of screams and moans.

"None of that..." He scolded me and in a matter of seconds, I felt him suddenly slip his belt between the bed and my neck and he grabbed both ends of it in his fist and he yanked it. My head flew backwards and a scream tore through my lips as he pulled the belt securely around my neck. The leather dug slightly into my skin and I gasped, grabbing for it desperately.

"I want to hear you scream..." He demanded sinfully.

He rolled up onto his knees and tugged harshly on the belt. I cried out at the abrupt pull and I quickly lifted myself to my hands and knees in front of him. He slid the belt free and dropped it on the bed and he grabbed my hips.

He started up again with his all-powerful thrusts right where he left off. My legs and arms shook with each one, making it almost impossible to hold myself up. His pace increased as he completely dominated my small submissive body. I tried to form words, any words but all I could manage were loud moans and uncontrollable cries of pleasure and pain. He sped up more, just shy of vampire speed. I hung my head, rolling it back and forth as I wailed in ecstasy and I dug my nails deep into the bedsheets, clawing and tearing at him.

"Ahhhh-god Damon!" A shriek shot from my mouth as he suddenly grabbed a handful of my hair in his fist and jerked my entire body in an upright position, up on my knees. My back pressed airtight against his heaving chest as he fucked me. He held the back of my head against his shoulder by my hair and ran his other hand down between my shuddering legs, playing with me at an inhuman speed.

I reached my arms up behind my head and wrapped them around the back of his neck and tipped my head to the side, exposing my neck for him. I heard him let out a low groan and his fangs sunk deep into my neck.

Loud moans exploded from my gaping mouth as he drank me. My eyelids started to flutter and my toes started to curl. I could barely see straight anymore as tears of pleasure stung at my eyes. My entire body was burning with bliss.

I began repeating his name over and over again in frantic moans, pleading with him to keep going as I felt my walls start to squeeze around his cock. He moaned hotly against my wounded neck and grabbed my hips in his hands once again, slamming into me until he had me crying out from my violent orgasm ripping through my body. He thrust into me once more and held me securely in place as he came inside me. I kept my eyes shut, as I fought for air, feeling him spilling down the insides of my thighs.

He finally withdrew his fangs from my sore neck and without warning he nudged me forward and I collapsed on my stomach with him on top of me in a sweaty, tangled mess. His hands were immediately on me, wrapping around my upper half and pulling me close.

"God I missed you so fucking much.." He muttered against the back of my head.

I weakly lifted my face from the pillow, still breathing heavy and I finally responded, "I missed you more..."

I closed my eyes and parted my lips, breathing in deeply as he gently sucked at my earlobe, "So.. how was I at role playing?" He whispered, referring back to the text that started the whole thing.

"Amazing.." I breathed, feeling every inch of my skin tingling.

"That was the hottest surprise ever... you are such a naughty little girl, Elena.." He stated in a low seductive tone.

"_Your_ naughty little girl." I corrected him. "Just _yours_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Nine Inch Nails - Closer (Yes, I've used this one before. It just fits this story too well.)**

**AFI - Head Like A Hole (NIN cover)**

**Cobra Starship - Hot Mess (Just for fun)**


	19. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Finally, my newest chapter is complete. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Sorry for the wait, I know it usually isn't this long between chapters... but between Christmas plans and feeling somewhat unmotivated to update it took a little longer. I did make it extra long though, just for you guys!**

**Please, read and review! And I will work hard at getting the next chapter out ASAP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beautiful. The only word to explain Damon Salvatore in a deep sleep was _beautiful_. I was unsure of how long I had actually laid in bed and stared at him but I had never noticed it until now.

I glanced at the clock seeing that it was 11:30 pm. After Damon had returned from his week long trip in the early afternoon we had spent _hours_ in bed. I lost track of how many times we actually did have sex. I had never been so pleasantly drained in my entire life. I had never craved someone like I craved him. I had slept for a couple hours but now, even as my body and muscles screamed in exhaustion, my mind was wide awake and restless.

His features were so soft and calm as he slept. His lips were pressed lightly together and the edges of his mouth curled up in a small smile. No furrowed brows, no sarcastic expression, no diabolical smirk, it was just Damon. I could feel his gentle breaths against my face as he slept soundly, one of his hands rested against my hip and the other was firmly gripping the underside of my thigh that wrapped around his lower body. I remained perfectly still, not wanting to wake him from the precious state.

My eyes dropped to the mess of torn sheets kicked into a pile at our feet and I smiled lifting my head back to look at him. It had been a good day. Not just because of the sex, which was well worth the week long wait, but because he was back. Back where I could see him, back where I could touch him, and kiss him. Back where he belonged.

Before I had time to process it I realized his blue eyes were open and staring back at me. He stayed quiet for a little bit, gazing back at me in silence, his expression still soft and gentle and he finally spoke a little above a whisper, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep.." I responded in a small voice, "I don't want to.."

I watched as he inhaled deeply and he raised his eyebrow in my direction, "Don't tell me you want to..."

I couldn't help but grin lazily back at him and a tiny giggle erupted from my throat, "I can't even feel my legs right now..."

He smirked back at me and I felt him run his hand back and forth along the outside of my thigh. "Why don't you want to sleep? If I'm exhausted I can't imagine how you feel right now."

"I don't want to go to sleep, I missed you too much." I replied sheepishly.

His eyes followed my hand carefully as I inched it closer to his face and placed it lightly on his cheek, running my fingertips all the way down to his jawline.

"Do you know how harmless and innocent you look while you sleep?" I couldn't help but grin widely as I asked.

"Looks can be deceiving.." He purred suddenly leaning in and nipping at me playfully.

I squealed in surprise as he easily rolled on top of me and I giggled as his lips found their way to my mouth. My skin began to tingle as he kissed me over and over again. A quiet moan sounded from the back of my throat, I loved his lips and damn, _did he know what to do with them_. One of his hands slid up my bare chest and along my neck and stopped, gripping my chin securely in his hand. He inched his head back, staring down at me in silence, holding my head completely still. Small gasps spilled from my mouth as I gazed back at him and his intense expression. I watched intently as his eyes fell to my lips and then back up to my eyes as he moved in, closing the gap between us and entrapping my bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked and tugged seductively at it as his other hand slipped into long tangled locks, tipping my head up towards him. His tongue rolled along my lips and pulled a few inches away, smirking down at me breathless reaction.

"I missed you too..." He stated after a long pause.

Still gripping my chin, he carefully tipped my head back further, and I closed my eyes as his lips connected with my neck and gradually made their way down to my collar bone where he lingered, running his tongue back and forth along my tender skin.

"So.." He breathed against my sensitive skin between sucking and nibbling, "You skipped school today?"

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I held my breath, staring up at the ceiling in the dark room. I knew him too well, he was asking too casually.

"I wanted to surprise you." I finally responded, feeling his fingers twisting around in my messy hair.

"That's not an answer, Elena." He muttered against my skin.

I felt his human teeth bite down on the skin along my neck as he waited for an answer. I took a deep breath and decided to push my luck, "Maybe I am sleepy now..."

He inched his face away from my neck and stared down at me. My eyes widened innocently and I forced a yawn, trying desperately to keep myself from smirking.

"Mhmm.." He hummed unconvinced but his serious expression quickly softened and he continued, "I'm too tired to punish you anyway.." He sighed, shrugging a little as a cute smile formed on his lips.

A tiny giggle escaped from my lips as I watched him shrug it off and I reached up, wrapping my hands around the back of his head and ran them through his hair. I trailed my fingers downward and gradually started massaging his neck pulling his forehead down against mine.

"Why did you miss me so much..?" He questioned me curiously, releasing my chin and running his hand down the side of my body.

I remained silent for a few minutes, figuring out exactly how I wanted to respond. I rested my eyes as his warm breath brushed against my face. I felt his fingertips stroking the outside of my thigh.

"Because... all week I tried to get my mind off of you. I hung out with Jenna and Jeremy and even Caroline and Bonnie, which was great because I really haven't been able to much lately. But time _dragged_ by, it was horrible. I can't remember a longer week in my entire life. And... it's not just the physical stuff. It's everything. I'm not sure you understand how happy you make me. You're so much fun. You're such a jerk sometimes and I missed that just as much. I felt like a huge part of me was missing. I was to the point where I was just going through the motions, waiting for you to come back..." I could feel my cheeks burning as I peeked up at him.

I hadn't expected all of that to come out, but once I started talking I couldn't stop. I continued to peer up at him, looking for a reaction... something, _anything_. It took me almost a minute to realize I had stopped breathing, holding my breath and watching for his reply. I exhaled quietly as he focused on me, noticing my overwhelming nervousness kicking in.

"I-I.." I stammered opening my mouth timidly to break the intense silence between us and to my surprise he pressed his finger to my lips, shushing me immediately.

"Elena..." His voice was low and serious as his eyes burned into mine, "... I don't care about anything... _**anything**_, in this world... like I care about you."

My eyes stayed locked on his. My stomach was doing somersaults now. Damon wasn't one for expressing caring feelings, for _anyone_. I couldn't help but break into a smile as I gazed back at him. I watched as he advanced on me slowly, pressing his lips lightly against mine. I felt his mouth form a smile as he kissed me, when our mouths parted he tipped his head back and raised his eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, "I am kind of a jerk, huh?"

"Understatement." I muttered holding back my smile and rolling onto my side, facing away from him.

"You love it." He purred in my ear and suddenly grabbed me, squeezing me tightly in his arms. I burst into high pitched giggles as he pulled my back up against his bare chest, kissing the back of my neck as he spooned me.

We grew quiet again, as he continued to kiss my neck, first placing gently kisses along my tender skin but in a matter of minutes he was sucking seductively. I closed my eyes and moaned under my breath as his fingers delicately explored every curve of my body. I began to chew on my bottom lip as I felt him growing stiff behind me.

"Are you too tired..?" He breathed against my neck.

Wetness pooled between my thighs in response to his sexy whisper and I tipped my head back against his shoulder.

"M-mm.." I shook my head, still nibbling at my bottom lip. He was just too tempting.

He started to kiss my neck more urgently now, brushing my hair out of his way and pulling me even tighter against him. I parted my lips, still keeping my eyes closed and I started to squirm in anticipation, thrusting myself back against his hard on.

His body immediately tensed against me and his hands gripped my hips in an unbreakable grasp. I heard a low moan rumble from the back of his throat and he slid one of his hands down between my legs, running his finger along my slit. I moved my lower body up against his once again and he let out a quiet growl, suddenly holding me completely still. His hand slid down between our bodies and he, ever so slowly, guided himself inside my wet folds.

I whimpered faintly, as he buried himself deeper inside me, filling me completely. He began moving at a steady pace, causing me to purr with each fulfilling stroke. I gasped as he thrust two of his fingers inside me, rubbing my nub rapidly.

Before I knew it, his other hand was running up my stomach to my chest. He grasped my breast in his hand and began massaging it, then moving back and forth between the two as he maintained his thrusts. He tugged and squeezed at my puckering nipples, rolling them around between his fingers. I extended my arm up around the back of his neck, gripping it tightly and arching my head backwards, moaning loudly as he increased his speed.

His fingertips were grazing my neck in a matter of moments and he gripped my chin, turning my head to the side. I looked back at him through a lidded gaze and he swooped in, smothering my lips with his own as he moved faster and faster.

"Oh-god-Damon.." I gasped against his mouth as my damp walls started to clench around him. My legs began to quiver uncontrollably as he jerked at my clit, sending waves of pleasure through every inch of my body. I tore my lips from his and rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow.

He was on top of me in a split second, arching my hips upwards and thrusting faster, using any and all of the strength he had left. I grabbed the bedsheets in my hands and gripped them as tightly as I could manage. A final cry of bliss flew from my mouth as his powerful drives sent me crashing to my orgasm. I bit down on the pillow as I felt him spill inside me.

Clutching my hips firmly, he rolled us back over onto our sides in the same position we started and he breathed heavily against my neck. I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the vibrating pleasure to fade from my exhausted body. I felt him brushing random strands of hair from my sticky face and tuck them behind my ears.

My lips slightly parted as I drew in tiny breaths, a sleepy haze had set in fast. As Damon's arm wrapped solidly around my waist, I inched my fingers towards his arm to stroke his skin and gave up in defeat, quickly realizing even that took too much effort.

"Goodnight, beautiful.." He whispered in my ear.

.

(Morning)

.

Something smelled absolutely amazing. I stirred in the warm bed, keeping my eyes closed. My tummy growled hungrily as the sweet smell filled my nostrils and my mouth started to water. I gradually started to open my eyes, squinting as the sunlight beamed in through the window.

I rolled up in bed, inhaling sharply, surprised by the pain that pulsated through me. It felt like I had pulled every muscle in my body. The pain instantly vanished from my thoughts as I noticed a tray of food sitting at the end of the bed. Fresh fruit, orange juice and my favorite breakfast food of all time, chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh god." I breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of it again.

"Usually I only get that response when I'm fucking you..." Damon's purr interrupted my heavenly moment.

I turned quickly, my eyes locking on him was he walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His damp hair hung around his face, and tiny droplets of water streamed down his body.

"Ohhh god.." I repeated, staring at him seductively arching my eyebrow.

He smirked as he walked around the bed to his dresser, he peeked back at me as I pulled the tray into my lap, "So breakfast in bed. Did I do good?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite.." I responded, taking a big bite.

"I know." He replied smugly.

A happy moan slipped from my lips as I chewed. He stared back at me suspiciously. I held up my finger, motioning for him to give me a moment, and I finished chewing and told him, "Good god, these are the most amazing pancakes I've ever tasted."

"Well, I don't like to brag.." He said in a pompus tone.

I couldn't help but grin back at him as I took another bite. I watched him contently as he unwrapped the towel from his waist and dropped it on the floor as he found a pair of pants. **Too much**, I thought to myself as I ogled his perfect body. Such a good view, and amazing food, it was overwhelming, I grinned feeling utterly spoiled.

Turning his head, he caught me staring at him as he pulled on a pair of black pants that hung low on his hips. He would tend to skip the underwear with his pants that hung impossibly low, of course, you wouldn't find me complaining.

"I feel so violated..." He teased as I continued to stare his way.

"Oh please, you would never ever wear clothes if you had the option." I snapped at him.

"How right you are." He responded approaching the bed casually, he stood in front of me and dropped his eyes to mine and went on, "How are you feeling after our marathon?"

"To be completely honest, I feel like someone beat the hell out of me. My muscles are either numb or they feel strained." I explained eyeing him the entire time, "But... it was so worth it."

I watched as he took the tray from me and placed it on the dresser behind him and turned back to me, slowly climbing on the bed. I inhaled deeply as he crawled towards me, keeping his eyes locked on me. I crawled backwards as he moved closer and closer until he had me on my back pressed against the bed. I rested my knees against his hips and observed him as he tipped the inside of his arm up to his mouth and he bit down, breaking the skin.

He turned his arm and pressed it down to my mouth and as I parted my lips to start drinking I gasped against his skin feeling his fangs sink into my own arm. I felt him drinking carefully, at an extremely slow pace and I followed his lead, doing the same. It was a completely different sensation, drinking from each other at the same time. He pressed himself hard against my shivering body. My aches and pains vanished in the snap of a finger, but to my surprise the pain was replaced with intense pleasure. I moaned against his arm as his blood shot through my bloodstream like electricity, igniting every inch of my body. I curled my toes and wrapped my arm around his bare back, desperately pulling him closer to me. It felt like my body was coming alive. A low groan rumbled from the back of his throat as he ground his hips down against mine, pushing me harder into the mattress. My skin started to tingle, running hot and cold all at the same time and I began to shudder uncontrollably. I dug my nails in his back and he gripped me firmly, holding me still. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a muffled cry as a fierce tremor ripped through my body. Damon withdrew his fangs from my arm and instantly ran his tongue along the bite, tending to it carefully. He moved his arm from my mouth, his wound already healed, as I fought for air.

"That was..." My breathless voice trailed off.

I caught a glimpse of his proud smile from the corner of my eye and his lips crashed into mine before I could finish my sentence.

"You should feel better than ever now..." He mumbled against my lips.

I remained perfectly still underneath him. I did feel better than ever. I felt incredible. I sighed sadly as he sat up, tearing his lips from me.

"Go get ready for school." He spoke the words I was dreading.

He had just gotten back and leaving him to go to school was the last thing I wanted to do. I pouted my lips up at him, sadly.

"Don't even start, Elena." He warned, "I'll get my belt out so fast.."

I glared up at him and sat up in an angry huff. I climbed off the bed and stomped into the bathroom.

"Why can't you be a horrible boyfriend and not care about my education?" I yelled back at him. I was smiling inside.

I stared back at him and he smirked at my bratty outburst. I clenched my teeth and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

.

(At School)

.

"So that's why I had to cover for you.." Caroline approached me in front of the school. I glanced in the direction she was pointing and say Damon waving arrogantly as he pulled away in his car.

"Yeah, thanks Care." I had already thanked her a few different times, but I felt like I should again.

We stepped into the school and started heading to History class.

"How was your night?" She questioned in a naughty tone, raising her eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help but blush and laugh at her question. "Uhm... it was good."

"I bet.." She replied.

"Do you think anyone was suspicious of me being gone, yesterday?" I asked her just above a whisper as we entered the classroom.

"I'm not sure.." She hesitated, "When I called in pretending to be Jenna they asked me two or three times who I was. It was weird."

I held my breath at the thought, "Let's just hope nothing gets back to Jenna, I'm not sure how well she'd handle me sneaking around about anything at this point."

"Does she know about Damon?" Caroline pried curiously.

I shook my head in her direction, "Neither does Rick, so please, keep it on the down low as much as possible."

"Wait until she finds out about Damon.." Caroline snorted, "She'll be calling you night and day trying to make sure you're staying out of trouble."

I frowned at the thought.

The entire school day remained uneventful. I sat in my study hall class, thinking over and over how pointless it was. I could be home or at Damon's doing my homework, taking breaks every once in a while for extracurricular activities. I raised my eyebrows at the naughty thoughts as I doodled my name on the blank sheet of paper that was supposed to be my English paper.

"Elena?" Mrs. Holloway's voice broke my concentration.

I stared forward at the study hall teacher in confusion. "Yes?"

"It looks like Principal McCormick wants to see you in his office." She replied, eyeing me and holding up a hall pass.

My stomach twisted immediately. Someone found out. They knew Caroline called in for me. I let out a heavy sigh, gathering my stuff and I walked to the front of the class to grab the pass. Great.

I gradually made my way down the empty hallways towards the office. I had never had to go to the principals office in my life. Jenna is going to freak. I made my way into the front office, looking for the counselor or secretary, no one was around. I stepped up to Mr. McCormick's door and knocked, listening quietly.

"Come in Miss Gilbert." I heard him call in a muffled voice.

I held my breath and pushed the door open, I stepped inside the office and shut the door behind me. He sat in his big comfortable desk chair, the back of it faced me as he stared out the window.

I took a few steps forward and silently took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. I opened my mouth to say something and stopped, waiting for him to speak first. I watched as he, ever so slowly, started to spin the chair to face me and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Damon!" I cried, unsure of what reaction I should have.

He smirked back at me, tipping back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert." He grinned at me, stretching his arms, then folding them down and resting them against the back of his head.

"Damon, what if Mr. McCormick comes back?" I questioned close to panicking.

"Silly girl, I compelled him and everyone else in the office away so I can play." He explained, his eyes glistening back at me.

"Play?" I asked, tensing a little.

"You really didn't think you weren't going to get punished for skipping school yesterday, did you?" His face grew serious in seconds flat.

I slowly started to shake my head, "Damon, we can't. We're in my Principal's office." I reminded him.

"A perfect setting." His response flew back at me.

I opened my mouth to protest some more and he snapped at me, "You can speak when I say you can."

I pursed my lips together and stared back at him, a little frightened at his immediate dominating.

"Now... go lock the door." He demanded, nodding towards the entrance.

Rising to my feet, slowly, I approached the door and locked it. I turned back to face him and his eyes burned back into mine.

"Move that chair to the side of the room." He pointed to the one I had been sitting in.

I exhaled quietly and easily pushed it across the room, leaving a wide open space in front of the desk.

"Strip down to your bra and panties." He ordered sternly.

"Damon-"

"Don't talk back to me." He hissed, flying up from the chair. "When I tell you what to do, you do it. Immediately."

I could feel my arms and legs begin to tremble as he made his way around the desk in my direction. Gripping the bottom of my tank top I speedily pulled it up over my head and dropped it on the ground. My breathing increased as I watched him pick up a wooden ruler from the desk while he watched me.

Trying desperately to control my shuddering, I grasped the top of my jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, inching them down my legs, kicking my shoes off with them.

I stood still, avoiding direct eye contact with him. He took a step away from the desk, twirling the ruler around in his hand and he began to circle me, taking his time, looking me up and down. He hesitated behind me and I turned my head back to see what he was doing.

I cried out as he suddenly snapped the ruler against the back of my thighs, "Keep your eyes forward." He instructed.

I spun back to face forward again, wincing as pain shot through my legs and slightly dulled after a few moments. My body tensed as I felt the barely there touch of his fingertips along the backs of my thighs, delicately trailing them up and rubbing along the curves of my ass. I inhaled sharply as he swiftly moved one of his fingers down in between the juncture of my thighs and stroked me through my panties. I shifted, parting my legs just a little and yelped as he brought the ruler down against my ass.

"No moving." He spat in a rough voice.

I whimpered as he grabbed me between my legs harshly and slipped a finger in my underwear, penetrating me almost instantly. I could help but squirm at the sensation, wanting more. He hastily removed his hand from between my legs and grabbed my hair, arching my head back.

"What don't you understand about not moving?" He raised his voice at me, yanking my head back once again.

"Fuck you." I responded just above a whisper.

The moment the words left my mouth I started to quiver all over. Unlatching his fingers from my tangled hair, he shoved me forward without warning and I ran into the desk almost losing my balance. I quickly spun around to face him as he advanced on me. I sat back on the desk and turned to crawl over it and before I got anywhere his hands were locked on me in an iron grip.

He flung me over onto my back, sprawled across the desk and to my horror he angrily shoved everything else off of it. My eyes widened as the computer crashed onto the floor, he dark expression didn't shift in the slightest. He forcefully grabbed my bra, tugging it down and exposing my breasts to him as I struggled beneath him.

I shrieked as his face crashed into my chest and his razor sharp teeth ripped into my skin. I pushed against his chest and with little effort his hands locked around my forearms and he pinned them down against the desk. The moment he withdrew his fangs, they sunk in my soft skin once again on the opposite side of my chest. I tossed my head back against the desk, writhing underneath him, noticing he wasn't drawing much blood, just biting.

He easily rolled me onto my stomach, pinning my arms back down against the desk and I gasped as his fangs penetrated the back of my neck. I felt like my body was on fire.

"I'll do what I'm told!" The words flew from my lips in a rush after holding out as long as possible.

After a few lingering moments, Damon slowly slid his fangs from my neck and he peeled me from the desk, pulling me off of it. He gripped my hair in his hand again and he kept my head arched backwards as he spoke, "Don't ever talk back to me again."

Releasing his grip on my hair I stood still as he grabbed the ruler from the floor and pulled his shirt off speedily and he began to order me around again, "This is what you're going to do. Bend over and place both your hands on the end of the desk. No moving, no talking and you must face forward the entire time."

I slowly placed my shaking hands on the desk, taking a deep breath.

"Nod your head so I know you understand." He demanded.

My throat felt dry, I swallowed hard and nodded my head as I gradually bent over in front of him. I felt my cheeks burn as he hastily unhooked my bra and pulled it off, pushing me to re-position my hands. His fingers looped around my panties and inch by inch he slid them down my legs and had me step out of them.

I jumped ever so slightly, as two of his fingers slipping up between my thighs, dipping in and out of my dripping wet sex. He let out a quiet groan feeling how turned on I was and to me dismay he removed his fingers.

The end of the wooden ruler trailed up and down the backs of my thighs and without warning he snapped it against my ass. It stung, sending a heated vibration through out my body, and he quickly began to smack me with it at a steady rhythm, only a few seconds between each assault.

Each one had more force behind it than the last. A closed-mouth whimper sounded in my throat as he grabbed my hair once again with his free hand and yanked my head back. A harsh gasp flew from my lips as he moved down and struck the backs of my legs.

I jolted forward with his next few advances, a cry spilling from my lips and my mouth gaped open. The sound filling my ears and echoed through the office of the ruler slapping my skin. He had to be using a fraction of vampire strength. As the next one ripped into my skin I pushed back away from the desk, I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved at him as hard as I could and he growled twisting my hands behind my back and slammed me down against the desk.

"Damon!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

The ruler whipped against my ass again and again with the same furious strength behind it. I struggled for a minute, trying to get free as he continued and I finally gave up, taking it. After a few more strikes, he took in my defeat and dropped the ruler on the ground. I felt him press himself up against me and a pleasure filled moan escaped me. His fingers dipped inside me once again and he groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips up against me.

"I need to be inside you.." He breathed.

I groaned feeling him pull away, missing his stiffness pressed up against my aching need. I lifted my eyes seeing him walking around the other side of the desk and he sat in the chair. His eyes pierced back into mine and he started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, letting his cock spring free in his hands and he slid his pants down his legs.

"Come here.." He purred at me.

I didn't hesitate as I rounded the desk, approaching him. Pain shot through every inch of my lower half and I didn't care, the raging ache between my legs made every other feeling pale in comparison.

"Straddle me.." He breathed as I took a few more steps towards the chair.

I gripped the arms of the chair and crawled on top of his lap, spreading myself across him, gasping as his rock hard cock pressed against me. One of his hands held my hip solidly as the other slipped between us and he grasped himself. He guided my hips down and slid himself into my tight opening, groaning in pleasure as he filled me completely.

"Oh-fuck." I breathed as he slid in all the way to the hilt, locking us together.

We froze unmoving for a few moments, taking in the feeling of each other. I gripped his shoulders, tightly digging my nails into them, waiting in anticipation for him to fuck me raw.

He clutched both my hips bruisingly tight in his hands and he began lifting me up and down, sliding me rapidly along his length at an impressive speed.

"Jesus.." He bit out as I rotated my hips against his, wanting more.

With his solid grasp on my hips he pulled me forward flush with his upper body. I tipped my head back as he ran his tongue all the way up my neck in one tantalizing lick. I dipped my head forward again, letting my hair fall around our faces and I whispered against his ear, "Fuck me hard, baby."

A low moan escaped his lips and I gasped as he angled me slightly different, my back arched as he slammed me down against him. With each powerful thrust, my body convulsed in pleasure. Every single one, harder than the last. I threw my head back, crying out with each. My long hair fell in cascades along my back. The sound of him pounding into me filled my ears as he moved us faster and more forcefully. I lost my grip on his shoulders and grabbed for his hair, pulling with all my strength, the only control I had.

I yelped loudly as one of his hands smacked my ass, my hips flew upwards ramming against his. It was impossible to catch my breath. A cry of surprise poured from my mouth as he suddenly flew off the chair and tackled me on top of the desk. The only few items that had survived earlier scattered onto the floor. His fingers dug into my hips again as he thrust into me as hard as he could without breaking me.

I threw my head back against the desk, feeling my release hurdling towards me. I called out his name over and over as he pushed me to my breaking point. He moaned loudly as my walls clamped down tightly on his swollen manhood and he exploded, spilling his seed inside me.

It took me a few minutes to focus my eyes on him. He pressed tightly against me as he waited for both our bodies to return to normal. He captured my lips in his, kissing me fiercely as his fingertips delicately grazed the sides of my body.

"I can't believe we just did that, here..." I breathed quietly once we parted.

"It sounds like something we'd do." He smirked down at me.

"You make me do things I never thought I would ever do.." I replied raising me eyebrows at him.

"Elena, I just bring out something inside of you, that you didn't even know was there." He corrected me, in a somewhat serious tone.

In inhaled, remaining silent as I watched him bite into the tip of his finger, drawing blood and he gently ran it across the bite marks he had left on my skin. They magically healed and disappeared, leaving my skin flawless.

To my surprise he continued, "And you have the same effect on me. It's just, the things that we bring out of each other are far different."

My eyes narrowed on him as he stopped talking. My mind raced around his words. Damon brought out the feisty, stubborn, strong side of me. So what did I bring out of him? I watched as he ran his fingers against my tender skin, dipping his head down to leave small kisses. The sweet side, I finally concluded. The part of him that he would rarely show, or never show, to anyone_ except _for me. The part of him that, at times, would almost completely slip away. The part of him that it seemed, had escaped him when he had abducted me, but I found it, and over the weeks watched it slowly resurface.

He gripped my forearms and rolled me up to a sitting position. I flinched as the sore, aching feeling ran down my legs, the results of my punishment.

"I think you forgot about healing something.." I smiled weakly.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned wickedly at me. "No, I didn't forget. You earned that."

"You're so mean!" I whined at him, smacking his arm.

He nodded, his eyes practically sparkled. I slid off the desk, inches from where he stood and I grumbled, shoving him backwards to gather my clothes. His only reaction was to smirk evilly at me as I pulled on my bra and underwear, trying my absolute best not to wince from my burning muscles. I slid my jeans up my legs and pouted as I zipped and buttoned them.

Stepping out from around the desk, I noticed he already had his pants on and was pulling his shirt back on as he eyed me. I threw on my tank top and turned to examine the mess we made. The computer was smashed to hell, papers and folders were scattered everywhere, along with pens and pencils and other office supplies.

"Don't worry about it..." He shrugged it off, "I'll compell him to replace everything and forget it happened."

"Good, and while you're at it, find a mirror and compell yourself to stop being an asshole." I hissed at him.

His eyebrows arched in surprise and his mouth fell open, half in shock, half trying to hold back a laugh, "You're adorable when you're feisty."

I kept my angry composure the best I could, crossing my arms tightly in front of my chest. His eyes narrowed on mine and he took a step forward staring me down.

"I could just eat you up.." He responded his eyes moving from mine down to my lips. "Give me a kiss.." He cooed down at me.

I started to pull away and he grabbed me in his unbreakable grasp and pulled me right up against him. I struggled for a moment, until his lips collided with mine. I practically melted instantly in his arms from the feel of his amazing lips all over mine. I kissed him back fiercely, hopping up to lock my legs around his hips. Our tongues moved against each others frantically, my skin burned hot against his. When our lips separated we were both fighting to catch our breath and he carefully lowered me to the floor.

"That's more like it..." He whispered.

There was no way to stay mad at him.

"Meet me out front after school. I'll give you a ride home." He smiled, still breathing heavy.

I stared back at him, I couldn't form any words. I grabbed my stuff of the floor and quickly slipped through the door, stopping for a moment to glance back at him, then hurrying out of the front office.

.

(Later that evening)

.

"Ugh, I don't get this crap." I let out a frustrated groan, throwing my pencil down against my notebook.

I heard Damon chuckle quietly behind me and I shifted in my bed, glancing madly over my shoulder at him. He sat back comfortably reading an old book soundlessly, as I attempted to finish my homework. Peeking up over the book he smirked down at me, apparently my frustration was highly entertaining.

"Math is so pointless. It's stupid and it sucks." I cried as if trying to convince him.

The smirk stayed on his face as he closed the book and set it down on my night stand. He crawled forward and laid on his stomach next to me. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and moved his face next to mine staring down at the equation in front of me.

As he started to explain it to me I caught myself staring at him instead of listening. He had no trouble walking me through the whole thing. My eyes dropped to his lips as he spoke, his expression considerate and sweet. His eyes slowly lifted from the notebook to my face and wide smile crossed his lips.

"You're not even listening." He said matter-of-factly.

I smiled back and shook my head, not afraid to admit it.

"You're staying over tonight, right?" I asked, math the furthest thing from my mind now.

"Of course," He responded as if I had asked a silly question, "I have to run out here and drop something off at Rick's place, but then I'm all yours.."

"Rick always comes first, huh?" I teased.

He chuckled softly, kissing me gently on the lips and then he climbed off the bed, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it on. I watched as he climbed out the window and disappeared. I bounded off my bed and hurried into the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly. As I finished up I noticed the light in my room turn off. I took a few steps out of the bathroom, further into my dark room and I glanced around.

Damon wants to play, I thought to myself arching my eyebrow. Leaving for Rick's, my ass. I took a couple steps forward and he was suddenly behind me, his hand clamped down over my mouth to keep me from screaming in surprise. His arm locked around my waist and he pressed harder against my mouth.

"Don't scream.." His voice was just above a whisper.

He slowly removed his hand and spun me around to face him and I gasped feeling like I was just hit by a bus.

"Stefan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Good With Grenades - Bruises and Bitemarks**

**Katy Perry - E.T.**

**Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

**Anya Marina - Whatever You Like (T.I. Cover)**

**Leighton Meester - Your Love's A Drug**


	20. Precious

**WOW! I'm blown away by all your reviews! I don't think I ever felt so motivated to get out another chapter. You guys are awesome! I hope you're ready for this one...**

**Please, leave me your thoughts... I'm dying to hear them!**

**PS - Special thanks to Nancy for helping proofread the first half of my chapter and taking some of stress away! I tried to catch my errors in the second half, but I was determined to get this chapter to you guys! So bare with me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stefan?" I questioned again, trying to take a step backwards, but was stopped by his hand gripping my arm solidly.

Was this really happening? Was he really standing here?

"Elena, I'm so sorry..." He finally breathed, his face twisting into a painful expression.

"What... what are you doing here, Stefan?" I managed to choke out the words, tugging a little to try and free my arm. His iron grip never loosened.

"I should have come back.." He went on, shaking his head as he spoke. "I had no idea what was happening to you."

I stared up at him speechlessly, trying my hardest to understand what he was saying to me. I opened my mouth to form a response, but nothing came out.

"I had no idea Damon was doing this to you. You have to believe me, if I had any clue at all, I would have been here weeks ago." He took a step closer to me, his other hand securely grasping my arm.

"What do you mean 'what Damon's doing to me'?" My eyes narrowed on him.

My eyes dropped to look at his hands as they tightened on me yet again. I tried to take a step back again and failed as his grip never faltered. I could feel my skin start to burn, not in the way it did when Damon touched me, but as a clear indication I was starting to grow angry with his invasion of personal space. We were not _'Elena and Stefan' _anymore. He had no right.

"I saw what he did to you, Elena." His right hand was pressed against the side of my face in a split second, his eyes piercing into mine waiting for me to respond.

_I saw what he did to you._ The words rang in my head. My body stiffened as I tried to comprehend what exactly he saw.

"We don't have time to get into this right now. I have to get you out of here." He interrupted my muddled thoughts.

"Get me out of here?" I repeated the words out loud, "What are you talking about?"

He quickly shot me a look of disbelief, "I'm taking you away from Mystic Falls, Elena. I need to take you somewhere where Damon can't get his hands on you. I need to keep you safe."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I shoved his hands away, managing to create a wider gap between us. "Look Stefan, I have no idea what you think is going on here. But I am not leaving Mystic Falls or Damon and I'm sure as hell not going anywhere with _you_."

"He forced himself on you, Elena!" The abrupt volume increase in his voice caused me to jump, "He's lost his humanity completely and he's taking it out on you! I can't stand by and let him hurt you like this."

"Forced himself on me..." I muttered the words quietly, as my mind wandered back to when this all started, when Damon had abducted me. How did Stefan know if he wasn't in town? "You don't understand, Stefan.." I breathed, shaking my head slowly, "So much has changed since then..."

"Since yesterday?" He spat back immediately looking utterly frazzled by my argument.

It only took a few minutes to put two and two together. Stefan had witnessed my naughty roleplay session with Damon yesterday afternoon. I felt my stomach twist at the thought of his unknowing eyes watching such a scandalous act.

"No, no, Stefan, that wasn't what it looked like. I swear it's not what you think." I desperately tried to reassure him.

"It wasn't what it looked like? Damon turned into a complete monster and ripped your clothes off as you begged him to stop. Oh my god Elena, it took everything I had not to break through the window and kill him right there. But he's stronger than me and I was scared he'd seriously hurt you or worse..." His face hung in sheer regret.

I continued to shake my head fiercely at his words, "Stefan, you don't understand, you have to let me explain."

He gazed back at me and his features slowly started to shift as if he was gradually coming to some kind of realization. As if something was starting to click and make sense in his head.

"He compelled you." He concluded sharply.

I was fuming now. He was casting aside everything I was saying as if it were useless, false information.

"How dare you!" I snapped madly, "No, he didn't."

"Of course, it's all starting to make sense now." He ignored me once again, suddenly grabbing my arms tightly, "He got into your head."

"Let go of me!" I hissed at him trying to yank my arms free.

"I'm sorry, Elena. This is for your own good. I have to get you somewhere safe.", he stated as his hand clamped over my mouth and he wrapped his arm firmly around my waist lifting me off the ground.

I began to thrash around immediately trying to scream against the palm of his hand. He nearly lost his hold on me, caught off guard at my frantic struggling.

"Please calm down, Elena..." He whispered gravely in my ear. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

I was panicking as he slipped out of my room and hurried us down the stairs and out the front door at vampire speed. My muscles were growing tired, but I continued trying to get free. I couldn't give up. The thought of never seeing Damon again was the most heartbreaking thought I ever had. I felt tears springing to my eyes as I thought of Damon returning to my room to spend the night with me, only to find an empty bedroom with no explanation.

"Please, Stefan, don't do this!" I managed to plead in a muffled voice against his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay." He reassured me, forcing out a calm voice as he slid me into the driver's seat of his car, making just enough room for him to climb in after me.

His grasp loosened and I dove across the seat, crawling over the passenger's seat and tried to push open the door. I gasped as he grabbed me, pulling me back to sit next to him.

"Don't do this to me! I don't want to leave." I cried breathlessly, trying to pry his hands off me.

"Elena!" A sudden shout flew from his lips.

I stared back at him as he held my wrists solidly in his hands. The last time he had used such a tone with me was back when he had been on human blood. My eyes narrowed on him as a cold expression crossed his face.

In seconds he was driving, speeding down the streets, one hand on the steering wheel and one on my upper arm holding me still.

"Why won't you listen to me?" I cried, yanking my arm, trying to get loose from his death grip.

My entire body was shaking now as I stared at the man I used to love. I was outraged. I didn't ask for a knight in shining armor to save me when I didn't need saving. In fact, I had never felt as carefree and alive with him or anyone else, as I did with Damon.

"I can't believe he did this..." Stefan muttered to himself, shaking his head as we sped out of Mystic Falls.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" I snapped at him.

"You'll thank me later.." He replied flatly keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Thank you?" I scoffed, "Thank you for kidnapping me and taking me away from my family, my friends and my boyfriend? And you think _my_ head is messed up?"

A forced laugh flew from his lips, "Boyfriend? He doesn't care about you at all, Elena."

In an instant I had smacked him as hard as I could across the face with my free hand.

"You don't know _anything_ about our relationship. Nothing, Stefan. You don't get to speak for him. I will never forgive you for this." My voice was filled with my burning hatred.

He peered back at me, completely bewildered at my unexpected assault. He remained speechless as he drove through the next town over.

"I'm going to get the real Elena back..." He finally broke the silence, not looking at me, "I know you're still in there. He really messed with your head.."

"Stefan! This is the real me. Damon did not compel me." I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh, really? Angry, stubborn, childish and violent? That's the real you? I did date you, remember?" Stefan shot back at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Every emotion I have is amplified now. I don't hide it anymore, it's not buried inside. It's in your face, the good and the bad. I'm stubborn when it comes to things I care about. And as for my anger and violence, if you would listen to what I say and stop jumping to conclusions and steal me away from everything that makes me happy, maybe I wouldn't have to be so fucking pissed at you! I'm sorry you're having a hard time believing that this is me, under no compulsion, and that you dislike it so much. But guess what? HE adores me the way I am, the good and the bad and I have never felt more like myself."

I eyed him as he shook his head the entire time. "I'm sorry, Elena, this is Damon's doing. You aren't thinking clearly."

At this point, I was beyond frustrated. I let out an exasperated groan and sunk back against the seat in the car. I sat still for a minute staring down at the bump in my jean pocket and I inhaled quietly. I slid my hand carefully in my pocket and felt a twinge of hope fly through me as my fingers grazed my phone. I was not sure of when I put my phone in my pocket, but I was silently thanking myself in my head.

I faced forward as I touched my fingers to my phone and swiftly changed the setting to silent. Damon would be calling or texting any moment now wondering where I was. I withdrew my hand from my pocket and rested it on my leg. I lifted my eyes to study my surroundings, at some point I would need to explain to Damon where I was.

We held an intensely uncomfortable silence for miles as he drove me further and further from where I wanted to be. My eyes darted around as he pulled off a main road and turned into a motel parking lot.

It definitely wasn't the nicest of motels. The parking lot was half empty and the paint was chipping off the walls. The only entrances for the motel rooms were from outside. It reminded me of old dumpy motels people would pay for by the hour. Sleazy and gross. He gripped my arm tightly pulling me out of the car and in no time we were standing in front of the check-in desk where a girl who looked to be about my age sat in the chair, flipping through a magazine doing her best to ignore us.

"Excuse me, I need a room." Stefan said, his voice heavy with irritation.

The girls eyes lifted to look from him to me and she finally spoke, "One bed or two?"

Stefan glanced at me for a second, and finally responded, "Two."

"Name?" She began taking the information.

"John Miller.." Stefan threw out a quick alias with no thought.

"Okay I just need an I.D. and a credit card." She held out her hand.

"It's already been taken care of." He informed her, looking her directly in the eyes and compelling her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Miller?" The girl asked in a slight daze.

I tugged a little at my arm, flinching at his bruisingly tight hold. The girl's eyes fell on me and her face twisted in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" She asked curiously.

Stefan's eyes burned into hers again, "We're fine. Everything is normal, if anyone asks you don't remember seeing us here."

With that out of the way he grabbed the key card from her and led me hastily from the check-in desk and back outside.

"I still can't believe you're doing this..." I muttered under my breath as he found our room on the opposite end of the building.

At this point he had given up responding. I glanced at the room number that read "57" and I repeated it over again and again in my head. He guided me inside and locked the door behind us. I watched helplessly as he immediately slid the decent sized wooden table from the corner of the room and secured it in front of the door. Too heavy for me to move in a hurry. I glared at him in silence.

I stormed over to the bed on the other end of the room and sat down, crossing my arms tightly in front of my chest. This was one of the most frustrating days of my entire life.

Stefan began pacing back and forth across the floor at the end of the bed I sat on. As my eyes followed him I noticed something was different about him. Besides the fact I wanted to beat his ass, _anyway_. Every expression his face held was a lot darker than I was ever used to seeing. He carried himself differently and his body seemed to be flooded with tension. He lifted his hands up and ran them through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

Eyeing the bathroom casually, I slowly climbed off the bed and rounded the end of it attempting to pass him and I inhaled sharply as he grabbed me roughly narrowing his eyes on me.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I mumbled in a quiet voice, avoiding eye contact with him.

Remaining soundless, he released my arm and held his ground as I slipped by him and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it, my hand flying into my pocket as I pulled my phone out frantically. I turned on the faucet, letting the water run and I inhaled shakily as I unlocked my phone. I had a couple missed calls and texts, all from Damon asking where I was.

First things first, I quickly texted him.

.

_To: Damon_

Message: Deluxe Motel - 20 minutes outside of Mystic Falls. Room 57. This is Stefan's doing.

.

I sent the text, getting more and more nervous as every second passed. Once it was sent, I deleted the sent text immediately and froze as an incoming call from Damon popped up on my screen. I hunched over and lowered myself onto my knees in the corner of the bathroom, leaving the water running and answered the phone in the quietest voice I could manage.

"Damon.." I breathed.

"What's going on?" His tone threw me off, his voice full of concern.

"He's trying to take me away from you." I tried to explain feeling my voice catch in my throat. I was trying not to break down. "He thinks you're compelling me to stay with you..."

His silence on the other end was deafening. Finally, after a few lingering moments he spoke, his voice low and serious, "Elena, I'm coming to get you. I promise, I won't let him take you away."

Before I had time to respond the bathroom door flew open and Stefan was hauling me off of the floor.

"Stefan! Stop!" I shrieked as my phone flew from my hands and crashed onto the floor.

I struggled desperately as he carried me out of the bathroom and dropped me on the bed. I tried to lunge back up to my feet and he shoved me back down, he leaned over until he was eye level with me and he spoke in a clear voice, "Don't move."

Fuming with anger, I watched as he made his way back into the bathroom, turning off the water and he paused staring down at the floor. He slowly leaned over and picked up my phone and I watched in horror as he held it up to his face. He seemed to be listening for a moment and then he began to talk.

"I can't believe you did this." He spoke in the most judgmental tone I ever heard pass his lips.

He listened for a couple seconds and continued on, "Damon seriously, shut up for two seconds and listen to me. I don't care how many threats you throw at me. This is Elena. _This is Elena, Damon_. You have done countless horrible things before... but this? This is completely unforgivable. Do everyone, including yourself, a favor and let this go. Let her go. At this point I don't give a damn what you do anymore, or who you do it to. But it's not going to be Elena."

I shook my head frantically listening to his words and I stood up from the bed making my way over to him. "Stefan, please stop."

I saw Stefan's face slowly change and in seconds he was laughing meanly into the phone, "Damon! You don't even know what that word means!"

My stomach twisted, what word? I felt my heart start to beat faster. I reached for the phone and Stefan smacked my hand away instantly, storming out of the bathroom past me.

"I'm done with this meaningless talking, Damon. You fucked up. You showed your true colors and now you have to live with that. I'm going to make sure Elena is safe and protected, far away from you. You're done messing with her head." Stefan was yelling into the phone now, balling his fist tightly.

"Stefan, you don't even know what you're talking about!" I cried grabbing for the phone again.

"I promise you, Damon. You're never going to see her again." His tone grew dark.

My mouth fell open in horror as he hung up on him without uttering another word, and he dropped the phone on top of the table in the doorway.

I hated him. In this moment, nothing but hatred and rage rushed through every inch of my body. I couldn't hold myself back as I crashed into him and used every ounce of my strength hitting and punching him. I slapped him across his face, digging my nails into his skin, drawing blood. I shoved him back against the table and let out an infuriated cry as tears stung at my eyes.

I gasped as he grabbed my wrists to keep me from swinging at him more. In seconds he had backed me over to the bed and he slowly laid me down, holding me still. I struggled, trying desperately to free my arms.

"Stop, stop. Elena, calm down." He spoke in a gentle voice.

"I hate you for doing this to me." I told him through my clenched teeth. "YOU left me for a girl from your past. You left me when you should have been there, and it turned out to be the _best_ thing you've ever done for me. By not being there for me, you opened my eyes to him. And now you have the audacity to tear me away from him, when I'm at my happiest? **You're** the monster, Stefan. Not him."

He peered down at me speechlessly. He pinned my arms back against the bed, I could feel his body shaking against mine. His eyes darted across my face, piercing into my own. I stared back as he locked his eyes on mine, he wasn't blinking and he began to speak just above a whisper, "From this point on you don't know Damon Salvatore. You won't remember a single memory of him, whether it be a good or bad memory. He doesn't exist to you."

I felt sick. Stefan was unaware of my fallen angel vervain necklace resting against my neck. He was attempting to compell me. To compell away every single memory I had of Damon. All the memories of our time together. All the steamy moments, all the sweet moments, our first date, the lake, the library, last night and this morning. He wanted to erase everything.

A look of confusion struck his face as I remained quiet. Shit. I needed to pretend.

"He doesn't exist to me.." I replied in a small voice staring straight back at him.

"You're going to forget everything that happened in the last few weeks while I was gone. I came back because I missed you so much I needed to be with you again. I'm everything you need. I keep you happy and safe. You love me and I love you." He continued, releasing one of my wrists and tipping my chin upwards as he spoke.

My face remained expressionless but inside my head, I was screaming. If I wasn't wearing vervain he would have erased Damon from my mind and replaced him, with himself. Tricking me into falling back in love with him, taking away any choices I was supposed to be able to make myself. He was doing to me, exactly what he accused Damon of. Who was the true monster here?

"I can't believe how much I've missed you, Elena.." He whispered, running his fingers along the side of my face.

I held my breath as he began closing in for a kiss. I felt his lips crash into mine, smothering me. I held my head still, trying my best not to stray from the role I was playing. I felt his hands run up my hips and I tore my face away from his. He wasn't the man I wanted, and I couldn't pretend.

"No Stefan, stop.." I breathed, pressing the side of my face against the bed, looking away. I pressed solidly against his chest, giving him the hint I didn't like him on top of me and I wanted more than anything for him to move. But he didn't.

He gripped my chin and turned my head up to face him again, instead of looking upset, he looked discouraged and confused.

"That should have worked..." He replied flatly. "I fed on human blood yesterday after I saw Damon attack you. There's no reason my compulsion shouldn't have worked."

My eyes widened as I stared up at him, "You drank human blood?"

"Why didn't it work.." He ignored me once again, his eyes darting around, his arms shaking worse as he held me.

His eyes locked on my necklace and he moved his face closer, catching the scent of vervain. He slowly turned his head back up to me, his face growing darker. I reached up with my free hand and grasped the fallen angel pendant tightly.

"I told you... he wasn't compelling me." I spoke sternly, narrowing my eyes on him.

Before I had time to react his hand was on my neck, his fingers twisted around the necklace chain and he ripped it hastily from my neck. A sharp gasp spilled from my lips as he gripped my chin once again, rolling my face upwards to look at him.

"No Stefan, don't do this!" I choked out as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Don't worry Elena, I promise I will make everything better.." He responded in a calm voice.

"Stop, Stefan!" I grabbed his wrist in my hand, trying to pry him from me.

"I'm here to help you." He tried to reassure me, "Just open your eyes and it will be over in a minute."

"Pl-please don't do this!" I called out feeling tears begin to spill from under my eyelids.

"He doesn't deserve to be remembered, Elena." His tone remained soothing.

"I don't want to forget him Stefan, I need him.." I cried, feeling his hot breath against my face.

"Open your eyes.." He purred down at me.

I arched my neck back as tears rolled down my cheeks. His hold on my chin tightened.

"Just open your eyes and I can make you happy..." He muttered, his lips brushed against my tear-stained cheek.

"Please-Stefan. I don't love you.." I cried desperately, my entire body was quivering in fear that my favorite person in the world would be instantly erased from my mind any second from now.

"Yes you do.." He whispered back at me, "Open your eyes."

"I love him, Stefan." I admitted in between sobs, "I love him. Please, you can't take him away from me!"

His body instantly tensed up against mine as the words flew from my mouth. His grip on my chin, began to let up, little by little.

I kept my eyes tightly shut and I whispered breathlessly, "I love him, Stefan..."

After a few minutes of dead silence, I shot a tiny peek at him and I felt my blood run cold. At this moment, his was the most cold hearted threatening face I had ever seen. He hovered above me, staring down at me, his deep red veins pulsating furiously on his face, his eyes bloodshot and wide. His fangs bared at me in a vicious manner. I held my breath as he inched his hand towards my neck, his finger trailed delicately across my neck and he pulled his finger closer to his face.

To my surprise, crimson red blood dripped down his finger. _My blood_. I dropped my eyes to my neck and noticed when he ripped my necklace off the metal had dug into my skin, penetrating the surface, drawing blood.

His body was shaking violently against mine, he was losing all control over himself. The mix of his shattered feelings and his blood lust were fusing together, pulling forth the scariest vampire I had ever seen.

My throat felt dry. I swallowed hard as his chest heaved against mine.

"Stefan... don't do this.." I pleaded just above a whisper.

_He was too far gone._

Running out of options, I pushed against his chest, trying to get some distance between us and he didn't budge in the slightest. Within a matter of seconds he swooped down and sunk his fangs into my neck.

I shrieked in pain as he savagely latched on and tore my skin wide open. Tears poured down my face as the excruciating pain almost willed me to pass out instantly. I punched his chest repeatedly as he drained the life out of me.

His head flew back and he gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. My vision was blurring and my head was pounding. My blood streamed down his face and dripped from his chin as he steadied his breathing.

"So you like it when he does this?" He growled down at me and suddenly he ripped the front of my tank top wide open.

"Please.. Stefan, I need help." I choked up at him, I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore.

He buried his face into my chest and sunk his fangs into my skin yet again, drinking desperately from me. My eyes started to glaze over as my body laid limply underneath him. I could feel my heart rate slowing drastically.

After a few more seconds of feeding he rolled off of me, gasping for air once again. I could barely see him anymore, I couldn't lift my head up. My blood streamed down my neck and wouldn't stop.

"Oh god..." I heard Stefan's unstable voice. He stared down at me, completely and utterly terrified, as if he was just now realizing what he's done.

A loud crash sounded through the room, I heard panicked voices and yelling, I was slipping in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, I was being held in someones arms. I strained to see their face, and even through the distorted blurriness, I knew. It was Damon.

"Elena, stay with me." His voice was shaking as he held my limp body in his arms.

I wanted to say something, anything. I was passing and I wanted him to know what he meant to me. _That I loved him. _

I felt his wrist against my mouth, his blood pooled against my lips but never passed them, I couldn't swallow, I couldn't move, I couldn't see.

"You can't die, Elena. You can't leave me." I had never heard him sound so scared of anything.

He sounded so far away. He was too far. Pitch black was creeping up on me, burying me, it was all-consuming. I had lost the ability to breathe.

And as I was pulled into never ending darkness the last words I heard ever so faintly...

"I love you Elena."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Depeche Mode - Precious**

**AFI - Silver and Cold**

**Joy Division - Love Will Tear Us Apart**

**Stateless - Bloodstream**


	21. Bring Me To Life

**OH MY GOD! Your reviews for last chapter were absolutely amazing and overwhelming! I can't express how much I appreciate every single one! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I received so many responses from all of you, making guesses about what was going to happen. They're so fun to read. This chapter is a little shorter than most of my recent one's but I honestly had not planned on posting it tonight. I found a good stopping point and decided to share what I did have. :)**

**I hope you guys like the direction I decided to go! Let me know your thoughts!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No! Stop!" I cried, awaking abruptly, startling myself.

My vision was blurred, as the feeling of panic pulsated through my body. I could feel arms holding me tightly._ Stefan_. I gasped aloud at the thought and tried desperately to tear my hands free.

"Elena! Elena! It's okay... I've got you." I heard a familiar voice reassure me.

"Damon?" I whimpered, immediately ceasing my struggle. I lifted my head and tried to focus my eyes on him.

"I'm right here." He spoke softly, cradling me in his arms, running his fingers along the side of my face.

"Damon." I repeated myself in a quiet, shaky voice.

As my eyes adjusted, I peered up at him and was caught off guard at his tousled appearance. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes held a somber gaze, slightly puffy with a tint of red. He looked like an utter wreck. Still, a beautiful wreck.

My eyes slowly scanned my surroundings. We were in Damon's room back at the boarding house. It was almost completely dark, besides the dim lamp light on the night stand. Damon was sitting up in bed, shirtless, holding me delicately in his arms. My eyes fell to see the bedsheet wrapped around my small weak body.

My mind was filled in a confused haze, but with each moment that passed, small pieces of my memory resurfaced. Stefan returning and abducting me against my will, trapping me in the motel, trying to compel me. As my mind revisited his attack a wave of emotion hit me faster than I could prepare for. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I felt Damon hold me closer.

I felt my body begin to quiver as I stared back at him through my teary eyes. The sudden awareness of his love confession consumed my thoughts. His _'I love you, Elena'_ was the very last thing I could remember before I faded completely.

I weakly lifted my hand, wrapping my fingers around the back of his head and I pulled his face down to mine, pressing my forehead to his.

"I remember." I whispered faintly.

His blue eyes pierced mine, knowing exactly what I was referring to, and I gazed back at him as he closed his eyes tightly, swallowing hard and running his fingers through my hair.

"I was so scared, Damon." I breathed against his face in a shaky voice, his eyes remained closed, "I was so scared I would never have a chance to tell you that I love you, too."

I felt his strong arms start to shake while he held me, he kept his eyes tightly closed and his forehead pressed against mine. His breathing grew heavier as the moments went by, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I love you Damon." I repeated, needing to make sure he understood.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His features remained frozen as I kissed him urgently, and after lingering for far too long, he gave in and kissed me back with more passion than I could handle. My head slowly filled with dizziness, my body was running hot and cold at the same time, something wasn't right.

I broke my lips away from his, trying to catch my breath, "I don't feel so good."

Damon sat up, cradling me in his arms once again, inhaling in a nervous manner. I dropped my arms to my sides and studied his face the best I could between small dizzy spells. He looked completely scared out of his mind, his face etched with heartache and regret.

"Damon, what's wrong with me?" I finally managed to question, a bad feeling was making itself known in the pit of my stomach.

His eyes trailed upwards, across the room, trying to recapture some sort of composure. He clutched me more securely and finally dropped his eyes to lock back on mine.

"You're transitioning." He replied, just above a whisper.

Freezing cold chills ran through my body as I attempted to comprehend the word. I knew, first hand, what that really meant. My thoughts settled on Vicki.

"H-how?" I stammered staring up at him. I was terrified now.

"You still had my blood in your system from this morning, and Stef-" He stopped abruptly, he knew he didn't have to explain any further.

"I died?" I choked out, trying not to panic.

Damon slowly nodded his head down at me, his face full of remorse, "I shouldn't have left you alone... I'm so sorry, Elena."

I shook my head violently at his words, "Damon, this is not your fault. _You have to know this is not your fault_."

He stared down at me soundlessly, nodding his head knowing very well it was Stefan's fault.

"What happened to him?" I finally asked. I had to know.

Inhaling sharply he explained, "When I showed up, he was having some kind of breakdown. When I saw you.." His voice broke for a second and he eventually continued, "I picked you up instantly. I was trying to save you, nothing else mattered. He was gone by the time..."

I gazed up at him as he struggled to tell me everything. I had never seen him so vulnerable,_ ever_.

"So what happens now?" I asked under my breath after a long, lingering silence.

"You have to feed on human blood to finish the transition. If you don't, you'll pass away..." He replied gravely.

"...Wh-what should I do?" I questioned, unable to process my thoughts.

"I can't make the decision for you, Elena. I would never do that to you. I was forced into turning, I didn't want to. I could never be that selfish with you. It doesn't matter how much I want you to stay with me,_ this isn't about me_." His voice was so calming.

A spell of nausea slowly rolled through my body. My throat felt unbearably dry, I was starving and I knew exactly what I was craving. As difficult as it was, I managed to shove the thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrate on the big question. Did I want to die and leave everyone I cared about behind, or turn without knowing how bad the blood lust would effect me?

What about Jenna and Jeremy? My face instantly fell, picturing Jeremy finding out that I had died, and wasn't coming back. It broke my heart to see the emotional pain he felt the night that Vicki died, he had completely fallen apart. It led me to have Damon compel him to forget and even though, to this day, he didn't remember what happened, I would give anything for him not to be pulled into such a miserable state again. First my parents, then Vicki, then his sister? It was too much. And Jenna... she would probably assume it was her fault she didn't keep a closer eye on me. She would be way too hard on herself.

And what about Bonnie and Caroline? And even Matt? The friends that have been there for me to support me through out my entire life. My body tensed as I felt another flash of nausea hit me, it felt like acid was rising in my stomach.

Damon held me solidly in his arms, he had stayed silent for the last few minutes giving me time to think.

I gazed up at him as his lips slowly parted and he began to speak quietly, "Whatever you decide, I want you to know, I'll love you just the same."

Then there was Damon. The man that made my emotions run wild, he could make me feel anything and everything. It didn't matter if I loved him or hated him, I_ always _wanted him. He made me feel things I had never felt before in my life, physically and emotionally. He was everything to me, and I was everything to him. The thought of leaving him, choosing to die once and for all, when we had finally found each other was utterly heart wrenching. The man that grew up with a father that expressed nothing but disappointment for him, the man that watched everyone he's ever known pass away or leave him, even his own brother. And now he sat here holding me, the girl he loved as I slowly inched my way closer and closer to my true death, and he still managed to remain completely unselfish. Telling me it was okay if I choose to be the next person to jump in line and leave him alone, again, and that he would still love me just the same.

I gently grasped one of his hands in mine, never breaking eye contact with him, entwining our fingers together and I tightened my grip.

"I want to stay with you." I finally replied.

He sat unmoving for a few moments, the same expression hung frozen on his face and he spoke just above a whisper, "...Are you sure?"

I nodded immediately, no more thought required, and I slowly rolled up to sit in his lap, ignoring the aching pain beginning to fill my body, my face mere inches from his. "I want to stay with you..." I responded again, drawing out the words this time.

Not able to hold his expression of indifference anymore, his lips broke into a huge smile of relief and happiness. I could tell he had been doing everything in his power to stay strong, not wanting to sway my choice in the slightest. I closed the small gap between us, pressing my lips to his, he kissed me back instantly devouring my lips with his. I could feel the fear and tension releasing itself from his body. He no longer had to question whether this was our last goodbye. I whimpered painfully against his lips feeling as if my insides were burning.

Pulling away immediately, he lifted me in his arms and climbed off the bed. He placed me back under the warm covers and pulled them all around me.

"I'll be right back." He assured me as I winced up at him.

He was only gone for a matter of seconds, using his vampire speed, and he was back holding a small clear glass with a couple sips of blood in it. He climbed in the bed next to me, pulling me securely back in his arms.

Without warning, I caught the scent of the mouth watering aroma and I gasped reaching for the glass desperately. Every other thought had instantly slipped from my mind. My throat burned like it was on fire and it was driving me crazy.

"Calm down..." He whispered, trapping my arms down against my sides.

I struggled a little, wanting to free my hands and devour it. It smelled unnervingly delicious. I inhaled sharply feeling a slight tingle in my gums, my face was burning hot.

"Elena," Damon's voice came out raspy, "It's going to hurt when your fangs first come in."

I nodded, trying to listen as I eyed the glass in his hand. I felt his chest press against my bare back, he slid one of his arms across the front of my chest, pressing his palm against my collar bone to keep me still and his other hand slowly lifted the glass to my lips. He tipped it up letting it stream into my mouth. The taste was indescribable, every inch of my body radiated with an intense satisfied feeling.

Then, I felt them, my fangs were tearing through my gums. He pulled the glass away, dropping it and securing his other arm around me, holding me in place. I cried out as they pierced completely through my gums, my entire jaw felt like it had become unhinged. I felt Damon bury his face into the back of my neck, his grip on me was unbreakable.

My face felt like it was lit on fire. Everything was burning, I felt my skin start to pulsate and move on its own. Tears flooded my eyes as my cheeks began to pound.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly in my ear as tears streamed down my cheeks.

The worst was over after a few minutes. I felt a small ache along my gums as my fangs slowly retracted. My face tingled numbly as it returned to normal, leaving me panting for air. I was completely exhausted, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Good girl." He breathed against my ear, as he brushed my hair out of my face.

His voice made me quiver against him, my body felt different. It was hungry for something, craving something, wanting something more than anything else. Oddly enough, I could tell it wasn't blood that was causing it.

"Go to sleep..." He ordered me in a hushed voice.

As my body continued to tingle from his words, I buried my face into the pillow and slipped into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

My eyes shot open, taking in the site of Damon's pitch black bedroom. I could see perfectly, even without a light. To my surprise, my mind and thoughts were completely clear. I could remember everything perfectly, _everything_.

I felt Damon's fingertips trail up along the outside of my thigh, barely touching me, and my eyes widened in surprise at my body's strong reaction to him. Every delicate touch set every single part of my body on edge, all my muscles would tighten slightly, aching desperately for more. My mouth hung open as he continued to brush his fingertips up the back sides of my thighs and along my bare back. It felt like electricity passing from him to me, giving me goosebumps and leaving my body quivering.

Ever so slowly, I rolled over onto my other side, and I let out a shaky breath as I came face to face with him. A serious expression rested on his face as his dark eyes stared back at me. His vulnerable and soft side was long gone now. The way he looked back at me made me shiver even more. Something was very different about him now.

I held my breath as his eyes pierced into mine. He had never looked at me this way before. I inhaled sharply as his arm wrapped around the back of my waist at vampire speed and he pulled me up against him, hard. I felt so small and helpless against him, which was strange considering I was also a vampire now. But this was very different. His bare skin pressed tightly against me, I could practically feel his power radiating from his body. _His power over me_. And though he never spoke the words, it came with my new vampire instinct: he was my sire, my maker and the intense connection was in the blood.

I could feel everything. His lust, his passion, his needs and his desires and just as I felt his, he felt mine. I wanted to submit to him as much as I wanted to devour him. He rolled me onto my back, ripping the sheet from between us and pressed me firmly against the bed. I gasped desperately, feeling his hard body against mine, electricity was flying through every inch of my skin. I squirmed underneath him, lifting my hips up against his, wanting more than anything to relieve the pulsating ache between my legs.

I ran my hands between our bodies, sliding them lower and lower, along the contours of his abs, and just before I reached his stiffness, his hands gripped my wrists, tearing them out from between us and pinning each of them down beside my head. He ran his tongue along my trembling lips and fixated his eyes on mine once again.

As I stared up at him, the same two words started to repeat in my mind. I had said the words out loud to him before, but it wasn't until this moment I actually understood them. They carried an entirely new meaning now and I felt that he needed to hear them again.

"I'm yours." They rolled from my lips seductively.

"Yes, you are..." He purred back at me, releasing my wrists and running his fingers up and down the backs of my thighs, eventually lifting them and resting them against his hips. "Tell me more.."

I tipped my head back against the pillow, closing my eyes as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and he nibbled at my skin. I opened my mouth to speak and a whimper flew from my lips instead as I felt one of his hands sneak between my thighs. He thrust a finger inside me, stretching me out and he quickly added a second.

"I belong to you." I whispered breathlessly, biting my bottom lip, as he moved his fingers furiously.

In only a matter of seconds, he withdrew his fingers and slipped his arm around my waist, pushing against the small of my back and arching my hips up off the bed. I clenched my quivering legs tightly against him in anticipation as he ran the tip of his cock along my slit. He had me gasping in desperation.

"Damon.." I whimpered his name in a small voice. "Please."

"Mmmm, you're such a good little pet." He praised me.

After admiring my neediness for a few more moments he quickly thrust his hips forward, entering me without warning. A low moan escaped my lips as he stared down at me, keeping my hips high. His pace was steady as he began moving in and out of me. His mouth crashed into mine, kissing me fiercely. I cried out into his mouth as he moved faster and faster, passing human speed, without a second thought. My legs shook violently against him, every inch of my body was pounding in pleasure. He rammed my hips up against his with amazing force as we panted against each others mouths. My toes began to curl and my muscles were beginning to constrict around him. He never slowed, as my first orgasm ripped through my body.

I wanted more, he wanted more. The mutual feeling flew through our bodies. I could feel an insane amount of energy rising through me. Before I had time to think about it, I shocked both of us, using my vampire strength, flipping us over so I could straddle him. I didn't wait for his reaction as I started riding him with my, now, inhuman speed. I arched my body, tossing my head back, as I bounced along his length. I felt him grip my hips hard and he moved me faster. I lifted my head again and leaned forward, pushing against his strong chest, staring down at his face. I had never felt so much strength flowing through my small body. I smirked evilly down at him and pulled his hands from my waist, pinning his wrists down beside his head.

"Look what I can do, now.." I snickered, wickedly at him as I continued to grind my hips against his.

A devilish smirk rolled across his lips and in a split second he was standing on the floor behind me and he had me bent over the bed. One of his hands gripping my hair and the other securely on my hip as he fucked me at full force.

"Fuck-Damon!" I wailed, digging my nails into the sheets, shredding them to pieces.

I gasped as he yanked on my hair, pulling the upper half of my body from the bed and he held me still in front of him.

"It would be wise to remember I'm older and stronger than you, Sweetheart." He hissed against my ear.

His warning sent an unexpected surge of fear through me, catching me off guard. I gasped for air as he harshly bent me back over and picked up where he left off. I writhed against the shaking bed, moaning and gasping as he gave me everything he had. The concern of hurting me as a fragile human no longer hung over his head. I cried out feeling the familiar burning sensation flying across my face as it began to shift and pulsate. I could feel my fangs emerge from my gums, I couldn't control it. I turned my head back to look at Damon and I bared my teeth in his direction as my walls gradually began to hug at his cock.

Putting my new talent to the test one last time, I used my speed to flip onto my back across the bed and he was on top of me instantly, slamming himself inside my shuddering body. With little effort he grasped both of my wrists tightly in his hand and secured them firmly above my head. His free hand gripped my chin and he easily tipped my head to the side.

"Say it again.." He growled against my ear, as each of his thrusts pushed me closer and closer to my second release.

"I'm yours!" I cried, locking my legs against his hips.

He released my chin and slipped his arm in front of me, pressing it against my mouth. I didn't hesitate as I sunk my fangs into his arm. I moaned against it, feeling him bury his own fangs into my neck.

I felt everything as our blood mixed in our bloodstreams. His pleasure, lust, happiness, obsession and his love, all crashing through my body at once, just as mine did to him. Every muscle in my body was tightening more and more, practically begging for release. I closed my eyes as I felt his powerful thrusts continue, my wet walls squeezing his throbbing member tightly and with one last drive I shrieked against his arm, feeling him come inside me.

I pulled my face from his arm as it, as well as my teeth, returned to normal and I attempted to gain control my breathing. My body shook violently, I wasn't fully aware of what had just happened, I just knew I had never felt anything like it before.

Damon slowly slid his fangs from my neck, and trailed his tongue along the puncture mark watching it instantly heal. He lifted his hand, setting my wrists free, and he immediately grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me in for a steamy kiss, eventually moving on to suck and nibble at my tender lips.

"What was that?" I breathed as soon as I could collect myself.

"We're connected, we share a blood bond. I sired you and when we share blood, we'll always have an intense reaction..." He explained, quietly, running his fingers up and down my trembling arms.

"When are you going to show me everything I can do?" I smirked playfully up at him. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

He pressed his lips lightly to mine again, and laughed softly. "Tomorrow. I promise."

I swallowed hard, feeling the familiar dryness in my throat.

"I'm hungry..." I whispered cutely up at him.

His face turned dead serious as soon as the words left my lips.

"Not right now, Elena." His tone was stern.

"But I'm hungry..." I pouted in a small voice.

"I said no." He snapped roughly, "We don't want you to feed too much, we have to make sure you'll be able to control your cravings."

I remained silent as his eyes burned down into mine, "I'll be fine.." I finally spoke.

"You will only drink when I tell you, you can. Do you understand?" He questioned, turning my face to look at him.

I nodded soundlessly, wincing as I swallowed again. My throat was burning and my stomach was extremely unsettled. My mouth continued to water as my mind fixated on the blood I had drank in order to transition.

I had never tasted something so delicious. I inhaled shakily as Damon pulled me under the covers with him. I couldn't tear my thoughts away from my consuming hunger.

_This was going to be more difficult than I thought._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Evanescence - Bring Me To Life**

**Oasis - Wonderwall**

**Cheryl Cole - Parachute**

**Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust**


	22. Obsession

**Hello loves! Sorry for the wait. Life has gotten busy lately. I had this chapter planned out in my head for over a week, the issue I had was finding the time to sit down and type it out. Thank you again for all the reviews! I've said it a million times and I'll say it again... you are all amazing and I love you!**

**So, since my last update it was brought to my attention that one of my awesome readers made a Damon and Elena video inspired by my story. I watched the video and was floored by how much I LOVED it. I can't express how incredible it was to see something like that come to life. Please, check it out and leave her the amazing comments she deserves! Search Youtube... ' _damon & elena; the darker side of me [AU]_ ' by lucas13oth. This made my entire week! :)**

**On with the chapter... what do you think?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so thirsty in my life. I winced at my painfully dry throat, swallowing hard as I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. After having somewhat of a restless night, tossing and turning, wanting nothing more than to have the smallest sip of blood to quench my thirst, I had hoped a long morning shower would help. _It didn't_.

I ran the towel through my dripping hair, ringing it out impatiently and made my way back into the dark bedroom. My eyes instantly locked on Damon as he continued to sleep, the torn up bed covers were sprawled across the lower half of his naked body. I didn't think it was possible to be anymore enthralled with someone, as I was with Damon, even _before_ I turned. But after... it took on a completely different meaning. It was as if I had a voice in my head on a constant loop, telling me I belonged to him, I was his and I would do _anything_ for him.

Managing to tear my eyes away for a few minutes, I searched through the dresser drawer, deciding quickly on a pair of black lace panties and a small black tank top. After pulling them on, I flung my damp hair over my shoulder and took a couple steps towards the bed.

I crawled onto the end of the bed, eyeing him intently. I crept soundlessly, hovering over him as he continued to sleep. I peered down at him as I swiftly swung my leg over him, straddling his hips beneath me. Stirring slightly under me, I saw his facial features shift, becoming aware of my presence. His eyes remained shut, but a faint smirk sprung across his face. I grinned at his reaction, running my fingers up his chest, pleasantly surprised by the tiny surges of electricity moving from him to me.

I inched my face closer to his, pressing my chest tightly against his.

"Mmmm..." A sexy groan rumbled from the back of his throat, "How's my girl?"

The instant his seductive voice passed his lips my body began to quiver against him, I couldn't control my instinctive reaction to him. While keeping his eyes closed, his fingertips began to lightly skim along the outside of my thighs, eventually his hands found their way to my ass and he rested them there contently.

"I'm okay..." I spoke quietly, fibbing a little, the dry ache in my throat was a constant reminder of just how hungry I was.

I peered down at his soft expression, he was still resting his eyes, and I slowly buried my face into his neck. He smelled amazing, even more so than before, I could thank my heightened senses for that. He moved one of his hands and gently tucked my hair back behind my ear, a tingling feeling vibrated through my body with the sudden feeling of his lips faintly brushing my ear.

"I know you feel like you're starving right now..." He whispered as I continued to nuzzle my face against his neck, "That's normal, I promise."

"Alright..." I responded in a tiny voice, keeping my face against the crook of his neck.

We lingered for a while, neither of us moving, except for his fingers brushing through my hair. Finally, he delicately rolled me over on my back and laid me across the bed. He left me with a sweet kiss and I watched as he climbed off the bed, and made his way over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of pants and he slipped them on.

His eyes fell on me once again, and he approached the bed, crawling back on top of it and hovering over me. I watched him curiously as he slipped his hands around my back and he motioned for me to hold on to him. I locked my legs securely around his waist and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. He effortlessly pulled me from the bed and began walking through the room to the door.

I tightened my hold on his neck and gazed back at him, his eyes met mine a few different times as he made his way down the long hallway to the stairs. He rubbed my back softly, and I hugged him tighter, resting my chin on his shoulder as he rounded the bottom of the stairs and he headed straight for the kitchen.

He approached the empty counter next to the sink and set me down on the counter top. As he pulled away, chills flew through my body, feeling his fingertips quickly trail down my bare thighs. Taking a couple steps back, he headed over to the refrigerator and opened the door. He wasted no time grabbing a blood bag, he closed the door swiftly and grabbed a glass from the cabinet to his left.

I couldn't pry my eyes from the bag in his hands, I wanted every single drop. I nearly lost control as he punctured it and started to fill the small glass. My breathing grew more rapid, I had never smelled anything so delicious. My face was on fire, I could feel the familiar pulsating in my upper cheeks and twinge of pain as my fangs flew from my gums. I attempted to get down from the counter and Damon turned his head and shot me a stern look which instantly stopped me in my tracks.

"Stay put." He snapped at me.

I inhaled shakily, obeying him and watching as he set down the bag and grabbed the glass. My throat was burning severely, I continued to swallow over and over, wanting to dull the pain. My eyes were glued to him and every single movement he made. He advanced on me. eyeing me in my desperation, until he stood directly in front of me. He took a place between my legs and I pressed my knees firmly against his hips. I stared at the nearly full glass of mouth watering crimson blood, and I grasped his sides urging him closer to me. He took a quick sip for himself and I felt his hand sneak up to hold the back of my head. I arched my back slightly and whimpered as he pressed the glass up to my lips and tipped it.

The moment the first drop passed my lips a frenzied feeling of satisfaction stormed through every inch of my body. I gasped against the glass, never wanting the feeling to end. I held on to Damon tighter, sliding myself closer, pressing firmly against the front of his pants. His clenched his fist tightly in my hair, grasping a handful of it and he held me still, pulling the glass back from my lips.

I was fighting to catch my breath at this point, my body was pounding in anticipation and excitement from the deliciousness moving through my bloodstream. As he moved closer, I stared up at him in lust, I could feel him pressing harder against me. He slightly yanked the handful of my hair tipping my head upwards and he pressed the glass to my lips again, feeding me the rest of it. I dug my nails into his skin as I felt his growing hard on against me, his breath was becoming raspier. The moment the last drop streamed from the glass and into my mouth, he tossed it out of the way, letting it shatter all over the counter top to the side of me. He pulled me into an intense kiss, jerking my head from side to side violently as he smothered my lips with his own. I gasped into his mouth feeling his hand between my legs and he began to rub his fingers against me through my panties. I hastily moved one of my hands to the back of his head, slipping my fingers into his slightly messy hair and I arched my chest up, pressing it tightly to his, kissing him back just as fiercely.

I could feel my entire body burning up with desire. I turned my head, breaking our kiss, letting out a low moan as he held me still breathing heavily against the side of my face. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs, soaking my panties as he continued to rub me earnestly.

Catching him by surprise, I flew forward wrapping my arms and legs even tighter around him and I pushed us away from the counter I was sitting on. He took a few steps back, pressing his backside against the counter behind him and he steadied himself. In a matter of seconds, I was loose from his grip and thanks to my vampire speed I was on the opposite side of the kitchen, grinning back at him innocently. A small smirk washed over Damon's lips as he eyes locked on mine, I stared back in amusement as he lifted his hand and motioned me to come back with his finger.

I shook my head immediately, watching him like a hawk for any sign of advancing on me. The exact moment he came at me I flew across the room at full speed, stopping at the doorway to the hallway and casually leaning back against it. I peered back at him, smiling wickedly.

He remained still, staring back at me. His smirk still on his lips as he spoke, "You know I'm going to catch you right?"

My smile widened and I nodded back in response. _I was planning on it._

A loud shriek escaped from my throat as he suddenly came at me, I flew down the hallway, barely escaping him and spun around in his direction and gasped seeing he was no where to be found.

I listened carefully, and even with my heightened hearing, he was far too quiet for me. I took a deep breath and ran at vampire speed back through the hallway and into the living room and before I could blink he came out of nowhere with insane speed and in a split second he was holding me against the living room wall.

I couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped my lips as he tore my tank top right down the middle, leaving me in just my panties. I watched as his hand slid up my body and his fingers secured around my neck, holding me still.

"Giving up already?" He breathed, smiling as he asked.

My smirk instantly vanished, and I confidently tipped my head back, eyeing him darkly, "Never."

I managed to shove him away from me and I launched myself away from the wall and crashed into him, running him into the edge of the dining room table. My hands were on his pants, with no hesitation, unbuttoning and unzipping them. I heard a growl rumble from the back of his throat and I cried out as he grabbed my arms in a solid hold and spun us around.

He backed me into the table, propping me up to sit on the edge and held me perfectly still for a moment, his eyes piercing down into mine, his face holding an intensely dark expression. My breath caught in my throat as his face inched closer and closer to mine. He stopped, and remained frozen, his lips just barely touching mine. My body was shivering, running hot and cold simultaneously. In this moment, I was completely and utterly intimidated by him and that's exactly what he wanted.

He lifted his hand, moving it slowly up to my face and I let out a shaky breath as he gently trailed his fingers down the side of my face and he tipped my chin up slightly. In the blink of an eye he ripped my panties from my body, and he grabbed me roughly by my ass, slamming my body up against his. A loud gasp flew from my lips as his hand shot up to my hair and he yanked my head back to look up at him. His features remained tough and unyielding.

I felt him slide his hand in between us, finishing what I had started and unzipping his pants all the way, letting them fall. His hypnotizing lock on my eyes never wavered. I whimpered feeling him roughly press against the small of my back, shoving my body up against him again. I could feel his cock pressing hard against me. I grabbed the edge of the table tightly in my hands, readying myself as he slowly pushed his hips forward, sliding deep inside my damp heat. My mouth fell open, releasing quiet gasps as my walls gradually adjusted around him. Once more, he yanked at my hair harshly, wanting me to look at him. As my head arched back, I peered up at him with a lidded gaze.

His face was so close, I could feel his lips pressing ever so faintly against my own. "How does that feel?" He whispered.

I opened my mouth to respond and he thrust into me hard and deep, rendering me speechless. His pace was slow, but forceful and strong. With each powerful drive, I panted against his mouth, trying desperately to form words of any kind. He released his grasp on my hair, and took a hold of my hips with both hands. I let go of the table, gripping his shoulders securely as he lifted my ass from the table and sped up his pace. I tipped my head back, closing my eyes and I arched my hips up, crashing into him continuously. My moans were growing louder with every second that passed.

I cried out in surprise as Damon knocked me backwards across the table, and in a flash he was on top of me, securing both my legs around his hips. His chest pressed down hard against mine and he purred in my ear, "Show me how much you want it..."

It didn't take me long to accept his request. I gathered my strength and caught him off guard as I pushed us back off of the table, keeping my legs wrapped around him and we crashed into the kitchen wall.

His chest was heaving now, and he responded with a low growl, digging his fingers into the tender skin along the back of my thighs. I held on tight as he flew across the kitchen and rammed me against the counter I had been sitting on earlier.

"Mmmm.. I like that." I muttered against his mouth in a devilish tone.

I felt him release my thighs from his grip, dropping my feet to the floor. He took a couple steps forward, cornering me against the counter, staring me down.

"Turn around..." He demanded in a low tone.

I inhaled deeply and slowly turned my back to him, his strong chest was instantly pressed against me. He hastily spread my legs and without warning, he thrust himself inside me. I gasped at his abrupt invasion and grabbed a hold of the edge of the counter top. He quickly slid one of his hands down between my wet thighs and the other held my tangled hair, arching my head backwards.

"You're so fucking wet." He breathed against my ear, furiously playing with me while expertly keeping up with his inhuman thrusts.

My knuckles were starting to turn white from the unbreakable grasp I had on the the counter. I could barely see straight anymore, my body was shaking violently with uncontrolled pleasure. My veins were burning like fire.

Damon withdrew his hand from between my legs and I let out a loud whimper as he slammed me against the counter, moving faster and harder.

"Come for me." He groaned against the side of my face, twisting his fingers around in my hair.

"Oh-god!" I bit out as he pounded into me. My hands lost their hold on the counter and slid across the top. I could feel the slivers from the broken glass piercing my skin.

"Come for me.." He hissed against my ear, once again.

I cried out as my entire body convulsed in pure bliss against him. My walls clamped down securely on his cock and he bent me over the counter, holding us in place as he came inside me.

I pressed the side of my face down against the counter top, waiting to feel my legs again. Damon stayed completely still, holding me like he never wanted to let go. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck.

My body started to tingle as I felt his fingers running down my back, he gently slipped his hand between us and he slowly pulled out of me. I exhaled shakily, feeling him spilling down the inside of my thighs and I finally lifted myself from the counter. I turned to look at him and gasped as he immediately grabbed my hand, he ran his tongue over my small wounds and in seconds they were healed completely.

He kept a tight grip on my hand and carefully pulled me up against him, wrapping his arms around me and planting kisses on the side of my face.

"Mmm... I like today." I felt his lips curve into a smile against my face.

"Me too.." I whispered quietly, running my hands along his arms. "Now, I have to take a shower, _again_."

He let out a soft chuckle, releasing me as I headed out of the kitchen. "I'll join you."

I glanced over my shoulder at him, grinning wickedly as I headed into the hallway, towards the front door to head up the staircase.

"Elena stop!" He called out abruptly.

His warning was too late as I stepped in the way of the front window, where the bright sun was shining through. I screamed, throwing my hands up to cover my face, feeling my skin burning and crackling. It felt like someone had covered me in acid. Excruciating pain shot through every part of my body.

I felt Damon knock me out of the way, quickly catching me in the shadows at the bottom of the staircase before I hit the floor. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my skin continued to sizzle.

"You're okay, you're okay Elena." Damon reassured me, holding me tightly in his arms until the pain started to subside.

I stared down at my bare skin, watching as it gradually healed, the pain, little by little, began to dull until it finally vanished entirely. I had forgotten completely about not being able to walk in the sun. Damon and Stefan had, had their rings since long before I met them. It wasn't something they really had to deal with around me.

"I should have reminded you..." Damon sounded a little unsettled, as he wiped the leftover tears off my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, letting him help me up from the floor, I was still a little shaken.

"I know, it hurts like a bitch." He added, walking me up the stairs, "Don't worry, I'm working on a ring for you, I promise I'll get you one."

I smiled weakly at him and spoke, "What am I supposed to do about Jenna and Jeremy, and Caroline and Bonnie? And what about school?"

"It's okay, I'm dealing with everything." He reassured me.

"What am I supposed to tell Jenna when I can't go out in the sunlight, or go to school?" I asked, feeling a slight hint of panic.

"Elena... you're going to have to stay here for a while." His tone grew extremely serious as he searched my face for a reaction, he went on, "I don't think you realize how much of a danger you could be to your family and friends right now."

My eyes widened at his words, it was an absurd thought. I could never hurt anyone. Especially the people I loved.

"Damon, I would never hurt anyone." My eyes burned back into his.

I gasped as he gripped my arm roughly and backed me up against the hallway wall.

"You are _NOT_ allowed to leave this boarding house at _ANY_ time unless I am with you. Do you understand me?" His eyes were wide and threatening and he dug his fingers into my skin.

"Damon-" I began to protest and shut my mouth abruptly as his fist flew through the wall next to my head.

He stepped forward pressing me hard against the wall and he gripped my neck firmly, forcing me to look up directly at him.

"_Do... you... understand... me_?" He paused between each angry word and tightened his grasp on my neck.

"I understand..." I replied in a tiny voice, trying to keep myself from trembling.

After a minute, his death grip began to loosen and eventually he let go of my neck, leaving me coughing, his dark eyes still piercing mine. The air was thick with tension as we stared at each other and finally he broke the deafening silence.

"Are you coming?" He asked, motioning to his room.

I nodded back at him, watching as he turned and headed in. I hesitated for a moment as my face twisted into a glare. Not _allowed_ to leave without him?

I crossed my arms tightly in front of my chest as I approached the doorway to his room.

_We'll see about that._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Sky Ferreira - Obsession**

**Far - Pony **_(Thanks to Leigh172)_

**Wynter - Dirty Talk **_(Thanks again to Leigh172)_

**Bat for Lashes - Sleep Alone**

(If anyone of you have any songs you know of that remind you of my story, feel free to send them my way! I'm always looking for new music to inspire my writing!)


	23. Cannibal

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and song suggestions! There were quite a few songs I really liked and they will probably be showing up in upcoming chapters. :)**

**I apologize for the longer waits between chapters. It's becoming more and more difficult at the moment to find time to write, but I am determined to AT LEAST get one chapter out a week. I am also starting to brainstorm ideas for a new story. I won't be starting it until this one is finished, but it's exciting to come up with different ideas. :)**

**(Please excuse any typos!)**

**Read and review, Loves. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The boarding house was unusually quiet for the remainder of the afternoon. After Damon's outburst earlier there had been much more tension than normal between us. I had decided to lounge around and channel surf for a few hours to get my mind off of everything.

Curiously, I glanced up at the empty doorway to Damon's room, usually when I was over I had his undivided attention. What was he doing? I turned the TV off and listened contently. Even with my new amplified senses I didn't hear him. I slowly rolled off of the bed and pulled on another tank top and a pair of jeans. I opened the bedroom door and made my way through the long hallway. As I passed the study I noticed the door cracked open. I pressed gently on it, soundlessly inching it open and stopped as I spotted Damon sitting in the giant chair across the room, reading a book. He didn't seem to notice me as I watched him.

"Come in, Elena." His voice broke the silence, his eyes remained glued on the book.

I inhaled and slipped inside, cautiously approaching him from across the room. His eyes never lifted to look my way. I took the last few steps ending up only a matter of inches from him. He slowly reached his hand out gripping my wrist and he pulled me down to sit on his lap. I stared at him as he wrapped his arm around me and lifted his book to continue reading. No words left his mouth as he concentrated on the pages in front of him. He grasped the book with his other hand and began to run his fingers through my hair with his other.

After hesitating for a few minutes I gave in and rested my head against his shoulder peeking down at the book.

"What are you reading?" I whispered.

"Just looking into some things for your ring..." He replied just as quietly.

I felt his head rest comfortably against mine, his fingers still combing their way through my dark locks as we sat in silence. My eyes fell to the book skimming some of what he was reading.

"Does it always have to be a Lapis Lazuli gemstone?" I interrupted the quiet again.

"Yes, it's the only gem the spell will work for. The gemstone itself is believed to hold the power to heal and protect the wearer." He explained as he turned the page.

He eyed my hand as I slowly reached for his, gripping it carefully and lifting it to bring it closer to my face. I ran my fingers delicately across the top of the ring, the intense vibrant blue shined back at me, I could suddenly feel his eyes on me. My eyes remained on his ring as he watched me, I now had his full attention. My hair fell forward against the sides of my face as I released his hand. Damon reached for my face and gently tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"You okay?" He finally spoke, his voice surprisingly calming.

"No." I responded sharply, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?" He practically demanded an answer.

"Nothing.." I mumbled.

"Elena, I don't play games like this. If you have something to say, say it." He instructed me impatiently.

I sighed and lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "I don't see why I can't see Jenna and Jeremy, even for a little while. You don't understand, Damon, I would never hurt them-"

"No." He snapped his answer at me and instantly lifted his book to continue reading.

"You're not being fair. I can't believe you think I could harm anyone. I thought you knew me better than that." I couldn't hold any of my words back. I was infuriated with him.

I jumped as he slammed his book shut and turned his head, staring back at me with a dark stone-like expression.

"I know you better than you know yourself. I always have and I always will. I know _everything_. You have no idea how close to impossible it is to control your cravings, especially when you first turn. The reason I am giving you blood only a few times through out the day is so you learn what it's like to want it when you're around people and you'll have a better chance of controlling yourself if you're use to having to wait for it. If I started off giving you blood every single moment you wanted it, what's stopping your body from urging you to drink from people when you're around them?" He explained intensely, attempting to keep a handle on his temper.

"Damon. It's my brother, my aunt, my friends! I won't hurt anyone, why can't-"

"I said no." He growled at me angrily.

I glared back at him and shoved at his chest trying desperately to crawl off of his lap and he dropped the book on the floor and gripped my hips tightly, pulling me down to straddle his waist.

"Let me go!" I roared, trying everything in my power to pry his hands off me. I was seething mad now.

He grabbed my arms, pulling me up against him and locked me in his hold, staring back at me with a cold expression.

"Let go of me!" I hissed in his face.

"No." He shoot back, his hold was unbreakable.

I continued to struggle against him and even with my new found strength it was hopeless. I saw his lips curve into a faint smile of amusement as he watched me. He knew just how to really piss me off.

"I can wait." He told me in a smug tone, barely putting forth any effort to contain me.

Little by little, I began to let up, trying to catch my breath. He cocked his head to the side and smirked my way, his eyes glistened wickedly back at me. He released my arms from his grip and ran one of his hands down my back and held me up against him. Our chests pressed tightly together, I could feel his warm breath against my face.

"You done?" He breathed, studying my pouty expression.

I didn't respond. I was too stubborn. I could feel the heat moving between our bodies. I glared at him as his free hand made its way up my thigh.

"You make me so mad..." I muttered as his face inched closer and closer to me.

"The feeling is mutual." He replied, his lips faintly brushing against mine.

As much as I didn't want to give in I couldn't stop my lips from crashing into his. He let out a low pleased groan from the back of his throat as our kiss deepened. I could feel his hand massaging my thigh, running it back and forth across my jeans. I continued to kiss him hungrily as he ever so slowly, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He snuck his hand inside and slipped his fingers into my panties. Chills ran up and down my spine as he faintly trailed his fingers along my quivering wet lips, teasing me.

Damon tipped his head back, breaking away from our kiss and he peered back at me as he thrust his fingers into me gently. My mouth gaped open, as quiet moans spilled from my lips. I leaned forward pressing my forehead against his and slowly ground my hips downward, wanting more.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, as he sped up his pace moving his fingers faster.

"You know I love you, right?" He breathed in a soothing tone.

Keeping my forehead firmly pressed up against his, I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. His forwardness caught me a little off guard. I whimpered loudly as his fingers made their way upwards and he proceeded to flick at my nub. I could feel my juices coating his fingers as he moved them relentlessly.

"I-I love you too..." I stammered breathlessly, every inch of my body now felt like it was on fire.

"Mmm... yes you do." A devious grin flew across his lips.

I cried out, squeezing my thighs together around his hand as he repeatedly hit my sweet spot over and over again. I was panting now, unable to focus my eyes as he continued.

"Oh-god Damon, don't stop." I bit out, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt my walls tightening around his fingers.

In a matter of seconds his lips were pressed against my ear, his fingers stilled inside me and in a menacing tone he spoke, "I do love you, but I want to be perfectly clear... disobeying any of my rules would be a very, very, _very _stupid move. _This is not a game_. Don't get on my bad side... I know you're well aware of how bad it truly is."

I was utterly speechless as he tipped his head back to gaze at my expression and without warning, he picked up exactly where he left off moving his fingers inside me at a savage pace. I flew to my orgasm as he worked me perfectly. I convulsed against him, burying my face into the side of his neck, crying out as I came. We remained frozen for a few minutes, I continued to rest my face against his neck as I settled my body. Once I gathered my composure I sat up and peered at him in silence. He casually slipped his hand out of my pants, eyeing me the entire time with a serious expression.

I inhaled deeply, not sure I had a single response for his threat. His stubbornness drove me absolutely crazy. Why was it so hard for him to understand that I would never hurt anyone? That I would kill myself before I ever let myself physically hurt someone? Then again, it was Damon, he wasn't exactly the poster boy for peace. _He use to kill people for fun_.

As I stood up from his lap I quickly buttoned and zipped my pants. I peeked at him as he leaned forward and picked up the book off the floor finding where he left off.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, his eyes glued to his book again, practically a repeat of earlier.

"Alcohol." I answered. "It helps with cravings, right?"

He nodded, lifting his eyes to mine. A small smirk curved across his lips. "Have as much as you want."

I raised my eyebrow and joked, "Why... Mr. Salvatore, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Responding with an innocent expression and a shrug, he went back to reading, smiling from ear to ear.

I left the room and sped down the hall and stairway at full speed. It was way too much fun to play around with my new abilities. It left me wondering how Damon could stand walking at a human speed as often as he did._ What a waste. _I glanced around the main floor, grinning as my eyes caught a glimpse of the windows. It looked as if he took the time to check every window, making sure not a single sliver of sunlight could harm me anywhere in the boarding house.

I snatched a bottle of alcohol from the bar and poured a few separate glasses full. Hey, if it helps the cravings, I would happily indulge. I downed each glass in mere seconds, dropping the empty glasses down on top of the bar. The dry aching feeling in my throat dulled for a few moments, but there was no significant difference. I frowned and reached for the bottle again and hesitated, glancing over my shoulder into the kitchen.

My eyes landed on the refrigerator, then scanned the rest of the room and stopped at the bottom of the staircase making sure Damon was still upstairs. I swallowed hard, thinking of the blood bags in the fridge. Maybe just one taste, how would he ever notice? I hurried into the kitchen and reached for the door, pausing once again. If he caught me, I would be in so much trouble. My mind wandered back to this morning, the unforgettable sweet taste of it as the blood filled my mouth. The surge of joy and energy and power as it moved through my veins. Even as a human, nothing had ever tasted so good.

I soundlessly pulled the refrigerator door open and peeked inside. I gasped in horror, it had been emptied, the blood bags were all hidden somewhere else. He knew I would try to sneak some. I shut the door in defeat and walked out of the kitchen, heading back over to the bar.

As I passed the main hallway, I slowed, staring at the front door. I took a few steps, closing the gap between myself and the door and I looked out the window. The sun had set not too long ago leaving it perfectly safe for me to go outside. I turned my head to gaze up the stairs and I frowned, maybe safe wasn't really the correct term to use.

I just need some fresh air, I repeated to myself in my head. I can stay around the outside of the boarding house, just for a few minutes, what could it hurt? He wouldn't even know I was gone, I convinced myself.

I slipped on a pair of my shoes, that I had set inside the doorway and I unlocked the door as quietly as I could manage. I turned the doorknob and stepped outside, holding my breath and listening for any sign of Damon. After a few moments of hearing nothing, I shut the door behind me and took a few small steps into the front yard.

The smell of bark, leaves and nature filled the air. I could hear small animals and cars in the far off distance. I was completely astounded by how heightened my senses were. I inhaled the fresh air as a strong relaxed feeling washed over me.

I sped across the yard and into the woods in the blink of an eye, trees zoomed by me, but I could see perfectly fine, making it swiftly through the woods without a single problem. I stopped to check my surroundings and gasped realizing just how far I had gotten in so little time. I crossed to the street, opposite the woods and rounded the street corner. I could see The Grill from where I stood. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of never needing a car again.

I crossed the street at a regular speed, in case anyone was around and I approached the front door, curious if any of my friends were there tonight. I reached for the door and stopped, Damon would be so pissed off. I wrestled with my options for a minute and decided I would only spend a few minutes there and run back as soon as possible.

I pulled the door open and stepped inside, immediately welcomed by the most mouth watering smell I had ever come across. I could feel a slight twinge in my gums already. As I walked by each person I caught a different scent from every one. Some sweeter than others, but every single one smelled delicious. I scanned the room, no Caroline or Bonnie. My eyes landed on the group of guys over by the pool table.

Tyler. I raised my eyebrow as I watched him. For some reason, he seemed a lot more fascinating now than he ever had before. I locked my eyes on him and swiftly walked a wide circle around him and the pool table.

"Elena Gilbert is here.." I heard the whisper of one of his friends clearly from across the room.

Tyler looked over in my direction and we made eye contact. I tipped my head down a little as I stared back at him and I flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yeah, she's with that Damon guy..." Tyler replied quietly, keeping his eyes on me, "Stefan Salvatore's older brother. He's a dick."

I couldn't help but smirk at his statement. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Have you always been this intoxicating? I thought in my head.

"I don't see Damon with her now." One of the other guys added, laughing, "Do you see the way she's looking at you?"

His comment never shook my concentration. I watched as Tyler continued to stare back at me, I could sense his nervousness from across the room. _And how cute it was._

I was pleasantly surprised as he set his drink down on the pool table and he stepped around it and slowly made his way over to me.

"Hey, Elena.." He greeted me sliding his hands into his jean pockets nervously.

"I was hoping you'd come talk to me." I responded, confidently resting my hands on my hips.

"You were?" He questioned, a little surprised.

"Have you always been this cute?" I flirted with him.

I watched in amusement as he shifted timidly. Out of every person I had passed in the Grill, Tyler's scent was unmatched by anyone else. He smelled absolutely inviting. My mouth continued to water uncontrollably. I took a step towards him and grinned.

"What do you say we go get some air?" I asked in a seductive tone.

He stared back at me in awe and managed to nod. I smiled and grabbed his hand in mine, leading him to the front door, swaying my hips as I walked. I pushed through the doors, walking outside into the dark night and I glanced back at him giggling as I led him around the side of the building into the alley way. I pushed him against the brick wall and held him there, smirking at him wickedly.

"This is so hot..." He breathed in utter amazement.

"You're so hot." I whispered, pressing my body up against him.

I could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his heart rate increasing every few seconds. His blood was pulsing through his body. I could practically see it streaming underneath his skin.

Blood. The only thought in my head. Satisfying, savory, heavenly blood. I buried my face into his neck, planting small kisses. I felt his arms wrap around me, slowly sliding down to my ass. My face started to burn and I gasped against his warm skin as my fangs sprung from my gums. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the enticing aroma and I rolled my tongue along his neck.

A small groan rumbled from the back of his throat and I instantly came undone, sinking my fangs into his neck.

He screamed in horror and shoved me backwards, catching me off guard. He stared at my bloody lips in fear as I bared my teeth at him. He tasted sinfully good and I needed more.

In seconds he was running down the alley as fast as possible, trying desperately to get away from me. I flew down the alley and stopped a few feet in front of him blocking his path.

"What are you!" He screamed taking a few steps backwards.

I advanced on him, holding him securely in place, staring into his giant brown eyes.

"Don't run away..." I growled at him.

He stared back at me as if a daze had hit him.

"I won't run away..." He repeated quietly.

A huge smile spread across my face. Of course! I could compel people now. I gazed into his eyes again and continued, "You're not afraid of me. You won't scream or try to get away."

He repeated my instructions back to me and I backed him up against the brick wall again.

"I'm sorry Tyler... you're just too delicious." I whispered.

And with that, I lunged forward and ripped deep into his neck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Kesha - Cannibal**

**Tiger Army - Rose of the Devil's Garden**

**Alice In Videoland - Addicted**

**Timbaland - Morning After Dark **_(Thanks to xyueuchihax)_


	24. Familiar Taste of Poison

**Thank you again to everyone for your kind words and reviews! I realize my last chapter was shorter than most of my recent ones, like I said, I was having trouble finding time to write. Hopefully this one makes up for it. :)**

**I'd like to give a big shout out, again, to the girls over in the Naughty Corner discussion board. Without you girls I would have given in to my winter depression and stopped writing for a while. I love you all for the support and motivation! It was just the extra push I needed!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I think it goes without saying... Damon is pretty moody in this chapter.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had never felt so _powerful_ before. Tyler's blood swam through my system at lightning speed. I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. I could hear his heart rate slowing drastically. His legs were giving way beneath him. _All I knew was that I wanted more._

Suddenly, I was ripped away from Tyler and shoved on the ground in the alley with incredible force. I shot back up to my feet before I could comprehend what was happening and I lunged at the person with the stupidity to come between me and my meal. Everything was happening in a frenzied blur. I ripped into their arm, growling angrily, and to my shock I was slammed into the ground so hard it made me dizzy.

Damon towered over me, glaring down at me with the darkest expression I had ever seen cross his face. He held up Tyler with one hand and his eyes continued to burn into mine. I couldn't breathe, finally coming to the realization of what I'd done. I started to rise to my feet and he took a threatening step in my direction.

"Don't you fucking move." He hissed, his eyes wide with rage.

I watched in horror as Damon bit into his wrist and fed some of his blood to Tyler. I heard Tyler's heartbeat start to pick up and the huge bite mark on his neck gradually began to heal. Every few seconds, Damon peered down at me to make sure I hadn't moved an inch.

"You're in so much trouble, you have no fucking clue." He spat at me.

There had been many times in my life that Damon had terrified the hell out of me, but in this moment, it shook me to my very core. He was right: this wasn't a game. And I was in major trouble.

Tyler slowly started coming to and he was a total mess, disoriented and confused. Damon slapped the side of his face a few times, "Come on, wake the hell up, kid."

Tyler let out a low groan, opening his eyes to face Damon.

"Alright Tyler, look at me." Damon rested a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact with him.

I slowly started to crawl backwards, trying not to make any noise. My entire body was shaking. What would he do to me for doing something so horrible and severe? I continued to move back, I had to get away.

"Elena never attacked you and I was never here. She brought you outside to ask you a question about school and told you she'd be out of state for a while... Then she left. That's all you remember." Damon instructed him.

"That's all I remember..." Tyler repeated quietly.

It was now or never. I bounded to my feet and ran at full speed down the alley in the opposite direction.

"Elena!" Damon's infuriated voice yelled after me.

I didn't stop, I just kept running. I had no idea what to do, but I was far too scared to face him. I ran through the streets, refusing to look back, I just had to keep going.

I turned onto the street to my house, not sure what led me there. All rational thoughts were gone. Maybe I could tell Jenna or Jeremy something... _anything_. I ran up the porch steps to the dark house and I pushed at the door frantically. I gasped as an invisible barrier stopped me from entering.

"No..." I breathed in a shaky voice, "No, no... god."

I started pounding on it, panic was taking over. "Jenna! Jeremy!"

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't get into my own house. I needed an invitation. No one was home. I turned to make my way back down the steps and stopped in my tracks seeing Damon. He didn't say a word as he slowly made his way up each step, closer and closer to me.

I shook my head frantically as he continued to advance on me. I backed up as he closed in on me. His eyes resembled black coals, not the pretty sparkling blue color they normally held. His face was frozen with a look that screamed void of humanity. He looked positively evil.

"I didn't mean to..." I stammered, continuing to back up.

"Shut up." He replied through clenched teeth.

I gasped feeling the porch railing pressing against my lower back. He had me cornered.

"I warned you." His tone was low and dark.

I clutched the top of the railing tightly and drew in my breath. Quick as a flash, I spun around and jumped over the railing, landing on my feet. Then, I was running full speed, through yard after yard, I headed into the woods and kept going. I shrieked in terror as I suddenly collided with Damon's strong chest. I spun around to take off in the other direction and his arm locked around my waist trapping me in an air tight hold. His other hand clamped down over my mouth.

"You're making this so much worse for yourself." He whispered wickedly in my ear. _"I told you this is not a game."_

I struggled in his arms with all the strength I had left and my eyes widened as he spun me around to face him and slammed me down into the cold muddy ground. His body pressed firmly against mine. He shifted and slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling something out of it.

His eyes locked on mine and his features remained frozen, his expression hard and unreadable. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes gleamed down at me and he lifted one hand and carefully began to stroke my hair. I tried desperately to catch my breath and stop my body from trembling. Without warning I felt a sharp pain fly up my side. My mouth fell open and I let out a small cry, realizing he was injecting me with a vervain tranquilizer. It felt like my insides were on fire, my blood was boiling and every muscle in my body was aching. Tears welled up in my eyes as he slowly continued to inject me. I stared up at him, my mouth still hanging open in disbelief.

He continued to stroke my hair as tears spilled from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. The power and energy that had been radiating through my body from Tyler's blood was slowly being replaced with the consuming poison. I could feel my body weakening beneath him with each second that passed.

"You're not getting away now." He purred down at me.

I felt him pull the tranquilizer from my side and slide it back into his pocket. My vision was blurred and I could barely lift my hands. Everything around me was spinning. Damon climbed off of me rising to his feet. I managed to roll on my stomach, straining every muscle I had to try and crawl away.

"Time to go." He said nudging me with his foot and turning me over on my back once again.

I tried desperately to focus my eyes as he effortlessly picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and carried me like a rag doll back to the boarding house. I was so dizzy I could barely comprehend what was happening or if I was even fully conscious.

Unsure of how much time had passed, I gradually started to come to. I let out a low groan as Damon set me on the ground. I opened my eyes, trying to focus. I moved my head from side to side to try and make out my surroundings. I recognized the giant door across the room. I was in the vervain room.

"D-Damon.." I struggled to talk.

I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye as he knelt down in front of me, soundlessly. I felt him grab at my jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them. He slid them roughly down my legs and pulled them completely off along with my shoes. I could see him more clearly now as he hovered over me.

I peered up at him trembling as he tore my tank top in half, pulling it from my small body leaving me in just my bra and underwear. He didn't say a single word as his face held onto the same dark look. My whole body felt numb and incredibly heavy. I tried to lift my head as I heard the sound of metal chains clinking together. He gripped my arms and shackled them securely.

My eyes followed the chains and landed on a metal hook jutting out from the center of the floor, the ends of both chains were securely locked around it.

"Damon..." I tried to talk again, my voice barely above a whisper.

He remained silent as he gathered my clothes and climbed to his feet. My eyes trailed after him as he made his way to the door. He stepped outside and pulled the door shut, locking it.

My eyelids were growing heavier with every passing second. I yanked at the chains weakly, closing my eyes to stop the room from spinning.

When I opened them again I realized I had dozed off for awhile, with no idea of how much time had really passed. My head was pounding and my throat was dry and aching. I laid on my back for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling. My vision was finally beginning to clear and I winced rolling onto my side. I felt absolutely horrible.

I slowly lifted myself from laying on the floor and sat back against the wall exhaling heavily. I weakly pulled my knees up to my chest and swallowed hard, scanning the room.

Damon had locked me in the basement and left me by myself. I buried my face into the top of my knees and squeezed my eyes shut. I fucked up so bad. I had completely lost my mind around Tyler. I had no control over my actions. I couldn't believe I nearly killed him. I had no idea I could snap like that. And Damon... chills flew through every inch of my body just thinking about him.

I sat completely still for awhile trying to gather my thoughts. I felt my blood run cold in my veins as I heard the door being unbolted and opened. I saw Damon step inside the door and he immediately shut it behind him. He was shirtless and his pants hung low at his waist. He looked perfectly calm and rested.

I stared at him, tensing up as he took a couple steps in my direction. He held a few things in his hand that I couldn't make out. He set them down on the bench behind him and turned back to me. He crouched down in front of me and stared at me intensely. My breathing had become rapid now.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He finally spoke, cocking his head to the side.

"I-I didn't mean to..." My voice shook.

"You didn't mean to leave the house five minutes after my warning?" He snapped back. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

I broke eye contact with him, peering down at the floor, I didn't have an excuse for leaving. I wanted to, _so I did._

"Please tell me what was going through that pretty little head of yours." He cooed, raising an eyebrow.

I lifted my eyes to meet his and kept quiet.

"Answer me, Elena." He demanded.

I didn't speak as we stared at each other. I didn't know what to say. After a minute of heavy silence, I watched cautiously as he stood up. Just as he took a step closer to me, I quickly crawled across the floor to get away from him. I curled up in the corner at the other end of the room. Hesitating for a moment he looked back at me, then he turned towards the bench and picked up something from it. He turned back around slipping a pair of black gloves on his hands. My eyes widened as he picked up part of a vervain plant and took a couple steps back in my direction. He knelt down keeping eye contact with me the entire time.

"Come over here, Elena..." He instructed me in a low voice.

I glared back, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Get your ass over here and take your punishment like a good little girl." He commanded coldly.

"No." I replied in a whisper.

He slowly reached for the chains on the floor and tightened his grip on them, "What you did was extremely stupid." He yanked hard on the chains tearing me away from the wall, "You could have killed that idiot or worse, you could have gotten yourself killed."

He yanked at the chains again dragging me across the floor, the shackles dug into my wrists with every pull. I struggled desperately, suddenly well aware I was within arms length of him. He roughly pulled me underneath him, straddling my legs. I whimpered as he grabbed my arms and used the slack in the chains to wrap around my wrists a couple times above my head.

He effortlessly twisted me around laying me on my stomach and I felt him undo the clasp to my bra, tearing it from my body and exposing my bare back. I gasped as he pressed against the back of my head, holding my head securely against the floor. He shifted slightly, picking up the vervain from the floor and he faintly touched it to my back.

My skin started to sizzle and burn. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried everything in my power to break free from him. Tears built up in my eyes from the excruciating pain shooting through my upper body. He trailed it down my spine slowly, holding me still.

"Why did you disobey me?" He hissed.

I still didn't have an answer for him.

"Stop!" I cried as my body shook violently from the pain.

"Was it just to get a rise out of me?" He growled down at me thrusting himself against my ass.

A loud gasp flew from my lips, I could feel his stiffness through his pants.

"You just wanted to test me so I would fuck you senseless, didn't you? But then everything got very real, very fast." His tone was utterly wicked.

I shrieked as he brushed the vervain along the back of my legs and between my thighs. It felt like my skin was ripping as it burned. My fangs flew from my gums and I turned to look at him over my shoulder, growling and baring them at him in a threatening manner. His eyes pierced back into mine, and he ripped the vervain from between my legs. I cried out as he jerked my head back and pressed his chest solidly against my back. I screamed as he smothered my mouth with the vervain and held it there.

"Don't you flash your fangs at me." He snarled in my ear.

I thrashed around under his full weight pulling desperately at the chains as the vervain sizzled against my lips. It felt like a thousand tiny needles were piercing my mouth.

"Poor baby..." He whispered unsympathetically.

I tried to tip my head back, away from the vervain in his hand and he held my head absolutely still. My entire face was igniting with pain.

"Lets recap." He started casually, "You make sure to listen carefully."

He released his pull on my hair, slipping the glove off his hand, and he continued to smother me with the vervain with the other. I felt his fingertips run down my side and slip between the floor and my stomach. He trailed them down into my underwear and ever so slowly, began to stroke his finger along my lips as he spoke.

"I warned you over and over again you were not, _under any circumstances_,allowed to leave the boarding house without me. I don't believe I could have made myself _any_ clearer. No more than five minutes later I come looking for you, taking a break from figuring out how to get **your** ring,_ to feed you_, of all things and you were gone. I can understand losing control as a new vampire and being around people, but I want to know _why in the fuck _you ended up around people in the first place?" He began to raise his voice angrily. "And lets not forget _seducing_ that little bitch Tyler..."

With his vampire speed, he ripped my underwear off with no warning. I let out a muffled cry against his hand as he smacked my ass with all his strength. _It hurt more than the vervain did._

I was trembling uncontrollably underneath him, I could taste the hint of my blood from my burning lips, they were starting to go numb from the pain.

"And to top it all off, as I'm saving the dumbass from his death, you run away _again_, when I had told you **not** to move and you head straight for Jenna and Jeremy! Did you listen to _anything_ I told you? Anything?" I felt his lips brush against my earlobe as he squeezed my ass in his hand, "I bet you even checked the refrigerator to try and sneak blood before you left."

My trembling was growing worse and worse the more he talked, the room was spinning again. All my senses were on overload. His tone was riddled with such animosity I didn't know how react.

Frenzied gasps exploded from my lips as he abruptly pulled the vervain from my mouth, tossing it and the glove across the floor.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. What the fuck were you thinking, Elena?" He held us both completely still, waiting for my response.

I waited to catch my breath, I felt my lips tingling as they healed quickly. The burning feeling subsided, leaving them slightly numb and a little dry. A heated look crossed my face, now was not a good time for stubbornness but I could feel the rage rising through my body.

"I hate you so much..." I hissed through clenched teeth.

A heavy silence showered the room, he didn't move an inch, he didn't speak. I glared straight forward at the floor as my breathing returned to normal. In a split second he had flipped me over onto my back and his eyes pierced deep into mine. I bit my bottom lip as he yanked my legs apart, spreading them wide for him, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants hastily. His other hand closed firmly around my neck, holding me down.

"So you hate me, huh?" A sadistic expression crossed his face as he gripped his rock hard cock in his hand. My back arched up of the ground and a cry escaped my lips as he slammed himself into my small body. His grip on my neck tightened and he lowered his face down closer to mine. "Go ahead and hate me as much as you want."

My legs shook around him as he drove into me with incredible force. I quickly managed to unlink my hands from the chain he had twisted around my wrists. I angrily raked my nails down the front of his chest, drawing blood and I grabbed his sides and began to ram my hips upwards into his.

A low groan rumbled from the back of his throat and he released his death grip from my neck and roughly grabbed my legs. He buried his face into the side of mine, thrusting harder and faster into my quivering walls. Loud gasps spilled from my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"You don't seem to hate me when my cock is inside you.." He muttered hotly against my skin.

"Fuck you." I hissed back, dragging my nails along his back.

I cried out as he pulled his face away from me and quickly smacked me across the face. My lips parted and I stared up at him through lidded eyes and just as quickly as he had, I slapped him back even harder.

"Mmmm.." He moaned seductively, through his pursed lips. "Do it again, I dare you.."

With no hesitation, my hand crashed into the side of his face once again, the force of the blow pulsated through my palm and shot through my fingers. I drew in my breath rapidly as he pushed himself off of me, rolling up onto his knees. I whimpered as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around, propping me up on my hands and knees. The chains dug harshly at my wrists as they tangled together.

I shrieked abruptly as he spanked me hard and thrust back inside me at vampire speed. In a matter of moments my weak arms gave way below me and I pressed my face against the floor, crying out loudly as he pounded into me at an unwavering pace. I clawed desperately at the ground, trying to maintain some form of control.

My entire body was screaming in exhaustion, but the waves of pleasure that continued to crash through every inch of me left me wanting more. My moans grew louder as he spanked me over and over again, every single one harder than the last.

I uttered a cry of surprise as he suddenly locked his arm around my neck, pressed his chest against my back, and pulled my upper body off the ground. I felt his hot breath against the side of my neck, his arm was hugging my throat so tightly I was having trouble breathing.

His fast drives turned to slower, deeper and harder thrusts, leaving me crying out frantically at each one. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. I wrapped my hands around his muscular arm, holding on as we hovered over the floor. My toes were curling and my limbs were burning.

"Tell me you fucking hate me now.." He growled against my ear.

I dug my nails into his arm as he squeezed tighter. My legs were shaking violently, ready to give way beneath me at any minute.

"Tell me you fucking hate me now." He repeated in a sinister tone.

I shook my head furiously, feeling my walls clamping down around his throbbing cock. A cry flew from my mouth as he released me and shoved my upper body down against the floor.

He grasped my thighs, spreading them wider and he thrust into me ruthlessly, sending me crashing into an earth shattering orgasm. He groaned loudly, holding me completely still as he came inside me spilling down the insides of my thighs.

After lingering for a few minutes, I felt him slowly withdraw from me and he let go of my hips. My shaking legs gave way instantly and I collapsed on my stomach across the floor in complete exhaustion.

I remained perfectly still, resting my head against the floor and attempting to steady my breathing. I could hear him rustling around behind me, but I was too weak to lift my head. The room was silent.

I heard the sound of his pants zipping and within seconds I saw him from the corner of my eye stepping towards the door.

"Damon..." I whispered as he opened the door.

He shot me a quick look, my vision was too blurred to read the expression and he stepped outside the door.

"Don't leave me down here.." I strained my voice trying to speak louder.

He didn't say a word as he pulled the door shut and bolted it. I tried to use my remaining strength to sit up and gave in almost immediately.

"...Damon..." I choked out quietly.

I felt tears weighing at my eyes as I curled up in a small ball against the cold floor. I wanted more than anything to be able to curl up in bed with _him_. I buried my face in my hands and rested my eyes.

I managed to sleep off and on for what seemed like a span of a few hours. I kept laying still and listening carefully, trying to hear Damon through out the house, but he didn't make a single peep.

I groaned, rolling up into a sitting position and I slowly slid back to rest against the wall. I swallowed hard, flinching as my throat burned with hunger. My mind revisited what I did to Tyler and I shook my head in disgust.

How did I lose control like that? I acted like a predator stalking its prey. I would have said and done anything to get what I wanted. It was like I had flipped a switch and I didn't care about anything, except myself and blood. What if Damon wouldn't have been there to save Tyler from me? How could I have ever faced myself again?

I was lost in thought for hours, trying to make sense of what really happened with me, when I heard the door being unbolted. I drew in my breath and stared as Damon stepped inside and swiftly shut the door behind him. His hair was slightly damp, freshly showered, I assumed. He wore only pants again, similar to the one's he was wearing before.

He held the same look he had earlier, hard to read and void of any emotion, besides a hint of anger. He took a few steps in my direction until he was towering above me and he knelt down and carefully unshackled my wrists. As he stood back up he dropped a small tank top and underwear beside me.

I sat still and eyed him as he moved over to the bench and sat down. I rubbed my wrists delicately, feeling the slight soreness disappear at a rapid speed. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it on in a flash and I stood up and slid the underwear up my legs, making eye contact with him.

He was genuinely upset with me and I could feel it. Not just because he was my sire but because I knew him well. I began inching my way towards him. He broke eye contact with me as I approached him and he stared at the door coldly.

"Damon.." I breathed quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." He replied, pushing my hand away. He still wouldn't look up at me.

"Damon, please..." I whispered.

He didn't respond. I slowly lowered myself to sit on his lap, straddling his legs with mine. His eyes stayed on the door, even with my face mere inches in front of him.

I gripped one of his hands tightly in mine. I could feel the heavy pressure of tears building up behind my eyes but I held them back.

"I'm so sorry," I stated in complete seriousness. "I should have listened to you and I don't know what I would have done with myself if you wouldn't have shown up."

His eyes slowly lifted to lock on mine and after a long silence he finally spoke, "Elena, I thought I lost you once... and I can't go through that again."

It felt like my stomach had twisted into a million knots. His cold expression was cracking and one of his rare moments of vulnerability was shining through.

"Do you realize how many people in this town know about vampires? I don't care about anyone else, Elena,_ I care about you_. I'm trying to protect you." He explained.

"I know..." I replied quietly.

I leaned forward lightly resting my forehead against his and I added, "You know I could never hate you, right?"

His breath brushed against my face and he nodded his head in response. He delicately entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me into a soft kiss. I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck and locked my legs around his waist as he stood up.

We continued our deep kiss as he swiftly carried me through the door and up the basement steps. I giggled against his mouth as he pressed me against the wall in the main floor hallway. His kiss was utterly intoxicating. He released my hand from his and hoisted me up higher as he climbed the staircase. He carried me easily, through the long hallway to his room and made his way over to the bed, gently laying me down on top of it.

I wrapped my legs around him as he climbed on top of me, continuing our steamy kiss.

Our lips parted instantly as each of us heard someone fly past the bedroom doorway at inhuman speed.

"What was that?" I gasped wide eyed, staring at the doorway.

"He's here." Damon growled.

"Who?" I replied quickly.

"Stefan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Halestorm - Familiar Taste of Poison (Thanks to magicangel33!)**

**Fiona Applie - Criminal**

**Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything About You**

**David Usher - Black Black Heart**

**One Republic - Say (All I Need)**


	25. Dance In The Dark

**Yes, I am still alive. Just suffered a severe case of writer's block. I know I'm horrible at responding to all your wonderful reviews but I'm trying to get around to all of them. I can't begin to explain how grateful I am for such supportive readers and reviewers! You guys are the reason I love to write. And 1,000+ reviews! I'm in awe! When I started this story I NEVER expected it to go anywhere.**

**So the question is how much longer will this story be? It's been on my mind lately... I don't want it to become repetitive and boring. I have a handful of fun ideas for the next few chapters that I am VERY excited about writing but it can't continue forever... right?**

**Anyway, The Descent last week... I thought it was utterly amazing! I think Damon is my favorite fictional character in the entire world. I love every single side of him. Talk about heartbreakingly beautiful... (and the phenomenal acting!)**

**Now on with the chapter...**

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stefan?" I stammered, watching Damon unhook my legs from his waist.

We both heard the front door slam and Damon was off the bed and in the hallway in the blink of an eye.

"Stay here." He ordered and he was gone before I could respond.

I balled my fists tightly as I bounded up from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. How could he even think to show his face around here after what he did?

"Elena..." I heard the quiet voice behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Stefan standing in the middle of the bedroom. He looked positively disheveled. His clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, his hair stuck up every which way. He stared at me timidly barely able to hold himself still. I inhaled deeply as my gaze locked on his pure black eyes. They darted back and forth, studying me as if it were a miracle that I was standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here." I managed to choke out, crossing my arms tightly across my chest and I took a giant step backwards.

"You're okay." His voice broke into a relieved tone and he ran his shaking hands through his hair.

"Stefan. You need to leave." I responded slowly in a stern tone.

"I-I thought I killed you..." He stuttered, inching closer to me.

I peered back at him, unable to contain my piercing stare of hatred. He stopped in his tracks as he registered my expression.

"You thought right." I spat back at him, baring my fangs in his direction.

He eyed me in disbelief, trying desperately to keep himself in control. His face twisted into a look of utter anguish and remorse.

"My god, Elena, I'm so s-" I interrupted him immediately.

"Don't."

"Please, Elena." His voice was shaking as he took another step towards me in desperation.

"Stefan... just go." I demanded coldly.

As he attempted to apologize again I took a threatening step forward, staring him directly in the eyes and I spoke in a low steady tone, "Get the hell out of here, Stefan. I can't believe you're stupid enough to come here. We're still dealing with the mess you made. If Damon finds you here, _he will kill you_ without a second thought. He's gone through enough and as much as he wants you dead right now, I don't want that for him."

He stared back at me helplessly for a few moments and we both heard Damon downstairs.

"Go." I mouthed at him.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed back. And in a flash he was gone.

Damon appeared in the bedroom doorway seconds later, looking absolutely infuriated.

"Find anything?" I questioned quietly taking a couple steps in his direction.

"No." He replied flatly, obviously upset with himself.

I approached him slowly and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, "He probably just needed to see what happened, Damon. It was all probably eating away at him. I can't imagine he'd come back again."

"I don't want him anywhere near you." Damon responded, his features still frozen in anger.

"Shhh" I whispered pulling his face down to mine, "It's just you and me."

Little by little, his muscles began to relax as he stared down at me. His expression started to soften and the faintest smile crept across his lips. He leaned forward placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to take a ridiculously long bath." I murmured against his lips as my mouth curled into a smile, "Would you like to join me?"

"As much as I love you wet and naked.." He paused as his smirk rolled across his lips, "I have something I need to take care of."

I tipped my head back to glance up at him and nodded curiously. He left a quick kiss on the top of my head and made his way out of the bedroom. I sighed in frustration, wondering what was so urgent he had to take care of it right this second, as I stripped my clothes off and made my way to the bathroom.

I let the warm water fill up in the bathtub as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I opened my mouth a little and watched as my fangs appeared. Learning to push my fangs from my gums didn't take long to master, I could bring them forward whenever I wanted. My eyes widened a little as I gazed at myself for the first time as a vampire. Veins gradually started to pulsate along my cheeks and I gasped running my fingers across my face. My skin was continuously growing warmer as the veins throbbed under my skin and moved on their own.

Taking a few steady deep breaths, I eyed the mirror as the veins started to disappear and my fangs slowly retracted. Seeing myself that way was going to take some getting used to. I was used to seeing Damon like that. In fact, I found him just as gorgeous vamped out as I did when he wasn't.

I turned off the water and climbed into the bathtub, immediately sinking into a state of relaxation. The water warmed my entire body, every muscle was set at ease. I carefully rested my head against the rim of the tub and closed my eyes, soaking in the peaceful feeling.

Not only was my body completely relaxed, it was the first time in a long time I was able to push everything from my mind and concentrate on the quiet surrounding me. I stayed in the bathtub for a good hour or so never wanting the calm to vanish. I tipped my head back glancing into Damon's bedroom. I had hoped he would show up to join me but he was nowhere to be seen.

I reluctantly stood up, wrapping a small towel around myself and I climbed out of the bathtub as the water drained. I soundlessly made my way through his bedroom and into the hallway.

"...Yes, tomorrow evening..." I heard Damon's quiet voice from the study.

I approached the doorway and peeked inside, immediately spotting Damon sitting at the desk having a phone conversation. He stopped talking abruptly the moment he noticed me.

"Give me just a moment, please." He spoke politely into the phone and he covered it with his hand staring at me curiously.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I apologized, "I was just seeing if you were coming to bed."

His lips curved into a naughty smirk as he watched me re-adjust my towel and he purred, "I have to finish up this phone call and then I'll come to bed."

"I'll be waiting." I replied in a small voice unwrapping my towel completely and grinning devilishly at him. I turned and made my way down the hallway back to his bedroom and I hung up the towel in the bathroom. I flipped off the light and swiftly crossed the room in the darkness.

I crawled onto his giant bed and threw back the covers. I sprawled out in the middle of the bed, pulled the blankets around myself and buried my face into the pillow.

I could still hear Damon speaking to the person on the phone, but even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't make sense of his conversation. Who was he talking to anyway? I wondered in my head. I rested my eyes, inhaling Damon's scent from the pillow. I lay completely still and gave in as my relaxed body lulled me to sleep.

Suddenly, I was awake and very much aware of Damon's presence in the room with me. I kept my eyes closed noticing the slightest shift in the bed as he crawled on top of it and soundlessly snuck up on me, like a predator would its prey. My body began to tingle as he inched the covers down my bare back. He hesitated for a moment leaving the sheet resting along my lower back as if he were drinking in the view. I inhaled shakily as he tugged lightly, guiding the sheet over my ass, down my thighs and off of my legs. I felt him straddle my small naked body beneath him and he hovered above me. He delicately swept my damp hair off of my back and around my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck as he tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

His soft lips brushed against my ear and he whispered, "Keep your eyes closed."

I nibbled at my bottom lip in anticipation, feeling the bed dip below us. I heard him swiftly open the drawer to his night stand. A second later he slid it shut and I heard him lay something down on the bed next to us.

My eyes remained closed as I felt him carefully slip a blindfold over my eyes and tie it securely behind my head. His fingers combed through my hair and continued down the back of my neck.

He continued running just the tips of two fingers down the length of my back. I felt his lips follow the same path, leaving gentle kisses and eventually gliding his tongue back and forth along the small of my back.

He stroked the back of my trembling thighs over and over again, producing tiny little heat waves that radiated through my lower body. Then I felt his hands moving up my hips and along my sides. He slipped them over my shoulders and trailed them down my arms until he was gripping my wrists firmly in his hands.

An abrupt gasp rushed from my lips as he yanked my arms behind my back. I heard the faint sound of metal clinking together as he snatched whatever he had set down on the bed. The moment the cool metal touched my wrists I immediately realized they were one of the pairs of handcuffs he kept in his night stand. The same ones I had found when I was snooping days before. He locked them tightly and tugged at them making sure they were snug. In a matter of seconds his weight was on me, his chest pressed tightly against my back, trapping my bound arms between us. He ran his hands across my hip bones and slid them down between my legs and he roughly gripped the insides of my thighs.

I felt his hot breath against the side of my face. His breathing was growing heavier as he pressed hard against me. He ran his tongue along my jaw line and nibbled at the tender skin along my neck. He buried his face against the side of mine and he inhaled deeply.

A low, seductive groan sounded from his throat as he pushed his hips up against me, making me feel how hard he was through his pants.

"Mmm-god.." I whimpered breathlessly as he did it again.

His grasp on my thighs grew tighter and he thrust himself against me once more and held me in place, pressing hard and causing my body to quiver all over. My mouth gaped open and I panted feeling a surge of electricity fly through my thighs and up my back. I was aching all over.

"I need you." My voice shook, I was practically pleading.

"I know..." He purred against my ear.

A loud cry flew from my lips as he suddenly lifted me up off of my stomach and shoved me on my back across the bed.

His mouth was on mine in seconds, kissing me hungrily. He slowly rolled his tongue across my lips, his fingers twisted through my tangled hair and down the sides of my face until he was grasping my chin and he bit down on my bottom lip lustfully.

With the blindfold on all my other senses were heightened. I could feel everything, smell everything, hear everything. The touch of his lips all over my tender skin, the feel of his aroused body flush against my own, the smell of sex that filled the room. He left a trail of kisses from my swollen lips, down my chin and along my neck. I tipped my head forward, pressing my face against the top of his head, breathing in his alluring scent.

Taking his time, he planted kisses down my neck and over my collar bone until he reached my breasts. He rapidly flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth across my puckering nipple. My breathing was becoming raspy as he rolled it between his soft lips. He quickly moved his attention to the other, biting down just hard enough to get a small whimper from me. I desperately bucked my hips up against his hard body. He grabbed my hips securely in his hands and held me down on the bed.

"Be a good girl.." He whispered hotly against my tingling skin.

He moved lower, running his tongue down the middle of my chest. I clenched my legs solidly against his sides as he dipped his tongue in my belly button, leaving my stomach quivering.

He slid his hands underneath me and squeezed my ass, angling my hips up off the bed. He ran his tongue lower and lower and stopped mere inches from where I needed him.

Every muscle in my body began to stiffen. Incoherent words frantically spilled from my mouth as I squirmed around. I was burning up from head to toe.

"Damon, don't tease me." I begged.

I gasped as he suddenly lifted my leg and smacked my ass.

"I'll do whatever I want to do to you..." He responded wickedly.

The stinging pain from the hit began to dull and vanished quickly. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and spread me wider as he sucked earnestly at the sensitive skin along the inside of my thigh.

Wetness was pooling between my legs, my entire body was throbbing with desire and need. I writhed around on the bed, panting and whimpering as he traced the inside of my thigh with the tip of his tongue.

I arched my back off the bed and cried out feeling him run the tip of his finger lightly along my wet slit, "Mmmm, look how needy you are..."

I groaned in utter frustration as he lingered, grasping the outside of my thighs in his hands and he held me perfectly still. I could feel his hot breath as he purposely exhaled against my most sensitive parts.

The moment I finally felt his mouth on me, my body started to vibrate in bliss. He was done teasing me. He buried his face between my thighs and moved his tongue inside me at an inhuman speed. I couldn't hold back the frantic gasps that exploded from my lips. Refusing to slow down in the slightest, he prodded deeper inside me, swirling his tongue around my clit and sucking at it fiercely.

"D-Damon." I bit out, thrashing my head back and forth across the bed.

He dug his fingers into the outside of my trembling thighs and he flicked at my bud furiously with his tongue.

A low growl rumbled from his throat as I pressed the heels of my feet hard against his back. He moved one of his hands from under my thigh and in a flash I felt him slide a finger into my damp heat, pressing firmly on the exact spot that drove me crazy. I convulsed in pleasure as he continued to work me with his tongue at the same time. He withdrew it and immediately slid it back applying more pressure. He repeated the action a few more times, pressing slightly harder each time. I could barely control my breathing, I could feel my juices coating his incredible mouth and his hand as he pushed me closer and closer to my release.

A shriek of sheer ecstasy erupted from my lips as he added a second finger, pressed against my burning core one last time and held still as a tremor ripped through my body. I clenched my thighs tightly against him and curled my toes against his back.

I struggled to catch my breath as he lifted my legs off his shoulders. It was pure torture not being able to see him. My body continued to shudder as I heard the sound of him slowly unzipping his pants. I laid perfectly still across the bed, waiting anxiously to feel his touch again.

He gently lowered himself down on top of me, maneuvering himself between my legs and pressed his warm hard body right up against mine. Heat radiated from his body to mine. His fingers slipped into my hair and he grasped the back of my head firmly, tipping my head up. I couldn't see him, but I could sense his face only inches in front of mine, I felt his breath on my lips.

"Spread your legs for me, Sweetheart." He whispered sinfully.

As I spread my legs wider I felt his free hand slide down between us and he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Good girl, _just like that_." He purred down at me as he slowly slid his cock inside me.

I let out a quiet moan from my trembling lips, feeling my wet walls adjust to him. My body pulsated with the pleasant feeling of being full. He started with a few slow deep thrusts, allowing both of us to luxuriate in the sensation of each other.

"Do you like that?" He breathed seductively in my ear, gradually increasing his pace.

"God…..yes." I gasped shivering all over. _I loved the way he talked to me._

He slipped his hand out from the back of my head and gripped both of my hips in a bruisingly tight hold as he drove into my tiny body over and over again. I felt his tongue trail up my neck and in moments his lips were on mine, trapping me in an all-consuming kiss. I moaned frantically against his mouth as his hips crashed into mine.

I uttered a harsh gasp from a mix of pain and pleasure as he suddenly pierced my lips with his fangs drawing a small amount of blood. I growled against his mouth and I bit him in return. Even with such a small amount of blood, I could feel it flying through my bloodstream. Everything I was feeling was immediately multiplied with him in my system. I could feel the intensity of it soaring through my body, we both could. _There was absolutely nothing in the entire world either of us wanted more than we wanted each other._

"Harder….." I panted against his mouth. I could never get enough of him.

He ran his tongue along my lips and rolled up onto his knees, tightening his hold on my hips. He lifted my hips off the bed and pulled me towards him, slamming our bodies together, my body meeting his strong thrusts dead on.

I tossed my head from side to side against the bed as cries of pleasure flew from my lips. I bucked my hips upwards desperately, rotating them against his as he continued to move ruthlessly.

"Mmm…god, Damon!" I roared breathlessly, as the bed shook violently beneath us.

I gasped loudly as he suddenly lifted me off the bed and positioned me on top of his lap. Our chests pressed tightly together and he moved me up and down his length at the same pace.

He locked one arm around my waist, ramming our bodies together mercilessly and he slipped the other between my legs playing with me at the same time.

"Right there…." He whispered, tipping my hips forward and hitting my sweet spot repeatedly.

He smothered my lips with his as my walls started to squeeze his cock. I cried out as my release flooded my body, exploding from head to toe. Our hips crashed together once more and he came inside me, moaning hotly against my mouth.

I buried my face against his neck as I attempted to catch my breath. My body trembled uncontrollably in his lap as he lightly stroked the tops of my thighs with his fingertips.

I felt him slowly run his hands along my hips and across my back and he carefully reached for the handcuffs. I gasped as he simply broke them off of my wrists and tossed them on the floor. My hands were on him instantly, running down his muscular chest and across his rock hard abs, I had missed being able to touch him.

Then he moved on to untie the blindfold from my eyes, taking his time as I ran my fingers over the amazing contours of his back. His flawless skin radiated against mine, tiny electric shocks moved from him to me, through my fingertips and down my arms. The moment he pulled the blindfold from me, our eyes met. Even in the dark I could see his beautiful sky blue eyes piercing into mine. Perfect, he was simply perfect.

A small chuckle left his lips as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you." I whispered sweetly in his ear.

I giggled as he tackled me on the bed and moved his mouth right up against my ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

We remained still for a few minutes in a comfortable silence breathing each other in.

"Wait here." He told me and before I could respond he was out of bed and nowhere to be found.

In a flash he returned with a glass and he climbed back into bed and pulled me across his lap. I had been working hard at trying not to think about my hunger, ignoring my cravings ever since the night before with Tyler. But after the vervain and no blood for so long, it was hard to escape the aching in my throat.

"Thought you'd probably be thirsty." He stated quietly, handing me the glass.

I tried my absolute best not to down the entire glass the instant he placed it in my hand. I took a big drink feeling my face heating up and shifting, my fangs emerged quickly from my gums. I felt a small chill run through my body remembering my vampire self staring back at me in the bathroom mirror. I secretly wondered if he thought I looked like a monster. As I took another drink, I peeked over the glass seeing Damon staring at me.

"What?" I asked lowering the glass, feeling a blush fill my cheeks.

"You're the cutest vampire ever." He snickered.

I didn't think it was possible to experience the feeling of butterflies in my stomach as a vampire. But they were there. He could still make me feel pleasantly nervous. He could make me feel anything and everything.

I finished off the final sip and a fully satisfied feeling vibrated through my body. He took the glass from me and set it on the night stand. He rested his back against the headboard and I curled up in his lap as he pulled the covers around us.

"I have a surprise for you." He finally broke the calm silence.

I perked up immediately turning to face him, I loved his surprises.

"What is it?" I questioned him curiously.

"I decided that we need to get you out of this town for a small vacation. I want to show you the fun parts of being a vampire and well, _the fun parts of being with me, of course_." He added smugly.

My eyes lit up as I stared at him, a giant smile spread across my face and before I could ask a single question he continued, "It will be a good way to help you get your cravings under control to be around people, _with me there to keep an eye on you_, and we won't have to worry about putting your friends or family in danger." He paused for a moment studying my excited expression, "We're leaving tomorrow evening."

"Is that what your phone conversation was about?" I giggled, it was all making sense now: he wanted to surprise me.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded proudly.

"Where are we going?" I was dying of curiosity now.

"Well, I thought about it and it didn't take long for me to make a decision. It had to be some place crazy and fun, extravagant and expensive, far away from Mystic Falls and somewhere with more to do at night than in the day... for my adorable little vampire, of course." He explained, running his fingers up and down my thigh.

I stared at him wickedly as the pieces all came together in my head. I knew exactly where he was taking me. He hesitated for a moment and finally answered...

"Vegas."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Lady Gaga - Dance In the Dark**

**Britney Spears - Toxic**

**Pink - Fuckin' Perfect**

**Andrew Belle - In My Veins**


	26. Bad Boyfriend

**I'm sorry for being such a slacker! I've spent most of my spare time researching the most extravagant places in Vegas that will unfold in my next few chapters. Though, I have been to Vegas before it's never been like this Damon/Elena trip. :)**

**Thank you to everyone for all the support/reviews and I will try my best to get the next chapter out sooner!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nancy, I love and appreciate your friendship and all your help! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you almost ready?" Damon asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Almost..." My voice trailed off quietly.

Damon's eyes wandered from my open luggage sprawled out across the bed to the piles of clothes scattered everywhere. He made eye contact with me and raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

I let out a deep sigh and began to explain, "I don't know what to pack. I saw that you packed all your expensive designer clothes and I don't have anything like that. Just a few mediocre dresses from past Founders parties."

I watched as he slowly approached me from across the room. He circled the bed and walked around behind me. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me securely against him holding me in a tight hug.

A smile sprung across my mouth and I ran my fingers along his arms, "I'm sorry... I'm being such a girl."

"It wouldn't matter if you were wearing a dress worth thousands of dollars or a paper bag, you've got every other girl beat and I am beyond honored that I am going to have the most gorgeous woman on my arm." He spoke sweetly in my ear. "As for what to pack, bring whatever you want because flashy expensive new clothes are very simple for vampires to get."

I was practically beaming now; he knew exactly what to say to calm my nerves. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss and hurried back to packing. It was already late afternoon and I could feel the sunset approaching, _one of the new oddities I had developed since my transition_.

I packed a couple more outfits as Damon laid on his bed next to my luggage patiently.

"How did you pack so quickly?" I asked, sliding on a deep blue and black halter dress.

"Years and years and years and YEARS of practice. Being a vampire and traveling goes hand in hand." He answered snooping around in my bag.

I smirked his way as he slipped his fingers around a pair of lacy panties and pulled them from my luggage, dangling them in front of me. In a flash, I snatched them from his fingers and packed them away again.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" I questioned, zipping my bag.

"Whenever we want." He replied shrugging casually, watching me as I stepped closer to him.

A quiet giggle shot from my lips as he pulled me on top of him across the bed. I straddled his hips with my legs as he laid back and stared up at me. A faint smile graced his perfect lips.

"What do you mean 'whenever we want'?" I asked, pressing my chest up against his.

"Well..." He started quietly running his fingers through my hair, "There is no way in hell I'm taking you on a giant confined plane with a ton of people everywhere. Especially when it isn't necessary."

I gazed down at him in confusion as he continued to stroke my hair.

"Shhh." He shushed me running his finger down my lips. "I'm taking care of everything."

"You always say that." I pointed out running my fingertips down the side of his face.

"I always mean it." He responded softly. "Will you let me take care of you?"

I nodded down at him, as he twisted a lock of my chocolate brown hair between his fingers.

"If we don't get out of bed now, we might not make it to Vegas." He purred at me as he glided his fingertips up the back of my leg.

I released a heavy sigh and reluctantly climbed off of him. He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arm around the back of my neck and he pulled me into a quick hug, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"Finish up packing and we'll leave in a few minutes." He instructed, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and making his way out of the bedroom.

I ran a brush through my hair and tossed it into my purse along with my make-up bag. I scanned the bedroom and bathroom to make sure there was nothing I forgot and gathered my luggage and easily made my way downstairs.

Damon met me at the bottom of the stairs with two giant glasses of blood. I set everything on the floor and he handed me one of the glasses as he sipped from the other.

I drank mine hastily, half from the anticipation to leave Mystic Falls and go to Las Vegas with the most exciting person I've ever met and half from the amazing satisfaction it brought as it made its way through my system.

"Slow down, Love." Damon whispered in a tone that sent shivers through my whole body.

Leaning in slowly, he carefully grasped the bottom of the glass and inched it away from my lips.

"Take your time." He told me, releasing the glass as he peeked out the front window.

I took small drinks until the glass was empty. I felt completely rejuvenated and energized. Damon took our empty glasses to the kitchen and returned opening the front door.

"Our ride is here." He turned to me.

"Our ride?" I questioned reaching for my luggage.

He lightly swatted my hands away from my bags and led me out the front door, "Remember... It's taken care of."

He wrapped his arm around me and walked me outside to find a large limo sitting in the driveway. I shot him a look of surprise as the chauffeur approached the car door and opened it for us.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore." He greeted Damon with a head nod and a smile.

Damon held my hand helping me inside and paused outside the door as I got comfortable.

"Our luggage is inside the front door." I watched as Damon slipped him money, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Sir." The chauffeur replied as Damon climbed into the limo next to me and the door was shut behind him.

"Fancy." I whispered with a small laugh as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He chuckled quietly, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"You don't have to go through all this trouble to impress me." I couldn't hold back my giggle as I continued, "You do know you're getting into my pants either way, right?"

"Elena Gilbert!" He gasped playfully, "You naughty little vixen."

A high pitched squeal burst from my mouth as he nipped playfully at my lips. He yanked me closer pressing his lips against my ear and he whispered, "It drives me fucking crazy when you say such scandalous things to me."

A tiger-like smile curved along my lips as I peeked up at him innocently. He smirked back at me for a few moments and suddenly his smirk softened and his eyes dropped downward as he continued, "I'm not trying to impress you. I'm trying to make this trip unforgettable and perfect. You've been through so much and I know we've still managed to have our fun... but this is different. All I want you to do is sit back and feel completely and utterly spoiled."

I couldn't keep myself from giggling at his explanation. He was too fucking adorable.

"How many times have you been to Vegas?" I asked after being lost in thought for a few minutes.

"Too many times to count." He replied immediately, glancing out the window as the limo headed for the airport.

"Is Vegas where you would take all your girlfriends?" I questioned hesitantly. I really didn't like talking to Damon about the many women in his past, but I was obnoxiously curious.

Raising his eyebrow slightly and shooting me a knowing glance he remained quiet as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"No one who mattered, until now." He finally responded.

"Smooth." I replied looking at him skeptically.

I released a quiet gasp as he pulled me across his lap and held me still. His finger trailed up the side of my face as he tucked a thick strand of my hair behind my ear and he breathed against the sensitive skin along my neck, "I know you know _exactly _how I feel about you, Elena. The proof is running through your veins."

My body began to quiver as he lightly brushed his fingertips up my bare back and down my arm.

"I know." I whispered back, overwhelmed by the sudden warmth that rushed underneath my skin.

"So what does my girl want to do in Vegas? Any specific requests?" He purred sweetly to me.

"I have a feeling I should just leave the planning to you. I'm perfectly content as long as I get you all to myself." I answered feeling him pull me closer.

My gaze dropped to drink in the sight of his irresistible lips as he reassured me in a low sexy tone, "That won't be a problem."

He swept me into an intoxicating kiss, rolling his tongue across my lips as his hands found their way to the hem of my dress. I could feel him sliding the soft fabric further and further up my thighs just as the limo came to a stop.

A half moan, half groan rumbled from his throat as he reluctantly broke off our kiss. He scanned the limo window and carefully lifted me off his lap, setting me on the seat next to him.

"We'll have to play later. We're at the airport." He informed me right as the chauffeur opened the door for us.

He gripped my hand in a solid grasp and helped me out of the limo along side him. The moment I exited the limo I stopped, frozen in place against the car door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I tried my best to keep my voice under control but I failed miserably.

I turned to Damon, my mouth gaping in awe.

"Seriously?" I questioned motioning towards the private jet that our luggage was being loaded onto.

Looking ridiculously smug, Damon wrapped his arm around my small waist and handed a hefty wad of cash to the chauffeur.

"Have a good trip, Mr. Salvatore." He was beaming as he cradled the generous amount of cash in his hand.

Damon nodded to the happy man and led me over to the jet.

"A private jet, just for us?" I whispered at him in disbelief.

"A stuffy plane with a bunch of people everywhere didn't sound like a good idea to me for many different reasons. Also... well, why not?" He added flashing me his signature smile.

I couldn't tear my eyes from him as the two pilots introduced themselves to us. Damon looked positively refined and sophisticated, knowing exactly how to play up how well mannered and polite he could be. His extremes were simply astonishing to me.

Even in the middle of the introductions and light chit chat he turned to me and shot me a mischievous smirk. I kept my composure well even as his hand discreetly slid from the small of my back and dipped south, squeezing my ass tightly. His bright blue eyes glistened with amusement as he watched me.

A flight attendant, looking to be in her late twenties-early thirties, greeted us and escorted us onto the jet.

The moment I set foot inside, I paused to take in the expensive view. It was lavish and upscale. The interior was a posh spotless snow white with deep red trim and accents with enough seats to fit about twenty or thirty passengers comfortably. The spacious white leather seats each had large plush red pillows placed across them. A wide aisle split the seats right down the middle of the jet leading back to the red section where the restrooms were. Sizable flat screen televisions hung from the wall between each and every row.

"Obviously, the whole plane is yours. Restrooms are in the back and we have a fully stocked bar and refrigerator with food and drinks of all kinds. If you need anything, I will be right up front. You can buzz me with the attendant call button located above any of the seats. Can I get you anything to start with?" The flight attendant questioned glancing from Damon to me as we sat in two seats side by side a few rows back.

"A bottle of bourbon and a glass, please." Damon requested, he wasn't wasting any time.

"Same for me." I added quietly.

Damon shot me a questionable look as she walked away.

"Are you sure you don't want something else?" He asked eyeing me as I curled up in the seat directly beside him.

"No, I'm good. I've gotten used to bourbon from drinking it at the boarding house. Plus, it smells like you." I flashed him a silly grin.

"Is that your sweet way of calling me a raging alcoholic?" He quipped, tilting his head to the side.

"I think alcohol is the least of your worries. Or mine for that matter." I replied just above a whisper as the flight attendant returned with two bottles and two glasses.

We thanked her and watched as she returned to the front of the jet and took a seat. By the time the jet took off we had both already downed a few full glasses of bourbon.

"Really, though, a private jet?" I cried out of nowhere.

"Lesson one in the perks of being a vampire: material items and crazy expenses are never a problem. You can compel to get all the money you'll ever need to pay for what you want or you can skip the money and just compel. Personally, I tend to compel for the money, it's more my style. At this point, I've accumulated more money than I can handle. Now, I'm just spending it." He explained pouring us each more bourbon and clinking our glasses together before he inhaled his.

"So, you just have all this money to throw around on limos and private jets?" I consumed my own drink just as quickly.

"Correct. But all the money in the world ends up losing its appeal decade after decade. That is, until you find someone to spend it with." He tipped his head my way and raised yet another full glass to me.

When he finished off the drink, he set his empty glass down on the small table along the aisle and to my surprise he grasped my legs in a delicate hold and pulled my feet up on his lap. I giggled curiously, turning my body to face him and I watched as he slid off my pumps and dropped them on the floor in front of his feet. His hands instantly began to massage my calves, sending slight tingling shocks from his fingertips through my muscles.

I rested my head against the seat cushion and peered back at him as he worked his hands flawlessly along my skin. It didn't surprise me one bit, he was good at _everything_.

"How are your cravings?" He inquired softly, his eyes lifted to glance at the flight attendant up front.

"Honestly, I kind of want to rip her throat out." I replied bluntly and continued, "But I don't feel like I _have _to. I guess that's a good sign."

Damon couldn't hold back his chuckle at such a harsh forward comment coming from me.

"I'm glad I can entertain you." I smacked him playfully.

A cute smile remained on his lips as he continued to massage my legs expertly, never slowing down. I smirked back at him as a faint drunken haze set over me. My cravings weren't as apparent with so much alcohol in my system. I would never question Damon's drinking habits ever again from this point on, they made perfect sense to me now.

I pressed the bottom of my feet gently along the top of his thigh and slowly began to rub them against his lap. I watched him take a big drink of bourbon straight from the bottle. His eyes lowered to my legs as I seductively slid the bottom of my dress up my legs exposing more and more of my skin to him. I stopped right as he got a peek of my panties and I released a quiet sigh as his fingers glided up my calves, over my knees and made their way up my trembling thighs.

Just as his fingers grazed me through my panties a cell phone tone sounded, startling both of us. A look of confusion flooded my face as the familiar tone rang in my ears. _That was my phone_. The phone I hadn't seen since I thought I had lost it at the hotel with Stefan.

I stared at him in shock as he dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out _my _Blackberry. He checked the phone quickly, without even glancing up at me and then he swiftly turned it off.

"You've had my phone this entire time?" I stated in shock, dropping my feet from his lap.

"Well, yeah." He replied as if it were a silly question.

"Why didn't you give it back to me?" I cried reaching for it.

He tore it from my reach and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Because we need everyone to think you're perfectly fine and I need to make sure you're under control before you talk to anyone yourself." He explained, his voice was sounding less sweet and more commanding.

"Have you been reading all my texts and replying pretending to be me?" I practically gasped as I recited the words out loud.

"Of course I have." He scoffed.

"Damon! Give me my phone back." I demanded hovering over his seat and grabbing for his pocket.

In a flash, his hand locked securely around my wrist and his face twisted into a dark expression.

"Sit down, now." He ordered in a low threatening tone.

"It's my phone." I pushed further, feeling my face burning in anger.

"Elena, I promise everything I do is for your own good. Now sit down." He said once again.

"You're having private conversations with my friends and family pretending to be me?" I cried, barely able to keep myself from lunging at him.

"_Oh calm down_. There's been some texts with Jenna and Jeremy, some from Bonnie, girl talk with Caroline," He paused for a second as a devious smirk rolled across his lips, "By the way, you love me _oh so much _and I'm the hottest guy you've ever been with. Also, Matt misses you. It's _adorable_."

I sat back in an infuriated huff, scooting across my seat to get as far away from him as possible. He mocked me with a pouty expression and leaned closer to me.

"If looks could kill..." His voice trailed off as he reached for me to stroke my hair. "It's a good thing I'm not alive, hmm?"

I smacked his hand away from me and glared back at him. I grabbed my purse and stood up from my seat attempting to walk away from our section and was stopped abruptly as Damon's legs trapped me. I gasped as he pulled me down eye level with him.

"And where do you think you're going?" His voice came out raspy.

"I'm going to touch up my make-up in the restroom." I replied flatly.

His grip tightened around my arms and his features shifted into an unsettling dark hold. I shot the flight attendant a quick glimpse and his gaze followed mine. She discreetly glanced at us every few seconds. I slowly turned back inhaling sharply at his scary piercing stare and he finally released my arms and settled back in his seat.

I high tailed it out of there as soon as I could, flying by the few rows of seats to the restrooms in the back. I slid open the narrow door and hurried inside closing it directly behind me. I glared into the small mirror and dropped my purse on top of the tiny counter top.

I jumped as the restroom door swung open without warning. Damon stormed in shutting the door securely behind him. There was nowhere to go in the small bathroom and there was absolutely no way I could get by him. _I was trapped_. He closed the tiny gap between us as he backed me into the counter.

I lifted my arms to push him away and he caught my forearms firmly in his hands. He pressed my arms back against the front of my chest and he inched closer, his face swooping down in slow motion until it was mere inches from mine. The smell of bourbon and the faint scent of his aftershave enveloped me.

He took one last step forward, leaving his body flush against mine. His thigh fit snugly between my legs, pressing hard against my hot core.

"It looks like we need to have a little talk before we get to Vegas." His tone was downright menacing.

I could feel my legs begin to quiver around his thigh as he ever so slightly, started to rub up against me.

"What about the flight attendant?" I reminded him hotly.

"It's my turn to talk. _You listen_." He ordered fiendishly.

In a flash, he had jerked me away from the counter and spun me around to face the wall on the opposite side. He released my arms and pinned my body against the wall. I tried everything in my power to push myself away from the wall, but his vampire strength had 145 years on mine.

He grabbed the bottom of my dress, twisting the fabric and yanking it up around my hips. A stifled gasp slipped from my mouth hearing the unmistakable hum of his zipper. His hand roughly slid between my thighs and he grasped one of them in an iron tight hold and lifted, spreading me to his liking.

In a matter of seconds he tugged my panties to the side and thrust his length inside my wet center. A series of cries erupted from my lips as he fucked me hard and fast, never slowing in the slightest.

"Just because I'm taking you to Vegas, doesn't mean you can disobey me." He hissed cruelly in my ear.

I raked my nails desperately along the wall as our bodies crashed against it over and over again.

"All my rules still stand and it would be wise to follow them." A heavy growl reverberated from his chest.

I struggled trying to form a response and it only led him to drive into me more forcefully.

"_I'm still talking_." His grunts echoed in the small restroom.

He snaked one of his hands up the side of my shuddering thigh and he squeezed my ass harshly. Everything was hitting me at once. The anger, the pleasure and the alcohol, all of it vibrated through every inch of me.

"I will escort you everywhere." He breathed heavily.

I whimpered and bit down on my bottom lip as one of his hands slipped into my hair. He twisted his fingers around, tangling it purposely to get a firm grip.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." He groaned loudly in pleasure as my walls began to squeeze around his cock. "If I tell you not to do something, you _don't_ do it."

An abrupt shriek flew from my lips as he yanked viciously at my tangled hair. He ran his tongue up the side of my neck and nipped at my jawbone and he added, "It's simple."

He jerked my head back once more. His breath was heavy against my ear and he snarled evilly, "I'm not afraid to be mean. _I like it_."

I felt his fingers unwind from my knotted hair and his hands latched tightly onto my hips.

"Now that we got our little talk out of the way..." His voice trailed off.

Without warning, he pulled us away from the wall and he backed up until he was pressed against the edge of the counter behind him. It took very little effort for him to bend me over in front of him. He grasped my hips again in an unbreakable hold and he slid back inside my damp heat causing us both to moan in unison.

My legs were shaking from pure bliss as he crashed into me slow and hard. I extended my arms, pushing against the wall in front of me. It only took me a few moments to match his rhythm exactly, pushing away from the wall just as he thrust his hips forward. Our bodies pounded together relentlessly. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him as he dug his fingers deep into my tender hips. He lifted his wickedly dark eyes to lock onto mine as he slammed into my small body. Our eyes remained in an intense hold as he gave me everything he had. A mix of my pleasure filled cries and frantic panting sounded through the tiny room. I called his name out repeatedly as surges of ecstasy pulsated through my body.

We came together, _hard_. Both of us emitting one final roar of passion as our climaxes rushed through our joined bodies.

I kept my hands pressed against the wall as I panted trying to settle my breathing. I fought desperately to to remain standing as my legs hinted at giving way beneath me. I could hear Damon's heavy breathing behind me. His fingers lightly swept along the small of my back under my dress as we waited for our bodies to calm.

He linked his arm solidly around my waist and lazily sat back on top of the counter pulling me with him.

"God, I'll never get over how fucking good you feel." He muttered heatedly against my cheek.

He cradled my face in his hands as I gasped quietly. He slid the pad of his thumb, slightly tugging down my full bottom lip and I closed my eyes basking in the feeling of his touch. I trapped his thumb between my lips seductively, gently sucking and nibbling on it.

"You're fucking perfect." He whispered, tipping my head up and planting soft kisses along my neck.

We sat tangled in each others arms until he carefully lifted us from the counter. To his surprise, I backed him up against the wall behind him and I slowly pulled his pants up and took my time zipping them. He watched me contently, our faces were so close that our lips were pratically touching. We never broke eye contact as I snuck my hand into his pocket and wrapped my fingers around my phone.

He didn't move an inch as he peered back at me. A sadistic smirk spread across his lips and after a few moments of silence he spoke quietly, "Unless you want me to spank you so hard that you can't sit down for the rest of the trip, I suggest you _leave it_."

My hand remained frozen in his pocket as I contemplated the threat. A heavy feeling set in through my chest as he took a few gradual steps forward, trapping me against the counter once again.

"Try me." He hissed as his ominous dark eyes burned into mine.

I reluctantly let go of the phone and withdrew my hand from his pocket in defeat. While still holding the venomous look on his face, he took a couple steps backwards and then flashed me an abrupt cheerful smile. My face twisted in fury at the teasing expression and he swiftly slipped out of the restroom.

I balled my fists tightly and turned back to the mirror and cringed at the mess in front of me. My hair was ratted and snarled and my make-up was smeared everywhere. I rummaged hastily through my purse for my brush and hesitated for a moment, lifting my eyes back up to the mirror. 'You're fucking perfect.' Damon's words repeated on a loop in my head.

"Perfect..." I muttered as I ran my brush through my knotted hair.

A wide smile crept sluggishly across my face. The smile stayed as I continued to brush my hair.

_He must really love me_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Garbage - Bad Boyfriend**

**Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love (Cover)**

**The Black Ghosts - Anyway You Choose To Give It (Thanks to Nejilla!)**

**Pink - Trouble**


	27. Stripped

**I'm alive! I'm here! Better late than never! Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter. It was not my intention to wait so long between updates.**

**I actually began a second Damon/Elena story for anyone who may be curious. It's called 'Never Talk To Strangers' and it's already 2 chapters in. It is another dark themed fanfic, focused more on the horror/thriller/angst genre. I will begin working on the 3rd chapter for NTTS within the next few days. Check it out if you want!**

**I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for being MIA. Let me know what you think! Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

"Welcome back." Damon purred, flashing me an arrogant smirk as I returned from the plane's restroom.

I crossed my arms tightly in front of my chest in annoyance as I waited for him to move his legs out of the pathway to my seat.

"Are we still pouting?" He questioned me in amusement.

"That depends, are we still being a dick?" I shot back in a bold tone.

"Always", He replied proudly.

I attempted to climb over his legs and was stopped abruptly as he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the back of my dress. He yanked effortlessly, pulling me onto his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around the front of my waist and he drifted forward, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the talk." He drawled haughtily in my ear.

I couldn't hold back the smile that fought its way to my lips, immediately chasing away any lingering sign of irritation I was carrying for him. A strong feeling of warmth surrounded me, setting me at ease as my body relaxed snugly on top of his. I lowered my eyes to his arms locked securely around me and I ran my fingers back and forth along them.

"Have I ever told you how happy you make me?" He whispered softly to me.

"No," I whispered back, "But that's okay, I already know."

"Even when you're being a pain in my ass." He added meanly, resting the side of his head gently against mine.

"Tit for tat." I taunted him.

I caught the flight attendant staring discreetly in our direction and a faint blush filled her cheeks.

"Do you think she heard us?" I muttered in a low voice.

"I'm almost positive she did." He shrugged taking a swig of his bourbon.

A twinge of embarrassment hit me.

"Aren't we going to compel her or something?" I questioned, feeling my own cheeks reddening.

"Why?" He murmured, nibbling tenderly along my neck, "I'm pretty sure humans fuck in plane restrooms, too. Though... they may not be as _good_ at it." He boasted smugly.

"That's terrible!" I replied in a half giggle-half moan. He could be so egotistical and pompous at times.

"I don't hear you denying it." He pointed out.

"_Oh no_, you're right." I agreed with no hesitation. I turned my head and inched my lips closer to his ear, smirking wildly and added, "_But that's still terrible_."

"When did I ever give you the impression that I was nice?" He asked, shifting slightly and propping his feet up against the seat in front of us.

I turned calmly in his lap to face him and in a heartfelt tone I spoke, "You have your moments."

A lull filled the air around us. I carefully ran my fingers down the collar of his shirt and focused all of my attention on one of his buttons. I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to stare downward. In moments I was being overrun with feelings of adoration, devotion and affection straight from him.

I laughed sheepishly, lifting my eyes to his and I breathed, "I'll never get used to that..."

He responded with a soothing smile, continuing to watch me as if I were the most captivating thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Talk to me." He finally requested in a gentle voice.

"About what?" I asked, sweetly gliding my fingers along the open neckline of his shirt.

"Did you ever like me at all... _before?_" His question caught me by surprise.

I took my time gathering my thoughts, figuring out exactly what information I wanted to spill. There was no way in hell I would have ever guessed he would question me about the topic.

"The trip to Georgia." I finally admitted, giving in.

"Georgia?" Bewilderment rang in his voice.

I nodded shyly. It was a little strange being able to talk freely about our past.

"Car accident aside, I felt like absolute shit that day." I began to explain, "I was so unbelievably furious with Stefan. Then, _there you were_, you just had to kidnap me and force me to smile and forget all of my problems."

"I am _such_ a jerk." His voice was riddled with sarcasm, but he was smirking.

"I remember that being the first time I decided I could stand to be around you," I teased, "Plus, my god, were you hot."

He was highly amused with my confession.

"Your turn." I stated, raising my eyebrow.

I watched in astonishment as he inhaled deeply, hinting at uneasiness, preparing for his own admission.

"It was the night Caroline and I crashed your dinner party," He paused to drink an ample amount of his bourbon, "When we were talking in the kitchen and you told me you were sorry about Katherine."

I gazed at him in heavy silence, entwining my fingers delicately with his.

"No one had ever showed me any sympathy about what happened, _ever._" He explained lowering his eyes to our linked fingers.

"You mean Stefan?" I spoke quietly.

"Yeah." He nodded, pulling his gaze up to my face again, "I know by that point I really didn't deserve any sympathy from anyone, but there you were: warm, beautiful, intelligent with fire and confidence. I was not prepared for you. And from that moment on, I couldn't get you out of my head."

Before I had a chance to respond he added, "Then, of course, I had to mess with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to make sense of his words.

"The dream I induced on you that night." He chuckled as he said it out loud.

My eyes widened, "That was your doing?"

He snickered evilly, "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I couldn't get that dream out of my mind for months! I was so freaked out when Stefan suddenly turned into you, it was so vivid! You were playing _dirty_." I cried, smacking him playfully.

He flinched in fun, holding up his hands to stop my "attacks."

"You were so tense around me after that. I could make you jump every time I touched you. It was priceless." He poked fun, "You just didn't want to admit you wanted in my pants."

I raised my eyebrow as a grin slowly crept across my face. I didn't have a sassy retort for his statement.

"Told you." He replied in a sing-song tone.

"You're such an ass." I couldn't shake the smile away.

We spent the remainder of the flight disclosing all of our secrets and juicy stories from the past ranging from Damon's various unrevealed visits to my bedroom at night, to the slightly scandalous thoughts that had paraded through my mind the moment we met at the boarding house. All the 'what ifs' and all the unspoken words we wished we would have said, each and every instance we had the urge to kiss each other, but held back.

"Look." Damon nudged me carefully, pulling me from our perfectly soundless cuddling.

I turned my head to look into the opposite direction and I let out an excited gasp catching a glimpse of the colorful lights of the Vegas strip through the jet window.

"It's so pretty." I beamed, crawling across his lap to my seat that had remained empty the majority of the flight.

I gazed out the window in awe. I had never seen anything like it. I shot Damon an exhilarated glance and he smiled back at me.

"Did you want to see?" I questioned, motioning towards the window.

"I've seen it hundreds of times." He reassured me and added smoothly, _"I like my view better."_

.

* * *

.

My eyes widened as our limo approached The Palms Hotel and Casino. He wasn't lying, it was extravagant. There were three sky-high towers, with lights and windows in all directions.

"Which one are we staying at?" I finally managed to form my question.

He pointed to the tower closest to us and responded, "The Fantasy Tower."

I stared at him suspiciously and turned back to look at our new home for the time being.

"We're only about ten minutes from the Strip." He explained as the limo slowed at the base of the tower.

The chauffeur made his way to our door and opened it. Damon climbed out and reached it grasping my hand firmly, swiftly pulling me from the limo. I watched as a bellhop made his way to the limo and began unloading our luggage.

"Enjoy your visit, Mr. Salvatore." The Chauffeur spoke politely.

Damon shook his hand, slipping him a beyond gracious tip and he led me towards the colossal doors to the hotel. As we made our way to the front desk, I took in the view of the ritzy decor. I had always heard about how extremely lavish everything was in Vegas, but seeing it all was a completely different story.

"Good evening, Mr. Salvatore." The woman at the front desk greeted as we drew near.

"Good evening." Damon replied smiling politely.

I leaned in closely and whispered, "How does everyone know you here?"

Damon smirked at my question as he signed a couple forms the woman placed on the desk in front of him. Her eyes lifted to me, studying me as if she was trying to find out exactly why someone like Damon was with me and finally she broke into a downright fake smile. I watched as she gathered the forms and stepped away from the desk for a moment.

"I've been here quite a few times. You know me; I like to make a memorable impression." He purred back at me.

"I don't think she likes me much." I stated quietly as she made her way back to us.

"She's jealous." He replied with no hesitation and he turned back to the desk.

"Alright, Mr. Salvatore, everything is ready for you. The bellhop has already taken care of your luggage and will be waiting by the private elevator if you need anything. Is there anything else I can help you with? I'd be happy to help you with anything." The hint of a flirtatious tone rang in her voice as she beamed at him.

Okay, it was official, _I hated her_. If only she knew how dangerous I could actually be. I felt my skin growing warm and my throat started to burn. I took a small step towards the desk subconsciously and I felt Damon's hand lock immediately around my arm and he held me still. His signature smile never wavering.

"When I called yesterday, I had very specific requests for our stay. Have those been met?" His features suddenly shifted into a serious hold.

"I-I believe so." She stammered.

"You believe so?" His tone grew cold as ice.

She remained silent for a few moments as he stared her down and he went on, "I paid extra to make sure those requests were met. I spoke with the manager and he agreed to take care of the issue of the sunlight throughout the day."

I shot him a startled expression as the words came out of his mouth. What did he tell these people?, I wondered in disbelief. I felt him slowly pull me close to him and he continued in a cocky voice, "My girl doesn't like the sun to bother her when she sleeps in and whatever she wants,_ she gets_."

The woman nervously entered some information on a computer and after a heavy silence, she began to speak with obvious relief, "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore, of course you are correct and the manager had everything taken care of for you."

"Good." He replied sharply and we slowly started to turn away, "Thank you."

I shot a glance back to her, smiling with the same fake smile she had used on me. As we rounded the corner, I couldn't help but burst into quiet laughter.

"That was fun." Damon admitted as he led us to the private elevator where the bellhop was waiting for us.

Damon paused for a moment to tip the bellhop and we stepped into the private glass elevator by ourselves.

"Is this just a private elevator for specific guests?" I asked curiously as the elevator began to climb.

"Just for us." He explained, watching as we whirled by floor after floor.

"**We** have an elevator?" I cried, dumbfounded. "What floor are we staying on?"

"The 32nd floor." He answered just as the elevator slowed and came to a stop.

The door opened and we stepped out and my eyes darted around in pure amazement. The private glass elevator opened directly into the middle our room. Only it wasn't a _room, _it wasn't even a suite. It was like our own private luxurious residence.

"The Hugh Hefner Sky Villa." Damon introduced it to me as if he could read my mind.

I took a few steps forward and marveled at our new temporary home. I had seen my fair share of extraordinarily expensive places, like the Lockwood's and the absurdly rich people's homes of Mystic Falls, but it was nothing like this.

This was two enormous floors high with floor to ceiling windows looking out across the beautiful lights of Vegas. A giant Jacuzzi pool, with the Playboy Bunny logo, jutted out over the side of the tower with an outdoor terrace surrounding it.

I circled the elevator walking along side the full curved cherry red couch that sat across from a massive plasma TV secured above a fireplace in the living room. I peeked into all the different rooms finding a bar, dinning room and a media room as Damon stood quietly in the center of the villa watching me in amusement.

As I returned to him I gazed at him in awe, "How much does this place cost?"

He smirked shrugging at me, reveling at how impressed I was.

"Damon, you're not modest." I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow in his direction.

"$40,000 a night." He responded without delay.

I swallowed hard as my eyes widened and I whispered, "That's insane!"

"Welcome to the fun parts of being a vampire." He quipped grasping my hand and leading me up the stairs to finish the tour.

We found a few secondary bedrooms as well as a fully equipped gym, sauna and spa-style room before we stumbled across the master bedroom. We passed by the posh bathroom with a large bathtub and granite counter tops. Our room had red curtains that were drawn closed around all the windows, high-end furniture was placed around a gorgeous fireplace and a massive circular bed sat in the corner.

I felt Damon nudge me and he motioned upwards, smirking wickedly as I lifted my eyes to the gigantic mirror above the bed. A grin sprung across my face, he was like a little kid in a candy shop.

We headed back down the stairs to the main floor and I sighed deeply feeling the heaviness in my veins.

"It kind of sucks that the sunrise is close and we just got here." I muttered, "I'm not even tired."

I watched as Damon speedily made his way around, closing all the curtains that he had requested. I caught a peek of the golden glow of the sunrise in the distance as he pulled the giant curtains shut leaving us in the dimly lit villa.

In seconds he was standing in front of me. I felt his finger resting against the bottom of my chin and he carefully lifted my head to face him.

"This avoiding the sun thing is entirely temporary. _I promise_." He reassured me in a soft voice.

He closed in on me, pressing his lips to mine, enveloping me in a passionate kiss that left me breathing heavy.

"I'm not tired either." He told me, "Let's find something to do."

I looked around the room and my eyes instantly locked on the Poker table.

"Will you teach me how to play Poker?" I asked cutely.

"I brought you to Vegas and you don't even know how to play Poker?" He looked as if he had just tasted something immensely sour.

"Fine, don't teach me." I grumbled moving to pass him.

I felt his hand grip my arm tightly and he replied, "Wait, wait. I'll teach you as long as you follow my rules."

He backed me over to the Poker table forcefully.

"You mean the rules for playing Poker?" I asked as he pushed me down on the chair and released my arm.

He hurried over to the bar, on a mission, and he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. I jumped as he dropped the glasses down on the table and opened the bottle.

"No, I mean _my _rules." He responded devilishly.

My eyes followed him as he easily found a deck of cards and dropped them on the table as well. He dropped down into his chair, smirking back at me and he poured bourbon into our glasses and began to shuffle the deck.

"What are your rules?" I was afraid to find out.

"We're going to play strip poker." He informed me with a quick grin, then quickly added, "And we're going to get highly intoxicated because we're in Vegas."

"But you have on more clothes than I do!" I cried, tugging at my dress, "That's not fair at all."

"My rules." He snapped back, inhaling the bourbon from his glass, "Drink."

I shot him a pouty expression and downed the drink in the blink of an eye. He filled our glasses again and began to explain the game.

"We're playing Five-Card Draw. I'll deal the cards. We each get five." He paused to finish off his second glass of bourbon.

I copied him, finishing my own in a couple gulps. He filled our glasses again and went on, "First there's one pair, two pair and three of a kind. Kind of self explanatory."

I nodded, sipping hastily at my drink, luxuriating in the feeling of it quenching my dry throat.

"Then there's a straight. Meaning you have five cards in numerical order. For example, you have a 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7. You would have a straight." He tossed back his head swallowing his glass full of bourbon in a second flat and he filled our glasses again.

"A flush is five cards in non-sequential order but have the same suit. So let's say you have a 2, 4, 7, 8 and a 10 all diamonds. You would have a flush." He drank impulsively, eyeing me from over his glass.

My body was starting to run warm from the never-ending alcohol in-take, but I downed mine just as quickly as he had. As he continued to explain the other hands and guidelines I found it becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on the instructions. I inhaled sharply seeing him already pouring another glass of bourbon for himself and I forced the rest of my own drink down in one swallow and dropped the empty glass in front of him.

"Are you trying to keep up with me?" He sounded downright amused.

"Just pour me more and deal the cards." I responded in a low voice.

"So demanding." He remarked playfully, filling my glass to the rim and pushing it back my way.

He propped his feet up on the edge of the table and dealt each of us five cards. I gathered mine and studied them. I watched as he nudged the remaining cards to the middle of the table and looked at me curiously.

I gazed down at the cards and back up at him in silence.

"It's time to draw cards." He finally stated, raising his eyebrow.

I raised my eyes back up to meet his and I smiled innocently.

"What for?" I finally questioned him.

He exhaled loudly, tipping his head backwards and to my surprise he chuckled, "You're lucky you're cute."

"Likewise." I responded flatly.

"If you already have one of the hands I named off you can choose not to draw any cards. Otherwise, if you have a couple cards from a specific hand you can swap out the cards that don't fit and draw the same number of cards from the pile." He explained consuming another full glass of liquor.

I nodded and ditched two of my cards and drew two new cards from the pile. I let out a quiet giggle as I studied my hand and I peeked over my cards at him. He raised his eyebrow and tossed one of his cards face down on the table and drew a new one from the deck.

"Let's see what you've got." He challenged me, pouring another glass.

I smirked and laid down my hand.

He stared down at my hand and slowly lifted his eyes back up to me, "What's that?"

"What do you mean? It's three of a kind." I replied, "I thought you knew how to play, Damon."

I sunk back in my chair and guzzled down the entire contents of my glass and grinned smugly back at him.

"First of all, that's two nine's and a six, Elena." He corrected me with a snicker.

I leaned forward staring down at the cards and I finally replied with a quiet, "Oh."

"Second of all." He continued and laid his hand down on the table in front of me, "Full house."

He leaned back in his chair again, swishing his drink around in his glass and his eyes locked on me.

"Strip." He ordered.

I balled my fists in frustration and glanced down at myself. Why had I kicked off my shoes earlier? I would be naked in no time. I grabbed the hem of my dress and he cleared his throat abruptly.

"Stand up." He instructed, indulging in yet another full glass of bourbon.

I took a deep breath, glaring at him as I stood up. I began to pull my dress up and he stopped me again.

"Slower." He demanded, he eyed me up and down.

My eyes pierced into his and remained in an intense hold as I gradually slid my dress up, exposing inch after inch of my olive skin. I lightly ran my fingers over the top of my lacy red panties and across my stomach. I slipped my dress up over my matching lacy red bra and shed the dress completely, letting my chocolate brown hair cascade around me. I tossed my dress onto the floor and stared back at Damon as his eyes traveled my body.

After a prolonged amount of time he finally gestured for me to sit back down. I glowered at him as he poured us each another full glass of bourbon and gathered the cards to shuffle them again.

My skin was growing hotter with each minute that passed, I had lost track of how many glasses I drank, but I knew for a fact it was more than I had ever had before in my life. Trying to keep up with Damon? _Bad idea._

Once he had dealt our cards, I watched him as he took another drink of his bourbon. He was drinking noticeably slower now. We each drew a few cards and before I knew it, it was time to show our hands.

I frowned as I laid my hand on the table, "I only have two pair."

An evil smirk rolled across his lips and he dropped his hand on the table, "Four of a kind."

I grumbled, taking a giant drink and I rose to my feet, teetering slightly. He watched attentively as I slid my arms behind my back and unhooked my bra. One after the other I glided my bra straps down my arms and after lingering for a few moments, I pulled my bra from my body.

He peered across the table at me, rolling his tongue discreetly along his lips and in a low seductive tone he spoke, "Let's finish this game. One more hand and you're naked and _mine_."

I soundlessly took my seat, eyeing him provocatively as he shuffled the deck again.

As he dealt the cards he reminded me, "All the clothes come off with this hand."

I nodded, feeling his eyes fixated on me as I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously. We both drew a couple cards and finally it was time to show our hands.

Damon chuckled as he studied his hand and grabbed the bottle of bourbon, downing the rest of it in a couple gulps. He dropped the hand across the table proudly, "A Straight Flush."

I inhaled sharply staring down at the cards. I placed my hand on the table with a heavy sigh and spoke, "A Royal Flush."

He tried desperately to keep his composure as he stared down at my winning hand.

"What was that you said? Oh yeah, all the clothes come off with this hand. Get naked Salvatore." I demanded, finishing off my drink.

"You knew how to play this entire time." It was quickly registering in his head.

"Of course, I was bluffing." I laughed, "Jenna taught me how to play years ago. Why are we talking anyway? You should be stripping."

He scowled across the table at me and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Stand up." I commanded, as a smirk curled along my lips.

I was met with an icy stare from him and he slowly rose to his feet. Suddenly, at his full vampire speed, he was around the table. He grabbed my arm ripping me up from the chair and he shoved the chair out of his way and backed me forcefully against the table.

"Why don't you do it for me?" He growled, pushing against the small of my back.

I glared right back at him as he pressed himself tightly against me. I pushed abruptly against his chest and he instantly slapped my hand away. I smacked his hand right back angrily and he rammed me harder against the table. Both of us were breathing heavily, the faint smell of bourbon filled the air around us.

Without any further hesitation I grabbed a hold of each side of the neckline of his button up shirt and ripped it open in one swift movement. He released me just long enough to let his shirt slide from his arms and onto the floor.

"Now, the pants." He breathed roughly.

Our eyes remained in a piercing stare as I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They slid down his legs and he easily kicked them off. I gently wrapped my fingers around his thick hard cock and began to stroke him. I leaned in, keeping my eyes on his and inched my face closer until our lips were just barely touching.

"Someone's a sore loser." I murmured against his mouth.

I gasped in surprise as he suddenly slammed me down on top of the poker table, with an unbreakable hold on my neck. He walked his fingers up my thighs and looped them around my panties. He took his precious time, guiding them down my bare legs and he finally shed them completely from my body.

He unlatched his fingers from my neck, lifted my legs straight up resting them against his chest and he stepped closer to the edge of the table. He snuck his fingers between my thighs and dipped two fingers inside my wet folds. A closed-mouth moan rumbled in my throat from the contact and I bent my knees, lightly running the bottoms of my feet along his muscular chest.

A faint grin graced his lips as he watched my body writhing around on the table, desperately aching for more. He slowly withdrew his fingers and waited. I ran my own hand down between my legs and to my dismay he smacked my hand away.

"You want it bad, don't you?" He drawled down at me.

I arched my back in anticipation feeling him press the tip of his cock against my entrance.

_"Damon."_ I whispered his name breathlessly, massaging my breasts in my hands.

I released a frustrated groan, feeling him teasingly dip the head of his cock in and out of me.

_"I want it bad."_ I whimpered, nodding furiously.

"Of course you do." He purred back at me.

In a flash, he yanked me harshly up against his solid body, my feet still pressed securely against his chest and he guided himself inside me. He wrapped his arms around the front of my thighs in a tight hold and he started moving in and out of me at a swift, steady pace.

I tipped my head back against the table and a pleasure filled moan flew from my lips. His fingers dug deep into my thighs as he instantly sped up, thrusting hard and fast into my tight body. My back violently slid back and forth along the table as he pounded into me with unrelenting force.

I thrashed my head from side to side and frantically searched for anything to hold on to. The sound of our moans and our bodies crashing together filled the room.

He released one of my thighs from his vice grip and to my surprise he grabbed one of my ankles. A sharp mix of pain and ecstasy hit me as he sunk his fangs deep into the side of my calf. His pace slowed and his thrusts grew harder and more powerful as he drank.

"Fuck." I gasped feeling my legs starting to tremble from both forms of penetration.

He stilled, deep inside me and he slowly withdrew his fangs from my skin as a low animalistic growl rumbled from his chest. He ran his tongue along my leg and licked the leftover blood from his lips.

He lifted my legs from his shoulders and let them drop to his sides and like a predator stalking his prey he inched his way on top of the table with me. The empty bottle of bourbon and our glasses crashed onto the floor, shattering everywhere. A startled gasp spilled from my lips as he abruptly rolled us over so I was straddling him. His hands were instantly on my hips in a bruising grasp and he guided me up and down his length.

I clenched my thighs firmly against his hips and began moving with him, rotating my hips simultaneously.

I rode him faster, loving the sound of the sexy moans coming from his mouth.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" I hissed lustfully at him.

"Jesus." He groaned as I ground my hips savagely against him.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard." I whispered, rolling my nipples between my fingers.

With that, I gave him all I had, bouncing up and down his shaft, taking full advantage of my vampire strength. Our bodies slammed together ruthlessly, shaking the table below us. I arched my back, tossing my head backwards as his hand snaked up my body, and up my neck. I felt him grip my chin and he slid two of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them, massaging them with my tongue as we approached our release.

I cried out, feeling my walls constricting around his throbbing cock and I crashed down on him one last time. I clenched my muscles around him, squeezing him until he spilled inside of me, emitting a loud moan.

We both panted fiercely, trying to catch our breath. Little by little, I unclenched my muscles and I leaned forward, pressing my chest to his. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving.

I devoured his lips with mine, rolling my tongue along his lips and into his mouth. He lifted his hands, resting them on each side of my face and he kissed me back just as intensely.

We lost track of time, tangled in each others arms. The scent of bourbon and sex lingered all over us.

"Let's go to bed." I muttered, breaking through the calm silence.

I inched my way to the edge of the table and swung my legs over, slowly lowering myself to stand. I stood up and was immediately taken aback as a dizzy spell hit me. I grasped the table for support and I laughed softly, "I drank way too much. You might have to carry me."

"You aren't the only one." He responded with a half smirk as he leaned against the table himself.

"You're kidding me! _You_ drank too much?" I was highly amused.

The last time I had seen him even close to this drunk was after the Lockwood dinner.

"Come here." He laughed, picking me up off the ground.

I stared at him wide eyed as he struggled a moment to regain his balance and he made his way over to the stairs. He took one step up the stairs and stopped instantly, stepping back down.

"Nope. Not happening... we'd probably die." He stated, dropping my feet to the floor, and he quickly added, "Again."

I burst into a fit of giggles and grabbed his hand tightly in mine. I took a couple steps and tripped on one of the stairs pulling Damon down with me.

"Are we there yet?" He mumbled grinning widely.

Without warning he closed in on me, attacking me in a hungry kiss.

"Not yet." I snickered, pushing on his chest lightly.

I managed to lift myself onto my hands and knees and I gradually climbed up stair after stair. I paused for a second, glancing over my shoulder to see Damon sitting where I left him.

"Damon." My voice seemed to snap him out of his drunken trance.

In a matter of seconds he was climbing after me. Once I reached the top of the steps, I used the railing to pull myself to my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to stand with me and we made our way to the bedroom.

I stumbled over to the bed and sat down on the end, lifting my eyes to look at him. He was leaning against the wall, staring back at me mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned apprehensively.

Without a word he advanced on me impulsively. I shrieked as he moved to playfully tackle me and he missed entirely, collapsing on the floor beside the bed.

I stared down at him, speechlessly and he stared back at me in concern and he finally spoke, "Whoa, whoa. Are _you_ okay?"

I exploded into laughter, it was the cutest most ridiculous sight I had ever seen and it just made me adore him even more. I grabbed his hand and guided him onto the bed with me.

He showered me in kisses, completely covering my entire body. I moaned feeling his hot breath on me and his once again aroused body, pressing me hard into the mattress. Electric surges were flying through my body as he ran his tongue along my neck and up my chin. I was burning up underneath him, feeling his hands all over me, massaging every inch of my skin. It was growing harder and harder to breathe. I rolled my head back and forth along the pillow, and inhaled sharply as the room began to spin around me.

"Damon," I gasped breathlessly, "The room is spinning."

He stopped kissing my neck and lifted his head to look down at me and to my surprise, he was grinning.

"What's so funny?" I cried angrily, shoving him weakly.

"Elena, it's a rotating bed." He snickered, brushing his nose up against mine.

I blushed furiously beneath him, once I realized he was serious.

"Don't laugh at me!" I pouted cutely.

"You're fucking adorable." He told me.

I broke out in a giant smile as he picked up where he left off, nibbling and sucking at the tender skin along my neck.

It wasn't long before I was overcome with the wonderful feeling of him being inside me once again, completely consuming me and pulling me into a state of bliss. He held me close, leaving gentle kisses on my lips and sweeping the stray hairs away that would fall in my face. His blue eyes peered back into mine and as he delicately pressed his forehead to mine, he whispered, "I love you."

My lips quivered uncontrollably and I replied in a breathless whisper, "I love you, too."

.

.

.

* * *

**Music for this chapter:**

**Shiny Toy Guns - Stripped**

**Lady Gaga - Poker Face**

**Three Days Grace - The Good Life**

**Pink - Raise Your Glass**


End file.
